


Au Corps et Aux Trousses

by Temi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Colocation, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Suspense, Univers alternatif, enquête, infidélité
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 123,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi
Summary: UA. D'un côté, Nagato, quadragénaire et père de famille, tente de reconquérir sa femme et de joindre les deux bouts. De l'autre, Itachi, fils de bonne famille, cherche à briser sa solitude. Et au milieu d’eux, leurs secrets dorment, attendant sagement leur heure…
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Konan/Nagato | Pain, Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Nagato | Pain/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les tags et les warnings s'enrichiront au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des chapitres.

La voiture stoppa sa course au pied d'un immeuble du centre-ville, dans un des quartiers les plus prisés et la portière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns. Le chauffeur s'inclina avec déférence, alors que l'autre le remerciait d'un hochement de tête, dirigeant son attention vers le sommet de la tour, redressant ses lunettes rectangulaires sur l'arrête de son nez. Il porta un œil à sa tenue pour s'assurer que ses vêtements étaient en ordre puis il jeta un regard vers le personnel de son oncle :

— Au dernier étage, je suppose ?

— Oui, monsieur. Il vous attend.

Itachi détourna les yeux et s'avança dans l'allée, ignorant la rumeur qui gonflait dans les rues adjacentes. L'été était déjà bien entamé et les nuits étaient courtes, même si elles s'allongeaient toujours plus. Les badauds erraient dans la ville, à la recherche d'une place en terrasse où ils pourraient savourer la vue sur les montagnes en sirotant une boisson fraîche, s'éventant comme ils le pouvaient et tentant de réchapper à la moiteur ambiante.

Les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée de l'immeuble furent rapidement franchis et la porte automatique s'ouvrit quand il avança. Il salua d'un signe de tête le réceptionniste qui lui adressa un mot avant d'empoigner son téléphone pour indiquer son arrivée à Madara.

Comme toujours, ce dernier avait fait les choses en grande pompe. Il ne venait pas aussi régulièrement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais chaque fois qu'il était en ville, il ne manquait pas de dîner avec son neveu préféré, s'assurant qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il en profitait pour se tenir au courant de sa carrière, affirmant qu'il était bon de passer un moment en sa compagnie. Itachi adorait son oncle, sincèrement, et c'était toujours un plaisir de partager un repas avec lui dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Aussi pressa-t-il le pas pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, le portier lui adressant un regard poli. Il n'eut même pas besoin de préciser quel était l'étage où il se rendait. Madara s'arrangeait toujours pour privatiser les lieux, de sorte qu'ils pussent être en tête-à-tête sans personne qui venait les interrompre.

Pendant la montée, Itachi s'examina une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ses rétines brunes derrière ses lunettes étaient entourées de légers cernes, dus à la semaine passée qui avait été épuisante. Il avait les yeux un peu rougis – il supportait mal les lentilles qu'il avait dû porter pour le tournage – mais son teint n'était plus aussi blême qu'encore deux jours avant. Les quelques mèches qui entouraient son visage retombaient à la perfection et il avait pris soin de mettre des vêtements qui lui avaient été offerts par Madara, quelques années plus tôt. La montre qui pesait à son poignet lui indiqua qu'il était pile à l'heure, quand il jeta un regard dessus.

Un sourire pointa au bord de ses lèvres quand les portes s'écartèrent sur la salle du restaurant. Au centre, une table était dressée pour deux avec goût et, près de la baie vitrée, la silhouette imposante de Madara était tournée vers l'extérieur. L'homme adorait les paysages de cette cité, il aimait laisser son regard et ses pensées se perdre sur les montagnes. Itachi sortit de l'ascenseur et signala sa présence, son oncle se tournant vers lui avec un large sourire.

— Tu es réglé comme une horloge, fils, lança l'homme d'affaires depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Itachi s'approcha avec empressement pour finalement aller à la rencontre de Madara et lui adresser une large accolade.

— Mon oncle, jamais je ne saurai vous faire attendre. J'avais hâte de vous revoir, vous m'aviez manqué, ces derniers mois.

— Des affaires m'ont retenu à l'étranger, soupira Madara en désignant la table d'un geste large. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester absent si longtemps. À quand remonte notre dernier dîner ?

— Au mois d'avril, renseigna Itachi en se dirigeant vers la table.

Un employé s'approcha pour tirer sa chaise afin qu'il pût s'installer, fit de même avec Madara et se retira pour aller chercher des cartes qu'il tendit aux deux hommes avant de leur proposer un apéritif qu'ils refusèrent tous deux.

— Raconte-moi, s'exalta Madara, comment se passe le travail ?

Itachi se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise, écarta légèrement les genoux, puis tira la serviette en tissu – pliée avec goût et complexité – qu'il posa sur ses cuisses, avant de sourire largement à son oncle.

— Nous avons fini le tournage de _Time Travel_ , pour l'adaptation en réalité virtuelle qui devrait sortir au mois de décembre, pour les fêtes. Jiraiya a absolument tenu à sortir celui-ci, d'où mes yeux un peu rouges, s'excusa-t-il, ce sont les lentilles de contact.

Madara fronça les sourcils en examinant le regard de son neveu, se penchant légèrement au-dessus de son assiette pour les voir de plus près.

— Dois-je faire en sorte qu'on t'obtienne des outils de travail corrects ? s'enquit-il avec colère.

Le jeune acteur secoua lentement la tête et son regard s'orienta sur les poignets de son oncle. Il portait une montre semblable à la sienne, et pour cause : c'était Madara qui la lui avait offerte à ses vingt ans.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, mon oncle. C'était un vieil accessoire, il n'était pas totalement adapté à mes yeux, mais celles que j'utilise dans mes autres films sont très bien.

Sèchement, Madara hocha la tête avant de saisir la carte pour la consulter, ses rétines parcourant rapidement les lignes, ses lèvres murmurant le nom des plats. Itachi finit par faire de même, lisant le menu, puis il choisit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu manger depuis longtemps. Ce restaurant n'était pas un de ceux qu'il fréquentait d'ordinaire : trop chic, trop guindé, il se sentait déplacé dans de telles ambiances. Il n'y avait guère qu'en présence de Madara – et en l'absence de tous les autres – qu'il parvenait à apprécier ce genre de lieux.

Le serveur revint vers eux pour enregistrer leur commande, ramenant avec lui une bouteille d'un vin d'excellence qu'il s'empressa de faire goûter à Madara.

— C'est la maison qui offre, précisa l'homme avec emphase.

Madara trempa ses lèvres dans le verre, puis il approuva et le serveur emplit les deux récipients avant de s'éloigner vers les cuisines. Itachi détourna ses prunelles vers la baie vitrée, observant avec attention le soleil qui disparaissait derrière les montagnes, puis il revint vers son oncle.

— Et vous ? Comment vont les affaires ? Que vous soyez retenu loin d'ici si longtemps est un peu inquiétant.

— Non, trancha Madara, je suis seulement entouré d'incompétents. Il n'y a qu'Izuna qui sache se montrer efficace. Nous avons eu un souci sur des stocks. Un cargo a coulé et il nous a fallu nous occuper de tout ça.

Itachi grimaça légèrement, empoignant son verre pour goûter le vin à son tour. Il n'avait jamais été un amateur, mais les bouteilles de ce restaurant valaient le détour. Il apprécia le goût fruité que laissa l'alcool sur ses papilles avant de répondre :

— Il est heureux qu'Izuna soit à vos côtés. C'est presque dommage qu'il ne soit qu'à la tête du service des ressources humaines.

L'homme d'affaires esquissa un sourire.

— Il est bien plus que ça. Ne lui dis pas, mais sans lui, mon business aurait sans doute coulé depuis longtemps. C'est trop silencieux, ici, murmura-t-il.

Il redressa la tête, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un et le serveur revint vers eux, courbant l'échine.

— Toutes mes excuses, Maître Uchiha, je vais remédier à ce souci.

Rapidement, de la musique vint emplir leurs oreilles et Madara ferma les paupières, pendant qu'Itachi cillait, toujours aussi impressionné par le pouvoir qu'avait son oncle. Il lui suffisait de murmurer une demande pour que n'importe qui l'entendant s'exécutât aussitôt.

— J'espère que tous vos soucis sont réglés, tout de même, s'inquiéta-t-il alors que son oncle balayait d'un geste de la main lesdits problèmes.

— Bien sûr. Je ne serais pas ici s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ne te fais pas de cheveux blancs pour moi. As-tu finalement décidé, pour ton appartement ? Vas-tu vendre ?

Itachi soupira. L'appartement qu'il avait acheté lorsqu'il avait touché son premier salaire en tant qu'acteur était beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Isolé de sa famille, il ne recevait que peu de visites – à part celles de quelques amis, comme Kisame ou Hinata – et il se sentait seul. Il avait envisagé de revendre pour acheter plus petit, mais Kisame lui avait conseillé une autre voie, à moitié pour plaisanter. L'idée avait fait son chemin, pourtant, et il hésitait toujours, n'osant pas se rendre à Kagemane Immobilier pour soumettre sa requête.

— Je me disais que, peut-être, je pourrais envisager la colocation, souffla-t-il. Le problème, c'est principalement que je me sens seul et je ne me vois pas me mettre en ménage. Alors ça me paraissait être un entredeux acceptable. Qu'en pensez-vous, mon oncle ?

Madara sembla considérer l'option pendant un moment, puis il hocha la tête, offrant un sourire à son neveu.

— Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, mais il vaut mieux que tu soumettes des critères stricts à ton agence. Tu aurais tôt fait de tomber avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas digne de connaître quelqu'un comme toi.

Itachi sourit, levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

— Vous êtes presque pire que mon père, quand il s'agit de mes fréquentations, rit-il.

— Je tiens à m'assurer de ton bien-être.

Il se tut quand les plats approchèrent en même temps qu'Izuna et le serveur hésita, laissant au cadet de Madara décider qui aurait la priorité. Izuna s'avança et Itachi eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à la ressemblance frappante qu'il y avait entre le frère de Madara et Sasuke. Ils possédaient les mêmes traits fins, le même teint pâle et le même regard hautain.

Izuna se pencha, murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de Madara qui fronça les sourcils en s'exclamant « eh bien, occupe-toi de ça, fais comme d'habitude ». Le cadet prit l'ordre et se retira finalement, laissant au serveur la liberté de poser les assiettes, enlevant celles qui étaient dressées pour la décoration.

— Un problème ? s'enquit Itachi auprès de Madara qui fit claquer sa langue sèchement.

— Encore un incompétent. Nous allons nous en charger.

Le reste de la soirée fut agréable, Itachi ponctuant le repas d'anecdotes de tournage qui firent rire Madara à gorge déployée. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques heures après, Itachi rentra chez lui et décida de lire un peu avant d'aller s'allonger : il avait commencé un thriller haletant dont il avait hâte de connaître la fin, quitte à se coucher bien plus tardivement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

* * *

Le doigt fusa jusqu'à l'interrupteur de l'écran, l'enclenchant avec impatience, puis Nagato se leva, repoussant son fauteuil et saisissant ses clés et son portefeuille. Dix-neuf heures avaient sonné depuis quelques minutes, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il s'était une nouvelle fois laissé happer par un dossier et n'avait pas vu l'heure défiler, le menant à être presque en retard.

Sortant précipitamment de son bureau, il claqua la porte, faisant vibrer la vitre fumée qui portait la mention « Inspecteur Nagato Uzumaki – brigade financière », puis il verrouilla la serrure, avant de se détourner rapidement, traversant le commissariat pour atteindre la salle d'accueil du public. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant les vestiaires, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement en remarquant son meilleur ami, Yahiko, qui revenait visiblement de l'entraînement.

— J'y vais, annonça-t-il.

Yahiko sursauta, portant sur son ami un regard un peu perplexe, avant de se souvenir.

— Ah, c'est vrai, tu dînes en amoureux, ce soir. Salue donc Konan de ma part !

— Sans faute, à demain !

Yahiko grogna vaguement et Nagato tourna les talons, s'empressant de sortir. Il plissa les paupières quand les différences de luminosité heurtèrent ses yeux puis il tira son téléphone de sa poche, souriant à la vision de son fond d'écran. Il s'agissait d'une photo de lui et sa fille, que son épouse avait prise à l'automne précédent. Souriant devant l'air malicieux de l'enfant, il finit par déverrouiller l'appareil pour envoyer un texto à Konan : « Je suis en chemin, mon amour, à de suite », puis il s'avança avec impatience dans le dédale des rues de centre-ville qui le conduiraient jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait réservé une table.

Cela faisait une éternité entière qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer du temps rien que tous les deux et il avait hâte de retrouver leurs débuts, avant la naissance de Mikan. S'il adorait sa fille de tout son cœur et même plus encore, il devait bien reconnaître que devenir parents avait sacrément joué sur son mariage. Et ce soir, enfin, ils pourraient de nouveau se retrouver ensemble, amoureux comme au premier jour.

Il avait pris une table dans le restaurant où ils avaient eu leur premier rencard ; c'était aussi là qu'il lui avait demandé sa main – et il se rappelait encore combien elle avait été surprise, avec quel empressement elle lui avait dit oui, c'était un de ses souvenirs les plus précieux.

Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour parvenir jusqu'au restaurant. Une nervosité inédite le saisit à l'approche de l'établissement et il ralentit l'allure pour savourer cette sensation, un renouveau de passion.

Par la fenêtre, il put remarquer qu'elle était déjà présente. Elle jouait avec le pendentif de son collier, tapotant un rythme nerveux de son autre main et scrutant avec impatience les tables alentour, espérant sans doute le voir arriver. Il profita de cet instant volé pour se rappeler à quel point il était un homme chanceux d'avoir une telle femme dans sa vie.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur ses cheveux noués, sur sa silhouette ; elle portait une robe qui soulignait sa beauté, et l'alliance qui brillait à son doigt le réjouit. Il se décida alors à passer la porte pour la rejoindre.

Quand il parvint à la table, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle abrégea en s'éloignant, l'observant avec attention.

— Tu es en retard, commença-t-elle.

— Je suis désolée, je suis sur un gros dossier, ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais ravala ses récriminations et sourit, un sourire un peu crispé qui échappa à Nagato. Le brouhaha qui flottait au-dessus de leur tête changeait avec délices du silence dans lequel il s'enfermait toute la journée. Elle massa ses tempes, fatiguée et il l'interrogea du regard. Secouant la tête, elle baissa ses yeux sur la carte, mordillant ses lèvres.

— Konohamaru n'était pas disponible pour garder Mikan, lança-t-elle comme se souvenant sur le moment du désistement de leur baby-sitter.

— Qui s'en occupe, alors ?

— Moegi.

Nagato pinça les lèvres en refermant le menu, contemplant sa femme avec incompréhension.

— Mikan ne l'aime pas, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

Konan hocha la tête, refusant de lever les yeux de la carte. Quand elle le fit, elle sourit à retardement, posant l'objet qu'elle tenait sur celui que son mari avait abandonné en bout de table. Il saisit sa main et elle se dégagea pour porter les doigts vers la carafe, emplissant leurs verres.

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que le serveur prît leur commande, encore plus afin que les plats fussent servis. Quand ce fut fait, Konan attendit un peu qu'ils eussent mangé pour déglutir et entamer la conversation, mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— C'est ici que je t'ai demandée en mariage, rappela-t-il avec un sourire doux. À cette table.

Konan avait noté ce détail et elle avait trouvé ça ironique. Elle tenta de sourire à son tour, mais ne parvint qu'à lui offrir un rictus pâle qui le fit froncer des sourcils.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour ?

Elle exhala, se laissant aller contre le dossier de la banquette où elle était installée, plantant finalement son regard dans celui de son mari.

Quelque chose clochait. Nagato sentit sa respiration se troubler en contemplant les gestes nerveux de son épouse, les hésitations répétées. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux et se pencha légèrement sur la table. Il posa ses couverts pour porter ses mains sur ses genoux, inquiet.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, confirma-t-elle.

— Quoi donc ?

— Notre mariage.

Accusant le coup, il lui jeta un regard perplexe.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, murmura-t-il, éberlué. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, mordillant encore ses lèvres et ce geste, Nagato le connaissait bien. C'était le signe de son angoisse, elle craignait de lui dire quelque chose et il refusait de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait bien suivre cette phrase à la fois si claire et tellement cryptique. Les petites goulées d'air qu'il avalait ne l'aidaient pas, il sentait son cœur commencer à s'emballer avec force, rejetant les options qui s'offraient à lui, une à une.

Elle humecta ses lèvres et murmura en direction de la table :

— Tu as bien dû remarquer que… Eh bien, tu as forcément remarqué…

Il secoua la tête, toujours aussi sonné.

— Oui, on… Toi et moi avons eu beaucoup de travail, ces temps-ci, mais c'est temporaire, on peut arranger ça.

— Je… Peut-être, admit-elle finalement en refusant de croiser son regard. Peut-être, mais… Écoute, j'aimerais qu'on fasse une pause, qu'on… Je suis sûre que… J'aimerais… Je…

— Une vraie pause, ricana-t-il en laissant ses mains sur la table, ou une excuse pour pouvoir me quitter ?

Elle porta ses doigts sur ceux de son mari avec empressement, cherchant son regard qui commençait à s'embuer d'un voile de tristesse. Elle serra avec conviction.

— Une pause, confirma-t-elle. Une vraie pause. Recommencer à avoir des rendez-vous. Se voir sans la petite. Comme un retour aux sources ? suggéra-t-elle.

Il prononça les derniers mots avec incrédulité, cillant et il secoua la tête.

— Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de me quitter, supplia-t-il. Et que c'est seulement temporaire, que c'est… Que…

— Je te le promets, dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

Il hocha la tête, hébété, puis demanda l'addition.

— D'accord, souffla-t-il. D'accord, je… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour améliorer les choses ? Et pour que tu n'aies plus envie de me quitter ?

— Je suis sûre que tu trouveras, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le laissa régler le repas à moitié consommé, puis elle quitta la table, le laissant la suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée et il leva les yeux sur le ciel noirci, avant de les reporter sur son épouse qui ajustait son sac à main sur son épaule.

— Je vais dormir chez une amie pour les prochains jours, souffla-t-elle d'une voix contrite. Je suis désolée.

Il papillonna des cils en la regardant tourner les talons puis il l'interpela finalement alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Arrêtant sa marche, elle accepta de patienter le temps qu'il la rejoignît et il arriva près d'elle.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Non, répondit-elle avec douceur, c'est comme ça que ça marche, une pause, on part chacun de notre côté… J'ai laissé une enveloppe sur le buffet dans l'entrée, il y a de l'argent pour payer Moegi.

— D'accord, pardon, je… On se voit bientôt ?

Elle approuva, lèvres pincées et porta les yeux sur son poignet. Il suivit le regard et s'excusa de nouveau : il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait attrapé sa main. Elle partit finalement et il contempla sa silhouette s'éloigner avec lourdeur, puis il fit le chemin dans l'autre sens, rentrant chez lui.

Comme dans un brouillard épais, il salua l'adolescente qui s'occupait de Mikan et qui lui détailla son comportement, puis il lui remit l'enveloppe prévue par son épouse avant de raccompagner Moegi jusqu'à la porte qui claqua derrière elle.

Toujours hébété, il se retrouva devant le battant entrouvert de la chambre de sa fille et il y jeta un œil, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien. Il sentit ses traits se détendre en contemplant ceux de son enfant. Depuis qu'elle était née, elle était devenue la femme de sa vie, celle pour qui il ferait tout. Le coup de foudre qui l'avait traversé quand il avait saisi dans ses bras le bébé, quand elle avait porté sur lui un regard encore presque aveugle, n'avait jamais été égalé. Personne ne compterait autant que Mikan pour lui, jamais. Elle était son tout et le prouvait une fois de plus.

Comme si son cœur s'était apaisé et comme s'il parvenait enfin à sortir du brouillard depuis que Konan lui avait annoncé son désir de faire une pause dans leur mariage.

Il redescendit, se laissant tomber dans le canapé et dégainant son téléphone pour parcourir son répertoire. Il parvint jusqu'au nom de son meilleur ami et il appuya dessus, déclenchant l'appel. Il fallut quelques sonneries avant que Yahiko ne décrochât, légèrement essoufflé.

— Je te dérange ? questionna Nagato avec angoisse.

_— Non, j'ai dû courir pour ne pas rater l'appel. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne devais pas dîner avec Konan, ce soir ?_

— Elle…

Il s'interrompit pour déglutir, ravaler les larmes qu'il sentait poindre au bord de ses cils.

— Je suis complètement paumé, avoua-t-il. Elle veut faire une pause.

Le silence dans lequel tomba sa déclaration le laissa penser que la ligne avait été coupée. Il hésita à relancer Yahiko, s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien entendu quand celui-ci s'écria :

_— Quoi ?_

— Je… Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire… Comment on fait une pause dans un serment comme le mariage ?

 _— Mais comment ça, une pause ?_ insista son ami.

Nagato se redressa sur le canapé, déglutissant de plus belle, souffla pour éviter que les larmes qui coulaient finalement le long de ses joues ne s'entendissent au téléphone.

— Elle a dit que notre mariage n'allait pas et qu'elle… Qu'elle veut faire un retour aux sources… Et d'autres choses comme ça… Elle… Elle a dit que c'était temporaire et qu'elle savait que je trouverai comment la séduire de nouveau, mais elle est allée dormir chez une amie…

 _— Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas_ , affirma l'autre policier.

— Moi non plus, trembla Nagato en passant sa main libre sur ses yeux pour évacuer l'eau qui s'y accumulait. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Aide-moi, comment je peux récupérer mon épouse ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Yahiko soupira.

_— Ok, alors, déjà, vous ne pouvez pas vivre ensemble. Elle reste longtemps chez son amie ?_

— Quelques jours…

_— Tu devrais en profiter pour… Trouver un appartement. Aller ailleurs._

Nagato secoua la tête puis, se rappelant que Yahiko ne pouvait pas le voir, il murmura son refus.

— _Tu n'as pas vraiment d'autres choix,_ marmonna son meilleur ami. _Et tu sais combien elle aime votre maison… Ce serait un premier pas pour montrer que tu fais des efforts ?_ suggéra-t-il.

— Mais c'est chez moi… Tu voudrais que j'aille où ?

Il exhala.

— Je… Demain, proposa-t-il. On en parlera demain. Je voulais seulement te prévenir. Je… Je dois aller dormir. J'ai promis à Mikan de l'amener pique-niquer en montagne demain midi. Je. D'accord ?

— _Très bien, rappelle-moi demain, on en parlera à tête reposée._

* * *

Yahiko raccrocha le téléphone et darda un regard furibond sur Konan qui s'était allongée près de lui.

— Une pause ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu me mets ? Tu devais le quitter !

Elle baissa les yeux, lissant du plat des mains les draps qu'elle avait tirés sur elle.

— Je n'ai pas pu, s'excusa-t-elle. Il avait l'air tellement… Tellement content d'être avec moi que… Je n'ai pas pu lui faire tant de mal.

L'agacement qui se lisait dans les gestes de l'homme s'apaisa pourtant quand il constata qu'elle avait les rétines embuées de tristesse. Il se pressa contre elle, la serrant contre son torse nu, embrassant ses cheveux avec douceur.

— Je sais bien, excuse-moi… C'est seulement que j'en ai marre d'attendre mon heure…

— C'est mon mari, soupira-t-elle, et le père de ma fille, je ne… Je n'ai pas pu… Je me dis que… Si… Si je dis qu'on fait une pause, il… apprendra à vivre sans moi et… J'ai même l'espoir qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne m'aime plus, que c'est seulement l'habitude…

Yahiko porta ses yeux bleus sur le plafond avec découragement. C'était peine perdue de croire une telle chose. Nagato était profondément amoureux de Konan, c'était bien loin d'être seulement un confort de situation qui le gardait près d'elle.

— Tu comptes sur moi pour le mener sur cette voie ? devina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en se lovant contre lui, ses yeux examinant la pièce.

— Oui…

— Tu te rends compte que lorsqu'il comprendra, il nous tuera tous les deux ?

Il ne put réellement contrôler la terreur au fond de sa voix et elle lui jeta un regard perplexe.

— Il ne comprendra rien, assura-t-elle. Il suffit d'agir avec intelligence. Je veux seulement le ménager, il ne mérite pas de souffrir comme ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu le précédent chapitre !

Quelque chose s'enfonçant douloureusement entre ses omoplates le fit grogner dans son sommeil, l'arrachant à la nuit agitée qu'il avait eue. Nagato se retourna, ouvrant les yeux, et il constata avec surprise qu'il était dans le canapé, encore habillé et il se demanda pourquoi.

Une horreur nouvelle teinta ses traits et il grimaça, passant ses mains dans son dos pour retirer la barrette ornée d'une coccinelle qui l'avait sorti d'un sommeil peu réparateur. Il resta allongé quelques instants, contemplant les ombres qui dansaient dans le salon, accompagnant le lever du soleil qui ne tarderait pas à filtrer entre les interstices des volets qu'il n'avait pas totalement baissés la veille. Il jeta la barrette sur la table basse et elle rebondit avec un son métallique pour atterrir sur le carrelage, lui tirant un soupir agacé.

Le silence résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles, les faisant bourdonner, et il passa les doigts sur son visage pour tenter de s'extirper de ce rêve affreux qu'il avait fait, où Konan lui demandait du temps, où Konan exigeait qu'ils fissent une pause dans leur mariage.

Quand la certitude que ce n'était pas seulement un cauchemar lui parvint, il se redressa, ses pieds touchant le carrelage glacé et lui arrachant un frisson. Il contourna la table et se pencha pour ramasser la barrette, ses yeux se levant d'instinct vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle devait encore dormir : sept heures n'avaient pas sonné.

Choisissant de ne pas repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eue la veille afin de ne pas présenter une figure chiffonnée de tristesse à sa petite princesse, Nagato secoua la tête, ses cheveux bruissant curieusement en suivant le mouvement. Il traversa le salon, prenant garde de ne pas piétiner les jouets qui étaient restés éparpillés – c'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment lorsque c'était Moegi qui gardait Mikan, c'était un chantier sans nom quand il rentrait –, il se dirigea vers la cuisine machinalement, dressant la table du petit-déjeuner pour trois.

Douloureusement, il retira un couvert en se souvenant que Konan n'avait pas dormi là, qu'elle ne dormirait pas là pendant quelques jours. Il enclencha la cafetière, contempla son visage qui se reflétait sur la porte du four. Les valises sous ses yeux avaient pris des teintes à faire peur et son regard lui paraissait éteint. Il ferma brutalement les paupières et se détourna, quittant la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Quand il poussa la porte, il balaya l'endroit du regard, constatant qu'un tiroir de la commode était ouvert et avait été vidé, que le placard était entrebâillé, que le sac de voyage de son épouse avait disparu et que des cintres pendaient tristement, esseulés, sans vêtement et il se trouva aussi pathétique qu'eux.

Il s'interrogea sur l'amie qui l'hébergeait. Qui avait su avant lui qu'elle avait l'intention de partir ? Laquelle de ses amies l'avait encouragée dans ce choix plutôt que l'inciter à réparer ce qui n'allait pas ?

Il écarta ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête s'exhortant à ne pas blâmer les copines de sa compagne : Konan ne se laissait dicter sa conduite par personne et c'était une des nombreuses qualités qui lui avait plu quand il l'avait rencontrée.

Une tristesse soudaine l'accabla, le forçant à s'asseoir au bord du lit alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous le poids nouveau qui tombait sur ses épaules. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Rien du tout. De nouveau, ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes et il les laissa s'écouler, s'écraser sur ses genoux alors que bien malgré lui, il énumérait tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle.

La vision encore troublée, il s'efforça de reprendre une contenance : ouvrir le placard, faire défiler les cintres, sentir son cœur se serrer à chaque emplacement vide, hésiter sur sa tenue, choisir un tee-shirt, se rappeler qu'elle le lui avait acheté en disant qu'elle adorait quand il portait cette couleur, reposer le vêtement, se promettre qu'il le mettrait à leur prochaine rencontre, en sélectionner un autre, ne pas être sûr duquel il attrapait à cause des pleurs qui bouchaient sa vue. Les essuyer d'un revers d'avant-bras. Refermer le placard. Aller prendre une douche dans laquelle il sangloterait en silence, réfléchissant à quel moment il avait laissé croire à son épouse que leur mariage ne fonctionnait plus.

Adossé au mur carrelé de la salle de bains, il permit à l'eau brûlante de mouiller sa peau, se savonnant avec détachement. Il trembla et le frisson se répandit sur l'ensemble de son corps alors qu'il retirait les dernières traces de la mousse lavante. Il frictionna ses cheveux, ses mains glissèrent sur ses joues, lui arrachant un sourire en se disant que Mikan l'accuserait encore de piquer puis il coupa l'écoulement d'eau, tendant les doigts vers la serviette qui l'attendait. Il s'enroula dedans, dressa l'oreille quand des grattements se firent entendre.

— Papa ? demanda une petite voix de l'autre côté de la porte. J'ai faim.

— J'arrive, laisse-moi cinq minutes, sourit-il. Descends te mettre à table, je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Quand il émergea de la salle de bains, il était habillé et parfaitement éveillé. Il avait inspecté son visage et aucune trace de sa tristesse ne se voyait sur ses traits. Il rejoignit sa fille qui attendait patiemment, assise sur la chaise qui lui était réservée, son doudou serré contre elle. C'était un ours en peluche borgne et manchot, mais jamais Mikan n'avait voulu qu'on réparât le jouet : elle disait qu'elle l'aimait mieux cassé.

Une bouffée d'amour le saisit en voyant sa fille mal réveillée qui patientait en se rendormant un peu. Konan aurait beau dire, il avait devant ses yeux la preuve formelle que leur mariage était une réussite totale. Grâce à lui, Mikan avait vu le jour. Il saurait le lui faire comprendre, se jura-t-il en ouvrant le frigo pour tirer la bouteille de lait pour sa fille. Elle aimait Mikan autant que lui, c'était bien qu'il subsistait encore des braises à raviver et il y mettrait tout son cœur.

Quand son téléphone vibra, lui annonçant un nouveau courriel, il jura en silence, posant le déjeuner de la petite devant elle, embrassant ses cheveux. Il quitta la cuisine pour récupérer son l'appareil et consulter la relance pour le règlement des frais de scolarité pour Mikan.

— Cette école me saigne à blanc, soupira-t-il avant de porter un regard à sa merveille.

Ça valait le coup. Bien sûr que ça valait le coup. Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille, quitte à payer une école privée hors de prix.

Il s'installa à table après s'être servi un café puis il tartina de la confiture sur un morceau de pain. Même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment manger le matin, il se forçait toujours pour garder cet instant privilégié avec Mikan.

Pendant qu'elle avalait ses céréales avec appétit, il acheva de se convaincre que rien n'était fini entre Konan et lui. Leur vie de famille et le bonheur qui s'en dégageait réussiraient à revenir dans l'esprit de son épouse et elle rentrerait. C'était évident. Elle se trompait.

— Papa, demanda Mikan en levant ses yeux presque jaunes vers son père. Maman, elle est partie au travail ?

— Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix égale. Et elle va y rester pendant quelques jours. Tu te souviens ? Elle t'a dit bonnes vacances chez Mamie.

— Ah oui, approuva l'enfant en hochant la tête. Même qu'elle a dit qu'on ira au parc toutes les deux quand je serai plus chez Mamie. Et qu'on jouera au policier et au voleur.

Cette enfant lui faisait un bien fou. Quelques minutes avec elle permettaient de laver tous ses doutes, tous ses problèmes. Il lui sourit, puis plissant le nez, il lui demanda :

— Tu veux m'aider à préparer le pique-nique ?

* * *

Quand Jiraiya finit par crier « Coupez, on la garde ! », Itachi roula des yeux, dardant sur le nouveau un regard assassin avant de consulter l'horloge silencieuse qui ornait le mur derrière le réalisateur. L'heure du repas était écoulée depuis longtemps et tous les restaurants alentour avaient fermé leur porte. Il devrait donc se passer de déjeuner à cause de l'imbécilité de ce jeune acteur qui baissa les yeux sous la colère évidente d'Itachi.

— Je suis désolé, murmura le débutant, c'est que c'est impressionnant de jouer avec une star comme toi.

Itachi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se détourna, s'enveloppant dans un peignoir avant d'aller s'asseoir auprès de Jiraiya qui semblait avoir eu pitié d'eux plutôt qu'avoir obtenu une scène correcte.

— C'était si mauvais ? s'enquit l'acteur et le réalisateur grimaça.

— Erreur de casting, probablement. La moitié des scènes sont bonnes à jeter. Pas toi, tu es brillant, comme toujours, c'est lui le problème, je vais régler ça fissa, on a perdu trop de temps avec lui. Changement de programme pour cet après-midi, on tournera la scène 14:3 et la scène 16:2, ça te va ?

Itachi hocha brièvement le menton en s'étirant, alors que son assistante s'approchait de lui à toute vitesse, lui apportant une bouteille d'eau et le scénario. Il n'était bien évidemment pas nécessaire qu'il le consultât, il avait suffisamment répété ses apparitions pour les connaître par cœur. Il savait comment exécuter les gestes, quel timing leur impliquer, les mouvements, les répliques, il pouvait moduler le son de sa voix à la perfection.

Art était un personnage comme Jiraiya aimait les écrire : tout en nuances de gris, en subtilité, il avait un background complexe, des secrets profondément enfouis et Itachi adorait ce rôle.

Il tourna le regard vers la jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roses qui lui tenait lieu d'assistante depuis deux ans quand elle posa sur ses mains sur ses épaules, comme à son habitude, pour entreprendre de dénouer les muscles tendus, afin qu'il fût tout à fait au mieux de sa forme pour les prochaines scènes. Il se laissa faire, savourant le massage, puis il accrocha les prunelles de Jiraiya.

— Tu es sûr que ça ira ? On peut reporter à demain, je sais que tu n'aimes pas enchaîner les scènes sans prendre de pause pour manger.

— Demain, c'est mon jour de repos, refusa Itachi. Je vais le faire. Je suis de toute façon très insatisfait de ce qu'on a tourné ce matin. Je veux faire mieux.

Il regarda les techniciens qui s'attelaient à démonter le décor pour en reconstruire un autre, poussant et tirant les meubles, déplaçant les murs pour les remplacer par d'autres, symbolisant une pièce emblématique de la série. Les hommes préposés à l'éclairage se hâtèrent. Petit à petit, la fausse cuisine dans laquelle il avait évolué le matin, faisant encore et encore les mêmes scènes, devint une chambre douillette et confortable.

Il souffla et ferma les paupières, masquant ainsi ses rétines qui semblaient peut-être un peu plus larges quand il portait ses lentilles. Petit à petit, il revint dans la peau d'Art, ce personnage tout en nuances de gris, il se força à se souvenir de son histoire, de ses répliques, des manies qu'il avait offertes à son rôle et, à côté de lui, Jiraiya hocha la tête.

— Tu me dis quand tu es prêt à reprendre.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se remettre en forme. Sakura lui tendit son spray pour la gorge avec un sourire et il la remercia, prenant le soin d'utiliser le ton dont se servait son personnage pour s'adresser à tout le monde. Elle rosit à peine et il se leva, rejoignant le plateau, alors qu'elle se mettait à sa place pour observer son jeu.

— Cette capacité à se glisser dans la peau de n'importe quel personnage, ça m'impressionne toujours autant, chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse du réalisateur qui hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

— Il est fait pour ce métier, approuva-t-il. Je ne regrette pas de lui avoir donné sa chance, Akatsuki Productions lui doit énormément.

Le tournage de l'après-midi se passa bien mieux. Itachi préférait tout de même donner la réplique à des acteurs un peu plus rodés que celui à qui il avait eu affaire le matin. Pour lui, devenir une personne différente était facile, c'était presque inné. À présent qu'il avait un peu de bouteille dans le milieu – huit ans de carrière, de nombreux films, quelques séries et quelques prix – il savait qu'il ne voudrait jamais rien faire d'autre de son existence.

Une nouvelle fois, Jiraiya annonça la fin du tournage. Il n'était pas loin de dix-neuf heures. Itachi remercia chaleureusement ses partenaires, puis le réalisateur, et il finit par quitter le pour aller jusqu'à sa loge et remettre ses vêtements civils. Il sortit de la production sans avoir pu croiser ses amis et une fois à l'air libre, il inspira profondément avant de s'engager sur le chemin le conduisant chez lui.

Il déverrouilla la porte de son immeuble et salua le gardien, Asuma, s'approchant de lui.

— Bonsoir, M. Uchiha, la journée était bonne ? s'enquit l'homme derrière le comptoir en farfouillant pour attraper le courrier qu'il devait remettre à Itachi.

— Fatigante, exhala-t-il en roulant des yeux. On avait un débutant sur le plateau, on a dû tourner plusieurs fois la même scène…

Il saisit les enveloppes qui étaient tendues par Asuma, ne s'étonnant pas de les trouver ouvertes. Le gardien était également payé pour s'assurer que les habitants de la résidence le Phénix n'étaient importunés d'aucune sorte. Il inspectait absolument tout ce qui arrivait et Itachi avait laissé une liste des courriers qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il était sûr, donc, de n'avoir aucune mauvaise surprise.

Il vérifia rapidement ce qu'annonçaient les résultats expédiés par le laboratoire, consulta le montant de la facture d'électricité et soupira en constatant l'augmentation des impôts qu'il devait payer.

Finalement, il leva les yeux vers Asuma.

— Et la vôtre ? Était-elle à votre convenance ?

— Excellente, monsieur. M. Uzumaki est passé, se souvint-il, il souhaitait savoir si vous étiez présent.

— Très bien, je le contacterai demain. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, Asuma.

— Vous de même, M. Uchiha.

Itachi se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui le conduirait jusqu'à l'étage qui lui appartenait, sentant une nausée malheureusement habituelle remonter le long de son estomac qui vibra d'inconfort. L'engin mécanique s'éleva et il se tint à la paroi, soufflant doucement pour tenter de réguler les haut-le-cœur qui le saisissaient, au moins le temps de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

La clé glissa dans la serrure, la porte claqua derrière lui et il se précipita jusqu'aux toilettes où il rendit le contenu de son estomac. S'essuyant la bouche avec une grimace, l'acidité de la bile lui brûlant les papilles, il maudit une nouvelle fois le débutant qui n'avait décidément rien pour lui plaire.

Il se lava rapidement les dents pour se débarrasser du goût affreux, puis il choisit de se préparer un repas simple qu'il mangerait en lisant la fin du thriller haletant qu'il avait commencé la veille, avant d'aller voir son oncle. Il pouvait tout à fait se le permettre puisqu'il avait son jour de repos le lendemain.

Pourtant, quand il s'installa sur son canapé, il resta un long moment à observer la terrasse immense et déserte, le tableau accroché sur un des murs du salon, sa vidéothèque principalement composée des DVD de ses propres films et la statuette qu'il avait remportée trois ans auparavant. Ses yeux caressèrent du regard tout l'espace qu'il possédait sans vraiment s'en servir puis il soupira pour écarter ses pensées mélancoliques, sa décision finalement prise.

Il aurait un colocataire.

Il savait que ce serait délicat, compte tenu de sa profession, mais il savait que Kagemane Immobilier ferait tout pour trouver le colocataire idéal, quelqu'un qui ne se soucierait pas vraiment de son métier.

* * *

— T'es pas sérieux, se lamenta Zetsu en cherchant sur le visage de Nagato la moindre trace de plaisanterie.

L'air fermé, les cernes et les yeux rougis de son ami montraient qu'il n'y avait rien d'amusant dans ce qu'il venait d'énoncer et Yahiko passa un bras réconfort dans le dos de Nagato qui se voûtait légèrement, toujours sous le choc.

— Je pensais aussi. Qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Mais elle n'est pas rentrée de tout le week-end.

Ils s'étaient tous trois réunis dans le petit espace de pause de la salle de sport de Zetsu et le coach sportif – un homme tout en musculature fine, dont la moitié du corps était dévoré par une tache de vin qu'il dissimulait sous des vêtements bien couvrants la plupart du temps – était tombé des nues en apprenant la nouvelle.

— Elle te trompe, répliqua-t-il tout de go.

Yahiko déglutit et porta un regard à son meilleur ami qui releva la tête vers le coach et décida de l'ignorer.

— Je veux la récupérer, annonça-t-il. C'est ma femme et je veux qu'elle se rende compte que cette pause est ridicule.

— C'est mal barré, marmonna Zetsu. Tu ferais mieux de la jeter en premier, de divorcer et de vivre avec Mikan tout seul. Elle vaut rien, cette nana.

Fronçant les sourcils, Yahiko se trémoussa sur son bout de banc, saisissant une bouteille de sa main qui ne réconfortait pas Nagato pour avaler une longue gorgée d'eau après laquelle il répliqua :

— Je pensais que tu aimais bien Konan.

— Ah je l'aimais bien tant qu'elle ne quittait pas Nagato.

— Elle ne me quitte pas, réfuta ce dernier en se redressant, c'est seulement une pause et je sais que je peux la charmer de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, selon vous ?

Zetsu roula des yeux, s'affalant sur la table pour mordiller une barre énergétique, faisant signe à un client de la salle qu'il arrivait dans quelques minutes quand celui-ci l'interpela pour un conseil.

— Casse-toi de la maison avec la gosse, affirma Zetsu. Je reviens, il va être pénible, lui.

Il se leva pour s'approcher, tout sourire, du client en demande et Yahiko en profita pour attirer le regard de Nagato sur lui.

— Je suis assez d'accord avec Zetsu. Pas sur la partie avec Mikan, mais au moins sur la partie avec toi qui quittes la maison.

— Mais c'est moi qui la paie, souffla-t-il. Je suis censé trouver un appartement alors que j'ai une maison ?

Durement, le roux hocha la tête, sans ciller.

— Oui. Écoute, c'est pour Mikan que je dis ça, mais Konan n'a pas l'air décidée à revenir. Imagine qu'elle attende que tu aies fait tes valises pour revenir, tu vas laisser Mikan sans voir sa mère tout ce temps ? Alors que si tu trouves un logement, tu pourras… Je ne sais pas… Imposer une garde alternée… En plus, tu verrais Konan tous les week-ends. Et si…

Les mots suivants lui coûtèrent énormément.

— Et si elle voit que tu redeviens l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse, alors elle reviendra.

— Tu penses ?

Convaincu, Yahiko hocha la tête avec fougue et Nagato fit la moue.

— Oui, ça se tient, affirma-t-il avant de sourire à son meilleur ami. Merci. D'être là pour moi et de m'aider.

— À ton service, répondit Yahiko et il avait envie de se crever les yeux tellement il se sentait sale.

Il avait passé tout le week-end à argumenter avec Konan, à la supplier de ne pas l'impliquer là-dedans, de ne pas attendre de lui qu'il influençât Nagato dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Il avait tempêté, affirmant qu'il refusait d'être l'instrument qui aiderait son amante à prononcer des mots qu'elle était incapable de dire toute seule et elle avait répliqué sèchement qu'il était déjà jusqu'au cou dans la situation, « je te rappelle tout de même que c'est avec toi que je suis quand il me pense avec Hanae ».

Elle avait fini par retirer sa demande, comprenant bien son malaise : Nagato et lui s'étaient connus à l'école de police, vingt ans auparavant, ils étaient amis depuis lors et avaient tout traversé ensemble.

Il adressa un sourire forcé à Nagato, regrettant un peu de ne pas pouvoir savourer les derniers moments de leur amitié. Contrairement à ce que pensait Konan, Yahiko avait la certitude qu'ils ne pourraient pas cacher leur liaison éternellement, que le mari cocu finirait par l'apprendre et ça allait faire _mal_. À vrai dire, s'il avait pu disparaître pendant quelque temps, il l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation.

Zetsu revint vers eux en bougonnant « c'est quand même pas ma faute si tu sais pas pédaler, mon gars » et il se laissa tomber sur le banc libre.

— Y a certains clients, c'est pas des flèches, murmura-t-il.

Nagato leva les yeux vers l'homme dont il était question puis il jeta un regard en biais à Yahiko.

— Il est pas dans ton unité ?

— Si, grogna Yahiko en évitant son regard. Et Zetsu a raison, c'est pas une flèche. Enfin, on l'a pas recruté pour son cerveau.

— Revenons-en à nos moutons, reprit le coach.

— Prendre un appart, confirma Nagato. Le problème c'est que… Entre les traites de la maison et l'école de Mikan, à la fin, je vais jamais avoir les moyens de prendre un appartement convenable… J'ai perdu pas mal de primes en changeant de service, précisa-t-il.

Zetsu grommela puis son visage s'illumina quand il redressa la tête, saisi par une information soudaine.

— Dans l'immeuble à côté du mien, il y a un appartement à louer, tu peux peut-être le visiter !

Nagato sembla peser le pour et le contre. Il savait pertinemment qu'une grande partie de ses contres était liée à son manque d'envie de quitter la maison qu'il payait depuis quinze ans, de laisser son épouse seule dans cette vaste demeure. Il aurait bien trop l'impression que ça sonnait le glas de leur union et lui avait toujours la ferme intention de tenir la promesse d'éternité qu'il avait faite en lui demandant sa main.

Il finit par hocher la tête, tentant de se convaincre que Yahiko avait raison : il fallait qu'il fît ce qu'elle exigeait, pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à tout pour sauver leur mariage. Briser la routine entre eux permettrait de raviver la flamme et il était vrai que ces deux dernières années avaient été particulièrement chargées en termes d'emploi. Elle avait repris ses études en parallèle de son job pour tenter de devenir infirmière, il avait hérité des plus gros dossiers de la brigade, notamment à cause de son souci du détail, ses capacités d'analyse et cette tendance à s'oublier quand il était lancé dans une affaire.

Peut-être que s'ils parvenaient à se dégager des moments pour eux, pour nourrir leur amour sans transiter par leur enfant, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui rappeler ce qu'elle aimait tant chez lui. C'était seulement une question de temps. Elle devait déjà commencer à manquer de lui autant qu'il manquait d'elle. Depuis la veille, Mikan était en vacances chez sa grand-mère, laissant la maison vide et il s'y sentait mal.

— D'accord, approuva-t-il et Zetsu se fendit d'un sourire qui lui donnait un aspect inquiétant.

— Parfait, petit cul, je m'occupe de tout, je vais appeler le proprio ! On fait la visite ? Ce soir ? Tu viens boire des bières à la maison ?

Il papillonna des cils pour tenter d'apitoyer son ami.

— Tu vas encore essayer de me refiler tes liens pornos ? grimaça Nagato avec inquiétude avant de hocher la tête. Pourquoi pas ?

Zetsu se fendit d'un « YES ! » sonore puis il porta son regard sur l'autre homme :

— Tu peux venir si tu veux, mais la bière ira en priorité dans l'estomac du cocu.

Yahiko se tendit imperceptiblement puis il secoua la tête.

— Merci, mais… Eh merde, grommela-t-il en tirant son téléphone de sa poche après l'avoir senti vibrer. Merci, mais de toute évidence, le boulot m'appelle. La Crim' a quelque chose pour nous, ajouta-t-il en direction de Nagato. Je veux dire pour mon unité, je pense pas que ce soit lié à ton service. Je vais aller faire mon métier de vrai justicier.

Yahiko se leva, lui tirant la langue, oubliant momentanément sa trahison et Nagato roula des yeux.

— Allez, dégage, je penserai à toi en buvant de la bière pendant que tu seras en train d'attendre l'ordre d'intervention qui ne viendra jamais.

« Touché » fut le dernier mot qui flotta derrière Yahiko quand il quitta la salle de sport attenante au commissariat et le client difficile de Zetsu suivit le mouvement, disparaissant dans les escaliers qui permettraient d'émerger à la surface.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu les chapitres précédents !

— J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Kiba venait à peine d'arriver dans un des bars du centre-ville et, avisant ses amis en terrasse, il avait slalomé entre les tables, offrant un clin d'œil charmeur à une jeune femme qui l'observait à la dérobée, avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en paille pour saisir ses trois camarades au creux d'une hilarité partagée par Hinata et Kisame, visiblement aux dépens d'Itachi qui s'était légèrement renfrogné, se planquant dans son Cuba Libre.

Hinata tendit la main pour attraper la sienne, lui offrant ce regard qui le faisait se sentir si important et de l'autre, elle dissimula son amusement, mordillant sa lèvre pour tenter de reprendre une contenance, alors que le rire de Kisame revenait de plus belle, sonore, attirant sur eux l'attention de quelques badauds des alentours.

— Un serveur subjugué par Itachi, hoqueta-t-il alors que le susnommé avalait une gorgée d'alcool en grognant.

— Encore ? s'ennuya Kiba en portant une grimace moqueuse sur son collègue mortifié. T'as peut-être pas choisi le bon métier si tu fais cette tête à chaque fois que quelqu'un te reconnaît dans la rue.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération et Kisame s'étouffa un peu avec le retour de son hilarité :

— « Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! … Est-ce que je peux prendre votre numéro ? Votre commande, je voulais dire votre commande ! », singea-t-il, j'adore aller boire des coups avec toi, c'est toujours un bon moment et celui-là était beaucoup plus mignon que celui qui avait exigé de te retourner sur-le-champ.

Itachi choisit d'ignorer son ami, pour porter son regard sur Kiba avec un soupir :

— Ce n'est pas le bon jour pour ce genre de comportements. Jiraiya ne vous a pas informés ? _ET Entertainment_ a obtenu le droit de présenter ses films à la cérémonie de cette année.

Les rires contenus se turent immédiatement et il put presque entendre la nuque de Kisame craquer quand il tourna la tête vers Itachi.

— Le comité a validé ça ? crachota-t-il sans élégance alors qu'Hinata gémissait d'horreur.

— Comment le prend Sakura ?

Déposant ses yeux sur le serveur qui avait essayé de le draguer, il observa la gestuelle avec beaucoup d'attention, notant les signes du malaise et se promettant de tenter de les reproduire plus tard. Il se décala dans son siège pour se protéger du soleil qui commençait à taper sur son visage puis il humecta ses lèvres avec un soupir.

— Je l'ai renvoyée chez elle, affirma-t-il. Elle était en train de retrouver toutes ses mauvaises habitudes, je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas envie et on connaît tous la politique de Jiraiya, mais chez Orochimaru…

— Clairement, intervint Kiba, c'est pas le même délire. Un jour, elle m'a raconté vite fait ce qu'elle avait traversé sur les tournages de cet enfoiré, j'ai envie de lui démonter la gueule, c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite ses acteurs quand on est un minimum décent.

Hinata fit glisser son verre jusqu'à son petit ami, un peu écœurée par l'odeur de la boisson et par la nouvelle qui venait de tomber entre eux.

— Le p-problème, affirma-t-elle de ce ton timide qui marquait sa signature, c'est qu-qu'il paie grassem-ment le c-comité p-pour p-pouvoir avoir les p-prix.

— Et Deidara ne peut rien faire, précisa Kisame. Je lui ai demandé si une action en justice n'était pas possible, pour dénoncer ce genre de magouilles, mais le problème, c'est qu'on a aucune trace des transactions financières qui sont opérées, donc on ne peut pas prouver qu'il y a trafic d'influence.

— Génial, maugréa Kiba. Donc il va encore rafler tous les prix importants et on ne parviendra qu'à grappiller des trophées de seconds rôles…

Un silence se faufila parmi leurs inquiétudes, leurs yeux parcourant la table sans vraiment la voir, chacun plongé dans des pensées assez noires et il leur fallut quelques minutes pour envisager de relancer la conversation pour éloigner ce moment qui pesait sur eux. Kisame fit une tentative en revenant sur le serveur qui s'échinait à éviter leur table, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, et Itachi laissa finalement un léger sourire ourler ses lèvres pendant qu'il troquait ses lunettes de vue contre une paire de solaires adaptée, ses rétines observant le jeune homme gêné avec attention.

— Oui, il est pas mal, mais je ne mélange pas privé et professionnel. Sans offense, précisa-t-il pour le jeune couple. C'est différent de sortir avec un collègue et de sortir avec un fan.

Kisame hocha la tête en avalant un biscuit apéritif. Sur ce point-là, il donnait totalement raison à Itachi. Leur mode de vie n'était pas compatible avec celui des civils, ils couraient entre les tournages, voyageaient souvent, se rendaient prioritairement disponibles pour les films et séries dont ils étaient les stars et ça ne convenait pas forcément à tout le monde. Dans toute sa carrière d'acteur, il en avait vues, des ruptures douloureuses parce que les collègues ne voulaient pas arrêter leur métier, ou pire encore parce qu'ils avaient arrêté et en souffraient…

Il leva son verre en prononçant « À Akatsuki Productions, le monde finira par reconnaître notre génie » et les trois autres l'imitèrent sans le moindre souci, avant qu'Itachi ne consultât sa montre.

— Mince, c'est l'heure, je dois y aller.

— Déjà ?

Kiba retroussa une lèvre boudeuse, croisant les bras sur son torse en portant un regard déçu à son ami.

— Je viens seulement d'arriver, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas pu boire un verre, tous les quatre…

— Désolé, s'excusa Itachi en se levant de son siège et en leur adressant un regard contrit, je me ferai pardonner, on dînera ensemble, un soir, mais j'ai rendez-vous à mon agence immobilière dans vingt minutes.

— Alors tu vas le faire ? Je plaisantais, tu sais, précisa Kisame. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens seul que tu dois prendre un colocataire, tu peux aussi acheter un chien.

Itachi esquissa un sourire en se tournant vers la table qu'il venait de quitter.

— Un colocataire, c'est plus indépendant qu'un chien.

— Et un chat ? suggéra Kisame en haussant la voix alors qu'il s'éloignait. Un chat, c'est bien aussi, c'est indépendant, un chat !

* * *

Le bureau dans lequel l'agent immobilier qui s'occupait de la gestion de sa résidence devait le recevoir était vaste, désordonné et chaleureux. Il patientait dans une immense banquette, installé par la secrétaire qui avait l'habitude des « clients particuliers », comme Kagemane Immobilier les appelait. C'était un petit groupe de personnes suffisamment riches pour s'acheter une tranquillité plus que bienvenue dans le cas d'Itachi.

Il observa les cadres de travers, la pendule déréglée et se demanda comment diable Uzumaki faisait pour être aussi efficace en étant aussi peu organisé. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré le supérieur d'Uzumaki, ce dernier avait haussé les épaules en prétendant au don particulier et Itachi n'avait pu dédaigner l'explication tant il lui avait paru absurde qu'un simple stagiaire – à l'époque c'était encore la place qu'occupait Naruto – eût pu avec autant de fougue répondre à l'ensemble de ses exigences pourtant un peu démentielles.

Uzumaki était un élément pour lequel Shikamaru Nara s'était longuement battu, quand il avait pris la suite du précédent directeur : d'autres avaient repéré ses immenses talents pour la vente et souhaitaient le débaucher.

Quand l'agent immobilier passa la porte, il salua Itachi d'une voix chaleureuse et douce et l'acteur se permit de l'évaluer du regard. La vingtaine, plutôt beau garçon, l'allure d'un jeune cadre dynamique et le sourire invincible, Naruto était le genre d'hommes qui donnaient envie de croire que les commerciaux ne cherchaient pas nécessairement que le profit.

Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux quand il parvenait à dénicher un bien immobilier qui correspondait à l'ensemble des critères des personnes qui franchissaient le seuil de son bureau et il pouvait passer des nuits entières à tourner et retourner dans la ville en quête de ce qui rendrait ses clients satisfaits, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à travailler au corps les propriétaires qui ne bossaient pas encore avec l'agence pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

C'était grâce à cet acharnement qu'Itachi avait pu acheter son appartement dans la résidence Phénix.

— Que puis-je pour vous, M. Uchiha ? demanda-t-il de cette voix joyeuse.

Itachi bougea de la banquette pour s'installer sur le fauteuil au niveau du bureau et Naruto grimaça lorsqu'il reçut entre ses mains les papiers qui s'étaient accumulés sur les places destinées aux clients. En temps normal, il essayait de ranger un minimum, surtout quand il accueillait une personne aussi importante qu'Itachi Uchiha.

— L'appartement ne vous plaît plus ? Vous avez noté des soucis ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

Itachi sourit.

— Non, l'appartement est très bien, mais beaucoup trop grand pour moi tout seul. J'aimerais savoir s'il m'était possible de sous-louer les deux chambres qui restent vides et inoccupées.

Surpris, Naruto fronça les sourcils, appuyant son dos contre son fauteuil haut et large et pivotant à un rythme lancinant de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche. Pensif, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de porter les doigts à sa souris d'ordinateur, sortant l'engin de sa veille.

— Il faudrait que je vérifie la législation. Dans un cas ordinaire, cela ne pose pas de problèmes, mais comme vous bénéficiez de la loi de protection de la vie privée des personnages publics, je ne sais pas s'il n'y a pas des interactions avec les contrats de location.

Il farfouilla dans ses papiers pour tirer un dossier qu'il tendit à Itachi.

— Voici, ceci est le dossier à remplir pour sélectionner les critères qui vous intéressent pour cette location.

Il en donna un second.

— Et ici, ce sont les contrats types et nos tarifs pour la rédaction du contrat de location, de l'état des lieux et pour les visites. Oh !

Il attrapa une dernière feuille.

— Et voici le bénéfice de réduction d'impôts avec le plafonnement du loyer, sourit-il. Je vais me renseigner au niveau des subtilités légales, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution. Je vous invite à remplir toute cette paperasse en étant le plus honnête possible. Vraiment, si vous ne souhaitez pas un certain type de public, dites-le.

— N'est-ce pas une porte à la sélection des locataires sur des critères raciaux ?

Naruto sourit.

— Plus une ouverture sur la sélection de nos clients sur des critères de tolérance. Nous nous réservons le droit de mettre fin au contrat qui nous lie si les critères indiqués ne correspondent pas à notre vision et notre éthique.

Se levant finalement, Itachi tendit sa main que l'agent immobilier saisit avec plaisir et sans la moindre hésitation, le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

— Je vous informe des fruits de mes recherches au plus vite, dit-il en guise de salut. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en course pour le prix du meilleur acteur, en septembre, je croiserai les doigts pour que ce soit vous !

— Je vous remercie, Naruto. Ne vous épuisez pas au travail, surtout.

— Vous me connaissez, depuis le temps, réfuta l'agent immobilier avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Justement », pensa Itachi en se sentant un peu coupable pour le jeune homme qui allait probablement rester à faire des heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir lui apporter toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et, consultant sa montre, il estima que ce n'était pas encore trop tard pour passer à sa librairie habituelle. Dan Kâto, son auteur préféré, venait de sortir un nouvel ouvrage qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir lire.

L'homme était un ancien des forces spéciales qui avait décidé de raccrocher pour s'atteler à l'écriture de romans policiers et de thrillers prenants. Ils sentaient le vécu, ces livres, et Itachi adorait les ambiances qui étaient développées, rêvant de jouer un jour dans un film aussi saisissant.

Ainsi, quand Jiraiya lui avait proposé le premier rôle pour _Time Travel_ , il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Le scénario était bien plus profond que prévu et le réalisateur, bien déterminé à créer une nouvelle catégorie rien que pour ses films, avait mis tout son cœur à bâtir le personnage incarné par Itachi, le Maître du Temps.

Séduit par les ambitions de Jiraiya, Itachi avait depuis longtemps décidé de dédier tous les talents que la nature lui avait offerts à aider le cinéaste à concrétiser ses rêves, convaincu que ça lui permettrait d'accomplir les siens dans le même mouvement. Depuis huit ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, l'acteur n'avait jamais eu rien à redire sur les méthodes de Jiraiya et sur la brillante montée de sa propre carrière : ils formaient réellement une équipe inégalable.

Il rentra chez lui avec un sac entier de nouveaux livres qu'il s'empressa de poser sur sa pile à lire désespérément basse, puis il saisit le dernier tome des aventures de l'inspecteur Nobody. Le précédent volume de la série avait laissé le protagoniste aux prises avec un parrain de la mafia difficile à confronter et ne traitait pas des conséquences de cette affaire sur la psyché délicate de Nobody et Itachi avait plus que hâte de savoir comment son héros avait encaissé la mort de son témoin clé.

* * *

La capsule de la bouteille de bière atterrit sur la table basse, bientôt suivie par l'affaissement du canapé dans lequel Zetsu se jeta presque et Nagato se délaça dedans, contemplant le capharnaüm qu'était l'appartement de son ami.

— Jamais tu ne ranges ? demanda-t-il en plissant le nez, un peu dégoûté.

Sur la table basse où Zetsu avait posé ses pieds enchaussés, il y avait une tasse pleine d'un liquide qu'il valait mieux ne pas identifier – un café salé abandonné depuis quatre jours et qui prenait des couleurs suspectes donnant à Nagato l'envie d'empoigner une éponge, un sac poubelle et de faire le ménage.

Zetsu haussa les épaules d'un air dépité.

— C'est pas pire que l'appartement qu'on vient de visiter.

La moue dégoûtée de Nagato se changea bientôt en expression amusée alors qu'il portait sa propre boisson à ses lèvres, aspirant une gorgée au fort goût de houblon.

— Il faut du culot pour oser proposer de telles choses à la location, confirma Nagato. C'est effarant, il n'y a que des apparts aussi crades, dans mon budget. Je vais monter à la centaine supérieure, mais ça va considérablement impacter mon niveau de vie. J'aurais vraiment adoré pouvoir m'installer dans le centre, ça m'aurait permis de me passer de la voiture et de réduire les frais d'assurance et de carburant, mais les économies faites à ce niveau ne compensent pas les loyers exorbitants de ces quartiers. Même si je rogne sur le budget repas et que je cesse d'aller à la cantine pour préférer un déjeuner cuisiné à la maison, je vais devoir abandonner quelques loisirs.

Zetsu lui porta une œillade contrariée, retenant tout ce qu'il pensait des efforts que Nagato consacrait à une femme qui, il en était sûr, n'avait nullement l'intention de lui laisser une autre chance, puis il soupira.

— Tu te rends compte que ce serait plus simple si tu divorçais et récupérais ta maison ? Tu paies les traites tout seul depuis quoi ? Dix ans ? Elle n'a aidé que les cinq premières années ? Elle mérite pas de dormir dedans pendant que tu galères et envisages de rogner sur ton budget.

— Tu ne m'aides pas, là, réagit Nagato. Si je pouvais trouver un appartement meublé, ce serait bien plus simple. Je suis sûr que ma mère accepterait de garder Mikan jusqu'à ce que j'ai de quoi lui faire une chambre, mais ça m'embête, Maman n'est plus aussi en forme qu'avant, elle a pris un sacré coup, avec la pneumonie de l'année dernière.

— Je maintiens que tu peux toujours demander le divorce avant qu'elle le fasse, lui coller une procédure pour faute sur le coin du museau et récupérer la maison, la petite et ta liberté de mouvement. Vous deux tout seuls, chez toi, avec ton salaire, ça ira. Bon, ce sera pas le grand luxe, c'est vrai, mais si tu pouvais éviter de sortir un loyer supplémentaire par mois, ce serait quand même bien plus confortable.

Voyant que son petit discours – pourtant raisonnable – ne prenait pas sur son ami, Zetsu soupira.

— Hors de question que tu abandonnes la salle, grommela le coach en s'étirant. Je vais te faire une ristourne, après tout, c'est moi qui décide qui paie quoi, c'est moi le patron. Je refuse que tes loisirs soient saccagés par cette connasse.

— Arrête, je t'en prie, tu parles de mon épouse en des termes qui me déplaisent.

Il y eut un silence et Zetsu finit par baisser les yeux sur sa bière.

— Ouais, pardon, c'est que ça me fout en boule de voir mon pote dans un tel état, t'es une épave, là et j'ai l'impression que t'as pas fini de ramper…

Nagato prit la réflexion comme une marque d'amitié et il entrechoqua leurs bouteilles, le remerciant à voix basse.

— Je peux rester, cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, confessa-t-il.

— Sûr, fais comme chez toi.

— Dis pas ça, je vais avoir envie de faire le ménage, rit Nagato.

— Sûr, répéta Zetsu avec une moue amusée, fais comme chez toi. On commande des pizzas et on se cale devant le match ?

Nagato approuva d'un geste du menton, déjà de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

Il y avait beaucoup de détails dont il devait tenir compte pour pouvoir choisir un appartement et certains étaient réellement totalement hors de portée. La maison qu'ils avaient fait construire avait été étudiée en fonction de sa profession : il disposait d'un coffre-fort où il pouvait ranger son arme de service, pour éviter de la laisser à portée de Mikan. Il y avait eu des drames, plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant, quand les officiers de la police avaient pu ramener leurs armes à leur domicile.

Les critères d'obtention du permis port d'armes s'étaient durcis afin d'en éviter de nouveaux, et il ne voulait pas renoncer au sentiment de sécurité que le poids de l'arme sur ses flancs lui procurait, même s'il y renoncerait mille fois pour sa fille.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait commencé cette recherche d'appartements et elle lui apparaissait sans fin. Une impatience certaine se diffusait en lui, il voulait avancer à l'étape où il pourrait de nouveau inviter Konan à dîner, la courtiser, la séduire une fois encore. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il quittât la maison. Elle ne lui répondrait et accepterait de le rencontrer qu'à cette condition.

Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait expliquer un tel changement à Mikan. Sa fille était une enfant plutôt détachée, qui avait une large préférence pour les objets cassés, mais il ne trouvait comment il pourrait lui annoncer que le mariage de Papa et Maman était ébréché. La fin juillet arrivait rapidement, bien trop à son goût et les rares appartements salubres qu'il avait visités étaient possédés par des propriétaires qui avaient refusé son dossier.

Depuis presque une semaine, tout son temps libre se déroulait dans des logements à moitié inhabitables, à perdre peu à peu l'espoir de finalement trouver quelque chose de potable. Le lendemain, il avait un rendez-vous un peu au nord de la ville pour visiter un appartement. Il souhaitait de tout cœur que cette journée lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair.

* * *

Malheureusement, l'appartement n'était dans un meilleur état que les précédents. De la tapisserie portant des traces de moisissure, une odeur tenace d'humidité, des câbles qui couraient sur les plafonds, des prises électriques ancestrales qui n'étaient parfois même pas branchées, laissant apparaître des fils à nu… Nagato s'était indigné auprès du propriétaire qui avait ricané « vous espérez obtenir quoi, avec un budget aussi bas, en fait ? ».

Il avait alors claqué la porte, estimant que le respect donné aux gens ne devait pas dépendre du prix qu'ils étaient prêts à mettre dans la location d'un appartement et ses pas l'avaient conduit à travers centre, chemin le plus court pour rejoindre le studio de Zetsu, son ami lui ayant demandé de passer le voir quand il aurait fini la visite, pour lui raconter comment elle s'était déroulée.

Il releva la tête quand il bouscula un badaud en marchant, tournant la nuque pour s'excuser longuement et son regard fut attiré par la façade d'une de ces agences immobilières des quartiers chics.

Il fit demi-tour pour observer les annonces, analysant les chiffres qui défilaient devant son nez alors qu'il les portait de l'une à l'autre des affichettes, calculant bien malgré lui le prix moyen au mètre carré, exhalant de contrariété quand il constata que ça représentait trois fois plus que son budget ne lui permettait.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le logo de Kagemane Immobilier, pour revenir sur les photos des appartements qui semblaient mille fois plus beaux que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, et une douleur dans le regard, il commença à se détourner puis tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme en costume qui tenait un épais dossier serré dans ses bras.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire avenant, ses rétines d'un bleu outremer passant de la vitrine à lui, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quel bien pouvait lui avoir plu.

— Je peux vous aider ? Je suis agent immobilier pour Kagemane Immobilier, précisa-t-il.

Nagato jeta un dernier regard à la vitrine avant de secouer la tête, reculant d'un pas.

— Non, je vous remercie, mais ce que vous proposez est totalement hors de ma portée, en termes financiers.

Une moue amusée apparut sur le visage de l'agent immobilier, une lueur intéressée brillant sur ses rétines, comme s'il considérait Nagato et son problème budgétaire comme un défi à relever. Le blond prit un air faussement offensé, portant une main à son cœur :

— Nous nous connaissons à peine et vous pensez déjà que je ne suis plus capable de vous surprendre, ça me blesse.

Amusé malgré lui par les pitreries de l'agent, Nagato se laissa tenter, plus pour rêver un peu que prenant au sérieux la proposition de l'homme.

— Nagato Uzumaki, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

Le promoteur s'en empara avec un sourire plus grand encore.

— Je crois bien que c'est le destin qui nous réunit. Nous portons presque le même nom. Naruto Uzumaki.

Tirant sur la porte, Naruto invita son nouveau client à entrer et à patienter sur la banquette de l'accueil. Un homme émergea d'une pièce dans le fond du local et Nagato se pencha, remarqua que le chef d'agence – c'était ce qui était inscrit sur la plaque, en tout cas – paraissait aussi jeune que son employé.

— Tu t'en occupes ? demanda Shikamaru Nara à Naruto et ce dernier hocha la tête.

— Ouaip, j'assure, t'inquiète. Je reviens de Phénix, là, je traiterai la demande plus tard, c'est du lourd, je pense, connaissant le personnage.

Shikamaru hocha la tête, avant d'attirer l'attention de Nagato sur lui pour dire :

— Je laisse mon collaborateur se charger de votre dossier, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

— Les meilleures, confirma Naruto avec orgueil en désignant un bureau qui n'était pas celui sur lequel il avait déposé l'épaisse liasse qu'il avait tenue. Dites-moi, monsieur Uzumaki, à quoi ressemble la demeure de vos rêves ?

Quand il quitta le bureau, plus d'une heure plus tard, Nagato pouvait sentir que son moral était remonté : l'enthousiasme de son presque homonyme était contagieux et drôlement séduisant. Il se laissa raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie par l'agent qui lui promit de le recontacter au plus vite.

Naruto observa un long moment la silhouette du quadragénaire qui venait de quitter l'agence, pensif, ses yeux passant de la porte qui s'était refermée à son bureau. La main qui s'abattit sur son épaule le fit sursauter puis il contempla le visage de son chef, déjà perdu dans ses réflexions.

— Demande difficile ? devina Shikamaru.

— Un défi à la hauteur de mon talent, plutôt, corrigea Naruto avec un sourire. Monsieur Uzumaki – j'te jure, ça s'invente pas, à deux lettres près, on s'appelle pareil – est à la recherche d'un appartement, de préférence meublé, en centre-ville, pas loin de l'école privée Naka et du commissariat où il travaille, deux chambres, une pour lui, une pour sa fille de sept ans. Il a rajouté des critères comme le coffre-fort pour son arme de service, une résidence sécurisée… pour un loyer de… maximum…

Il se tut et cligna des yeux qu'il dirigea de nouveau vers son bureau encombré et Shikamaru fit claquer sa langue.

— N'y pense même pas, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Naruto roula des yeux en lui portant un regard plein de défi.

— Pourquoi pas ? Phénix possède tous les critères requis pour correspondre à ce que cherche monsieur Uzumaki.

— Parce que le propriétaire c'est Itachi Uchiha, marmonna Shikamaru, et que le locataire est un homme ayant une enfant de sept ans. Ça va poser problème.

— Et qui dit ça ?

— Moi, je le dis. Naruto, ne fais pas ça.

— Je ne vois pas le problème, s'acharna Naruto en se dirigeant vers le bureau pour récupérer son dossier qu'il ouvrit à une certaine page. Je suis sûr que ça matche.

Il le posa sur l'autre bureau, au-dessous de celui qu'il avait fait remplir au dernier client de la journée.

— Vois par toi-même, insista Naruto et Shikamaru déposa un œil rapide sur les papiers en fronçant les sourcils.

— Bougre de toi, murmura-t-il, le pire c'est que tu as raison, ça pourrait matcher.

Le chef d'agence hésita, réfléchit, pesa le pour, le contre puis il capitula d'un large geste de la main.

— Rah, très bien, fais comme tu le sens, mais tu assumeras les conséquences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À très bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

_« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Konan Uzumaki, laissez-moi vos coordonnées et je vous rappellerai. »_

Le signal sonore annonçant le début de l’enregistrement résonna dans ses oreilles et un rictus amer retroussa sa lippe.

— Il est mensonger, ton message d’accueil, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, j’ai beau laisser mes coordonnées, tu ne me rappelles pas…

Un silence passa et il se redressa dans leur lit où il dormait seul depuis dix jours.

— Je… Je voulais savoir si tu penses rentrer bientôt. Mikan est toujours chez ma mère et elle doit revenir à la fin de la semaine… Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Maman de la garder jusqu’à août ?

Il humecta ses lèvres et les mordilla.

— Je… Tu me… Tu me manques et… Rappelle-moi, s’il te plaît.

Il raccrocha en se maudissant de paraître si suppliant, observant la place qu’il prenait dans le lit. Même si cela faisait déjà quelques nuits qu’il dormait sans elle, il veillait toujours à laisser l’espace exact du corps qu’il avait serré si souvent.

Ses rétines effleurèrent la poignée du tiroir où se trouvaient auparavant les affaires de son épouse. C’était elle qui avait choisi cette ouverture. Il se souvenait très bien qu’elle avait dit les préférer pendantes, un peu cuivrées, pouvoir les tirer d’un seul doigt.

La solitude et le manque qui l’accablaient s’étaient encore aggravés à présent qu’il devait aussi composer avec l’absence de Mikan. Quand elle était présente, son attention était tellement focalisée sur elle qu’il oubliait tout le reste et l’inconfort de sa situation ne pouvait qu’aller en s’empirant sans elle.

Incapable de s’endormir, il se tira des draps, sa voûte plantaire caressant le parquet qui habillait le sol de la chambre de sa maison, le conduisant à ouvrir son placard pour en sortir des vêtements propres. Quitte à ne pas trouver le sommeil, il pouvait tout aussi bien retourner au commissariat, le dossier avec lequel il se débattait actuellement l’attendait toujours sur son ordinateur. Son supérieur était tellement satisfait de son travail – au moins une chose qui allait bien dans sa vie – qu’il lui avait confié le plus gros client de la brigade, le trésor national. Il devait analyser et vérifier l’intégralité des comptes des Sharingan Industries, incluant les différentes filiales à l’étranger, bien entendu, pour s’assurer qu’aucune fraude fiscale n’était en cours.

Son patron lui avait précisé que le seuil de tolérance aux opérations d’optimisation fiscale était un peu plus élevé pour cette entreprise, parce qu’elle générait une grande partie du produit intérieur brut du pays à elle toute seule. Nagato s’était habitué à cette sorte de complaisance envers les puissants et compte tenu de ses états de service, il aimait encore mieux celle-ci.

Terminant de s’habiller, il sortit de la chambre sans un regret pour le lit qu’il avait quitté. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu’au meuble à chaussures où il attrapa les siennes, exaspéré par le bazar ambiant qui s’étalait depuis que Konan était partie.

En claquant la porte d’entrée, tâtonnant les poches de la veste qu’il avait emportée pour trouver ses clés de voiture, il se promit de faire le ménage en rentrant.

Quand il arriva dans le commissariat en passant par le portail donnant accès au parking des personnels, il tomba nez à nez avec Kakashi, la main serrée sur un verre en plastique lavable d’un rose vieilli qui jurait presque avec ses cheveux gris. Les doigts de l’autre officier recouvraient l’inscription sur le récipient et l’homme hocha la tête en s’arrêtant dans sa course.

— Bonsoir, Uzumaki, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard.

— Je suis seul à la maison et j’arrivais pas à dormir. Me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien venir pour avancer. Tu aimes le rose ?

— J’aime l’érotisme, s’amusa Kakashi en sachant très bien que le sujet mettrait Nagato mal à l’aise. C’est l’éco-cup qu’ils distribuaient au salon de l’érotisme d’il y a deux ans, j’y étais allé pour assister à la grande première de _Gamers Bait_ , avec la plantureuse Hime dans le rôle de Pixel. Excellent film, d’ailleurs. Immense critique de la femme comme objet du désir sexuel dans les jeux vidéo. Je te le conseille.

Nagato grimaça avec dégoût, arrachant un rire amusé à son vis-à-vis, mais il se retint de réagir à la réflexion sur les jeux vidéo. Depuis que son ancienne unité avait appris son amour un peu trop grand pour les activités vidéoludiques, ils saisissaient toutes les occasions pour le vanner à ce sujet. C’était de bonne guerre et une façon délicate de montrer qu’il faisait toujours partie des leurs, même s’il n’allait plus sur le terrain avec eux.

Kakashi prit finalement congé en le laissant rejoindre son bureau dans lequel il s’enferma.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à étudier les comptes des Sharingan Industries et sursauta avec force quand des coups cognèrent contre la vitre de la porte de son espace de travail. Le battant s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître Yahiko qui l’observa craintivement avant de pénétrer dans le lieu fermé. Il s’avança jusqu’au bureau et tendit un sourire contrit à son meilleur ami.

— C’est Kakashi qui m’a dit que tu étais venu, je pensais que tu étais reparti.

Nagato secoua la tête, ses yeux revenant sur l’écran.

— J’arrivais pas à dormir.

— Excuse, j’ai pas répondu à ton message, hier soir, j’étais… J’étais occupé et après j’ai pris mon service, et tu sais bien comment c’est…

L’inspecteur hocha brièvement le menton, sans quitter les lignes de compte qu’il épluchait avec attention, et mal à l’aise, Yahiko hésita à s’asseoir sur la seconde chaise du bureau. Quand, finalement, Nagato leva ses yeux violets vers lui, il baissa les siens.

— Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

— J’ai l’impression que tu m’en veux, prononça Yahiko avec réluctance.

L’étonnement qui se lut sur le visage de Nagato le rassura : son meilleur ami ne se doutait de rien pour l’instant.

Il n’allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, à ce rythme, c’était épuisant de jouer sur les deux tableaux. Quand Konan n’avait pas encore lancé cette idée de pause, c’était plus facile, il suffisait de ne pas parler d’elle, mais à présent, en tant que meilleur ami, il était bien obligé de s’enquérir de l’état moral de Nagato, donc de mettre Konan sur le tapis, au risque de se trahir. Peut-être était-ce un moindre prix à payer, au final, pour être un si mauvais ami.

— Pas du tout, sourit Nagato, excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatigué.

Il appuya sur le bouton d’extinction de l’écran afin de ne plus être distrait comme il l’avait été jusqu’à présent et invita Yahiko à s’installer sur la chaise.

— Tu as eu des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il finalement, même s’il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Nagato réfuta d’un geste avant de déglutir, baissant les yeux sur son clavier. La barre espace avait une légère résistance quand il appuyait dessus et il n’avait pas encore eu le courage de le démonter pour le nettoyer, de peur de ce qu’il allait trouver coincé entre les touches. L’objet était tellement ancestral que le blanc avait tourné au jaune de façon définitive et le dessin des lettres s’était effacé sur beaucoup d’entre elles, le pavé numérique étant désormais vierge de tout numéro.

Le pire était sans doute qu’il avait fallu un long, très long moment à Nagato pour noter la disparition des caractères, tant il était rompu à la pratique. À présent qu’il l’avait remarqué, il était certain qu’il ne verrait plus que ça.

— Elle ne me rappellera pas, hein ? demanda-t-il d’une voix faible.

Il paraissait tellement fragile que Yahiko ferma brutalement les paupières, refusant d’affronter le spectacle qui s’offrait à ses yeux et dont il se savait partiellement responsable.

— J’en sais rien, murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

Et c’était la phrase la plus honnête qu’il eût prononcée depuis une semaine et demie. Il ne devinait pas quel était le plan de Konan, il ne comprenait pas plus que lui pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte et n’approuvait certainement pas une telle stratégie. Il était là à chaque fois que le mobile de son amante révélait le nom de Nagato en appel entrant.

Elle contemplait son téléphone sonner et n’écoutait pas les messages – en tout cas, pas devant lui –, laissant ses pensées se perdre pendant que lui se demandait si elle n’était pas en train de regretter la décision qu’elle avait prise. Non, vraiment, la situation n’était agréable pour personne.

— Mais qu’est-ce que je vais faire, sans elle ? questionna Nagato d’une voix éteinte.

Son regard se porta sur le cadre qu’il avait sur son bureau, se chargeant de larmes puis il les détourna pour dissimuler sa tristesse aux yeux de son meilleur ami. La question n’était pas aussi rhétorique qu’il y paraissait et Yahiko connaissait suffisamment Nagato pour pouvoir répondre, s’orienter sur un sujet moins délicat.

— Ce n’est pas pour elle que tu as fait ce choix, c’était pour Mikan.

Peut-être pas forcément empli de tact, se rappela Yahiko au moment où il prononça cette phrase. Nagato secoua la tête, comme pour sortir de pensées néfastes, puis il passa ses mains sur son visage pour en chasser les larmes et la fatigue.

— Oui, tu as raison. Mikan.

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais n’en eut pas le loisir, son téléphone signalant un appel en vibrant dans le tiroir du bureau. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard perplexe et Nagato décala sa chaise pour pouvoir ouvrir. Sur son visage, Yahiko lut que ce n’était pas Konan qui l’appelait : une déception visible restait sur chacun de ses traits, comme s’il espérait qu’au moment où il baisserait les bras, elle reviendrait vers lui.

« Mais ça n’arrive que dans les films, ça », pensa Yahiko alors que Nagato examinait le numéro pour essayer de deviner de qui il s’agissait.

Il finit par décrocher son téléphone d’un air méfiant et le son trop fort l'incita à écarter l’engin de son oreille alors qu’une voix masculine, bien trop enjouée, lui annonçait :

_— Bonjour, pardonnez-moi de vous appeler à une heure si matinale ! Naruto Uzumaki, de l’agence Kagemane Immobilier !_

— C’est qui ? prononça silencieusement Yahiko et Nagato lui fit signe qu’il lui expliquerait après.

— _Je vous contacte pour vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle : j’ai trouvé un bien immobilier correspondant à l’ensemble de vos critères._

— C’est impossible, jappa Nagato d’une voix incrédule. Je ne peux pas y croire.

Il tapota des doigts sur le bord de son bureau, levant les yeux vers Yahiko et un rire amusé lui répondit.

— _Impossible n’est pas Uzumaki,_ ponctua Naruto avec humour, _vous devriez le savoir ! Pourriez-vous venir à l’agence aujourd’hui afin que je vous présente cette opportunité ?_

— Bien sûr, affirma Nagato, je finis ma journée de travail vers dix-sept heures, je passerai vous voir.

Ils se saluèrent et Nagato raccrocha, toujours halluciné, portant ses yeux sur son meilleur ami, un début de sourire au bord des lèvres.

C’était une excellente nouvelle. C’était la bouffée d’espoir dont il avait besoin. À présent, il avait peut-être une chance de parvenir à ses fins. Quelque chose dut passer sur ses traits parce que Yahiko s’agita, fronçant les sourcils, posant silencieusement une question qui ne sortit pas l’autre de ses pensées. Il se retint de rouler des yeux avant de dire :

— Hé, c’était qui ?

— Kagemane Immobilier, répondit Nagato. Je suis allé chez eux il y a quelques jours…

Il entreprit de raconter sa rencontre avec son quasi-homonyme quelques jours auparavant, la conversation onirique qui en avait découlé, où il s’était lâché sur les critères qu’il recherchait, incluant des options toujours plus folles – un jacuzzi, une terrasse panoramique avec vue, une résidence ultra sécurisée, gardien, garage, piscine, un chauffage réversible, une suite parentale, à deux pas de l’école de Mikan, avec un parc pour qu’elle pût jouer dehors le week-end – et Yahiko finit par se détendre, un sourire s’étalant sur ses lèvres, tant les exigences relevaient de la mission impossible.

— Et j’ai précisé que je ne voulais pas que ça dépasse les cinq cents.

Le rire de Yahiko résonna dans la pièce, il prit le temps d’essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses paupières pour hoqueter :

— J’aurais donné n’importe quoi pour voir la tête de l’agent qui t’a reçu.

Il souffla un grand coup pour se calmer finalement, ses yeux bleu clair glissant sur l’arrière du cadre où il savait que Nagato conservait une photo de sa famille.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ?

— Figure-toi qu’il a trouvé.

— C’est fantastique ! s’exclama Yahiko d’une voix excitée.

C’était tout ce qu’il y a de plus sincère. Même s’il était partagé entre son meilleur ami et son amante, il espérait plus que personne d’autre que Nagato pût aller mieux, et pas uniquement pour apaiser la culpabilité qui vibrait au fond de son cœur.

* * *

La tasse en faïence blanche ornée d’une inscription « _Best dad ever_ » cachait une bonne partie du visage de Jiraiya alors qu’il avalait l’ultime gorgée de son café – qu’il avait rehaussé d’une touche de whisky. La lenteur avec laquelle il effectuait tous ses gestes rendait Itachi incroyablement nerveux, lui donnant envie de s’excuser sans qu’il ne sût vraiment ce qu’il aurait pu faire de mal et il n’aimait pas cette sensation.

Le réalisateur reposa le récipient sur son bureau dans le silence pesant de la petite pièce dans laquelle il s’enfermait pour écrire ses scénarios – et pour réprimander ses acteurs, ce qui amena Itachi à lever un regard timide sur lui, un peu désolé.

— Écoute, Itachi…

Ce dernier déglutit. Il était des plus rares que Jiraiya utilisât les noms véritables des artistes ayant choisi un pseudo, comme c’était son cas. Aussi baissa-t-il la tête et prononça rapidement :

— Je suis désolé, je ne le ferai plus.

Jiraiya fronça les sourcils et cligna longuement des paupières en écoutant son étoile montante se répandre en excuse et il finit par éclater d’un rire sonore, interrompant la diatribe contrite. Il se leva pour emplir sa tasse d’une deuxième tournée de café, en proposa une à Itachi qui confirma par réflexe, la saisissant et crispant ses doigts dessus.

— Je n’ai rien à te reprocher, voyons, précisa le réalisateur.

Le soulagement se lut sur le visage d’Itachi qui accepta alors d’écouter ce que le sexagénaire avait à lui dire.

— Je voudrais te parler de l’avenir d’Art.

Itachi hocha brièvement la tête, tentant de remettre en place ce qu’il savait des prochains épisodes qu’il devait tourner. Art, personnage principal d’une série au grand succès, se trouverait dans une situation délicate, à partir de l’épisode quinze. Itachi humecta ses lèvres, attendant la suite.

— Je vais devoir lui faire prendre du recul et s’exiler pour quelque temps. Tu ne pourras pas prendre son rôle pour le début de la saison quatre.

— Oh, réagit Itachi, déçu. D’accord, je… C’est dommage, j’aime bien ce personnage, il est intéressant.

Il déglutit en baissant les yeux sur la surface du café, portant finalement sa propre tasse à ses lèvres, avalant une gorgée difficile. Une certaine émotion l’envahissait à l’idée qu’il allait devoir prendre du recul par rapport à cette série. Il cligna rapidement les paupières pour éviter de se sentir triste et il remonta son regard vers celui de Jiraiya qui le couvait d’un air doux.

— Hey, il va revenir, c’est seulement la première moitié de la saison ! En plus, j’ai autre chose pour toi et je sais que ça va te plaire, j’ai gardé le rôle tout spécifiquement pour toi…

Il ménagea son suspens, un petit sourire glissant sur son visage alors qu’il percevait les signes d’une grande impatience chez son poulain.

— Tu te souviens de ce scénario que tu avais lu, chez moi, en me disant qu’il était mauvais ?

— Il était vraiment mauvais, insista Itachi en dissimulant son amusement dans sa tasse.

Lorsqu’il avait dix-sept ans, il avait passé une nuit entière à lire un des films écrits par Jiraiya, à l’annoter en marge pour soulever toutes les incohérences, tous les dialogues médiocres et les rebondissements ratés. L’homme en avait été vexé pendant des jours, refusant de lui adresser la parole et enterrant le scénario au fin fond d’un placard.

— Sale gosse, ponctua Jiraiya.

À cette époque, Itachi avait déjà envie de devenir acteur, mais Jiraiya l’en empêchait, le tempérant dans cette décision, l’enjoignant à patienter encore une année, ou deux. Souvent raccompagné hors du studio par la sécurité, Itachi n’avait jamais démordu de son choix. Alors Jiraiya lui avait fait signer son premier contrat avec Akatsuki Productions trois mois après ses dix-huit ans, comme chauffeur.

— J’ai décidé de le reprendre et de l’adapter, je voudrais le présenter à la cérémonie de l’année prochaine et je veux que ce soit toi le rôle principal.

— Qui d’autre pourrait l’être ? questionna Itachi avec une pointe d’orgueil. Ce rôle est fait pour moi. C’est donc pour ça que tu fais prendre du recul à Art, pour que je puisse préparer mon nouveau rôle…

Jiraiya hocha la tête avec un sourire puis il inspira profondément, retrouvant d’un coup tout son sérieux.

— C’est un rôle casse-gueule, que je te propose, là. Si on se rate, ça pourrait mettre un grand coup de frein à ta carrière, alors ne me dis pas oui de suite. Je vais te passer le scénario, tu pourras le lire tranquillement. C’est quelque chose de complètement différent de ce que tu fais habituellement, donc j’aimerais mieux que tu acceptes en ton âme et conscience. Je ne m’offenserai pas si tu refuses.

— D’accord, je lirai le scénario, mais tu sais que j’aime prendre des risques.

Jiraiya lui tendit une liasse épaisse de feuilles de papier qu’Itachi posa sur ses genoux le temps que son supérieur répondît :

— Oui, j’ai cru entendre ça, un colocataire ?

— Pas toi aussi, grogna Itachi, Kisame s’est déjà chargé de me dire à quel point c’est une mauvaise idée. De toute façon, tu sais comment travaille Naruto, il ne se risquera pas à me proposer quelqu’un qui ne répond pas à l’ensemble de mes critères.

— C’est vrai, accorda Jiraiya. Dommage qu’il veuille pas bosser dans le cinéma, ce petit, il serait merveilleux à l’écran. Mais fais attention à toi, s’il te plaît. Ça me préoccupe que tu laisses ton intimité entre les mains d’un tiers.

L’acteur fit reculer sa chaise, se levant finalement en vérifiant l’heure.

— Je suis attendu sur le plateau, s’excusa-t-il. Je sais que tu t’angoisses pour moi, mais Naruto connaît la loi de protection de la vie privée des personnages publics mieux que nous. Si c’est nécessaire, il contactera Deidara pour vérifier les subtilités, ne t’inquiète pas tant pour moi. Je suis entre les mains des meilleurs.

Baissant les yeux sur sa tasse déjà vide, Jiraiya accepta de lâcher du lest, pinça les lèvres en une moue résignée.

— Très bien, consentit-il.

La porte claqua derrière Itachi et Jiraiya laissa son regard se perdre sur le cadre photo qui ornait le mur face à son bureau : un immense cliché de toute son équipe réunie – avocat inclus – autour du dernier prix reçu par Akatsuki Productions.

Il adressa une prière à un dieu au hasard pour que tout se passât pour le mieux pour son acteur fétiche, éloignant comme il le put le sentiment diffus d’angoisse qui se diffusait dans ses veines.

* * *

Le soleil cognait dur en cette fin d’après-midi tellement chaud que les deux hommes avaient fait le chemin jusqu’à l’endroit où Naruto avait planifié le rendez-vous en passant de zone d’ombre en zone d’ombre, avec l’espoir qu’un vent rafraîchissant finirait par se lever.

Leurs étés étaient secs, souvent brûlants et même lorsque dix-huit heures sonnaient, il n’était pas rare que les rues fussent toujours peu fréquentées, les passants se massant dans les centres commerciaux climatisés, se regroupant dans les salles de cinéma fraîches ou dans les bars.

Nagato avait failli refuser d’accompagner l’agent immobilier, vu la tête décomposée qu’il traînait après sa nuit blanche, mais il avait craint que reporter le rendez-vous ne donnât une mauvaise image de lui, ce qui avait élevé encore d’un cran le niveau d’anxiété qu’il ressentait.

Naruto lui avait longuement expliqué où se situait l’appartement – en plein centre-ville, dans un des quartiers gentrifiés, près de la gare, qui était devenu un endroit privilégié de la bourgeoisie supérieure – et lui avait touché deux mots du propriétaire qui occupait les lieux et vivrait donc avec Mikan et lui, s’il signait le contrat de location.

Une colocation n’était pas tout à fait ce qu’il avait envisagé, mais si l’appartement ressemblait réellement à ce qui avait été décrit par Naruto, il se pouvait bien qu’il ne refusât pas une telle opportunité. Une part de lui pensait toujours qu’il y avait un problème, un vice caché, que c’était une farce, mais il avait longuement vérifié la crédibilité de Kagemane Immobilier sur internet avant de se rendre à l’agence. Elle était très bien classée parmi les promoteurs de la ville, en règle par rapport au fisc, elle ne touchait pas aux milieux louches, le personnel était compétent. Il y avait donc de grandes chances que la proposition de Naruto fût réellement sérieuse.

Ce dernier l’arrêta en pleine marche, désignant la terrasse du café qui se trouvait de l’autre côté de la rue. Le doigt de l’agent immobilier pointa un homme seul en train de lire :

— Et le voici.

— Il semble si jeune, constata Nagato.

Il resta quelques secondes absorbé par sa contemplation, notant les cheveux longs, les lunettes aux montures noires et rectangulaires, l’apparente concentration, les vêtements légers. De cette première observation, il tira quelques conclusions, puis ils s’avancèrent jusqu’à l’emplacement où était installé Itachi.

Ce dernier leva les yeux quand les deux silhouettes projetèrent leurs ombres sur le livre qu’il était en train de lire. Il le referma, marquant la page à l’aide d’un stylo-bille argenté que Nagato avait déjà vu quelque part sans pouvoir se souvenir où. Il tendit sa main, Itachi se redressa pour l’empoigner et leurs regards s’examinèrent un instant.

Les rétines d’Itachi parcoururent son futur locataire de haut en bas, puis il esquissa un sourire.

_La quarantaine, fatigué, travaille trop, père de famille, comptable, probablement chef d’équipe avec pas mal d’ancienneté, montée en grade à l’ancienne, diplôme maximal obtenu : fin de secondaire._

Nagato le lui rendit quand le jeune homme accepta de serrer sa main. Les yeux violets s’arrêtèrent sur la couverture de l’ouvrage.

_Moins de trente ans, célibataire, thésard, études de lettres, de cinéma si on en croit le titre du livre, fils à papa, richissime, n’a jamais travaillé de ses mains, certainement attaché aux valeurs traditionnelles._

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer, prononça Itachi d’une voix respectueuse.

— De même, ponctua Nagato alors que Naruto s’installait à la troisième chaise.


	5. Chapter 5

Le SMS de Shikamaru s'afficha sur la montre connectée de Naruto en même temps que la serveuse du bar lui apportait le troisième verre qu'il avait commandé. Elle retira le précédent pour poser le nouveau sur le sous-boc, lui tendant un sourire amusé auquel il répondit par un rictus franc, en écartant un peu les dossiers pour récupérer son téléphone caché dessous.

_« Il est presque vingt-et-une heures et tu n'es toujours pas repassé par l'agence. Tout va bien ? »_

Pénétrant dans le menu des messages de son mobile, il le leva pour capturer une photo de ses deux clients qui semblaient pris dans une conversation passionnante. Itachi tournait un touilleur rafraîchissant en plastique – l'objet avait sûrement depuis longtemps cessé de diffuser du froid dans la boisson – et il écoutait religieusement Nagato qui parlait avec calme et sérénité, un début de sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres.

Naruto composa un léger message pour accompagner la photo _« Je t'avais bien dit que ça allait matcher ! »_ auquel Shikamaru répondit par un emoji qui levait les yeux au ciel.

La luminosité avait décru lentement sans parvenir à troubler les deux hommes qui n'avaient même pas réagi quand les lampadaires avaient commencé à clignoter et répandre leur lueur autour d'eux.

Portant la main à sa boisson, Naruto posa finalement son stylo, fermant son dossier et tendit l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir où ils en étaient dans leur conversation. Itachi avait repris la parole pour énoncer « je suis moi-même un fervent amateur de thrillers et de polars ».

Nagato glissa ses rétines sur la couverture du livre qu'Itachi avait conservé sous son coude — « L'esthétique cinématographique du polar de 1940 à nos jours » – puis il attrapa son verre, constatant pour la quatrième fois avec un grand désarroi qu'il était vide.

— J'avais cru le comprendre, compte tenu de votre lecture.

Itachi baissa les yeux sur le titre avec une moue amusée.

— À vrai dire, je préfère les romans policiers aux films. Je suis une série, en ce moment, les aventures de l'inspecteur Nobody, ces ouvrages me tiennent en éveil jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

— Dan Katô, c'est un bon choix.

— Le lisez-vous ? Il me surprend sans cesse.

Nagato hésita et releva les yeux vers le jeune homme puis il secoua la tête avec douceur.

— Je lis très peu de polars et je dois bien avouer trouver Dan Katô… prévisible.

— Vraiment ?

— Il s'inspire énormément de véritables enquêtes, parfois, il en remixe plusieurs, mais… Son titre, _Les Verres Brisés,_ par exemple, c'est le mélange de deux études de cas d'infanticide assez célèbres, on travaillait dessus à l'école de police, en criminologie. C'était le tronc commun, précisa-t-il, on devait tous en passer par là.

Itachi mordilla ses lèvres et se pencha, plongeant la main dans le sac qu'il avait empli de livres à la librairie. Il en tira un, qu'il posa sur la table.

— Et celui-là, vous pourriez me dire qui est l'assassin en lisant le premier chapitre ?

Nagato empoigna le bouquin, le retournant et parcourant la quatrième de couverture. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le point de mire d'une attention aussi admirative, lui, inspecteur de la brigade financière. Le dernier mot de son grade détournait généralement les gens de lui, se disant qu'il n'aurait sûrement rien de romanesque à raconter, que son métier consistait en une série de lignes de chiffres et de calculs.

— C'est le père, prononça-t-il sans la moindre hésitation. Mais c'était un accident.

— C'est fantastique, s'horrifia Itachi. Ne me faites jamais ça. Ne me dites jamais comment finit mon livre et qui est l'assassin si je n'ai pas déjà lu l'histoire.

Éclatant de rire, Nagato hocha la tête, cillant quand le propriétaire de l'appartement s'aventura à le questionner sur ses hobbies. Il se massa la nuque, humecta ses lèvres et finalement, il soupira :

— Je fais beaucoup de sport en salle.

Imaginer le quadra usé qu'il avait devant en train de pousser de la fonte perturba Itachi qui cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il demandait des précisions à son futur locataire – tout du moins espérait-il que l'appartement lui plairait quand il viendrait le visiter. Il se promit de ranger et de nettoyer à fond et Nagato se tortilla d'inconfort sur sa chaise avant d'énumérer :

— Un peu de foot, de volley, des sports d'opposition, du renforcement musculaire… Je passe à la salle tous les jours, mais il n'y a que le jeudi soir que je rentre vraiment tard. En attendant, Mikan est occupée à des activités extrascolaires très diverses, à l'aide aux devoirs… Cette école est très bien. Elle m'a été conseillée et j'en suis très satisfait.

— Naka a bonne réputation, confirma Itachi, en effet. Pourquoi avoir voulu retirer votre fille du public ?

Il regretta la question immédiatement et Nagato leva la main, faisant signe que ce n'était rien.

— Elle souffre de quelques troubles dys. Son ancienne institutrice était une vraie pét… Disons qu'elle ne faisait pas preuve de la patience qu'on espérait, avec mon épouse, et Mikan a commencé à avoir peur d'aller à l'école, elle revenait en larmes tous les soirs… Une des collègues de mon épouse lui a conseillé de se renseigner au niveau de l'école Naka et on a de suite vu les progrès de Mikan. Je n'envisage pas de la remettre dans un établissement public.

Le propriétaire fronça les sourcils, relevant la répétition évoquant une femme, et il étudia plus attentivement la figure de l'homme : ses traits étaient tirés par une fatigue accumulée, le pli sur son front indiquait une contrariété qui tournait en toile de fond dans ses pensées et ses yeux s'étaient légèrement voilés depuis la fin de son explication. Un tremblement de ses lèvres indiquait une respiration troublée. Le regard d'Itachi tomba sur les mains de l'homme qui jouait avec son alliance de façon presque obsessionnelle, la faisant tourner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre et la glissant de haut en bas.

L'acteur cessa son examen, ponctuant le portrait dressé initialement d'un « _bientôt divorcé, mais toujours amoureux, décision unilatérale de l'épouse »_ qui lui parut froid. Son regard tomba sur sa montre et il s'étonna.

— Vingt-et-une heures…

Sur l'instant, Nagato ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le jeune homme puis il porta son regard sur le reste du monde, un peu hagard, surpris de voir que la nuit était tombée et qu'ils avaient discuté presque trois heures sans discontinuer. Il s'excusa d'avoir trop parlé et Itachi refusa d'entendre un mot de plus :

— Voyons, ne vous excusez pas, je n'étais attendu nulle part, de toute façon.

— Vous aviez visiblement du travail, rétorqua Nagato en désignant le livre.

Itachi sourit, écartant ses cheveux de sur son épaule, Nagato l'observant et rajoutant _« irrémédiablement gay »_ à l'examen minutieux qu'il avait fait de lui.

— J'ai encore du temps devant moi, pour en terminer la lecture.

— Néanmoins, intervint Naruto en se rapprochant de leur table, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, Messieurs, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi.

— Une épouse ? interrogea Nagato avec une œillade amusée.

— Pire, grimaça Naruto. Ma mère. Je vis toujours chez mes parents. On dit toujours que les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés, eh bien sachez que c'est pareil pour les agents immobiliers, on est les plus mal logés.

La serveuse approcha la note dont Naruto s'empara en indiquant à Nagato que les frais étaient pour l'agence. Ils se séparèrent finalement, après avoir convenu d'un jour de visite de l'appartement.

Le policier observa les deux autres hommes partir en discutant dans la direction opposée à la sienne et il espéra, quelque part au fond de lui, que l'appartement serait à sa convenance, presque prêt à mentir pour avoir une compagnie aussi agréable plus souvent. Sa pensée suivante fut pour sa fille, souhaitant qu'elle s'entende bien avec Itachi.

Cette pensée soudaine lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas consulté son téléphone et il grogna quand il vit qu'il avait raté un appel de Konan. Il essaya de la joindre après avoir écouté le message sur le répondeur où elle s'excusait de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie, affirmant que le boulot était compliqué ces temps-ci et demandant ce qu'il avait décidé pour Mikan.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il raccrocha sans laisser de message et il lui expédia un texto rapide : _« Bonsoir, je vais déjeuner chez ma mère samedi, je récupérerai Mikan au passage. »_ qu'il envoya en oubliant de signer convenablement. Dans la foulée, il appela Yahiko qui décrocha quasiment immédiatement avec un _« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »_

— Figure-toi que j'ai rencontré le propriétaire de l'appartement, je vais aller visiter après-demain.

_— Il était comment ?_

— Un fils à papa ultrariche, mais cultivé, de type étudiant en fac de cinéma, répondit-il évasif. Je rentre chez moi, là. Je vais commencer à réfléchir à ce que je vais emporter.

_— Ta décision est prise, alors ?_

— Pas encore, mentit-il, j'attends de voir l'appartement. Si ça se trouve, il va être affreux et je ne vais pas avoir envie, mais ce que m'en a dit l'agent immobilier donne l'eau à la bouche.

De toute façon, c'était pas définitif. C'était uniquement le temps de parvenir à séduire de nouveau Konan, ensuite, il retournerait dans sa maison. Leur maison. L'endroit où leur fille et lui avaient gravé leurs initiales dans un cœur, sur l'écorce d'un arbre au fond du jardin. Il accéléra l'allure pour rejoindre le parking où il avait abandonné la voiture.

_— Mais tu ne m'as pas donné de détails,_ tança Yahiko. _Fais-moi rêver…_

— Hm… L'appartement se situe au dernier étage d'une résidence sécurisée avec gardien, les trois quarts des proprios sont sous le coup de la loi de protection de la vie privée des personnages publics… Il fait deux-cents mètres carrés, auxquels s'ajoutent une vaste terrasse panoramique qui donne vue sur toute la ville. J'ai pu regarder le plan, ma chambre fait environ quarante mètres carrés, avec salle de bains et dressing, celle de Mikan sera un peu plus petite, trente mètres carrés.

_— Donc ta fille va avoir le même espace que moi,_ s'étouffa Yahiko, _je suis sacrément jaloux. Ta chambre sera plus grande que mon logement._

Nagato laissa un rire sincère répliquer à sa place, puis il reprit sa description :

— Il y a un jacuzzi sécurisé sur la terrasse, le chauffage est réversible, les vitres de tout l'appartement sont blindées. Il y a des tests d'intrusion qui sont effectués régulièrement, ils se paient le luxe de s'offrir les services d'Anbu Security pour les contrôles. C'est du parquet partout, presque. Du parquet massif. Pas de femme de ménage, par contre, donc il faut se taper l'ensemble de l'appartement. Il y a un parc qui possède même une aire de jeu, et c'est vraiment à cinq minutes à pieds de l'école de Mikan. Il y a des commerces partout, une église catholique, un temple, un cinéma et une librairie, quasiment au pied de la résidence. Et je serai à deux stations de tramway du travail… Enfin, si je le prends, quoi.

_— Et tout ça pour combien ?_

— Quatre cent cinquante pour le loyer, charges comprises. Et je rajoute cinquante de caution, puisque les chambres seront meublées, le propriétaire m'a confirmé que je n'aurai rien à débourser pour ça, à part la caution.

— _Ok,_ rit Yahiko, _je suis vraiment vert de jalousie, je n'arrive pas à croire la chance que tu as eue…_

Nagato soupira profondément, cessant sa marche à l'entrée du parking, puis il déglutit, se souvenant finalement des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à mener une recherche d'appartement aussi erratique.

— Façon de parler, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de cette chance si Konan ne m'avait pas…

_— Tu as eu des nouvelles ?_

— Elle m'a contacté tout à l'heure, j'ai raté l'appel, affirma-t-il. Apparemment, le boulot c'est compliqué, ces temps-ci, et elle n'a pas une minute à elle. J'ai essayé de la rappeler, mais elle devait être déjà « repartie travailler ». Elle me prend vraiment pour un con, comme si je ne savais pas que cette semaine, elle est de jour et pas de nuit. Passons.

Un silence glissa entre les deux amis, les pas de Nagato résonnant dans le sous-sol et il tâta ses poches pour en sortir ses clés, appuyant sur le bouton de déverrouillage et orientant ses pieds vers le son de réponse de son véhicule.

— Je vais aller chez ma mère, ce week-end, je vais en profiter pour lui parler de tout ça. Je sais pas comment je vais expliquer à Mikan que désormais, pour quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois, il y aura un « chez papa » et un « chez maman ».

Yahiko soupira bruyamment.

_— Bah dis-lui comme ça, elle est intelligente, ma filleule, elle comprendra très bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle saura même y trouver un bénéfice. Souviens-toi, quand vous l'avez changée d'école, elle s'est de suite très bien adaptée et y a trouvé son compte._

— Pas tout à fait pareil, contra Nagato en ouvrant la portière conducteur avant de s'installer au volant. Dans son ancienne école, elle était malheureuse. Elle aime notre maison, donc je ne sais pas si elle acceptera facilement de devoir la quitter une semaine sur deux.

_— Tu penses faire la garde alternée ?_

— J'en sais rien, grogna-t-il, contrarié. Pour décider de ça, il faudrait que Konan veuille décrocher son putain de téléphone quand je l'appelle. Mais vu que ça a l'air d'être devenu compliqué pour elle de me parler, même quand il s'agit de notre fille, je vais finir par prendre la décision avec Mikan et tant pis pour elle.

_— Les absents ont toujours tort,_ philosopha Yahiko. _T'es au volant_ , rajouta-t-il avec un reproche dans la voix quand il entendit le bruit du moteur. _Raccroche._

— Oui, on se voit demain au boulot !

* * *

Il jeta son téléphone dans la banquette qui lui servait de canapé et foudroya Konan de regard alors qu'elle débarrassait la table pour mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier.

— Tu pourrais au moins lui répondre quand il veut te parler de Mikan.

— On peut communiquer par textos, c'est très bien, les textos.

— Plus facile de mentir à l'écrit, comprit-il. Donc tu me laisses la charge de lui mentir en face à face ?

Elle posa sèchement les verres sur les assiettes sales et se tourna vers lui, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

— On savait que cette période allait être difficile. Je gère comme je peux.

— C'est pas bien, ce qu'on fait, se lamenta Yahiko. C'est vraiment pas bien. Je déteste lui mentir, je n'ai jamais aimé ça, et là, c'est dur à encaisser, pour moi. Il espère beaucoup et… Je…

Touchée par la détresse de son compagnon, elle s'approcha, s'asseyant dans le canapé, liant leurs doigts avec tendresse, lui lançant un regard tellement doux que son cœur s'apaisa immédiatement.

— Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle. Je te le promets, dans quelques mois, tout ça sera terminé. Je vais… Je suis désolée, je fais trop peser sur toi, j'oublie souvent que c'était ton meilleur ami.

— Je n'en parle pas au passé, moi, s'attrista Yahiko en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le dos voûté par la culpabilité. C'est toujours mon ami, à mes yeux. Et j'aurais voulu qu'il le reste…

— Pardonne-moi, demanda-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça, je pensais… Je n'avais pas réalisé… Je vais faire un effort pour prendre ses appels. Pour que tu ne sois pas seul. On la traversera ensemble, cette épreuve, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, avec un pâle sourire.

— Mais je vais perdre mon meilleur ami, prédit-il. Et probablement prendre un ou deux coups dans l'opération. Et je l'aurai bien mérité.

— Mais non, rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce, caressant ses cheveux avec délicatesse. Je vais divorcer, puis quand il ira mieux, on lui dira pour nous deux. Une de mes collègues m'a conseillé un avocat, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui début septembre. Encore un mois.

Elle hésita un instant puis soupira :

— Est-ce que tu veux que je parte chez Hanae ?

— Ce serait plus prudent, confirma-t-il. S'il débarque, un soir, alors que tu es là, je ne saurai vraiment pas comment lui expliquer ta présence. Et même si je parvenais à lui mentir en prétendant que tu passais seulement prendre de ses nouvelles, il commence à y avoir des vêtements à toi un peu partout, j'ai cru voir une culotte derrière la télé.

— Je vais la prévenir, accepta Konan, je serai partie demain matin. Et ma culotte aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Toujours voûté, Yahiko entreprit de raconter en détail ce que lui avait rapporté Nagato de cette rencontre, précisant quand aurait lieu la visite. Konan fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, la loi de protection de la vie privée des personnages publics ?

— Une véritable purge, pesta Yahiko. Ça nous met des bâtons dans les roues à chaque fois qu'on veut… Hm… Je ne peux pas parler de ça. C'est tout un arsenal juridique qui permet de protéger la vie privée des personnes célèbres, ou des enfants de grands dirigeants, ce qui rend difficile toute intrusion dans leur intimité… et dans leurs comptes en banque, ce qui est diablement pratique pour ces enfoirés, maugréa-t-il de plus belle.

— Donc tous les voisins de Nagato seront des sortes de stars.

— Non, regarde, son propriétaire est un simple fils à papa.

— Deux-cents mètres carrés, réorienta-t-elle. C'est énorme, quel privilège ! En plein centre-ville, en plus, c'est bien, Mikan se plairait dans un tel endroit.

Yahiko cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

— Est-ce que tu envisages de lui laisser la garde totale de votre fille ?

— Je…

Elle baissa les rétines, honteuse, puis détourna le menton, retirant ses bras de la silhouette de son amant.

— Non, souffla-t-elle. Enfin, parfois, oui. Ils ont une relation tellement exclusive que… Tu sais, souvent, je pense que ma fille ne m'aime pas. Qu'elle s'accommode de moi parce que je suis là, mais qu'elle se passerait aisément de ma présence. Elle n'en a que pour son père. Et inversement.

— C'est moche d'être jalouse de sa propre fille.

— Je sais et je m'en veux pour ça.

Finalement, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, cherchant les yeux de Yahiko et finit par murmurer :

— Je me demande aussi si c'est elle qui a détruit mon mariage, ou si c'est lui qui interfère dans ma relation mère/fille. Puis je me rappelle qu'elle n'était même pas née quand je l'ai trompé la première fois.

— Je me souviens, grommela-t-il, j'étais là. Et le karma se vengera brutalement, pour ça.

Elle hocha longuement la tête, laissant ses yeux se perdre sur le linoléum légèrement poisseux, puis elle finit par se redresser, déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

— Je vais me coucher, je me lève à cinq heures.

Il lui sourit, mais resta encore un moment à réfléchir, se demandant comment il pouvait faire pour esquiver toute forme de rencontre sociale avec son meilleur ami, sans donner pour autant l'impression qu'il l'abandonne.

* * *

— J'aimerais vraiment, murmura Itachi d'une voix dangereuse à l'adresse de Kisame, que tu cesses de me considérer comme un gaydar ambulant.

Pas une seule seconde l'immense acteur ne se sentit menacé par le ton sévère employé par son ami, lui offrant un sourire des plus inquiétants et Hinata se tortilla d'inconfort sur la chaise. Elle voyait venir la dispute.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la salle à manger chez Itachi, tous les quatre, et avaient commandé des pizzas – apportées par le gardien, Asuma. Kisame leva son verre pour avaler une gorgée de bière et Kiba soupira. Il détestait devoir arbitrer entre ces deux-là.

— Pas de ma faute, répliqua Kisame, si tu es un véritable aimant à pédés.

Itachi roula des yeux et s'apprêta à répondre assez vertement quand Hinata lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied pour gronder Kisame :

— Je… Je… Je p-pense qu'Itachi a r-raison, Kisame… Ce… Ce n'est p-pas t-très am-mical…

Embarrassé, Kisame tordit sa bouche en une grimace contrite alors qu'Hinata frottait ses paumes moites sur le tissu tendu de son pantalon, baissant à son tour le regard sur son assiette.

— D'accord, céda Kisame, je ne le ferai plus, pardon, princesse, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

— Alors, intervint Kiba, le futur coloc, sur une échelle d'un à dix, il est baisable comment ?

Le propriétaire des lieux leva les yeux sur le plafond, observant les spots allumés et orientés vers le salon, réfléchissant minutieusement, abandonnant le morceau de pizza qu'il tenait dans son assiette.

— Cinq et demi. Peut-être six, répondit Itachi.

Il tendit sa main et abaissa un doigt :

— Déjà, il est comptable et ce n'est clairement pas la profession la plus glamour de tous les temps.

Il plia un deuxième doigt :

— Il est toujours amoureux de son ex-femme, c'est d'une tristesse sans nom.

Son troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres :

— Il est _comptable_. J'insiste, ça lui enlève au moins deux points.

Il se tut, laissant à Hinata et Kiba l'occasion d'approuver avec vigueur et Kisame se pencha un peu sur la table avec un grand sourire.

— Oui, mais ça fait sept, ça, pas six. Ni cinq et demi.

— Peut-être, mais je maintiens le six, s'amusa Itachi. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer de coucher avec mon colocataire, ça mettrait une ambiance bizarre dans l'appartement et je touche pas aux hétéros. Jiraiya m'a proposé le rôle pour _Un flic à Vice-City_.

— Tu changes totalement de sujet, s'agaça Kisame, mais je suis content pour toi, tu as dit oui ?

— Pas encore. Il veut que je lise le scénario avant d'accepter. C'est vrai que c'est très différent de tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent.

Hinata attrapa la carafe d'eau qui était sur la table, servant tout le monde, puis elle saisit son propre verre, pour avaler une longue gorgée – la sauce piquante de la pizza méritait son appellation et des larmes montaient à ses yeux sous la brûlure.

— J-je v-v-vais j-jouer ded-dans, moi, affirma-t-elle. Ji-jiraiya m'a p-propos-sé le r-rôle de Ye-yellow. Ce ser-rait un pl-plaisir de t-t-tourner av-vec toi.

Ravi, Itachi hocha la tête alors que Kiba fronçait les sourcils, écartant une mèche qui tombait sur le visage de sa petite amie, pendant qu'elle louchait sur les assiettes environnant avec envie. « Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle à Kisame en tendant la main sur les restes de sa pizza et il s'amusa de son appétit quand elle mordit, enchantée, dans la nourriture.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit, tiens, ponctua Kiba d'une voix douce. Je suis super content ! Par contre, ça repousse notre projet bébé…

Hinata hocha la tête, liant leurs doigts et Kiba haussa les épaules.

— Bah tant pis, de toute façon, on a pris du retard, nous, donc ça aurait été compliqué pour moi aussi. Moi, je vais probablement enchaîner des scénarios sans intérêt, mais qui rapportent gros, ça finit par être vexant, à croire que je ne peux être là que pour démonter des gens à la chaîne.

Kisame lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion et Itachi plissa les paupières.

— Mais c'est grâce à toi qu'on peut se permettre d'explorer des genres nouveaux et de tester des trucs. C'est parce que tes films marchent et rapportent gros. Sans toi, _Akatsuki Productions_ s'effondre. Je pense sincèrement qu'on devrait tous te remercier, c'est parce que tu fais un travail acharné qu'on est encore là.

Un peu rassuré, Kiba se redressa et jeta une œillade reconnaissante à son ami, pendant qu'Hinata finissait de vider toutes les assiettes. Il relança la conversation sur la cérémonie qui approchait rapidement, les différents films en lice et les vacances bien méritées qu'ils étaient en train de planifier, Hinata et lui.

Itachi enchaîna en expliquant qu'il espérait que son colocataire emménagerait au début du mois d'août, précisant qu'il lui restait encore à nettoyer l'appartement et vider quelques étagères de-ci de-là, faisant grogner Kisame.

— C'est une mauvaise idée, insista-t-il. On ne peut pas se mélanger aux civils et tu le sais très bien.

Itachi haussa les épaules, s'étirant longuement et lui portant un regard neutre.

— Tu as tort. Tu verras.


	6. Chapter 6

Il avait passé un long moment à l’observer tailler les tiges de ses fleurs, devinant qu’elle chantonnait à voix basse pour couvrir le silence, avant d’oser entrer et croiser son regard. C’était un rituel, en quelque sorte. Tapis de l’autre côté de la rue, adossé contre un arbre, dissimulé derrière des lunettes de soleil, il la contemplait, mordillant le bout de son pouce, pendant qu’elle sillonnait la boutique.

La cloche tinta quand il pénétra dans le petit magasin, laissant le carillon frapper la vitre de la porte et la jeune femme se trouvant derrière le comptoir se tourna vers lui, abandonnant ce qu’elle était en train de faire, essuyant ses mains sur sa blouse aux couleurs sablées pour s’approcher de lui.

— Bonjour, chantonna-t-elle et Nagato baissa les rétines sur son badge qui indiquait son prénom et sa position dans la hiérarchie du commerce.

— Bonjour, Rin.

Les parfums mélangés des fleurs étaient presque écœurants tant ils étaient puissants. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir les différentes espèces de rose, les lys et les plantes en pot, ses prunelles s’arrêtant sur une orchidée magnifique trônant sur le comptoir de la caisse enregistreuse et la fleuriste renforça davantage encore son sourire.

— Vous êtes ponctuel, affirma-t-elle.

— Les anniversaires tombent chaque année à la même date, plaisanta-t-il avec un demi-rictus, et je n’allais pas manquer le plaisir de notre discussion annuelle, tout de même.

— Vous êtes gentil, rosit-elle en baissant les yeux. De quoi avez-vous besoin, cette fois ?

— Toujours pareil : un bouquet de tulipes orange.

Elle hocha la tête en se détournant et il en profita pour observer sa silhouette avec attention. La démarche chaloupée, les seins lourds, des cheveux châtains qu’elle portait à hauteur des épaules, Rin Nohara était la plus mignonne de toutes les fleuristes de la ville et elle était ravissante, au milieu de ce jardin odorant et coloré.

Cela faisait quelques années, à présent, qu’il passait récupérer un bouquet de tulipes, toujours à la même époque, attendant qu’elle se détournât pour laisser sur elle un regard vibrant d’émotions contradictoires.

La première fois qu’il était venu, elle avait dix-sept ans et les yeux rougis de chagrin, elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces de sourire entre ses larmes et il lui avait acheté son premier bouquet de tulipes, tirant la plus jolie pour la lui remettre. À présent, elle avait vingt-quatre ans. Et, autour de son cou, toujours le même collier.

Chaque année, il mordillait les lèvres et hésitait à prendre la parole, contemplant le nez retroussé, les petites dents et la bouche rosie par un gloss au parfum de framboise. Et chaque année, il renonçait, se contentant de régler la facture du bouquet et de la saluer.

Il lui était arrivé de faire demi-tour, voyant qu’elle n’était pas présente, c’était à elle et personne d’autre qu’il voulait s’adresser quand il passait le seuil de ce commerce où il ne mettait jamais les pieds par ailleurs : son épouse n’aimait pas qu’on lui offrît des fleurs, elle avait été formelle à ce sujet dès leur premier rencard.

Cette année, quand elle revint de l’arrière-boutique en chantonnant, il détourna encore les yeux, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il s’avança vers le guichet, il osa affronter son regard et, surprise, elle lui tendit un sourire timide, rosissant davantage.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais vous inviter à prendre un café ? demanda-t-il avant de se rattraper, mortifié. Ce n’est pas de la drague, précisa-t-il, je suis toujours marié et… Pardonnez-moi, je…

Mal à l’aise, il évita de la regarder, se sentant rougir face au manque d’habileté dont il faisait montre. Fut un temps, Konan trouvait ça adorable chez lui. Ses rétines effleurèrent la bague qu’elle portait en pendentif et il posa les doigts sur son alliance, encore plus embarrassé qu’il ne l’était déjà, constatant qu’elle avait cessé tout mouvement.

Elle le jaugea un moment, considérant ses mains légèrement tremblantes et déglutit, conscient qu’il ne devait pas avoir la moindre crédibilité. Pourtant, longuement, elle chercha son regard, qu’il finit par lui offrir et il la laissa se plonger dans ses yeux. Elle était encore plus mignonne de près, pensa-t-il en sentant son cœur se serrer avec tristesse. Elle lui tendit un sourire doux et il détourna les prunelles.

— D’accord, dit-elle en finissant de nouer le bolduc autour des fleurs.

Elle poussa le bouquet vers lui et attrapa une des cartes de la boutique pour la retourner et inscrire son numéro à l’arrière. Elle lui donna le tout en lui portant un regard plein d’attente, puis il lui tendit sa carte bancaire en la remerciant, récupérant la carte pour la ranger précieusement dans son portefeuille.

— Je vous appellerai, jura-t-il avant d’attraper le bouquet avec délicatesse. Je vous le promets.

Il quitta les lieux d’un pas rapide, consultant sa montre qui lui indiqua que la visite de l’appartement était prévue pour quelques heures plus tard. Il soupira et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil, s’engageant sur le trottoir face à la boutique de Rin Nohara.

* * *

Débarrassé de l’encombrant bouquet de tulipes et plus que largement en avance, Nagato avait pris le temps de faire le tour du quartier pour calculer, montre en main, à quelle distance se trouvait l’école de la résidence Phénix. Devant l’établissement scolaire, il avait profité de sa présence pour vérifier le tableau d’informations et, alors qu’il pivotait les talons pour rejoindre son lieu de rendez-vous, la voix douce d’Iruka Umino l’avait interrompu, le saluant.

— Comment vous portez-vous, M. Uzumaki ? s’enquit le professeur Iruka en saisissant sa main.

— À merveille, répondit-il, je ne pensais pas trouver le personnel enseignant encore dans les locaux fin juillet.

Iruka retira ses doigts de la poigne du père de famille avec un sourire.

— Je suis venu pour commencer à préparer les programmes de mes élèves, j’ai eu quelques idées que j’ai hâte de leur montrer ! Je suis sûr que Mikan va adorer nos jeux, cette année. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle est en vacances chez sa grand-mère, actuellement, elle doit sans doute cacher des insectes un peu partout pour rigoler sans se rendre compte que ma mère est réellement terrifiée par les mantes religieuses qu’elle glisse dans les draps.

Iruka eut un léger rire en se massant la nuque et Nagato perdit son sourire en soupirant.

— À vrai dire, c’est une chance de vous croiser, affirma-t-il, il va y avoir quelques changements dans la vie de Mikan, d’ici peu. Sa maman et moi nous sommes en quelque sorte séparés, temporairement…

— Je suis navré de l’apprendre, ponctua Iruka. En garde alternée ?

— Selon toute probabilité, oui. Dois-je effectuer des démarches auprès de l’administration à ce propos ?

Iruka parut réfléchir quelques instants puis il secoua la tête en guise d’ignorance, croisant les bras.

— Je vais me renseigner et je vous ferai parvenir un courriel avec toutes les informations, mais j’imagine que tant qu’il n’y a pas de jugement, les démarches resteront de l’ordre de l’officieux, quelques mots glissés au gardien et au directeur…

Le professeur tendit sa main, que Nagato empoigna, puis ils se détournèrent, se saluant. Le policier enclencha de nouveau son chronomètre pour remonter le trajet qui conduirait jusqu’à son probable futur domicile.

Il flâna autant que possible, tentant de se rappeler à quelle allure sa fille marchait, ses rétines analysèrent en passant la vitrine d’une boutique spécialisée dans le jeu vidéo – qu’il s’empressa d’oublier immédiatement après l’avoir dépassée – puis, parvenu à un croisement, il hésita une seconde sur la direction à prendre, baissant les yeux sur son GPS.

Une voix à sa gauche siffla « n’allez pas à droite, le diable hante ces lieux » et il papillonna des cils en jetant un vague regard à la personne qui s’était adressé à lui. Une soutane, une collerette de prêtre, une cicatrice au menton et l’air assez âge, c’était probablement l’homme qui officiait dans l’église du quartier.

Il insista, proposant à Nagato d’assister à une de ses messes et, afin de ne pas le vexer, ce dernier accepta de venir faire un tour, un jour. Il n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans une église catholique, à vrai dire, ce serait peut-être l’occasion.

L’homme prit une respiration fébrile et hocha la tête, signant la croix « pour vous protéger du démon » et le policier s’engagea à droite, pressant le pas quand il remarqua que Naruto Uzumaki patientait au pied de l’immeuble.

Il s’approcha finalement de lui, légèrement essoufflé.

— Excusez-moi, s’annonça-t-il, j’en ai profité pour aller jusqu’à l’école de ma fille pour dire un mot à son professeur.

— Ce n’est pas un souci. J’ai cru vous voir rencontrer le prêcheur local, sourit l’agent immobilier. Que voulait-il ?

Nagato jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, constatant que l’homme en soutane avait déjà disparu.

— Me vendre ses sermons du dimanche ? suggéra-t-il. Ça n’a pas d’importance, il m’a plus l’air d’être un doux illuminé qu’un dangereux malade.

— C’est là le trouble le plus marqué du quartier, rebondit Naruto avec un ton commercial, donc comme vous pouvez le voir, même si l’avenue est fréquentée, il n’y a pas de risque majeur. Suivez-moi, je vous prie, nous allons commencer la visite.

— Itachi n’est pas présent ?

Naruto s’avança jusqu’au portail, composa le code d’entrée et salua le gardien derrière la vitre de la porte, tout en répondant à Nagato :

— Non, il est absent, nous allons faire la visite tous les deux.

La porte se déverrouilla et Naruto monta rapidement les quelques marches conduisant jusqu’à la porte, talonné par le futur locataire.

La présentation au gardien fut succincte, ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Asuma Sarutobi hocha la tête en direction de Naruto. Ce dernier mena Nagato jusqu’au parc de la résidence, restant à l’ombre de l’immeuble pour lui désigner les différentes zones, précisant qu’elles étaient toutes communes.

Il y avait un potager – qu’Itachi n’utilisait jamais –, une aire de jeu pour les enfants et un coin pique-nique avec des tables. Naruto montra chacune d’entre elles en ponctuant d’un commentaire et Nagato demanda s’il pouvait, lui, se servir du potager, pendant qu’ils s’engouffraient dans l’ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton qui les conduiraient au dernier étage.

Naruto approuva, expliquant seulement qu’il devrait sans doute faire ses propres plantations, celles fournies avec la vente de l’appartement étant probablement mortes depuis longtemps.

Nagato allait répliquer, mais l’agent immobilier venait d’ouvrir la porte du logement, et il resta bouche bée.

— Wow, lança-t-il en laissant ses yeux aller et venir d’un bout à l’autre de l’immense pièce qui se dévoilait sous son regard. J’ai consulté les plans, mais ça fait de suite un autre effet quand on le voit en vrai.

Naruto étouffa un rire qui se mua en gloussement discret alors qu’il observait son client parcourir l’enfilade d’ambiances. La cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon étaient réunis dans un style loft, en une seule et même pièce. Les chambres se trouvaient derrière, et, pour les atteindre, il fallait monter des escaliers à la dénivelée douce. Le futur locataire fit quelques pas et tourna sur lui-même, fronçant les sourcils en s’approchant du mur qu’il n’avait pas encore vu, observant la toile avec attention.

— C’est un original ? questionna-t-il sans détourner les yeux de la signature du peintre.

C’était une œuvre contemporaine que lui-même n’appréciait guère, mais il n’était pas bon juge, en matière d’art. Ce qu’il savait, en tout cas, c’était que Sai, le créateur de cette œuvre, se vendait à prix d’or.

Naruto hocha la tête, se décalant à son tour pour observer la toile.

— Oui, en effet, c’est un original, Itachi l’a fait poser dès les premiers jours de son emménagement.

L’agent pivota de nouveau, montrant des fenêtres intérieures qui ouvraient sur le salon dont s’était rapproché Nagato, pour analyser l’installation vidéo. Un écran géant, un home cinéma, un canapé qui semblait confortable, tout appelait à la détente. Il n’osa pas s’avancer vers la vidéothèque, de peur d’être complètement largué et s’en détourna, jetant un œil perplexe à la statuette qui trônait au-dessus du meuble – une sorte de long cylindre doré, aux bouts arrondis, pour finalement porter son attention à ce que désignait Naruto.

— Là, c’est le bureau d’Itachi et la pièce attenante, c’est sa chambre. Les deux vôtres – si vous prenez l’appart, bien sûr – se trouvent de l’autre côté. On va voir ?

Impatient, Nagato hocha la tête avec vigueur, avant de suivre les pas de Naruto dans les escaliers, ignorant les deux portes qu’il avait signalées comme étant les lieux de vie de son propriétaire. Le premier arrêt, expliqua l’agent, était la plus petite des deux chambres. Il poussa le battant et Nagato prit une minute pour s’émerveiller de plus belle.

Il imaginait déjà sa fille sauter sur le lit, bouder au bureau, répandre ses jouets sur le sol et il s’approcha de la fenêtre, constatant avec plaisir qu’il y avait une sécurité enfant. Il hocha la tête pour approuver cette initiative, ricana sous cape en visualisant l’entièreté de l’appartement de Yahiko dans ce petit espace, fit coulisser les portes des placards pour en évaluer la contenance. Satisfait, il demanda à Naruto s’il y avait des possibilités de décoration, s’il pourrait éventuellement repeindre pour s’accorder aux goûts de sa fille et il obtint carte blanche.

Il imaginait bien les rideaux qu’il poserait aux fenêtres, les peluches qui ne manqueraient pas de s’amonceler sur le lit, le cartable jeté n’importe où et repris le lendemain, presque aussi bien qu’il se voyait pelotonné sous un plaid avec Mikan, installés dans le canapé, regardant le dernier dessin animé à la mode pour la troisième fois d’affilée.

C’était plutôt bon signe pour l’appartement s’il parvenait à visualiser sa fille y évoluer. Il hocha la tête et Naruto sortit, pour lui montrer sa chambre, dans laquelle il pénétra sans vraiment faire attention. Du moment qu’il y avait un lit et de quoi ranger ses affaires, il se fichait un peu de la décoration.

Cependant, quand il prit la peine de réellement observer la pièce, il nota la fonctionnalité des lieux et se tourna vers l’agent immobilier.

— Vous m’aviez dit qu’il y avait un coffre-fort dans la chambre.

Naruto hocha la tête et passa dans une alcôve – qui se révéla être le dressing – pour désigner l’objet.

— Ici.

— Et… Vous pouvez me confirmer le prix ?

— Je peux… Quatre cent cinquante plus cinquante de caution pour les meubles. Charges comprises.

— C’est surréaliste, Itachi se rend-il compte qu’il pourrait en tirer trois fois plus ?

Naruto hocha la tête en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit, sortant des papiers de son porte-document pour vérifier qu’il n’avait rien oublié au bureau.

— Il en a conscience, il ne loue pas pour l’argent.

— Alors pour quelles raisons ?

L’agent immobilier se trémoussa sur le lit alors que Nagato revenait vers lui et leurs regards s’affrontèrent un peu. Naruto finit par céder.

— Il se sent seul, j’imagine. Il a acheté assez récemment, il y a cinq ans environ. C’était ma première vente, sourit Naruto. J’étais encore jeune stagiaire à l’époque. Ça vous intéresse ? L’appartement, je veux dire, ça vous intéresse ?

— Très franchement, je serais stupide de dire non. Dites-moi où je signe.

Tournant son porte-document, Naruto désigna une case en bas de la feuille.

— Ici. Bienvenue à la résidence Phénix, monsieur Uzumaki.

* * *

Quand Itachi rentra chez lui, quelques heures après le départ de Nagato et Naruto, il fit un tour rapide des lieux, vérifiant une dernière fois si tout était aussi bien rangé que possible et si rien, dans l’appartement, n’aurait pu choquer le quadragénaire bientôt divorcé.

Son téléphone s’était éteint, par manque de batterie, il n’avait donc pas la moindre idée de comment s’était déroulée la visite. L’écho qu’il avait eu par Asuma montrait que le gardien approuvait tout à fait le choix fait par l’agence Kagemane.

Mettant son portable à charger près du canapé, il l’abandonna là pour rejoindre la salle de bains, quitter ses vêtements et enfiler son survêtement préféré.

Il sortit de la salle de bains avec une serviette sur les cheveux, habillé de son seul pantalon et ses pieds nus, fit un arrêt au bureau pour récupérer le scénario d’ _Un flic à Vice-City_ et il redescendit les marches pour aller dans la cuisine ouverte où il réchauffa des nouilles instantanées en se promettant d’essayer de faire un effort avec son alimentation. Baissant les yeux sur son ventre, il nota mentalement qu’il devait prendre rendez-vous chez l’esthéticienne pour l’épilation mensuelle, tourna la tête vers les enveloppes qu’il avait jetées sur la table en entrant, ne remarquant rien qui méritait qu’il s’y attardât dans l’instant.

Il finit par se laisser tomber dans le canapé, tapant son code pin sur l’écran du téléphone et lui permettant de s’allumer pendant qu’il saisissait la télécommande pour explorer les programmes de vidéo à la demande, ayant abandonné ses nouilles sur la table basse le temps de sélectionner l’émission qu’il voulait voir.

Il récupéra son repas avant de poser ses pieds nus sur la table basse, écartant légèrement les jambes, puis il se laissa prendre dans les images qui défilaient sur la télévision.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, l’horloge indiquait un indécent vingt-trois heures, aussi sursauta-t-il quand son portable vibra pour signaler un appel entrant en provenant de Naruto Uzumaki. Mettant pause à son émission, il décrocha en toute hâte, la voix de l’agent immobilier le saisissant avec bonne humeur :

_— Bonsoir M. Uchiha ! Je ne vous réveille pas ?_

Les yeux d’Itachi scrutèrent l’écran, passant de l’actrice qui dardait son regard sur lui en léchant ses lèvres au logo qui indiquait « -18 » en bas de l’image et il se redressa légèrement, changeant son téléphone de main.

— Pas le moins du monde, j’étais en train de… travailler, répondit-il en marquant un silence appuyé.

Naruto eut un rire de gorge, puis il cria à sa mère de le laisser tranquille cinq minutes.

— Je trouve ça effarant que vous viviez toujours chez vos parents, indiqua Itachi.

_— Je me plains beaucoup et ça a l’air bruyant, comme ça, mais… À vrai dire, il n’y a pas de meilleur endroit au monde que celui qu’on peut appeler « la maison » et c’est chez mes parents que je me sens chez moi. Mais on n’est pas là pour parler de moi. Voulez-vous savoir comment s’est passée la visite ?_

Itachi jeta un regard sur l’écran, notant que Samui, l’actrice aguicheuse, avait encore fait de la chirurgie esthétique, qu’elle avait cette fois botoxé ses lèvres et rajouté un bonnet de soutien-gorge.

_« Elle ressemblera bientôt à une poupée de plastique »_ se désespéra-t-il avec une grimace. Il tendit la main vers sa télécommande et pressa le bouton off, se disant qu’il n’avait, en fin de compte, absolument pas envie de voir ce film.

— Bien sûr.

_— Il a signé ! Il ne manque plus que votre signature pour conclure et je vous mettrai en contact direct pour déterminer l’emménagement. Comme je vous l’avais initialement expliqué – Oui, Maman, deux minutes, steuplé, je vais aller me coucher ! Laisse-moi finir ma vente tranquille ! Mais oui, je travaille à cette heure-ci, non ce n’est pas une petite amie, c’est un de mes VIP –, comme je vous l’avais initialement expliqué, excusez l’interruption, tous les transferts d’argent et les menus détails administratifs transiteront vers nous._

— Sait-il… ? Sait-il qui je suis ?

_— Nous ne lui avons rien dit. Comme vous le savez, la loi vous protège, c’est à vous de décider ce que vous souhaitez lui dire._

— Je sens comme une désapprobation dans votre ton.

Naruto grommela sourdement, claqua la porte de sa chambre en pestant à voix basse contre sa mère, une fois de plus.

_— Ouais. Je peux vous parler franchement ? … Vous devriez lui dire. Il finira par savoir quel est le lien entre les Sharingan Industries et vous et je pense qu’il préférerait l’apprendre de votre bouche que de celle d’un tiers._

Mais Itachi refusait d’être associé à son père d’une quelconque façon. Il avait coupé les ponts depuis longtemps déjà, il s’était fait tout seul, à la sueur de son front, et ce qu’il avait, il ne le devait certainement pas à son nom. Il soupira avec force et promit à Naruto d’y réfléchir. L’agent immobilier laissa passer un silence.

_— Et si vous choisissez de lui en parler, dites-lui tout. Pas seulement une partie tronquée et déformée, je vous connais, depuis le temps._

— Vous êtes ma mère, mon confesseur ou mon agent immobilier ? esquiva Itachi en roulant des yeux.

_— Un peu tout ça à la fois, j’crois bien. Passez me voir demain à l’agence, je prépare les papiers. On est censés être fermés au public, mais bon, j’aimerais conclure ça le plus vite possible pour que Nagato puisse s’installer._

— Très bien, je passerai.

_— Parfait, à demain, « travaillez » bien !_

— J’ai entendu vos guillemets, Maman. À demain.

Itachi raccrocha, coupant ainsi le rire lointain de Naruto, puis son propre rictus fondit sur ses lèvres alors que ses pensées l’orientaient vers la famille qu’il avait abandonnée dix ans plus tôt.

Quelques minutes passèrent et il secoua la tête, chassant la déprime qu’il sentait monter, se levant pour aller jeter le récipient en carton qui avait contenu ses nouilles, puis il revint sur le canapé, saisissant le scénario qu’il avait laissé là, bien décidé à se perdre dans le travail, et à oublier ce qu’avait très justement dit Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

— Bonjour, mon chéri !

Nagato bâilla longuement en tentant de maintenir ses yeux ouverts alors qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres jusqu'à sa mère, déposant un baiser sur son front, avant de s'avancer vers Mikan pour l'embrasser à son tour.

— Bonjour M'man. Bonjour mon cœur.

Il tendit la main vers la serviette de sa fille pour s'en saisir et lui essuyer le bout du nez, puis il s'assit à sa place, constatant que Fusô avait déjà dressé la table pour lui, lui servant un petit déjeuner mille fois trop copieux.

— Jamais je pourrai manger tout ça.

— Tu es maigre comme un coucou, fils, il faut que tu manges.

Il retint un grognement exaspéré en lui coulant un regard par-dessus la tasse de matcha.

— Maman, s'il te plaît…

Quand il remarqua les rides de sa mère, son teint jauni, et les pétillements inquiets au fond de ses yeux, il ravala ses récriminations et hocha la tête.

Elle avait vieilli. Bien sûr qu'elle avait vieilli et d'autant plus qu'elle vivait seule à présent que son père était mort. Cette considération dont elle faisait preuve était simplement une façon de compenser la solitude épaisse dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis que son mari était décédé, huit ans plus tôt.

Il sourit, ignorant la nausée qui le saisissait à l'idée de devoir engloutir toute cette nourriture. Sa fille était déjà happée par les dessins animés qui étaient diffusés à la télévision et Fusô en profita pour s'asseoir près de son enfant, glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Tu es si beau, mon fils, dit-elle en le couvant d'un regard doux. Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec ton épouse ? Elle m'a appelée hier soir pour me dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas récupérer Mikan et je vous attendais tous les deux, pour le week-end. Tu es arrivé tard, cette nuit.

Il baissa le nez sur le bol de riz et l'omelette, puis sur la marinade de légumes, écarquillant les paupières d'un air écœuré qu'il effaça bien vite, saisissant ses baguettes.

— J'avais un rendez-vous très important, hier, je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt. Et c'est lié à l'absence de Konan.

L'attention de Mikan s'arracha de la télévision pour quelques instants et elle regarda son père avec ses grands yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

— Pourquoi elle est pas là, Maman ? murmura-t-elle. Je voulais lui montrer comment je fais du cheval, moi…

Nagato sourit et tendit la main, caressant la joue de sa fille.

— Elle est tellement forte qu'ils ont eu besoin d'elle à l'hôpital pour sauver des gens. Tu me montreras et je lui enverrai une vidéo, d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et retourna à son dessin animé, alors que Fusô secouait lentement le menton, une question au bord des lèvres.

Oh bien sûr, elle avait compris de quoi il retournait, son garçon n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Elle avait pratiqué les hommes et les relations de couple suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand un mariage avait du plomb dans l'aile et cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle avait remarqué que sa bru esquivait les gestes tendres de son fils, venait de moins en moins souvent. Elle avait espéré que ce ne serait que temporaire – Konan était, après tout, une membre de la famille, à présent, et Fusô était trop vieille pour simplement accepter de lui retirer ce statut.

Elle offrit un sourire à son fils, ses doigts glissant sur sa nuque, puis elle se tourna vers Mikan.

— Si tu as fini ton déjeuner, ma biche, va t'installer dans le salon, d'accord ?

Quand l'enfant eut déserté la cuisine et que l'écho des bruitages des courses-poursuites de son dessin animé parvint jusqu'aux deux adultes, Fusô changea de siège, saisissant la main de son garçon.

— Raconte-moi, mon chéri.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Pour quoi faire ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe. Konan est en train de me quitter, chuchota-t-il en baissant la voix.

— Et tu espères la récupérer, compléta-t-elle en contemplant la motivation au fond des rétines de son fils.

— Tu me trouves stupide ? confirma-t-il avec une grimace.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite et il noya son malaise dans sa tasse, avalant une gorgée brûlante, puis il s'attaqua à son repas.

— Elle dit qu'on a besoin d'une pause, de se laisser du temps, d'apprendre à se reconquérir…

Il y avait réfléchi tout le trajet conduisant à la maison de son enfance et plus encore quand il s'était glissé dans sa chambre sans le moindre bruit. Si Konan souhaitait vraiment qu'il tentât de la charmer de nouveau, ne devait-elle pas lui laisser l'opportunité de l'approcher ?

Il avait espéré que cette pensée était seulement due à la fatigue, au luxe dont il s'était abreuvé pendant la visite de l'appartement et qui, il devait l'admettre, l'avait séduit, lui permettant d'oublier momentanément la maison qu'ils avaient construite en banlieue.

Pourtant, quand il s'était réveillé, la réponse – « Mais elle ne le veut pas réellement » – lui avait explosé au visage, le faisant grogner avec hargne. Il n'avait pas envie de passer à autre chose, lui. Il avait expédié un message _« Lundi matin, je serai parti »_ , espérant qu'elle lui demanderait des précisions, qu'elle lui demanderait comment ça allait se passer pour leur fille, elle s'était contentée d'un lapidaire _« ok, bon week-end. »_ et il avait eu envie de la gifler.

Plutôt que de sauter dans sa voiture pour s'exécuter sur-le-champ, il avait choisi de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller, plaquant le second sur le haut de son crâne en pestant sans un bruit.

— Mais elle ne se comporte pas comme telle, acheva-t-il d'une voix profondément blessée. Alors… Je me dis que c'est parce que je suis toujours à la maison. Qu'elle sera plus ouverte quand j'aurai un nouveau chez-moi.

Fusô fronça les sourcils, comme ne comprenant pas ce que racontait Nagato.

— Tu veux dire que tu vas quitter la maison ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Je déménage en début de semaine prochaine, normalement, j'attends la confirmation de l'agence.

— Tu fais n'importe quoi, souffla sa mère.

Il sourit avec tendresse.

— Tu m'as déjà dit ça, avant.

— Avais-je tort ?

Il tourna ses yeux vers le salon, où la crinière de feu de sa fille s'étalait sur le canapé.

— Oui, tu avais tort.

— As-tu au moins trouvé un lieu correct où aller vivre ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Le regard de Nagato revint vers sa mère et il lui tendit un sourire.

— À vrai dire, c'est même mieux que la maison. Elle y a plus de place, c'est à côté de l'école et de mon travail, il y a un grand parc où elle pourra jouer… C'est en plein centre et pour pas cher, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver plus avantageux. En plus, je pense que nous pouvons surmonter ça, avec Konan.

Se souvenant du nom de l'agent immobilier, il saisit la main de sa mère :

— Oh, savais-tu qu'il restait des Uzumaki vivants, à part nous trois ? L'agent immobilier qui s'occupe de moi, c'est un Uzumaki.

Le changement de sujet passa comme une lettre à la poste : sa mère entreprit de deviner de quelle branche de l'ancestral clan Uzumaki était issu l'agent immobilier, retraçant les différentes générations depuis deux-cents ans, ponctuant d'anecdotes. Quand elle perçut le regard amusé de son enfant, elle lui tapota la main en faisant la moue.

— Roh, comme tu es, avec ta vieille mère, à me faire radoter sur des vétilles… Comment tu vas le dire à la petite ?

— Je sais pas. J'en sais rien. J'ai dû régler tellement de choses rapidement que je n'ai même pas un début de piste sur comment je vais lui dire. Ni ce que je peux bien avoir à dire.

Le poids du stress et du chagrin s'abattit sur lui d'un coup et il sembla à Fusô que son fils avait pris dix ans en quelques secondes. Elle se leva et contourna la table pour le serrer contre lui, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Il accepta l'étreinte avec abandon, appuyant sa tête contre le ventre de sa mère et ses doigts lâchèrent les baguettes qu'il tenait toujours.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si elle ne revient pas, confessa-t-il. Je ne sais même pas comment réparer, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui n'allait plus, selon elle…

Il resta un long moment à pleurer, laissant le giron maternel le bercer avec amour, ses sanglots silencieux rythmés par les rires de sa fille, toujours devant ses dessins animés.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit alors que Konan observait le palier sur lequel se trouvait la porte de l'appartement où vivait désormais son mari, ses yeux analysant avec attention la peinture couleur aubergine, la porte visiblement blindée et le tapis qui recouvrait les marches.

Elle avait été surprise du traitement qui lui avait été réservé. Elle avait d'abord dû passer un portail, puis une porte et pour finir le gardien avait demandé à vérifier son identité avant de prévenir son époux qu'elle patientait en bas. Nagato avait eu la largesse de l'autoriser à monter – Mikan n'était pas prête à partir, semblait-il.

Quand, finalement, elle se décida à porter le regard sur son mari, elle eut un coup au cœur, lui adressant un léger sourire, avant de se reprendre, papillonnant des cils. Bien sûr qu'elle le trouvait beau, elle l'avait tout de même épousé. Il s'écarta de la porte en la saluant chaudement et ses yeux pétillaient de joie alors qu'il examinait sa silhouette. Embarrassée, elle avança dans l'appartement et se sentit plus mal à l'aise encore dans cet intérieur qui respirait un luxe qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé côtoyer d'aussi près.

— Mikan ! appela Nagato. Maman est arrivée, viens ici ! Je t'offre un café ? proposa-t-il en constatant qu'elle avait des cernes épais sous les yeux.

— Je veux bien, s'il te plaît. Tu voulais qu'on parle, il me semble.

L'attention de l'infirmière fut détournée par le rire de sa fille qui provenait de loin dans l'appartement et, bientôt, elle la vit surgir en courant du fond du logement et dévaler les escaliers pour se jeter dans ses bras. Légèrement déséquilibrée par le poids de son enfant, elle se retint à Nagato qui passa une main sur ses reins pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle s'écarta rapidement, embrassant Mikan qui commençait déjà à jacasser sur ses vacances chez Mamie, sans la moindre rancune, comme si sa mère ne lui avait pas fait faux bond et Konan se sentit honteuse.

Elle balaya le sentiment d'un mouvement de tête, s'accroupissant devant sa fille pour dégager les cheveux roux qu'elle avait sur le nez, puis elle lui demanda si elle avait bien préparé son sac, l'enjoignant à aller vérifier, pendant que Nagato lui désignait la table de la salle à manger.

— Installe-toi, je vais faire le café.

Il haussa de nouveau la voix :

— Itachi, souhaitez-vous un café ?

Son colocataire émergea finalement de la pièce de laquelle Mikan s'était enfuie en riant et Konan resta quelques instants interloquée quand elle l'examina de pied en cape. Yahiko avait parlé de lui comme d'un étudiant en ciné, fils à papa, et elle était très loin d'être préparée à voir un tel homme descendre les marches.

— Non, répondit-il en contemplant sa montre, je vous remercie, je ne suis plus aussi en avance que je le souhaitais.

Quelle allure, dans ce costume, pensa-t-elle. Elle essuya ses paumes sur son pantalon et tendit la droite en se présentant.

— Konan Uzumaki, enchantée.

Il faillit la dédaigner mais accepta finalement de la serrer.

— Itachi, se contenta-t-il de prononcer.

Elle retira sa main, constatant que celle de son vis-à-vis était douce, manucurée et soignée. Il sentait bon le parfum hors de prix et ses vêtements sortaient d'un magasin qui ne faisait que du sur-mesure, ce qui expliquait sans le moindre doute cette allure.

Discrètement, elle contempla son mari qui détonnait avec sa tenue de travail austère – chemise blanche, pantalon noir –, puis elle lui accorda un point de jury : face à l'autre, il était difficile de rivaliser, semblerait-il.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à table alors que l'étudiant s'avançait jusqu'à l'entrée, tâtant ses poches et s'écartant pour atteindre le meuble qui trônait là afin de récupérer ses clés. Il se tourna vers Nagato :

— Je ne serai pas rentré tard, annonça-t-il.

— Où allez-vous dîner ?

Itachi sourit, ses yeux attirés vers la petite fille qui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et descendait précipitamment les marches, un dessin serré dans sa main gauche. Il reporta les rétines sur son colocataire pour annoncer :

— Au _Ristretto_ , mon oncle a privatisé le restaurant pour la soirée.

Puis, pendant que Konan et Nagato échangeaient un regard amusé par l'information, il s'accroupit près de Mikan, l'arrêtant dans sa course de deux doigts posés sur son front.

— Ne cours pas dans les escaliers, dit-il doucement, tu vas finir par tomber et par te faire mal.

— Je voulais te donner ça, expliqua-t-elle en tendant le papier qu'elle tenait, se massant le front à l'endroit où les doigts l'avaient heurtée, après je pars avec Maman et toi tu t'en vas et on se verra plus.

Il examina le dessin, penchant la tête sur la gauche et fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce que ça représentait mais il la remercia chaleureusement, alors qu'elle montrait un à un tous les gribouillages sur la feuille, pour les commenter. Il jeta un regard taquin à Nagato par-dessus l'épaule de l'enfant puis elle embrassa sa joue avant de repartir dans chambre.

Repliant le dessin, qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il se tourna finalement vers Konan, la saluant brièvement puis il franchit la porte. Un silence plana entre le couple, puis Nagato toussota pour masquer son malaise à se retrouver seul avec elle.

Que devait-il faire ? Il évita son regard, le temps de réfléchir à comment amorcer la conversation, mais elle le devança :

— Le colocataire est à l'image de l'appartement. Je ne voyais ni l'un ni l'autre comme ça.

Riant légèrement, il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

— En effet, l'un et l'autre sont presque trop beaux pour ne pas avoir de vice caché. Je les cherche encore. Tu es… Tu es très jolie, aujourd'hui, complimenta-t-il.

Elle humecta ses lèvres, serrant ses mains sur la tasse qu'il lui avait remise, ses yeux parcourant la cuisine qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Un verre en plastique rose traînait sur l'égouttoir, une poêle était en train de sécher et un bol à oreilles attendait patiemment d'être lavé. Elle s'attarda sur le récipient, qu'elle reconnaissait pour être celui de leur fille, puis elle revint vers son mari.

— Je te remercie… De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ?

— L'école. Est-ce que tu seras présente pour la rentrée de la petite ?

Elle secoua la tête, puis avala une gorgée de café.

— Non, je ne pourrai pas. Je pensais que tu devais poser un jour pour pouvoir l'accompagner.

Il cilla à peine pour approuver, et refusa de se laisser avoir par le ton passif agressif dont elle faisait preuve.

— Je peux m'arranger, à défaut de poser un jour. La question était plutôt de savoir si tu souhaitais être présente pour expliquer la situation.

Elle grimaça, écartant une mèche de son visage.

— Oui, j'aurais voulu être là, mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

— Ok, et le jeudi soir ?

Elle répéta les mots sans comprendre avant de se souvenir que c'étaient les jours où son mari rentrait tard. Elle pinça les lèvres.

— Ça ne m'arrange pas… Les horaires de mon club d'origami ont changé…

Elle lui porta un regard désolé.

— N'importe quel jour, ça aurait été sans souci, précisa-t-elle pour éviter de laisser penser qu'elle se fichait de sa fille.

— Je me débrouillerai, trancha-t-il en voyant Mikan redescendre avec son petit sac à dos et un autre qu'elle traînait comme elle pouvait derrière elle.

Konan fut plus rapide que lui pour la rejoindre, saisissant le sac et la minuscule main de l'enfant qui sautilla jusqu'en bas, tirant sur les doigts de sa mère pour attirer son attention.

— Itachi, commença la gamine, il est trop cool ! Il m'a promis de m'apprendre à faire des films comme ça je pourrai envoyer des jolies vidéos quand je fais du cheval ! Pas comme les vidéos moches de Papa.

— Ah bon ? Mais il sait faire des films ?

La gamine hocha la tête.

— Il dit qu'il en fait tout plein tout le temps !

Nagato haussa les épaules quand Konan lui consulta pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

— J'imagine qu'il doit avoir son expertise en la matière, prononça-t-il avant de baisser les yeux vers sa fille qui avait lâché sa mère et sautillait vers la porte. Hey, dis-moi au revoir, au moins !

— Au revoir, Papa !

L'émotion qui envahit Nagato à voir Mikan partir et savoir qu'elle serait absente une semaine lui serra la gorge mais il se ressaisit, portant une œillade amoureuse sur sa femme.

— Est-ce que… Je peux t'inviter à dîner, samedi prochain ?

— Non, répondit-elle sèchement avant de se reprendre. Non, samedi prochain, j'ai quelque chose de prévu, mais… Samedi d'après ? proposa-t-elle quand elle perçut le désespoir sur le visage de Nagato. Je serai libre comme l'air.

— D'accord, sourit-il.

Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, attrapa sa fille dans ses bras pour la serrer fort, puis embrassa le haut du crâne de sa femme.

— Rentrez bien, souffla-t-il.

Lorsque le battant se referma, le silence s'abattit sur lui, à la fois réconfortant et terriblement lourd.

* * *

Le rire de Madara résonna dans toute la salle de restaurant alors qu'il rendait le papier qu'Itachi avait sorti de sa poche, des larmes d'amusement perlant à ses yeux, le souffle court. Son neveu rangea la feuille avant d'attraper son verre à pied plein d'un vin blanc qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment mais qu'il fallait bien vider.

— Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, en tout cas, apprécia son oncle quand il eut fini par retrouver une respiration normale.

Itachi hocha la tête, récupérant ses couverts pour terminer son repas, attendant d'avoir avalé sa bouchée pour reprendre :

— L'appartement est devenu incroyablement bruyant, confirma-t-il. Quand ce n'est pas Mikan qui rit aux éclats, c'est son père qui la poursuit pour la coiffer, la laver, la gronder… Je n'avais jamais vu une telle relation entre un père et son enfant.

— Jaloux ? questionna Madara.

L'acteur parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis il porta sa fourchette à ses lèvres.

— Non. Je pensais l'être. Je n'ai pas vraiment connu ça avec mon père. Mais je vous ai vous, mon oncle, et j'ai Jiraiya. Vous êtes comme des pères, pour moi, et j'en suis très satisfait. Izuna n'est pas venu avec vous ?

— Non, il avait des recrutements à terminer, esquiva Madara en tournant les yeux à la recherche du serveur pour passer à la suite du repas. Nous avons un fort turn-over, ces temps-ci. Je peine à comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

— Si j'avais fini mes études de gestion, j'aurais peut-être pu vous aiguiller, regretta Itachi en épiant l'air soucieux de son oncle qui disparut presque aussitôt qu'il prononça cette phrase.

— Tu n'es pas fait pour ce métier, cingla Madara peut-être plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne t'aurais pas demandé d'aide.

Itachi baissa les yeux sur son assiette et Madara exhala silencieusement.

— Pardonne-moi, je suis contrarié et ressasser ces soucis empiète sur nos moments ensemble, n'en parlons plus. Dis-m'en davantage sur ton colocataire, à la place.

— Il est comptable, répondit Itachi en fronçant les sourcils. Il est plutôt pas mal, physiquement.

— Plutôt pas mal ou carrément canon ?

— La seconde option, confessa Itachi. Peut-être trop pour un comptable, d'ailleurs.

Il pouvait bien l'admettre auprès de Madara, même s'il ne le ferait pas devant ses amis. Il laissa couler un silence, mordillant ses lèvres, puis il enchaîna :

— Il est plus âgé que moi, il a la quarantaine, à peu près. Il est travailleur, du genre acharné et têtu. Il aime bien cuisiner, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir il n'a pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser la télévision donc il passe beaucoup de temps à regarder des vidéos sur son téléphone. Il est toujours très amoureux de son ex-femme.

— Ça te contrarie ? souleva Madara en constatant que son neveu avait froncé les sourcils en énonçant la dernière phrase. Il te plaît ?

— Pas vraiment, soupira Itachi. Il est très loin de mon style d'hommes habituel.

— Je n'avais pas conscience que tu avais un style, se moqua Madara avec un clin d'œil taquin et Itachi lui tendit un sourire.

— Eh bien, s'il fallait envisager une vie en ménage, je pense que… Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien les hommes qui ont les yeux chargés de souvenirs, un vécu poignant… J'aime les hommes qui ont des histoires à raconter.

— Comme Dan Katô, ton romancier préféré ?

— Par exemple, oui. Et un comptable n'a pas grand-chose à dire. Cette profession me paraît tellement pénible.

Madara éclata de rire, attrapant son verre et le levant en l'honneur de cette phrase.

— Fasse le ciel que le mien ne t'entende jamais ! Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de l'histoire des porcelaines perdues ?

Itachi esquissa un sourire et baissa les yeux sur son assiette, délaissant finalement la sauce qui restait au fond. Madara n'utilisait ce ton précis que lorsqu'il avait une anecdote à dévoiler, aussi le neveu se trémoussa-t-il dans sa chaise pour trouver une position confortable et se nourrir une fois de plus de l'extraordinaire vie d'homme d'affaires de son oncle.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à écouter Madara lui raconter les malheurs qu'il faisait subir à son comptable, riant aux éclats.


	8. Chapter 8

— Dis, Maman…

Mikan leva les yeux de la feuille où elle était en train de dessiner pour observer sa mère qui s'occupait de faire ses comptes. Les temps étaient durs pour elle, depuis qu'elle était passée à mi-temps et elle envisageait de changer une fois de plus, revenir en temps complet, même si ça rognait sur les moments avec sa fille.

Konan glissa ses yeux sur Mikan, l'incitant à poser sa question avec un sourire.

— Oui, chérie ?

— Pourquoi Papa il est triste tout le temps ?

 _« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement, prise au dépourvu par la tournure de l'enfant.

Elle pensa rapidement qu'il était difficile de dire quoi que ce fût, vu la clarté dont elle faisait montre, et elle posa son stylo avec un soupir, portant une main à la joue de Mikan dont le regard était troublé d'inquiétude.

— C'est à cause de moi ? souffla l'enfant d'une petite voix. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Konan secoua la tête avec conviction.

— Mais non, ma chérie, tu sais bien que Papa t'aime très fort.

Elle prit une respiration puis se lança :

— Il est triste à cause de moi.

Et c'était dur à dire. Quand elle se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à l'époque où c'était facile d'observer de loin la silhouette de Nagato, à espérer qu'il vînt lui parler. Elle était à ce moment une jeune aide-soignante, récemment recrutée par l'hôpital et elle avait remarqué les deux amis qui collectionnaient les bagarres et les blessures superficielles.

 _« C'est eux qui ont commencé_ _»_ se dédouanaient-ils avec un sourire imperturbable, jusqu'au jour où l'explication de Nagato avait changé _« c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour vous voir »_. Elle se souvenait très bien qu'elle l'avait traité d'idiot, les joues rouges et qu'elle lui avait donné son numéro pour qu'il cessât de venir encore et encore dans son service. _« La prochaine fois que vous voulez me voir, appelez-moi, plutôt qu'envoyer le type en face en soins intensifs »._ À cette époque, elle n'avait pas prêté un seul regard à Yahiko, pourtant toujours présent.

— Il est triste parce que je ne l'aime plus comme on aime un amoureux, précisa-t-elle.

— Vous allez vous divorcer ? demanda Mikan en lâchant son feutre. Le papa de Ayami, il a divorcé la maman de Ayami et maintenant, Ayami, elle a deux maisons. Moi aussi, maintenant, j'ai deux maisons, réfléchit l'enfant.

— Ça te rend triste ?

Mikan secoua la tête.

— Non. Itachi il dit que j'ai le droit de dessiner sur les murs, si je le dis pas à Papa. Et il dit que deux maisons, ça fait deux fois plus de cadeaux. Et que si Papa il veut pas que je fais quelque chose, je peux demander à toi.

— Ah bien, grogna Konan d'un ton ironique, super conseils.

— Et dis, Maman, est-ce que Itachi c'est le nouveau amoureux de Papa ?

La mère de famille fronça les sourcils, ignorant le grincement de ses entrailles à l'idée que Nagato pourrait la remplacer si vite. Elle se trouva hypocrite et maudit l'habitude qui la laissait coincée dans des mécanismes stupides, incapable de porter le point final à cette histoire par peur de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait bâti en presque vingt ans, par manque d'envie de blesser son mari.

Sa meilleure amie lui disait qu'elle devait apprendre à haïr son ex, pour rendre les choses plus faciles, mais elle s'y refusait. _« Je ne suis plus amoureuse »,_ avait-elle dit à Hanae, _« mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne l'aime plus. Il reste le père de ma fille. »_

La réponse, un peu moqueuse, l'avait fait détourner les yeux et refuser tout de go une quelconque forme de guerre. Elle voulait privilégier la méthode douce, même si, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle ne s'en sortait pas très bien, jusqu'à présent.

— Pourquoi tu penses qu'Itachi est l'amoureux de Papa ?

Mikan prit quelques secondes pour ranger son feutre dans l'étui, sachant que sa mère la gronderait si elle le laissait sécher.

— Itachi il aime les garçons. Et Papa, c'est Papa, mais c'est un garçon.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui, Papa, c'est un garçon.

— Tu es sûre qu'Itachi préfère les garçons ? précisa sa mère avec un sourire.

— C'est lui qui m'a dit. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait être mon amoureux, parce qu'il est beau et il est gentil. Et il veut pas, parce qu'il aime les garçons. C'est lui qui l'a dit.

Konan hocha la tête, pensive. Au bout d'un moment, elle réalisa que sa fille attendait une réponse.

— Non, Itachi n'est pas l'amoureux de Papa.

— Ah bon, souffla Mikan un peu déçue. C'est nul.

Elle se replongea dans son dessin et Konan se leva, saisissant son téléphone portable, montant les escaliers qui la conduiraient jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle composa le numéro de Nagato – qu'elle connaissait par cœur – et il décrocha au bout de deux sonneries, d'une voix ensommeillée.

_— Moui ?_

— Je te réveille ? Il est quatre heures et quart.

_— Eh merde, je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème avec Mikan ?_

Elle s'assit sur son lit, portant un regard au placard ouvert et quasiment vide.

— Oui, enfin, pas tout à fait. Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à ton colocataire de ne pas donner de mauvais conseils à notre fille ? De ne pas se mêler de son éducation de façon générale…

* * *

Nagato se redressa dans son lit, frottant ses yeux fatigués, écartant les draps pour se lever et sortir de sa chambre. Descendant les marches qui le conduisaient aux salles communes, il jeta un regard sur les vitres du bureau d'Itachi, constatant qu'il n'était pas présent.

Il changea son téléphone de main pour saisir une tasse, soupirant en remarquant que le gobelet rose n'était pas dans le lave-vaisselle, mais abandonné au fond de l'évier, grommelant à voix basse qu'il n'y avait plus de café puis une porte de placard claqua.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— _Il semblerait que ton colocataire ait suggéré à Mikan de profiter de la situation actuelle en lui disant que si elle n'obtient pas quelque chose de l'un de nous, elle peut demander à l'autre._

Un léger rire échappa à Nagato alors qu'il calait son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour libérer ses deux mains et préparer le café.

— _Ça t'amuse ?_ s'étonna Konan.

— Oui, la scène devait être très rigolote. Et elle aurait bien fini par comprendre la technique, au moins, maintenant, on le sait et on peut communiquer.

— _Peut-on aussi évoquer son homosexualité ?_

Nagato haussa les épaules, ouvrant un autre placard, farfouillant à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de petit-déjeuner.

— Pour quoi faire ? Comment tu le sais ?

— _Donc tu étais au courant… Apparemment, il en a parlé à Mikan, elle lui a demandé d'être son amoureux et il a dit non parce qu'il est homo._

 _—_ Tu aurais voulu qu'il dise oui ? s'exaspéra Nagato. Parce que moi, je préfère qu'un homme de vingt-sept ans ne soit pas l'amoureux de ma fille de sept.

— _Et s'il ramène des amants continuellement ?_

Le placard grinça, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi une boîte de fusible se trouvait au milieu des denrées alimentaires, se promit d'inspecter tous les rangements pour remettre de l'ordre et avoir une organisation un peu plus pratique.

— Le problème se poserait de la même façon s'il était hétéro. Mais ce n'est pas un dépravé, bon sang, s'agaça Nagato. Son homosexualité ne fait pas de lui un… Je sais pas, c'est stupide comme raisonnement.

 _— Je te remercie_ , répondit-elle sèchement.

— Mais non, je ne veux pas dire que tu es stupide, se rattrapa-t-il en grimaçant. Je comprends que tu sois inquiète, tu ne le connais pas, mais je me porte garant de lui. Tu me fais encore confiance, je pense.

À l'autre bout du fil, elle soupira, consentant à abaisser sa garde face au colocataire.

_— J'imagine que tu as raison, cette remarque était stupide. Sa vie privée ne nous concerne pas._

— Exactement, ponctua Nagato. Je suis en colocation avec lui, pas en ménage, nous ne partageons que les parties communes et ce qu'il fait de sa vie amoureuse ne nous regarde pas. Mais tu as eu raison de m'alerter, pour ses mauvais conseils, je lui parlerai, quand il sera rentré. Il est probablement parti à la bibliothèque, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

_— Et toi ? Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ?_

— Jour de repos. Je suis sorti avec Zetsu, hier soir.

Près de chez son ami, une salle d'arcade avait ouvert et Zetsu l'y avait traîné, un peu de force, pour lui changer les idées. « Rien qu'une partie ou deux » avait duré toute la nuit et il était rentré à l'appartement aux environs de six heures du matin après que le gérant de la salle lui eut expliqué que c'était bon, il était en high-score partout, il était temps de s'en aller, maintenant, pitié.

Son ami, mort de rire, avait regardé le désespoir se peindre sur le visage du gérant quand Nagato avait rétorqué un « Non, je n'ai pas fait le score parfait, là » et Zetsu l'avait entraîné par le bras pour le forcer à quitter l'endroit.

Il avait fini par confesser à son coach qu'il ne fallait jamais le laisser dans ce genre de lieu et celui-ci s'était excusé, précisant qu'il n'en savait rien.

Il termina son appel et s'installer pour avaler un repas préparé à la va-vite, s'interrompant sur la fin quand il entendit des clés dans la serrure. Il jeta un œil à sa tenue, constatant qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se mettre en pyjama et qu'il s'était simplement laissé tomber sur son lit tout habillé lorsqu'il était rentré.

Son colocataire entra et se figea en l'apercevant attablé puis il s'avança, suivi par ses deux amis.

— Bonjour, lança Itachi en refermant la porte. Je vous pensais au travail. Vous êtes rentré tard, cette nuit.

— Je vous ai réveillé ? s'horrifia Nagato en se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher.

— J'ai le sommeil léger, excusa Itachi. Kisame, Hinata, je vous présente Nagato, mon colocataire.

Nagato les salua, tour à tour, les examinant rapidement. L'homme était immense, le visage taillé à la serpe, le demi-rictus inquiétant et peut-être un peu vieux pour être étudiant. Il contrastait drôlement avec la jeune femme, petite, aux formes généreuses et au regard fuyant de timidité. Il leur adressa un sourire avenant.

— Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Pardonnez-moi, je ne m'attarde pas, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.

Il débarrassa rapidement la table de son repas puis s'engouffra dans sa chambre, laissant les trois amis s'installer au salon. Hinata s'assit au bord du canapé, portant un regard vers la porte qui s'était fermée et elle baissa la voix.

— Il n-ne n-nous a p-p-pas rec-connus, souffla-t-elle, étonnée. J'av-vais p-perdu l'hab-bitud-de d'être une a-a-anonyme.

— C'est vrai, enchaîna Kisame en se tournant à son tour. En tant qu'homme, dans le milieu, on a l'habitude d'être moins connus – et moins payés – que les femmes, mais il n'a même pas reconnu Hinata.

— Oui, d'ailleurs, ce serait bien que ça continue ainsi, précisa Itachi en roulant des yeux, donc si vous pouviez arrêter de le fixer comme s'il était une créature mystérieuse, ce serait bien.

Ils se turent quand la porte se rouvrit, Nagato redescendant, habillé de vêtements moins chiffonnés et propres. Bien entendu, les collègues d'Itachi ne l'écoutèrent pas et le policier se sentit mal à l'aise sous les regards pesants alors qu'il approchait pour ne pas avoir à crier.

— Je serai de retour avant le repas. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Rien, lança Itachi en foudroyant ses amis des yeux.

Hinata se trémoussa sur son bout de canapé.

— Je… Je… Pa-pardonnez ma c-curiosité, mais… Vous n-ne v-voulez pas r-rester avec n-nous ?

— Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Nagato. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard sur mon planning. La prochaine fois, promis.

Il finit par glisser sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour en tirer son téléphone et répondre.

— J'arrive, Yahiko, je suis en bas dans cinq minutes, je viens de me lever.

Il adressa un petit signe aux amis de son colocataire en fronçant les sourcils et la porte claqua, emportant sa dernière phrase sur le palier :

— Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Tu m'as apporté le dossier ? Un jour, tu vas avoir des problèmes, tu sais. J'arrive.

Kisame secoua doucement la tête, un peu halluciné.

Depuis qu'une de ses partenaires à l'écran avait buté sur son nom plusieurs fois de suite, quelques années auparavant, Kisame mettait un point d'honneur à n'être jamais oublié par personne. Il soupira bruyamment écartant ça d'un geste de la main.

— Ok, donc au début, on pouvait croire que c'était seulement qu'il n'était pas attentif, mais, très clairement, il n'a pas la moindre idée de qui on est. Je trouve ça un peu vexant.

Itachi laissa échapper un sourire.

— Eh bien, pas moi. Qu'il continue de penser que je fais des études de cinéma, ça me convient parfaitement.

— J-jusqu'au m-moment où il s-saura que c-ce n'est pas v-vrai, devisa Hinata d'une voix inquiète.

— En quelque sorte, affirma Itachi, je fais bel et bien des études de cinéma. En autodidacte. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il était installé à la table du restaurant, guettant sans montrer de signe d'impatience. Août touchait à sa fin et le samedi de son rendez-vous avec Konan était enfin venu.

Ces dernières semaines, peut-être du fait de la garde alternée, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était plus accessible, plus prompte à répondre à ses sollicitations et le rendez-vous tant attendu était arrivé. Il était nerveux, bien sûr qu'il était nerveux. Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en train de se présenter à lui.

Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de l'appeler, pour savoir où elle en était, mais il était tombé directement sur la messagerie. Le serveur s'approcha de lui pour récupérer son verre vide et il en demanda un autre.

— Souhaitez-vous commander votre repas ou attendre encore un peu ? s'enquit l'homme.

— Je vais attendre, je vous remercie, elle va venir.

Le serveur lui adressa un sourire compatissant dont Nagato se serait bien passé. Elle _allait_ venir, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient vus, il avait fait en sorte d'être au mieux, de montrer qu'il était au contrôle et que tout allait bien pour lui. Il avait su se dévoiler à la fois père et mari, il en était certain.

Il s'était toujours présenté à ses yeux vêtu de ses plus jolis habits, faisant comme s'il s'agissait là d'un nouvel ordinaire, examinant longuement ses traits avant de la rencontrer et appliquant rigoureusement tous les conseils d'Hinata en la matière, pour paraître avoir un meilleur teint, des dents plus blanches, pour sembler plus beau sans être totalement différent.

La meilleure amie de son colocataire s'était révélée précieuse, dans l'écoute qu'elle lui avait offerte, sans même le connaître. Elle l'avait aiguillé à travers son chagrin, lui expliquant exactement ce qui n'allait pas, elle avait grimacé doucement quand il avait commis des erreurs, mais finalement, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Konan allait se rendre compte qu'il était un homme nouveau.

Hinata sortait avec son compagnon depuis longtemps, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ils s'étaient connus à l'école primaire et avaient tout fait ensemble, les mêmes parcours, les mêmes cheminements. Elle avait précisé qu'une situation de crise pouvait être gérée en s'améliorant, si on avait la volonté nécessaire, un couple pouvait surmonter toutes les épreuves.

La première demi-heure de retard passa. Il se força à souffler doucement, lentement, « elle va venir », puis il consulta la carte avec attention, il la connaissait presque par cœur à force de la relire.

Il s'était habitué à la vie en colocation, malgré quelques points à ajuster. Mikan aimait beaucoup Itachi et lui-même l'appréciait également. C'était un jeune homme vif et intelligent, très travailleur, particulièrement calme.

Quand il avait fallu que Mikan terminât ses devoirs de vacances, Itachi avait mis la main à la pâte pour l'aider, s'installant à côté d'elle avec une montagne de livres derrière laquelle il disparaissait presque, guidant ses gestes quand elle peinait à tracer les caractères des mots que le professeur Iruka voulait qu'elle sût au mieux pour la rentrée des classes.

Il y avait une cohérence dans leur façon de vivre. Une semaine sur deux, la présence de la petite tissait un lien entre eux, le temps pendant lequel elle n'était pas avec eux laissant un silence moins rythmé en interactions, même s'ils continuaient, bien entendu, à apprendre à se connaître.

Quarante-cinq minutes de retard.

Konan ne viendrait pas, finit-il par accepter en se levant alors que le serveur lui offrait un sourire triste.

Un soir, Itachi avait pesté à propos de sa déclaration d'impôts et du temps considérable qu'il perdait à la remplir à la main, et Nagato s'était étonné qu'il s'embêtât et n'utilisât pas le service de télédéclaration. Pour toute réponse, l'autre avait grommelé que c'était une des contraintes de la loi de protection de la vie privée des personnages publics et cette affirmation avait flotté entre eux, alors que Nagato se traitait mentalement d'abruti. Il avait suffisamment râlé par ailleurs de cette mesure qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

— Vous ne vous posez pas de questions ? avait murmuré Itachi en baissant les yeux et Nagato avait haussé les épaules.

— Pas vraiment, vous êtes probablement le fils d'un homme d'affaires richissime et ça ne me regarde pas.

Le pâle sourire que lui avait fait son colocataire était presque attendrissant. Même si ce dernier avait paru vouloir dire quelque chose, amorcer une discussion, il ne l'avait pas fait et Nagato avait pris cette esquive comme une confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà.

— Excuse-moi, prononça la voix de son épouse, je suis très en retard, je suis tombée en rade de batterie et Konohamaru n'arrivait pas…

Il porta ses yeux vers elle, soulagé, puis se rassit, l'invitant à faire de même, saisissant la carte.

Le serveur s'approcha en toute hâte, son carnet en avant, notant les commandes, Konan se débarrassa de son sac sur la banquette.

— C'est l'enfer, ces temps-ci, au travail, vivement que les vacances soient terminées, on a eu un nombre incroyable de noyades, cette année.

— De noyades… ? répéta Nagato. Mais comment arrivent-ils à se noyer ici ?

— Ils vont se baigner dans les lacs de montagne, expliqua Konan, et ça finit souvent mal. Ils y vont ivres, ce n'est pas surveillé, plus profond qu'ils ne le pensent, ils paniquent, s'étouffent et avalent de l'eau, paniquent encore plus…

Elle leva les yeux pour l'observer attentivement, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

— Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Il répondit aux rictus qu'elle lui offrait, admirant une nouvelle fois le visage parfait de son épouse.

— Un peu de stress, au travail, je… Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment en parler, mais je suis toujours sur le gros dossier, je suis en train de finir.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton commissaire te laisse gérer seul.

— Parce que je suis bon, répondit Nagato du tac au tac. Et efficace. Il me fait confiance et sait que j'arriverai à m'en sortir.

Cette assurance n'était pas nouvelle, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il en avait perdu une partie avec les années, qu'il avait cessé de dire qu'il était doué pour ce qu'il faisait. C'était Kisame, l'autre meilleur ami de son colocataire, qui lui avait ri au nez « la fausse modestie, quelle fatigue. Si t'es bon, t'es bon, point. Pas besoin de le cacher, ça sert à rien. »

Konan mordilla sa lèvre, picorant son assiette en l'observant, puis elle baissa les yeux.

— Le moment est venu, je pense.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ses efforts avaient payé. Finalement, elle se rendait compte qu'il était toujours l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

— Je vais demander le divorce.

Sonné, il papillonna des cils, ses doigts se crispant sur les couverts qu'il tenait et elle ne releva pas les yeux pour continuer son discours :

— Ces dernières semaines m'ont permis de faire le point sur beaucoup de choses et m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'on n'avait plus rien à faire ensemble.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord » refusa de franchir ses lèvres. Il se contenta de poser le couvert qu'il tenait pour maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait, pour montrer qu'il était bien, qu'il était prêt à reprendre le fil de leur histoire.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde et grimaça en voyant son air, mais enchaîna en parlant très vite, comme si tout dire en quelques respirations permettrait de mieux faire passer la nouvelle.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, mon avocat pense que nous pouvons tout à fait nous orienter sur une procédure à l'amiable, ce qui éviterait bien des conflits et une prolongation du divorce. Il a rédigé une notice explicative.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac pour en tirer un document d'une dizaine de pages qu'il feuilleta sans le voir.

— Je te laisse la lire, il a ponctué de quelques exigences sans importance, le mieux ce serait que tu signes, dit-elle en sortant un stylo qu'elle lui tendit.

Il observa l'objet argenté, déchiffrant le nom de l'hôtel qui était dessus, se demanda comment Konan avait pu récupérer cet objet, puis il ouvrit le document à la dernière page, posa la pointe, sous son nom, où sa signature était requise.

— Attends, dit-il en relevant le stylo. Attends, si je signe ça, il se passe quoi ?

— On divorce.

— Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, arriva-t-il à protester. Je signerai pas. Avec cette pause, on était censé se laisser une chance !

— C'est vrai, mais j'ai réalisé que ça ne servait à rien, parce que je ne t'aime plus.

Il trembla, reposa les papiers et le stylo.

— Je ne signerai pas.

Elle soupira et tendit la main pour saisir ses doigts, il se déroba sous son contact.

— Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, supplia-t-elle. C'est la meilleure solution, que tu signes ce papier. Après, on pourra repartir à nos vies.

— Mais… Mais ma vie, elle est avec toi et Mikan.

Elle secoua la tête, empoigna son sac et glissa sur la banquette.

— Je te laisse les papiers, essaie de penser à tout ça. Ce serait mieux pour Mikan, justement, si la procédure peut être rapide et sans douleur.

— Rapide et sans douleur, répéta-t-il, halluciné. Pour qui ? Pour toi ?

— Tu perdras, si tu choisis la solution longue et compliquée, affirma-t-elle. Signe le papier. Je te recontacte la semaine prochaine.

* * *

La porte claqua avec force, faisant sursauter Itachi qui regarda son colocataire balancer un morceau de papier sur la table avant de monter les marches et s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Refermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire et déposant sa tasse sur la table basse où ses pieds étaient installés, il se leva sans bruit pour s'approcher de la salle à manger, tendant la main vers la liasse de documents qu'il parcourut des yeux rapidement.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il reportait ses prunelles sur le battant clos, puis il hésita un peu, allant jusqu'aux demandes pour consulter ce que réclamait la future ex-femme de son colocataire.

Itachi se dit vaguement que seul un idiot signerait un tel document, tant les exigences étaient tirées par les cheveux et il secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Il fallait absolument que son colocataire lût les moindres lignes avant de signer, qu'il ne se précipitât pas. Elle demandait la garde exclusive de Mikan et Itachi n'était pas d'accord, il aimait beaucoup cette enfant.

Finalement, il laissa les papiers sur la table et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, se disant qu'il irait parler à Nagato ultérieurement. Il avait probablement besoin d'être seul, pour le moment.


	9. Chapter 9

— Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui me ramènes Mikan ? s'étonna Nagato quand Yahiko franchit la porte de l'appartement avec l'enfant dans ses bras.

— Konan m'a appelé, répondit-il, elle m'a dit que tu n'avais probablement pas envie de la voir alors je suis allé récupérer le petit bout… Ça fait une occasion de passer un moment ensemble.

Son meilleur ami s'écarta du battant et Yahiko tendit un hochement de tête à Itachi alors qu'il posait Mikan par terre. Elle se précipita dans les jambes de son père qui la souleva pour l'embrasser, invitant Yahiko à s'installer au salon.

— Tu nous surprends en plein conseil de guerre, précisa-t-il, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Yahiko secoua la tête, portant une œillade inquiète à Itachi, ses rétines effleurant le document qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il s'assit dans le canapé, arrachant presque les feuilles au colocataire, pendant que Nagato demandait à sa fille d'aller se laver et préparer son cartable pour le lendemain, ajoutant « j'ai nettoyé ton pyjama bleu, il est sous l'oreiller » et qu'elle protestait doucement en disant qu'elle désirait être une belette.

Les quelques minutes que le père de famille disparût dans la chambre de sa fille, cédant à son caprice, Yahiko prit le temps de consulter l'accord amiable de divorce en chuchotant « mais elle a pété les plombs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? » qu'Itachi agréa d'un hochement de tête.

— Que lui avez-vous suggéré ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure à l'étudiant en cinéma.

— De ne surtout pas signer.

Le meilleur ami approuva vigoureusement cet avis, relisant pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas manqué quelque chose. Quand Nagato revint vers eux, tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer que Mikan était bien en train de prendre sa douche, il releva la tête :

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Konan demande le divorce, de toute évidence, cingla Nagato.

— Non, contra Yahiko toujours aussi éberlué, ça, c'est pas un divorce, c'est une exécution sans sommation. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle n'ait pas eu envie de te voir, après ça… C'est ahurissant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle exige tout ça et qu'elle pense que tu vas signer sans te battre. Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas.

Nagato porta un regard empli de détresse à Yahiko, avant de frotter ses mains sur son visage et Itachi donna raison au meilleur ami d'un geste discret, au moins pour la partie sur la mise à mort. S'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans cette discussion, il avait passé la journée à observer le comptable sillonner l'appartement, incapable de se calmer. Il avait traversé toutes les étapes de la colère de Nagato, jusqu'au niveau de rage qui l'avait saisi à la lecture complète du document.

Dommage pour l'ex-femme, il était presque prêt à signer, avant de lire. Il y avait eu une sorte de renoncement dans son attitude, comme s'il comprenait enfin que leur histoire était morte et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir un commun accord pour conclure une relation de couple.

Cependant, plus ses yeux parcouraient les lignes rédigées par l'avocat de Konan, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient et il avait fini par plaquer le document sur la table, se contenant comme il le pouvait pour siffler un « mais elle se fout de moi » tellement dangereux qu'Itachi avait reculé de plusieurs pas.

— Oui, eh bien, ces derniers temps, Konan a fait beaucoup de choses que je ne la pensais pas capable de faire, affirma Nagato. Tu restes dîner avec nous ?

Yahiko hésita : il aurait bien voulu sauter dans sa voiture pour aller secouer son amante, qu'elle se réveillât et cessât de se conduire comme la gourgandine qu'elle n'était pas, mais l'air sur le visage de son meilleur ami l'empêcha de refuser.

— Mettons en place une stratégie, commença Yahiko d'un ton belliqueux.

Itachi toussota et dirigea ses prunelles vers le haut des marches, pour signaler aux deux autres que Mikan était sortie de la salle de bains. Il murmura un « elle est beaucoup trop mignonne » qui fut approuvé à la fois par le père et le parrain. L'enfant leur porta un regard plein d'incompréhension puis elle s'approcha doucement, grimpant sur le fauteuil où s'était installé son père pour se pelotonner contre lui.

— Mais, mon cœur, je dois aller préparer à manger, moi, prononça-t-il mollement en refermant ses bras sur elle.

— Un petit peu, affirma-t-elle d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune négociation.

Alors Nagato se laissa faire sous les commentaires amusés de Yahiko, montrant toute son impuissance avec un sourire attendri.

* * *

Le portillon grinça quand Yahiko actionna la poignée pour s'avancer dans l'allée de la maison et il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait lancer la discussion avec Konan. Des brindilles séchées croustillaient sous ses semelles à chacun de ses pas et il porta un regard alentour, s'assurant qu'aucun voisin ne jetait un œil par la fenêtre au moment où il tapait à la porte.

Il était venu sans s'annoncer, bien sûr, et la nuit était depuis longtemps tombée. Son meilleur ami avait manifesté le désir de se coucher tôt, Mikan reprenant l'école le lendemain, alors Yahiko avait quitté l'appartement de Nagato dès qu'ils eurent achevé le repas.

Quand Konan lui ouvrit, elle lui sourit et le rictus disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut son air irrité. Elle cligna des paupières avec étonnement, puis ferma la porte, le regardant s'avancer dans l'entrée d'un pas colérique. Il se tourna vers elle et croisa les bras sur son torse, le visage toujours empreint d'une contrariété qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue.

— Je ne pensais pas te voir avant demain, tu ne viens rarement ici…

— Oui, eh bien, je ne suis pas venu pour passer la nuit avec toi.

Elle s'approcha, tendit la main pour l'effleurer et il esquiva le contact avant d'exploser.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Konan ? C'est quoi ce monceau de conneries que tu as exigé de Nagato, hein ?

— Je te demande pardon ? siffla-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

— Je serai pas derrière toi, cette fois. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu demandes la maison, la garde exclusive et, en plus, qu'il te paie une pension alimentaire ? Tu veux le _tuer_ , ou quoi ?

Elle recula d'un pas, humectant ses lèvres, un peu perplexe.

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Soufflant par le nez, constatant qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait, Yahiko se força à se calmer. Il frotta ses yeux en respirant longuement, puis il les posa sur sa maîtresse.

— J'ai lu l'accord amiable rédigé par ton avocat et signé de ta main. Vous avez demandé à Nagato, pour une procédure rapide, qu'il cède la maison, la garde de Mikan, une pension alimentaire pour couvrir ses frais de bouche et qu'il continue de financer l'école. C'est énorme et c'est une connerie. Il faut que tu fasses annuler cet accord et que tu présentes quelque chose d'acceptable.

— C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle. Je… Je contacterai Maître Ryôtenbin, je… J'ai approuvé sans lire, Hanae m'a recommandé cet avocat alors je lui ai fait confiance, il n'a jamais perdu un seul divorce et…

S'appuyant contre le mur, Yahiko demeura à distance, l'observant longuement.

— S'il refuse de signer, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

Elle soupira et s'approcha, s'asseyant sur le buffet devant l'entrée.

— Mon avocat et moi devrons présenter un second accord, plus raisonnable. S'il refuse encore une fois, alors… Ce ne sera plus un divorce amiable.

— Ce qui signifie ? persista Yahiko.

Elle balança ses pieds, portant son regard sur le mur opposé.

— Qu'il va perdre. S'il signe pas, il va s'épuiser dans une bataille juridique dont je sortirai gagnante. Personne ne veut ça. Il n'a pas les moyens de payer un avocat efficace et ce n'est pas l'aide juridique de la police qui pourra compenser ça.

— Réécris l'accord amiable et rends-le acceptable, trancha Yahiko. Si tu maintiens ces conditions, tu ne pourras pas compter sur mon soutien, je ne trouve pas ça honorable.

Il fronça les sourcils et se décolla du mur.

— Je vais rentrer chez moi. Réfléchis à ce que je dis, il ne mérite pas ça, il ne mérite pas que tu lui prennes sa fille, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste.

Elle le regarda passer devant lui et quand il atteignit la porte, elle le héla :

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille jusqu'au procès, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non… Je ne veux pas voir les deux personnes que j'aime le plus se déchirer et me demander de choisir mon camp.

— Et tu ne veux pas que Nagato apprenne qu'on a une liaison. Et tu sais que si on va au procès, il va falloir déterrer des trucs crades.

Il cilla, lui donnant raison.

— T'as peut-être décidé que t'avais plus rien à faire avec lui, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

— Un commis d'office ne creusera pas si loin…

Elle hésita alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur le carrelage.

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, au moins ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

— Oui, je t'aime toujours, mais je n'aime pas les décisions que tu prends, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est Hanae qui les prend pour toi. Alors tant que ce sera Hanae qui réfléchira à ta place, tu seras toute seule.

Il quitta la maison de son meilleur ami, le cœur toujours aussi lourd, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle le suivait des yeux jusqu'au départ de sa voiture.

* * *

L'appartement du dernier étage de la résidence Phénix était en ébullition, l'effervescence de la rentrée s'étant répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Mikan s'était éveillée très en avance, se jetant dans la chambre de son père pour aller le réveiller, en espérant qu'elle pourrait aller le plus vite possible à l'école pour retrouver ses copains.

Nagato avait grogné, et s'était extirpé de son lit comme il le pouvait puis il était descendu pour s'atteler à la préparation du petit-déjeuner de sa fille, s'amusant de l'allure négligée que son colocataire présentait. Les cheveux lâchés, désordonnés, les lunettes posées sur son nez, la joue appuyée sur sa main, il comatait devant un bol de thé, le regard rivé sur son téléphone où il consultait les dernières actualités.

Le policier avait placé sa fille sur un siège en lui préparant le petit-déjeuner, jetant des œillades amusées à son colocataire et, quand Mikan commença à manger en chantonnant doucement entre deux bouchées, Nagato se décida à aller s'habiller.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte, remonta les rideaux et déverrouilla la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bains privative – un luxe auquel, à vrai dire, il s'était fait assez rapidement, il était plaisant d'avoir une salle de bains pour lui tout seul.

Une fois sa douche prise et sa peau séchée, il passa du côté du dressing pour attraper ses vêtements, qu'il mit, puis fixa le holster et s'approcha du coffre, tapant le code pour retirer l'arme qu'il glissa dans son étui. Il enfila son veston, s'assurant que le pistolet qu'il portait à sa gauche ne se voyait pas dans l'immense miroir du dressing. Satisfait, il arrangea ses cheveux et finit par sortir pour rejoindre Mikan et Itachi.

Visiblement, il arrivait à temps. Mikan était en train d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de son nouveau meilleur ami alors que lui, fixait le mur d'un air exaspéré. Nagato appela doucement sa fille :

— Mikan, laisse Itachi tranquille, tu sais qu'il est grognon, au réveil.

— Mais on n'est plus le réveil, là ! bouda la petite, on est l'heure de partir, presque !

Itachi ahana discrètement avant d'abandonner son bol sur la table, faisant demi-tour au pied des escaliers sous le regard menaçant de Nagato. Il attrapa l'objet et le posa dans le lave-vaisselle, avec un nouveau soupir fatigué, puis il disparut dans sa chambre, temps que Nagato mit à profit pour terminer de vêtir sa fille et vérifier qu'elle avait bien tout préparé : dans son cartable, il y avait son cahier d'écriture qu'elle avait rempli pendant les vacances, le manuel de lecture, la trousse avec les dix-huit stylos homologués par l'école, le cahier de textes à onglets de couleur, la règle en plastique souple et c'était lui qui donnerait son déjeuner directement au professeur Iruka.

Il s'approcha du frigo pour récupérer ledit repas, l'aida à enfiler son manteau de mi-saison et s'assura qu'elle avait bien chaussé les baskets à velcro qu'elle devait porter dans l'établissement.

Il termina son examen en même temps qu'Itachi sortait de sa chambre, prêt à partir. Nagato eut un instant de flottement.

— Vous ne mettez pas vos lunettes ? demanda-t-il en sachant son colocataire myope comme une taupe.

— Non, merci de vous inquiéter, je porte des lentilles de contact, aujourd'hui. Nous allons faire un morceau de chemin ensemble, j'ai un rendez-vous important au centre.

Jiraiya avait absolument tenu qu'ils profitassent du beau temps pour faire un maximum de scènes en extérieur. Il avait loué un vieux chantier désaffecté et les techniciens avaient travaillé une bonne partie du week-end pour le rendre décent pour le tournage.

Mikan se fendit d'un sourire ravi et finalement, ils sortirent. Les températures avaient chuté drastiquement et c'est frissonnant un peu qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'établissement scolaire, après quelques minutes de marche au rythme de l'enfant qui laissait son regard admirer le décor.

— Venez, je vais vous présenter au professeur Iruka, c'est l'enseignant de Mikan, expliqua Nagato en traînant Itachi derrière lui sans vraiment lui demander son avis.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'enseignant, celui-ci pivota vers eux, saluant longuement sa jeune élève accrochée à la main de son père, avant de rencontrer le regard de Nagato.

— Monsieur Uzumaki, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je pensais vous trouver en compagnie de Madame Uzumaki…

Ses yeux bruns se tournèrent vers Itachi, qu'il examina une seconde, cillant et redoublant de vigilance dans son analyse, une sensation de déjà-vu vissée au creux de l'estomac.

— Je vous présente mon colocataire, lança Nagato en désignant Itachi qui hocha la tête doucement.

Iruka détestait cette impression de ne pas pouvoir mettre de nom sur un visage qu'il savait connaître. Il fouilla plus profondément dans sa mémoire alors que le père de Mikan expliquait qu'il était en instance de divorce et que les prochains mois risquaient de s'annoncer difficiles pour Mikan.

L'enseignant promit de faire de son mieux, d'être d'une grande vigilance pour savoir si Mikan était impactée par la séparation de ses parents, jurant avec conviction de tenir le père informé dès que possible, de lui fournir par le biais de l'enfant toute la documentation qu'ils avaient en la matière, assurant que la cellule psychologique était très efficace, dans leur établissement et Nagato rit, demandant ce qui ne l'était pas.

La mémoire du professeur, visiblement défaillante, comptait parmi les choses qui n'étaient pas efficaces. Il était certain que l'homme n'était pas un de ses anciens étudiants, trop âgé pour ça. Peut-être un vieux camarade de classe ? Trop jeune. Et Iruka n'avait oublié aucun des élèves avec qui il avait eu des cours particuliers le temps de son cursus universitaire – il fallait bien payer les factures et les enseignements qu'il recevait, et c'était une bonne façon de prouver son envie de devenir professeur. Non, ce n'était pas ça.

— Vous pouvez entrer avec Mikan, si vous le désirez, les classes ne vont pas tarder à commencer et je crois bien avoir vu Ayami et Kyoshiro arriver, ponctua-t-il à l'adresse de la petite fille dont le visage s'illumina d'un coup.

Elle tira sur la main de son père qui se tourna vers son colocataire.

— Souhaitez-vous voir l'intérieur de l'école ?

— Je vous remercie, mais je préfère attendre ici, je ne suis pas à l'aise quand il y a du monde.

— Très bien, approuva Nagato, je serai rapide. Peut-être.

Il partit en écoutant les babillages de sa petite à propos de ses copains et Iruka les suivit du regard jusqu'à les égarer dans la foule, revenant sur le colocataire. Il passa quelques minutes à lui jeter des œillades qu'il espérait discrètes. À force de se perdre sur les contours du corps, les lignes fines d'un visage agréable à contempler, Iruka oublia momentanément pourquoi il le dévisageait ainsi. Non, pas un ancien élève, définitivement pas. Un commerçant, peut-être ? Les vêtements étaient trop chics pour être ceux d'un commerçant.

Il porta son ongle à sa bouche, résistant au dernier moment à l'envie de croquer dedans.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, osa Iruka. Je… Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

Et finalement, la mémoire lui revint, le remplissant d'un trouble si fort qu'il se sentit bégayer.

À l'instant où l'instituteur prononçait ces mots, Itachi le vit écarquiller les paupières, en proie à une réalisation soudaine. Il bafouilla un long moment, ses joues rosissant au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de qui se trouvait en face de lui et il finit par baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise.

— Oh.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux alors qu'Itachi laissait échapper une exhalation courte et amusée. Il se passa encore une minute et, dans sa vision périphérique, il remarquait les œillades que le professeur posait d'abord sur Nagato qui discutait toujours avec Mikan lui présentant toutes les parties visibles de l'école, puis vers Itachi qu'il observait d'un regard profondément embarrassé, s'attardant sur sa silhouette peut-être trop longtemps. L'instituteur regretta de s'être porté volontaire pour attendre l'arrivée des enfants et les guider à l'intérieur.

_Sois professionnel,_ se morigéna-t-il, _c'est un parent d'élève comme les autres._

Il accrocha un sourire sur ses lèvres et ancra son regard dans celui de l'acteur.

— Souhaitez-vous que je vous explique comment fonctionne notre classe ? J'imagine que nous allons être amenés à être en contact rapproché… Non, je veux dire que je devrais parfois vous lécher, zut, laisser… Je… Hm…

Itachi eut un léger rire qui accentua davantage encore l'embarras du professeur qui fixait ses chaussures es espérant que le sol s'ouvrît en deux pour l'avaler.

— Je veux bien, répondit Itachi. Que vous m'expliquiez le fonctionnement de la classe de Mikan, précisa-t-il, pourtant réticent à s'approcher plus près de l'instituteur.

L'homme se tourna vers l'établissement qu'il observa avec un sourire, contemplant la façade parfaitement entretenue, les enfants et leurs parents qui s'amassaient dans le hall et une tendresse véritable imprégnait ses traits.

Il se lança dans un discours interminable à propos du fonctionnement de l'école, de quel genre d'élève était Mikan et des difficultés qu'ils avaient déjà affrontées ensemble – et Itachi comprit pourquoi Nagato refusait d'inscrire sa petite dans une autre structure, qui serait peut-être moins chère.

— Vous prenez soin de vos élèves, complimenta-t-il avec un regard appréciateur dardé sur la silhouette de l'enseignant.

Iruka sourit, tentant de ne pas rougir davantage encore sous l'œillade.

— J'essaie, oui, dit-il en portant son attention sur sa montre. Bon, c'est l'heure, je vais rejoindre mes élèves, la séquence émotion va commencer. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, cette année, ce sont les parents qui vont pleurer.

Il força ses talons à se remettre en mouvement, se demandant s'il était acceptable de proposer à un rendez-vous à un parent d'élève, si c'était acceptable de rencarder _ce_ parent d'élève et s'il n'y avait pas une possibilité que ce fût très mal interprété.

Il questionna ses intentions longuement et renonça à son projet, se rendant compte qu'il était probablement des plus biaisés par la filmographie dudit parent d'élève. Dodelinant la tête, il maudit un peu son manque de professionnalisme, se mettant en marche vers la porte de l'établissement scolaire.

— Attendez, retint Itachi, je…

Il porta un regard sur la silhouette de Nagato qui faisait un dernier bisou à sa fille alors qu'elle tentait de s'esquiver, puis il revint vers le professeur.

— J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup qu'il n'apprenne pas d'où vous me… connaissez.

— C'est un souhait mutuel, affirma Iruka en hochant la tête, compréhensif.

Ils se sourirent avec embarras puis Iruka soupira en rebroussant chemin.

— Laissez-moi seulement vous dire quelque chose : Monsieur Uzumaki est rancunier. Ne donnez pas à cet homme la possibilité d'entretenir des griefs contre vous. Dites-lui avant qu'il l'apprenne autrement.

— En ce moment, avec son divorce, le contexte ne s'y prête pas, esquiva Itachi d'une voix ferme.

Iruka céda avec un haussement d'épaules et s'avança de nouveau vers la porte pour ouvrir à Nagato qui s'approchait en papillonnant des cils.

— C'est toujours aussi compliqué de la laisser, rit-il en essuyant ses yeux un peu humides.

— Elle est entre de bonnes mains, vous savez.

Le policier hocha la tête avec conviction avant de revenir vers son colocataire.

— Excusez-moi, c'était un peu long.

Ils repartirent en direction du commissariat et leurs chemins se séparèrent un peu plus loin. Arrivé au croisement de deux avenues passantes, Nagato s'arrêta pour attendre son tour, tâtant ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de mouchoirs, reniflant le plus discrètement possible.

Ses doigts touchèrent ses clés au bout desquelles se trouvait un porte-clés décapsuleur aux couleurs du commissariat dont il ne se servait jamais – il faisait également office de pointeur laser et Nagato s'était toujours demandé qui avait conceptualisé un objet aussi étrange, mêlant deux fonctions qui avaient du mal à former un tout cohérent dans son esprit.

Le nez enfoui dans le mouchoir de papier décoré par des petites coccinelles – datant de la période « insectes jolis » de Mikan, vite remplacée par l'actuelle « les belettes, c'est trop chouette » –, il souffla, portant son regard en bord de champ de vision quand une ombre y apparut.

— Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder pour que je puisse vous parler du Malin ? prononça une voix basse et calme. Il n'est pas loin, il se vautre dans le luxe, dans la luxure et se nourrit de nos vices, je dois vous avertir !

Nagato se tourna vers l'homme – le prêtre catholique étrange –, papillonnant des yeux avec curiosité.

— Pas vraiment, rétorqua Nagato, je dois aller travailler. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ? proposa-t-il un peu embêté de rembarrer le vieux croyant au visage plissé de rides et de cicatrices.

Le feu piéton passa au vert, détournant l'attention de Nagato qui s'avança à travers l'avenue, pensif. Avant de terminer – enfin ! – le dossier Sharingan Industries, il devait se rendre au service juridique, pour tenter de voir plus clair dans la situation.

Il avait essayé de retourner le problème dans tous les sens, épluchant des dizaines et des dizaines de pages internet jusqu'à tard dans la nuit – _jurissimo_ lui annonçant de but en blanc que c'était cuit de chez cuit, pour lui, lui prédisant une banqueroute prochaine, ce qui l'avait un peu inquiété.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui passait par la tête de Konan. Elle savait, pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais, jamais, _jamais_ d'être séparé de Mikan. La garde alternée était déjà compliquée à gérer, pour lui, même s'il tentait de positiver en se disant que ça le préparait au moment où sa petite fille serait une femme indépendante.

Il accéléra l'allure en pensant aux conséquences qu'aurait la signature d'une telle proposition, se souvenant désagréablement des mots inscrits noir sur blanc sur le papier qui pesait lourd dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

D'après les informations qu'il avait obtenues, il pouvait refuser de signer un accord à l'amiable par deux fois. Ensuite, ce serait au juge de trancher entre les torts des différents partis pour donner raison à l'un ou à l'autre des divorcés. Il se surprit à souhaiter aller jusqu'à cette procédure, pour savoir enfin ce que Konan lui reprochait pour que la séparation fût si brutale et rapide, passant d'une possibilité de réconciliation à son désir de tout lui prendre.

Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être un mauvais mari. Il n'était pas le meilleur, c'était évident, et il avait probablement commis des erreurs, mais à ce point ? Ce n'était pas le mariage qu'il avait vécu et c'était peut-être sa seule certitude. Il avait été fidèle, présent et à l'écoute, autant que possible.

Il avait tout fait pour que les périodes noires de sa vie empiétassent le moins possible sur son histoire d'amour, il avait mis la main à la pâte à la maison aussi souvent que Konan le souhaitait et elle s'était régulièrement réjouie d'avoir pour mari quelqu'un d'ordonné et légèrement maniaque : pour être sûr que c'était fait à sa convenance, il s'était chargé du ménage pendant tout ce temps.

Le service juridique du commissariat était désert à cette heure-ci, il put donc rapidement planifier un rendez-vous avec l'avocat qui officiait au commissariat. S'il servait généralement pour les prévenus présents et qui étaient trop pauvres pour espérer une assistance juridique, il arrivait qu'il conseillât également les agents sur leurs soucis et qu'il servît d'avocat pour défendre leurs affaires.

Sur le bureau de la secrétaire trônait une balle antistress bleue avec laquelle elle jouait pendant qu'il patientait devant elle, alors qu'elle roulait des yeux, écartant le casque qu'elle avait sur les oreilles et coupant le micro pour dire « vous pouvez y aller, inspecteur, je transmettrai à Maître Ebisu, il vous recontactera pour les détails. Je vais vous prendre l'accord amiable, si ça ne vous embête pas, pour en faire une photocopie ».

Il hocha la tête, glissant la main dans sa poche pour en sortir les papiers légèrement froissés, puis il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Quand il ouvrit la porte, sa ligne directe signalait un appel qui acheva de résonner dans la pièce et il jura, se dépêtrant de sa veste qu'il fixa au portemanteau avant de s'approcher du téléphone.

Il pianota sur le clavier pour afficher les derniers appels en absence, s'étonnant de voir s'inscrire « Résidence Phénix – accueil ». Il redémarra son ordinateur, alluma l'écran et hésita, recontactant immédiatement Asuma.

— Bonjour, Asuma, que se passe-t-il ?

La voix du gardien d'immeuble atteignit ses tympans alors qu'il était en train de saisir sa tasse pour vérifier qu'elle était propre, observant l'écran bleu d'allumage de son ordinateur.

— Bonjour Monsieur Uzumaki, je n'arrive pas à joindre Itachi, alors je me tourne vers vous. Le service de jardinage aimerait savoir s'ils en profitent pour commencer l'entretien de votre carré potager.

— Oui, bien sûr, approuva Nagato, mais on ne pourra pas planter grand-chose à cette saison.

Quelques phrases échangées plus tard, Nagato raccrocha, emportant sa tasse avec lui jusqu'à la salle de pause.

* * *

Asuma Sarutobi garda un long moment le combiné du téléphone dans sa main, observant dans le vide, faisant tourner et retourner entre ses doigts une enveloppe libellée, mais pas affranchie qui avait dû être déposée dans la boîte aux lettres générale de l'immeuble sans qu'il ne pût déterminer par qui.

Il avait changé d'avis au dernier moment, prenant les devants sur la demande des jardiniers qui devaient effectivement passer pour commencer le ratissage des feuilles du parc, mais une inquiétude diffuse roulait sous sa peau, le faisant se sentir inconfortable.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lisait une lettre de ce genre, destinée à Itachi Uchiha – sous son nom de scène, Tsuki –, elles se perdaient entre les demandes en mariage et les courriers plus suggestifs et il les consultait attentivement, avant de les ignorer, comme l'avait exigé le propriétaire de l'appartement 1301.

Il secoua finalement la tête, refusant toutefois de jeter l'enveloppe et son contenu à la poubelle, lui préférant un tiroir qu'il fermait à clé.


	10. Chapter 10

L’homme lui donnait presque le tournis à force de sillonner le sol de long en large. La pièce était environ deux fois plus grande que le bureau de Nagato, chargée d’armoires contenant des dossiers sensibles – comme avait aimé le rappeler l’avocat qui marchait les bras croisés dans le dos, le menton haut et fier, les lunettes rondes glissant sur le bout de son nez.

L’expert avait réussi à spécifier au moins cinq fois qu’il avait été formé parmi l’élite et, en proie au doute, Nagato avait cherché le regard de la secrétaire pour lui demander confirmation. Elle avait soupiré et haussé les yeux au ciel en grimaçant presque comiquement, mais ça n’avait pas rassuré Nagato pour son divorce.

Il hésita à se lever et laisser l’avocat en plan au milieu de son discours d’autosatisfaction, mais il se souvint au dernier moment que c’était, malheureusement, le seul avocat qu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Alors il encaissa la tirade sur les élites que l’homme avait côtoyées, essayant de contrôler au mieux les signes d’agacement qui commençaient à se lire dans le tapotement de ses doigts sur l’accoudoir, dans le rythme effréné de sa jambe nerveuse.

— Sans vouloir vous interrompre, Maître, glissa-t-il dans une des respirations d’Ebisu, peut-on s’occuper de mon divorce ?

L’avocat pivota, presque surpris d’entendre quelqu’un s’adresser à lui, il scruta la pièce avec étonnement et se racla la gorge, porta sa main fermée en poing devant sa bouche.

— Oui, le divorce…

Il contourna le bureau pour retourner de son côté, se prit les pieds dans un pli du tapis et déséquilibré, il se retint tant bien que mal à l’armoire contenant ses précieuces affaires sensibles, toussotant de nouveau pour masquer son malaise face à sa maladresse.

Une nouvelle fois, Nagato chercha les yeux de la secrétaire qui lui présenta une grimace d’excuses. L’avocat se glissa sur sa chaise, feuilletant le dossier qui lui avait été remis par son assistante, puis il revint au début en murmurant :

— Tenten ? Pouvez-vous venir, je ne… Hm… Je ne parviens pas à percer le secret de votre classement.

Du coin de l’œil, Nagato vit la jeune femme poser avec force son stylo sur son bureau, arrachant son casque et elle se leva pour rejoindre son supérieur, se plaçant derrière lui pour examiner le cas qui se présentait à lui.

— Vous le tenez à l’envers, dit-elle en portant la main à l’objet pour le retourner.

Nagato était vraiment à deux doigts de quitter le service juridique. Dans son esprit, la prédiction du site _jurissimo_ clignotait : « Vous êtes cuit de chez cuit ! » et il humecta ses lèvres, se redressant légèrement.

— Donc, ma femme a fait la première proposition amiable, je n’ai pas l’intention de signer. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Tenten lui offrit un sourire.

— Nous allons nous charger de signaler à l’avocat de votre ex-femme que nous vous représentons et que nous refusons l’accord, leur octroyant un délai pour fournir quelque chose de plus raisonnable. Le délai peut varier d’une semaine à un mois et demi, c’est à négocier, mais cela se fera entre les avocats.

— Voilà, exactement, bravo, Tenten, félicita Ebisut en finissant par se dépatouiller du dossier. Donc je vois que… oulala…

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la tempe de l’avocat et il l’essuya sur un mouchoir.

— L’avocat de votre femme, c’est Onoki Ryôtenbin.

— C’est un problème ?

Tenten mordilla ses lèvres. Elle avait espéré qu’Ebisu n’aborderait pas ce sujet devant l’inspecteur Uzumaki. Elle tira une chaise pour s’asseoir près de l’avocat qui commençait à pâlir.

— Il est réputé, précisa-t-elle d’une voix moins assurée qu’elle l’aurait voulu. Il fait partie du Conseil des Maîtres – un consortium de cinq vieux croulants qui excellent par leurs connaissances du droit –, il enseigne à l’école de droit et il n’a jamais perdu un procès.

Nagato ferma durement les paupières, crispant ses doigts pour les empêcher de trembler. « Vous êtes cuit ! » clignotait toujours dans son esprit. Une main atterrit sur son épaule et il rouvrit les yeux pour contempler Tenten qui lui offrait un sourire rassurant.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. On peut aussi ne pas aller jusqu’au procès, il faut attendre la seconde proposition. Il ne gagne aucun avantage à aller jusqu’au procès pour ça, d’après ce que je sais, le cas de votre femme ne lui rapporte pas un centime, ce serait beaucoup de temps passé à travailler pour rien. La seconde proposition sera plus raisonnable et on pourra signer.

Elle arracha le dossier des mains d’Ebisu, et revint sur la liste des exigences.

— Donc, dites-moi, qu’est-ce que vous avez l’intention de modifier dans les demandes ? Elle affirme vouloir garder la maison. Je vous propose de ne pas conserver ça. Compte tenu des papiers que vous nous avez remis, il est évident que c’est vous qui payez le crédit. Je vous conseille de suggérer la vente et l’obtention d’une somme d’argent au prorata de sa participation.

Nagato hocha la tête.

— Ça me semble raisonnable, dit-il, la gorge serrée.

La secrétaire inscrivit quelques mots en marge du dossier et passa à la proposition suivante.

— Elle veut la garde exclusive de votre enfant avec un droit de–

— C’est hors de question, coupa Nagato d’une voix colérique. Je me fiche de la maison, de la voiture, ou je ne sais quelle connerie matérielle, mais je refuse qu’elle me prenne ma fille.

Tenten fit courir son stylo sur le papier.

— Garde alternée ?

— C’est déjà plus raisonnable, ponctua Ebisu en tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur la situation.

Nagato approuva en décalant ses yeux sur l’avocat puis il revint sur la secrétaire.

— Je refuse également de lui payer une pension alimentaire.

Ebisu grimaça.

— On ne va pas le formuler ainsi, tout de même.

— Formulez-le comme vous le souhaitez. J’accepte de continuer de régler les mensualités de la scolarité de ma fille, parce que c’est le mieux pour elle, mais sa mère travaille et a un salaire. Elle peut très bien subvenir aux besoins de sa fille une semaine sur deux. Et si elle ne peut pas, qu’elle renonce à la garde et qu’elle me laisse Mikan, elle aura un droit de visite le week-end. Et si ça lui brise le cœur, elle n’avait qu’à pas demander le divorce.

L’avocat prit une énorme bouffée d’air, prononçant « jamais ça passe auprès d’un juge ! », alors que Nagato se levait en récupérant sa veste, l’enfilant en toute hâte. Quand il parvint près de la porte, la secrétaire l’interpela :

— Inspecteur, vous allez vous en sortir. On trouvera des solutions, je vous le promets.

— Heureusement que vous êtes efficace, confirma Nagato. Essayez de faire en sorte qu’on n’arrive pas au procès, ajouta-t-il en jetant une œillade en biais à l’avocat. S’il vous plaît.

Il retourna dans son bureau, grommelant à voix basse, puis il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, son regard se perdant sur l’écran de son ordinateur. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que le second accord fût plus décent.

* * *

La lumière avait baissé pendant le repas, rendant l’ambiance du restaurant plus intimiste. Un pianiste jouait du jazz que Madara appréciait d’une oreille distraite, l’autre étant tendue vers le babillement de son neveu.

Entre les deux hommes, un écrin avait été déballé, dévoilant des boutons de manchette hors de prix que Madara avait offert à Itachi, en signe d’encouragement pour la remise de trophées qui s’annonçait, une semaine et demie plus tard.

Leur dîner touchait à sa fin, les assiettes des desserts en témoignaient et le serveur n’allait pas tarder à s’approcher pour leur proposer un digestif ou un café. La totalité des quelques heures passées ensemble avaient été rythmées par la voix d’Itachi, rarement si bavard.

Madara esquissa un sourire qu’il cacha dans le fond de son verre de vin – un grand cru, il en ferait importer quelques caisses pour sa villa sur la côte, sa cave à vin pourrait tout à fait accueillir ce nouveau venu – puis il reposa l’objet.

— Il est maniaque, précisait Itachi, alors je me fais houspiller si j’oublie de ranger ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, ou si j’ai le malheur de laisser ma veste sur le dossier du canapé. Mon appartement sent le propre tout le temps, sauf aux heures de repas, il cuisine beaucoup, il veut s’assurer que sa fille a une alimentation correcte et qu’elle mange de tout. À force, il a fini par m’inviter à partager leur repas, je crois qu’il a eu pitié de mes nouilles instantanées.

— Je devrais lui envoyer des fleurs, sourit Madara. Il s’occupe bien de toi.

Itachi baissa le nez sur la table, dissimulant sa joie.

— Oui, il est très… paternel… avec moi. « Mettez vos lunettes, Itachi, vous allez vous abimer les yeux », « couvrez-vous plus que ça, il fait frais, ce matin. », « Votre parapluie, il pleut des cordes ! », « Non, non, votre chemise, pas à 40, vous allez flinguer le tissu, à 40, c’est fragile et délicat, ça, laissez-moi faire ! », c’est…

Il chercha ses mots un instant, fronçant les sourcils, puis il laissa un sourire retrousser ses lèvres quand Madara le trouva pour lui :

— Agréable ?

— Oui, mon oncle. C’est agréable d’avoir enfin quelqu’un qui prend soin de moi.

Il inspira bruyamment avant de tendre un regard d’excuse à Madara.

— Je ne veux pas dire que vous ne prenez pas soin de moi, vous m’êtes d’un précieux secours et d’un soutien inestimable.

— Seulement ce n’est pas la même chose d’avoir quelqu’un qui te couve au quotidien et d’avoir ton vieil oncle qui t’invite à dîner de temps en temps, rit Madara. Je comprends bien. C’est la première fois que tu vis avec quelqu’un, en plus, affirma-t-il d’un ton doux.

Jouant avec sa fourchette, Itachi secoua la tête.

— Non, j’ai aussi vécu avec Père, et Maman et Sasuke…

Madara se fendit d’un soupir.

— Fils, je connais ton père mieux que personne. Je peux facilement imaginer quelle était l’ambiance chez lui et vivre au même endroit que quelqu’un ne signifie pas vivre avec lui.

— Vous avez vraiment réponse à tout, sourit Itachi.

Le serveur approcha, rompant la discussion, pour leur proposer un kir et les deux acceptèrent de bonne grâce, Madara exigeant en plus un café.

— Tu te sens prêt ? demanda le chef d’entreprise alors que l’homme qui prenait les commandes repartait avec leurs assiettes vides. Si j’ai bien compris, avoir ce prix ferait de toi le premier acteur gay à l’obtenir, ce serait sacrément bien pour ta carrière.

Itachi hocha la tête.

— Oui, c’est exactement ça. J’essaie de ne pas trop anticiper ma victoire, je serai déçu de ne pas l’avoir, sinon.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne demi-heure de l’impact que cette récompense aurait sur l’avenir d’Itachi puis ils finirent par se séparer, chacun repartant de son côté.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu’Itachi n’avait pas eu à rentrer chez lui en étant chargé.

Il profitait de quelques jours de vacances généreusement accordés par Jiraiya avant le décollage de l’avion qui les mènerait tous vers la cérémonie tant attendue. Les studios avaient fermé leurs portes la veille au soir et Itachi y avait trouvé là une opportunité d’aller faire du shopping.

Il avait dérobé la liste que son colocataire avait dressée en inspectant la cuisine et en maugréant à voix basse qu’il n’avait jamais vu un aussi bel appartement si mal équipé, puis il s’était rendu dans un magasin du centre où il avait tendu la liste à un des vendeurs, demandant absolument tout ce qu’il manquait.

Pendant que le jeune homme s’occupait de réunir les articles pour lui, il avait vagabondé dans les lieux, ses yeux attirés par un livre de recettes à la couverture appétissante et il l’avait feuilleté longuement, salivant devant les pâtisseries brillantes sur les photos de l’ouvrage.

Le vendeur était revenu vers lui en lui expliquant qu’il manquerait probablement d’autres accessoires s’il souhaitait s’essayer aux recettes présentes dans ce livre et Itachi avait alors exigé d’avoir ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin en plus.

Lorsqu’il était arrivé en caisse, il avait présenté sa carte bancaire sans même regarder les chiffres qui s’affichaient sur l’écran de la caisse enregistreuse et le vendeur avait souri en l’attrapant.

— Vous cuisinez beaucoup ? avait-il demandé. Souhaitez-vous la carte de fidélité du magasin ?

Itachi avait alors révélé que son plus grand talent pour la cuisine consistait à faire cuire du riz, mais que, peut-être, son colocataire avait la carte de fidélité.

En vérifiant dans la base de données, l’homme avait retrouvé trace de Nagato et Itachi avait souri, content d’avoir pu identifier le magasin préféré de celui qui préparait la plupart de ses repas.

Il avait abandonné ses achats sur place, promettant de revenir après avoir fait le tour des commerçants, puis il était passé au pressing récupérer le smoking qu’il porterait pour la cérémonie et pour retirer sa commande pour l’anniversaire de Mikan.

Ouvrant la porte comme il le put, il avança dans l’appartement désert en fronçant les sourcils, étonné de constater qu’il était seul puis il se souvint que le jeudi, Nagato rentrait tardivement.

Abandonnant l’ensemble de ses paquets sur la table de la salle à manger et les laissant là le temps d’aller poser son smoking dans sa chambre, Itachi se demanda où son colocataire avait rangé le papier cadeau.

La semaine précédente, agacé après une journée particulièrement difficile au boulot, Nagato s’était mis en tête de réorganiser l’entièreté des pièces communes pour apaiser ses nerfs. Mikan et Itachi s’étaient retranchés dans la chambre de la petite qui lui avait dit que ça se calmait, à un moment ; l’orage Uzumaki grondait fort, mais disparaissait vite.

Nagato avait donc passé deux heures à grommeler après la terre entière, naviguant entre les placards et le repas à préparer, pestant contre lui-même, puis, finalement tranquille, il les avait appelés pour manger. Mikan avait empêché Itachi de sortir de la chambre pour lui prodiguer des conseils : « surtout, mange tous tes petits pois. Il faut manger tous ses petits pois quand Papa il est fâché. » et les deux avaient avalé l’entier contenu de leurs assiettes sans protester, sous l’œil surpris de Nagato.

Quand la porte claqua pour signaler le retour de son colocataire, Itachi était en train de répandre sur la table tous ses récents achats, comparant la liste à ce qui s’étalait devant lui et Nagato apparut au bord de son champ de vision, lessivé par sa séance de sport.

— Vous avez fait les magasins ? demanda-t-il doucement pendant qu’Itachi lui tendait la liste.

— Il vous manquait ça, alors, vu que je n’avais rien à faire aujourd’hui, je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter.

Rosissant, Nagato baissa la tête pour le remercier.

— Vous n’étiez pas obligé, je… Ce n’était pas un message subliminal, je me serais débrouillé autrement.

Itachi tendit la main vers le livre qu’il avait consulté dans le magasin pour s’assurer une fois de plus que tout était là, ne jetant qu’un regard succinct à son colocataire :

— Maintenant, vous n’avez plus d’excuse pour que Mikan parte à l’école sans hérisson.

Nagato exhala exagérément, amusé au souvenir de sa fille qui protestait doucement que sa copine Ayami venait à l’école avec un déjeuner en forme d’animal tous les midis et son père avait soupiré, lui expliquant qu’il n’avait probablement pas la même cuisine que la mère d’Ayami.

— J’aurais préféré que la période belette se prolonge un peu, grimaça Nagato, je commençais à peine à m’y faire. Je vais m’en occuper, précisa-t-il en voyant Itachi s’essayer à empiler les différents achats. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais ranger. Vous avez dîné ?

— Pas encore, répondit Itachi en abandonnant sa tâche précédente.

Il observa le ballet de son colocataire, qui passait avec aisance d’un meuble à l’autre sans la moindre hésitation, sachant parfaitement où déposer les divers objets qui jalonnaient la table.

— Je serai absent, ce week-end, annonça Itachi.

— Très bien, reçut Nagato sans pour autant lever les yeux de son occupation. On vous attend pour dîner, dimanche ?

Itachi secoua la tête.

— Inutile, je vais rentrer tard dans la nuit. Vous avez eu des nouvelles de l’accord amiable ?

Cessant finalement de s’agiter après avoir glissé un torchon sur son épaule et nettoyé la table, Nagato donna toute son attention à son colocataire qui s’était assis à table pour l’observer. Il tira une chaise pour s’y poser quelques minutes, sentant des débuts de courbatures remonter le long de ses cuisses.

— Pas encore. D’après Maître Ebisu, cela n’a rien d’inquiétant qu’ils prennent autant de temps pour reformuler des demandes. Tenten n’a pas l’air de cet avis, elle. Elle m’a encouragé à me faire à l’idée qu’on fonce droit vers le procès.

Nagato soupira. Depuis qu’il avait croisé la secrétaire juridique, le matin, il n’avait pas réussi à décolérer et même l’acharnement qu’il avait mis lors de sa séance de sport n’était pas parvenu à doucher son énervement et ses craintes.

— Pour elle, compléta-t-il sous le regard interrogateur d’Itachi, l’avocat de Konan temporise en retardant au maximum le deuxième accord afin de pouvoir commencer à préparer son attaque et réfléchir à la meilleure façon de gagner un procès, ce qui a mille fois plus de sens que l’idée ridicule entretenue par Maître Ebisu. Lui est persuadé que ce temps est nécessaire pour planifier le document le plus juste possible.

Itachi dodelina de la tête, n’osant pas dire qu’il aurait plutôt tendance à être de l’avis de Tenten.

— Il n’y a aucune raison pour que vous perdiez la garde de Mikan, ponctua-t-il cependant. Vous vivez dans un lieu parfaitement adapté, elle est à deux pas de son école, vous rentrez tôt tous les soirs pour la récupérer et vous avez de quoi subvenir à ses besoins…

Nagato s’appuya contre le dossier, saisissant un morceau de carton qui avait échappé à sa traque ménagère pour jouer avec.

— Le problème est financier. Très clairement, mon taux d’endettement surpasse très largement le niveau moyen acceptable. Il est possible que ça plaide en ma défaveur. Et puis…

— La garde est souvent attribuée à la maman, acheva Itachi, sans même tenir compte des éléments autour.

Les deux hommes laissèrent passer un silence puis Itachi releva le nez pour contempler le visage réellement exténué de son colocataire.

— Puis-je essayer de vous changer les idées ? J’ai un film à vous montrer.

— Encore un thriller ? s’amusa le policier.

— Celui-là vous surprendra, gagea Itachi en se levant. Et je nous fais livrer des sushis.

Acceptant finalement, Nagato bougea vers le canapé.

Il s’endormit en cours de film, marmonnant un « le héros c’est en fait le méchant depuis le début et l’ombre qui le suit, c’est le gentil qui est sur ses talons ».

Lui jetant un regard agacé de l’entendre deviner une nouvelle fois comment finissait un film dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler, Itachi se tourna partiellement vers son colocataire, l’œil attiré par son pull qui remontait un peu découvrant la peau et laissant apparaître une cicatrice assez vilaine. Il fronça les sourcils, saisi de curiosité, ses doigts frétillant d’envie de caresser la cicatrice pour tenter de trouver quelle histoire pouvait bien se cacher derrière une telle marque. Il hésita, ses rétines venant frôler le profil endormi de son colocataire, puis il secoua la tête, ramenant son poignet vers lui.

Nagato était comptable et l’événement le plus incroyable de son existence devait être ce divorce terrible qui le transperçait de part en part.

Itachi soupira légèrement, se demandant vaguement s’il n’y avait pas quelque chose qu’il pourrait faire pour Nagato, lui proposer les services d’un meilleur avocat, par exemple, mais il savait très bien que le policier aurait refusé, voulant croire jusqu’au bout que le procès n’aurait jamais lieu.

Il tendit la main pour attraper le bord du vêtement qui était remonté et tirer dessus, dissimulant la peau abimée.

Il finit par jeter un plaid confortable et tout chaud sur son colocataire, n’osant pas vraiment le réveiller, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le film, se renfonçant un peu plus dans le sofa. Il avait beau le connaître par cœur, ce thriller le prenait aux tripes à chaque fois, le laissant émerveillé sur son canapé, récitant dans un murmure chacun des dialogues.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

L'ennui l'avait saisi aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, lorsque la fatigue avait quitté son corps quand ce dernier avait touché le matelas de son lit et il avait tourné et viré un long moment avant de se relever.

Le silence de l'appartement l'avait suivi jusque dans le salon et il avait jeté des œillades désespérées sur la chambre de sa fille, impatient d'être au moment où elle reviendrait à la maison. Il serait bien sorti avec Zetsu, mais celui-ci avait un rencard.

L'information était aussi incongrue que surprenante, mais au lieu de faire mine d'être étonné, il avait seulement dit à son ami de bien s'amuser et s'était gardé d'expédier le moindre message.

Il aurait pu proposer à Yahiko de venir passer une soirée en sa compagnie, mais ces temps-ci, son meilleur pote était un peu tendu et fuyant. Nagato avait supposé qu'il avait une nouvelle copine, mais il s'était trouvé que c'était plutôt le boulot qui le rendait si inaccessible.

En circulant dans les couloirs près de la salle de pause, Nagato avait entendu Kakashi – qui faisait partie de l'unité de Yahiko – râler qu'il devrait annuler ses plans du samedi soir, lesdits plans étaient apparemment de s'avachir devant la télé à regarder avec beaucoup d'attention la cérémonie des Zobs d'Or qui se tenait toujours en marge du Festival International du Cinéma d'Uzushio, médiatiquement très couvert mais qui n'intéressait pas Nagato – il avait toujours manqué d'attrait pour le cinéma.

Avec beaucoup de pitié pour ses anciens collègues, Nagato avait passé la tête à travers la salle de pause, leur souhaitant un excellent week-end et évitant de justesse l'éco-cup fétiche de Kakashi qui avait manqué de s'écraser sur le haut de son crâne. Son rire les avait probablement hantés une bonne partie du début de soirée.

À présent, il était presque une heure du matin et il faisait défiler les chaînes d'un air morne, ne parvenant pas à trouver de programme qui capterait son attention plus de deux minutes. Le canal 66 ne montrait que de la neige, la 67 rediffusait un match de tennis féminin.

Quelque chose le travaillait depuis un moment et il interrompit son zapping une seconde pour dévier son regard sur le meuble de l'entrée, lequel portait actuellement le courrier reçu par Itachi. Au-dessus de la maigre pile remise par le gardien, une lettre émanant d'un laboratoire d'analyses l'avait fait s'interroger toute la journée. Son colocataire était-il malade ?

Alors bien sûr, il aurait simplement pu tirer les résultats de l'enveloppe pour les consulter lui-même, mais il était parfaitement contre ce genre d'attitudes détestables consistant à fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui, ce qui était très ironique, considérant que c'était précisément son métier.

Ses rétines revinrent sur la télévision, il passa sur le canal 68 et regarda quelques instants le documentaire animalier qui présentait la vie des otaries, puis un bâillement le saisit. Il changea de canal et cligna des yeux.

Sur l'immense écran s'étalait un avertissement : « Cette chaîne est sous contrôle parental. Pour y accéder, merci de taper le code : _ _ _ _ »

Il s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en comprenant de quel genre de chaîne il s'agissait, puis s'empressa de changer de canal, tirant son téléphone de sous ses fesses – où il avait glissé à force de mouvements – puis il envoya un message à son colocataire.

_« La chaîne 69 est sous contrôle parental. Avons-nous un abonnement à une chaîne pornographique ? »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir : _« Oh, oui. Je pensais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser un tel accès à Mikan. Si ça vous embête, je peux vous donner le code. »_

Le sous-entendu le mit mal à l'aise et il hésita plusieurs minutes sur la façon dont il allait répondre. Il choisit de dire _« Non, c'est très bien ainsi, merci d'avoir pensé à elle. »_ puis il grogna sur la vie de mâle célibataire en se demandant si l'autre habitant de l'appartement avait déjà eu un petit-ami.

Itachi ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il n'avait jamais fait mine de s'intéresser aux choses du sexe et de l'amour. Ça avait grandement interpelé Nagato qui s'en était étonné : son colocataire était plutôt beau garçon – pour ce qu'il pouvait juger. Il s'était dit, finalement, que peut-être ça le laissait indifférent, qu'il se pouvait aussi qu'il eût peur que les personnes qu'il fréquentait ne le fissent que par goût du profit, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que l'homme pût se sentir seul.

Le lien entre une chaîne pornographique et la solitude présumée d'Itachi était quelque peu hasardeux, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment on pouvait aimer dans les films X, à part compenser une frustration temporaire.

Kakashi avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que c'était un art comme les autres, mais Nagato n'y avait jamais vu rien de plus qu'une obscénité et il trouvait ça triste pour son colocataire d'en être réduit à ça pour tromper son célibat.

Haussant les épaules, il conclut que ce n'était pas son problème avant de céder à son impulsion et de revenir sur une chaîne spécialisée dans le jeu vidéo, sachant pertinemment que ça ne l'aiderait pas à dormir.

* * *

Itachi détourna les yeux de la scène pour les baisser sur son téléphone, qu'il avait glissé entre ses genoux pour pouvoir lire le message que lui venait de lui envoyer son colocataire. La main de Jiraiya saisit les siennes alors que le réalisateur ne retirait pas son regard de la plantureuse animatrice, puis il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de son chouchou :

— Cache ça, la caméra est sur toi.

Relevant les yeux sur le rang devant lui, Itachi écarta les cuisses pour faire glisser l'appareil sous lui et croisa les jambes, feignant d'être happé par le discours de la jeune femme sur scène.

— Merci, susurra Itachi à l'adresse de son père de substitution.

Il força un sourire à imprimer ses lèvres, mais, s'il devait être honnête, il aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs. Même si la salle n'était pas totalement pleine, beaucoup de gens étaient réunis et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Quand il fut sûr que la caméra s'était finalement détournée de lui, il observa la salle, tentant d'identifier les personnes présentes et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'avant-bras de Jiraiya alors que son souffle se troublait. Incapable de détacher son regard de l'acteur qu'il venait de repérer, assis trois rangs plus loin, il murmura dans l'oreille de son mentor :

— Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki est là.

Jiraiya tourna son buste vers la direction où se perdaient les yeux d'Itachi, surpris. On affirmait l'homme fatigué et totalement déconnecté du milieu. Il fallait dire qu'il avait pris de l'âge, depuis ses derniers films en tant qu'acteur. Passer de l'autre côté de la caméra ne l'avait pas réussi : il avait une vision vieillotte qui n'avait pas fonctionné auprès du public, ou seulement dans une niche particulière, malheureusement insuffisante pour survivre dans le monde du cinéma.

— Je sais combien tu l'admires, mais c'est pas une raison pour me casser le bras.

— Pardon, souffla Itachi en forçant sa main à lâcher Jiraiya et son regard à revenir vers la scène. J'aurais tant aimé tourner avec lui, regretta-t-il dans un soupir. Quel dommage qu'il ait arrêté.

Kiba, installé à la droite d'Itachi, se pencha à son tour vers celui du milieu :

— De qui vous parlez ?

— Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki.

— Il est là ?

Itachi hocha brièvement le menton. Impressionné, Kiba scruta la salle avant de se courber vers sa compagne pour lui souffler l'information et elle se tendit, essuyant ses mains devenues moites à la dérobée. Leurs doigts se lièrent avec tendresse et ils échangèrent un regard doux pour se forcer à exhaler. À côté d'Hinata, Sakura, nerveuse, continua à battre un rythme effréné.

— La pression commence à monter, souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Et je n'aime pas beaucoup être si près d'Orochimaru.

— On é-échangera à la p-pause, proposa Hinata et Sakura secoua la tête le plus discrètement qu'elle le put.

— Non, ça se verrait à l'écran… C'est pas grave, je veux pas lui faire ce plaisir, à ce salaud.

Elle darda sur lui un air furibond avant de se détourner pour se reporter vers la scène. Ses doigts accrochèrent ceux d'Hinata en murmurant une prière succincte « Faites qu'Itachi gagne ! ». Son souhait traversa la rangée entière, la main de Kisame trouva son poignet, touchèrent la paume et il emmêla leurs doigts.

Akatsuki Productions tout entière retint sa respiration, les doigts se liant, et Itachi se demanda si c'était sa paume qui était si humide ou si c'était celle de Kiba. Il souffla un grand coup, suivant du regard la jolie poupée qui transportait l'enveloppe des résultats, perchée sur des talons si hauts que la courbe de ses pieds paraissait surréaliste.

Jiraiya ferma les yeux, ses phalanges enserrèrent celles d'Itachi avec poigne, transmettant toute la confiance qu'il lui portait depuis dix ans maintenant, combien il avait cru en son talent dès le départ, à quel point tout miser sur lui avait été son pari le plus réussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard et l'instant d'après, l'enveloppe s'ouvrit.

* * *

La fête battait son plein sur le toit de l'immeuble, la musique faisait vibrer le sol et l'ambiance était électrique. Rapidement, des petits groupes s'étaient formés, généralement constitués des équipes des films qui avaient été pressentis ou promus lors de cette cérémonie et Sakura, portant deux flûtes de champagne, esquiva habilement les danseurs déjà un peu ivres pour rejoindre Itachi qui se tenait à l'écart de la foule.

Lui tendant son verre qu'il saisit par réflexe plus que par envie, elle se colla à lui, l'enlaçant de son bras gauche.

— Tu vas rester dans ton coin toute la soirée ?

Sa tentative de communication tomba à l'eau. Il refusa de répondre, avalant une gorgée de champagne en gardant ses mâchoires crispées, foudroyant Kimimaro du regard. Se déplaçant pour se mettre sur la trajectoire des œillades meurtrières, Sakura tendit un sourire à son partenaire, moins avenant qu'à l'accoutumée, mais essayant tout de même de parvenir à lui arracher une expression.

— Tu veux venir danser avec moi ? proposa-t-elle.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur, refusa-t-il en baissant les prunelles sur elle. Je te remercie, mais je vais plutôt aller me coucher. Demande à Kisame, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de danser avec toi.

Terminant de vider le verre qu'il tenait, il se détourna et Sakura le héla :

— Tsuki ! C'est pas grave, tu sais…

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de pincer les lèvres et de se diriger vers le hall de l'ascenseur qui lui permettrait de redescendre jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le suivit des yeux aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, une véritable tristesse se peignant sur son visage.

Évidemment qu'il était déçu, ça aurait dû être son année, il avait travaillé tellement dur. Mordillant ses lèvres, elle hésita un instant à le rejoindre pour le pas le laisser seul face à cet échec qui devait peser lourd sur son moral.

— Hey, Sakura !

Kisame s'était approché d'elle, la dépassant de si haut qu'elle dut lever la tête pour croiser le regard de son collègue.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en observant l'endroit où elle gardait ses yeux verts fixés.

— Itachi, murmura-t-elle. Il le prend assez mal.

Kisame soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, tirant légèrement pour la forcer à se détourner.

— Il se calmera, donne-lui le temps de digérer. Il va aller se coucher et demain, il se sentira mieux.

Capitulant, Sakura se laissa entraîner parmi la foule qui s'amusait, lançant un regard en arrière.

« Kisame a sûrement raison », pensa-t-elle, « il est allé se coucher ».

Pourtant, à l'étage en dessous, étourdi par le murmure qui provenait de la liesse sur les toits, Itachi s'était appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon commun, le pied posé sur le premier barreau, ses yeux se perdant sur l'écume qui dévorait les rochers, tendant son visage au souffle iodé qui balayait la plage en contre-bas.

Le tremblement du bâtiment amorcé par les basses de la fiesta maintenait ses sourcils froncés : il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à la joie. Il avait perdu. Perdu face à Kimimaro. Il était si simple de céder à la facilité, de reprocher cette défaite à Orochimaru et ses flibusteries, imaginer qu'il avait soudoyé les juges pour que cette victoire lui échappât cette année encore.

Itachi se laissa aller à cette explication un instant, la colère grondant dans son cœur et il foudroya du regard le dernier souvenir qu'il avait du producteur si dérangeant, le maudissant à voix basse. Combien de temps allait-il s'évertuer à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de sa carrière, ce vieux pervers ? Combien de temps allait-il reprocher à Itachi d'avoir refusé de travailler pour _ET Entertainment_ ?

Il n'était pas envisageable pour le jeune acteur de quitter Jiraiya et d'aller tourner sous la direction de quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins quelqu'un qui avait une réputation aussi déplorable qu'Orochimaru. S'il faisait une telle chose, jamais plus il ne pourrait se regarder dans les yeux, ni même adresser la parole à Sakura sans se sentir comme le pire des connards.

Pourtant, à cet instant, et il regretterait cette pensée, il le savait, mais à cet instant… Il pressa ses pouces contre ses paupières closes, impatient de retirer ses lentilles qui commençaient à lui faire mal, puis il soupira avec force, contre lui-même, contre le jury, contre le monde entier.

— Tu ne devrais pas être là, petit.

La voix profonde et grave, éraillée, un peu chevrotante, provint de sa droite et le fit sursauter légèrement. Il allait darder sur le nouveau venu un air furieux, lui demandant de se mêler de ses affaires et de lui ficher la paix, mais il ravala chacun de ses mots en contemplant, éberlué, l'immense stature d'Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki.

L'acteur s'était approché en silence et, les mains croisées dans le dos, il observait la déprime d'Itachi d'un œil réprobateur. Incapable de répliquer, ce dernier laissa seulement son regard se promener sur le vieil homme, notant la mâchoire carrée sous la peau ridée et tachetée par son grand âge.

Il fit un pas de plus, puis s'accota à la barrière en fouillant dans ses poches pour en extraire un étui à cigarettes en métal. Il en tira une, proposa à Itachi qui refusa, et rangea le contenant en sortant un briquet qui illumina son visage quand il alluma le bout.

— Vous ne devriez pas fumer, lança Itachi avant de s'insulter mentalement.

Il y avait des millions de choses à dire quand on se tenait près d'Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki. De « Voici mon CV » à « votre meilleure scène, c'était celle avec le balai, dans _Un long dimanche pris en tenaille_ », des propos plus pertinents à prononcer, il y en avait plein. Et dans cet univers entier de conversations à lancer, lui, il choisissait « Fumer, c'est pas bien ». C'était à se gifler.

Pourtant, le vieil homme gloussa en recrachant la fumée de sa première bouffée.

— Alors nous serons deux à faire quelque chose que nous ne devrions pas.

« Je vous admire tant » étaient les mots qu'il aurait prononcés en temps normal, « c'est grâce à vous que j'ai voulu faire ce métier ».

Pourtant, son idole était près de lui, lui adressant la parole, une occasion unique, et l'excitation qu'il aurait dû ressentir ne remontait pas à son cerveau, se contenant de faire battre son cœur sans éloigner son esprit de l'amer goût de la défaite. Itachi détourna les yeux, suivant la houle qu'il devinait lécher la plage.

— Le talent, c'est du travail et de la volonté. Tu possèdes ces deux qualités, ponctua le vieil homme en laissant à son tour son regard s'égarer sur le décor. J'aime beaucoup tes films, on y voit tout ton potentiel.

— Mais j'ai perdu, grinça Itachi.

Plus tard, quand il aurait digéré son échec, il réaliserait que son idole avait dit apprécier son œuvre et il se traiterait sans doute de crétin de ne pas avoir su profiter de l'occasion.

— En effet, répondit Hagoromo d'un ton doux et calme. Cela ne signifie pas que tu doives renoncer. Quelquefois, la défaite est plus importante que la victoire.

— Ma carrière va stagner.

— Seulement si tu n'apprends rien de cet échec.

La main du vieil homme se posa sur son épaule et il frissonna pour contenir un sanglot.

— Tu es bon dans ce que tu fais.

— Mais je ne suis pas le meilleur.

La claque à son ego était rude. Un courant d'air fit danser ses cheveux et glisser l'élastique qui les retenait, donnant à des mèches plus courtes l'occasion de dissimuler son visage derrière un rideau noir. Il les écarta d'un geste agacé, alors qu'Hagoromo reprenait, le forçant d'un mouvement à affronter son regard :

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Une tape sur le haut de son crâne le fit grimacer.

— Tu vas te battre, affirma le vieil acteur à la retraite d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Tu vas travailler encore plus dur. Un échec devient une victoire quand on en tire une leçon, d'accord ?

Itachi hocha la tête avec déférence, fermant les paupières et l'homme le lâcha, portant une main à son étui à cigarettes pour en sortir une seconde.

Ils passèrent les cinq minutes suivantes dans le silence. Quand le vieux monsieur finit par jeter son mégot dans le pot, Itachi ouvrit la bouche.

— Je suis désolé, si j'avais été de bonne humeur… Je vous aurais sûrement dit à quel point je vous admire. J'aurais aimé tourner avec vous.

Dans un rire, le vieil homme pivota vers lui, le regardant de haut en bas avec attention avant de porter sa main sur celles, liées sur la rambarde, d'Itachi :

— Quel dommage que je ne sois pas trente ans plus jeune… Oui, vraiment, quel dommage…

* * *

Quand il revint d'avoir déposé Mikan chez sa copine Ayami, Nagato ferma la porte en portant un énième regard inquiet à la chambre d'Itachi. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement les pièces communes pour noter que ses chaussures étaient restées dans le placard, que son jeu de clés n'avait pas bougé, qu'il y avait donc de grandes chances qu'il fût toujours cloîtré dans sa déprime, comme depuis trois jours.

Devant l'école, Mikan lui avait confié son nounours éborgné avec un air sage sur le visage, lui disant de le remettre à Itachi. Elle semblait penser qu'il s'agissait là du dernier recours possible pour tirer le jeune homme de son apathie.

Aucun des deux Uzumaki n'avait réussi à lui arracher un mot sur ce qui le conduisait à rester enfermé plutôt que sortir – Nagato ne savait pas exactement comment se passaient ses études, mais il imaginait qu'il finirait par avoir des problèmes s'il n'allait pas assister à ses cours.

Son premier réflexe avait été de penser que les résultats du laboratoire d'analyses – l'enveloppe ayant disparu – lui avaient donné de mauvaises nouvelles. C'était fort de cette conviction qu'il entreprit de fouiller dans un placard, ponctuant sa trouvaille d'un « Haha ! » satisfait. Il posa l'objet sur le bord du lavabo, referma l'armoire, attrapa sa prise et sortit de la pièce pour examiner le plateau qu'il avait laissé devant la porte.

La veille, il avait tenté d'appâter son colocataire hors de sa chambre en préparant son dessert préféré, mais le jeune fils à papa était resté dans son terrier. Il avait ignoré les appels de Mikan aussi bien que les siens.

Nagato avait donc laissé un plateau près de la porte et il était quelque peu rassuré de voir que celui-ci était désormais vide, mais toujours pas entièrement rasséréné.

Se penchant, il attrapa l'objet au sol pour le ramener à la cuisine, puis il rebroussa chemin pour toquer au battant.

Cette fois, un vague grognement lui répondit et il entra, fronçant les sourcils quand une odeur de renfermé le saisit aux narines.

Dans la pénombre, il distinguait la silhouette d'Itachi emmitouflée dans ses couvertures et il s'approcha, posant l'ours en peluche de Mikan sur ses genoux, recevant en retour une œillade pleine d'incompréhension.

— Mikan et Monsieur Nours ont discuté, il semblerait, et ils ont décidé qu'il fallait qu'il reste ici pour vous tenir compagnie.

Itachi eut un pâle sourire en saisissant la peluche, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire à quel point ce jouet était laid. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, Nagato fourrant d'autorité un thermomètre entre ses lèvres, l'enjoignant à se taire alors qu'il portait ses doigts au poignet de l'alité pour vérifier son pouls.

— Je ne suis pas malade, marmonna Itachi.

— Chut, exigea Nagato.

Le déprimé fit immédiatement silence, louchant sur le bout du thermomètre, avant de glisser la sonde sous sa langue. Quand il sonna, Nagato le récupéra pour regarder la température qui avait été mesurée puis il hocha la tête.

— Pas de fièvre, confirma-t-il. Voilà qui est rassurant.

Puis sa voix se fit moins forte quand il demanda « que vous arrive-t-il ? » d'un ton doux et Itachi ramena contre lui aussi bien Monsieur Nours que plus de couvertures, tentant de disparaître dans ses oreillers.

— Est-ce que vous avez déjà échoué avec des conséquences graves et importantes ? interrogea le propriétaire de l'appartement 1301 en fixant ses mains.

— À part mon mariage, vous voulez dire ?

La plaisanterie tomba entre eux et Itachi s'étonna que son colocataire fût si à l'aise pour rire de son divorce. Il leva les yeux pour constater que l'autre homme avait forcé la blague pour lui arracher un sourire et tenter de désamorcer quelque chose qui paraissait si grave dans le ton d'Itachi.

Ce dernier se décala dans son lit, laissant suffisamment de place pour que Nagato pût s'asseoir sur le bord.

Soupirant, le policier secoua la tête, essayant de revenir de souvenirs vieux de huit ans déjà. Il força ses rétines à examiner ce qu'il distinguait de la chambre de son colocataire, étonnamment mieux rangée que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

— Oui, souffla-t-il finalement. Oui, ça m'est arrivé.

Itachi glissa son index dans le trou formé à l'endroit où Monsieur Nours avait perdu son œil, manipulant la peluche sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

— Comment fait-on pour s'en sortir ?

Le silence interrogateur qui flotta entre eux ne parvint pas à tirer plus d'explications que ça. Nagato composa avec, se doutant que l'événement tu par son colocataire ne le concernait pas.

— Eh bien, déjà, on ne se terre pas dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours, ça n'aide pas.

Une grimace contrite s'imprima sur le visage d'Itachi et il se cacha derrière le nounours, penaud.

— Ensuite, reprit Nagato. Ça dépend vraiment. Les conséquences de votre échec sont-elles si graves ?

Itachi soupira.

— Non, je ne pense pas. Il est possible que je dramatise énormément…

C'était même certain, réalisa-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un prix de cinéma, remis par un aréopage de vieux, cela ne faisait pas le public et son public lui avait montré un soutien sans faille sur les réseaux, s'il en croyait les messages d'Hinata. Les forums avaient explosé de mots d'amour de ses fans, la plateforme de streaming d'Akatsuki Productions avait atteint des sommets rarement égalés.

Il se trouva ridicule et se redressa finalement, alors que son colocataire se relevait du lit, satisfait de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête. Il s'avança vers la porte et lança :

— Alors le mieux à faire, c'est de se remettre au travail et avec enthousiasme.

— Et vous, interpela Itachi soudainement curieux, vous vous en êtes sorti ?

Nagato s'arrêta sur le seuil, une tristesse immense teintant son regard, alors qu'il laissait un sourire dévoiler ses dents blanches.

— Malheureusement, les conséquences de mon échec sont absolues et irréversibles.


	12. Chapter 12

Septembre mourait en couvrant la ville entière de couleurs jaunes et rousses, permettant à Nagato et sa fille de s'accorder au paysage. Il était près de dix-neuf heures quand il passa la porte du café, les éclairages publics commençaient à grésiller et la foule d'anonymes se pressait pour s'engouffrer dans la rame du tramway qui traversait la ville d'est en ouest, faisant un arrêt par le centre.

Rin Nohara était assise à une table, seule, et il eut un coup au cœur quand il l'aperçut, attendant sans montrer le moindre signe d'impatience. Elle avait retiré son manteau de mi-saison en laine, abandonné un chapeau sur le dossier de sa chaise et elle consultait le journal devant une tasse de thé qui fumait encore.

S'avançant dans l'allée, signalant au barman qu'il était avec la jeune fille, Nagato s'arrêta devant la table, l'interpelant à voix basse. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement surprise, comme si elle avait oublié à quoi il ressemblait. Elle finit par dodeliner de la tête pour le saluer et il s'assit face à elle le temps qu'elle repliât le journal pour le déposer à côté d'elle sur la banquette.

La bague qu'elle portait en collier avait disparu de son cou pour réapparaître à son annulaire et il fit tourner sa propre alliance en se demandant quand ce bijou était devenu vide de sens pour Konan.

— Vous êtes drôlement en avance, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

— J'étais impatiente, répondit-elle d'un air taquin qui fit pétiller ses yeux. Que pourrait bien me vouloir l'inspecteur Nagato Uzumaki ?

Surpris qu'elle connût quelle profession il exerçait, il scruta son visage avec davantage de force, épiant les moindres variations de son expression et une étincelle de tristesse fusa sur sa rétine quand elle prononça :

— Bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes, inspecteur. Je l'ai toujours su. Il m'avait tant parlé de vous que je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

Honteux, il baissa les yeux pour contempler ses mains abimées, ses ongles inégaux.

— Alors vous savez que je suis venu pour vous parler d'Obito.

Elle mordilla ses lèvres en hochant la tête, comme déterminée à finalement entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Ça fait sept ans que j'attends ce moment.

Il salua le courage de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, prête à affronter les mots douloureux qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. Levant les rétines, il se plongea dans son regard brun, constatant une nouvelle fois combien elle était devenue jolie, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour se lancer enfin :

— Obito était un ami cher à mon cœur, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Et il vous aimait tendrement.

Elle porta la main à sa poitrine, ses prunelles bien malgré elle embuées de larmes qu'elle pensait taries, après toutes ces années.

— Il vous aimait beaucoup également, répondit-elle, émue.

Elle attrapa ses doigts en souriant quand elle constata qu'elles étaient chaudes, autant que l'affection qui brillait dans les yeux violets de l'inspecteur qui entreprit à voix basse de lui raconter longuement ses souvenirs de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Il lui détailla toutes les anecdotes d'Obito, toutes ses aspirations et n'omit bien entendu pas la façon merveilleuse dont il parlait d'elle, précisant qu'à chaque fois qu'Obito évoquait celle dont il était amoureux, lui-même avait l'impression de retomber amoureux de son épouse, parce que Rin était aussi douce que Konan était impétueuse, aussi patiente que l'autre impulsive, et que pourtant elles se ressemblaient dans cette façon de réveiller le bonheur au fond de leurs tripes.

Il fit une pause, le temps d'avaler une gorgée d'eau, puis il prononça :

— C'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

— Oui, confirma-t-elle dans un sourire rayonnant. Il ne m'a jamais dit comment vous vous étiez rencontrés.

— À la laverie, répondit du tac au tac Nagato.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'il éclatait de rire en se remémorant l'instant.

— Ma machine à laver était tombée en panne, donc pour laver mon linge, je devais aller à la laverie. Il venait d'aider une vieille dame à traverser la rue et une voiture l'avait éclaboussé alors qu'il avait un rendez-vous très important et pas le temps de faire le chemin en sens inverse pour se changer. Il est entré dans la laverie et m'a demandé s'il pouvait mettre sa chemise avec mes vêtements.

Elle éclata d'un rire incrédule qui résonna dans tout le café.

— C'est incroyable, répondit-elle, si je ne connaissais pas Obito, je vous aurais traité de menteur.

— Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'un mouchoir rouge est malencontreusement resté accroché à sa chemise et a déteint sur tous mes vêtements. Je me suis fait engueuler par ma femme en rentrant chez moi. Elle ne m'a pas cru, quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Konan avait tempêté un long moment, se demandant comment il avait bien pu se débrouiller pour en arriver à un tel résultat, l'ensemble de ses habits ayant pris une teinte rosée qu'il avait dû assumer pendant des jours, avant de revoir l'homme qui, mortifié, lui avait repayé l'intégrale des vêtements abîmés.

Il raconta plusieurs autres des maladresses d'Obito, prenant plaisir à entendre la jeune femme s'en amuser. Elle avait un rire doux et communicatif.

Finalement, quand vint le temps de prendre congé, il soupira.

— Je suis désolé, affirma-t-il. De ne pas avoir pu le protéger.

— C'était pas votre faute, s'étonna-t-elle. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir la défaillance de son avion, inspecteur. Comment auriez-vous pu empêcher ça ?

Nagato sourit avec difficulté et hocha mollement la tête. C'est vrai. Mort dans le crash de son avion biplace de loisir. C'était ça, la version officielle. Elle continua.

— Ne vous sentez pas coupable, certains événements sont implacables. Même si vous aviez eu un instinct disant que ça allait mal se passer, il y serait monté quand même, parce qu'il adorait voler.

Nagato hésita longuement à lui révéler la vérité, à lui expliquer tout ce qu'Obito avait fait, mais il choisit de respecter la volonté de son ami. Il avait voulu la maintenir à l'écart de tout ça et il aurait été injuste de faire peser sur elle la culpabilité avec laquelle il se débattait depuis tant d'années. Elle avait réussi à faire son deuil, c'était à lui de gérer ses propres soucis.

Il regretta ses moments passés avec son ami, regretta de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'organiser un dîner tous les quatre, puis il quitta le café en la saluant chaudement, lui promettant d'être là pour elle si jamais elle avait besoin.

Malgré lui, ses pensées revinrent vers son épouse, vers ce divorce qui s'annonçait douloureux, puis il grimpa dans la rame de tramway qui le ramènerait vers chez lui.

* * *

Depuis la cérémonie, le service courrier de la résidence Phénix explosait.

Asuma avait dû lutter pour savoir par où l'adresse d'Itachi avait filtré, deux années auparavant. Il avait soupçonné une communauté de fans en particulier, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver laquelle, pourtant, il avait passé du temps à éplucher les forums – quitte à se brûler les yeux sur des images qui n'avaient pas sa place dans son esprit.

De guerre lasse, il avait fini par appeler un contact, afin qu'il déterminât d'où sortait l'information, pour la supprimer, la traquer et l'éliminer à chaque fois qu'elle apparaîtrait en ligne.

Pour l'instant, aucun fan n'avait osé franchir le pas pour camper devant la résidence en attendant son idole et il espérait bien qu'il n'aurait pas une harde d'admirateurs à éconduire.

Son contact avait réussi à trouver d'où émanait la fuite et à la supprimer sur quelques-uns des plus gros sites, limitant ainsi la propagation, donc la réception de ces courriers enflammés, mais l'information circulait toujours.

Exaltée, c'était le mot qu'il fallait utiliser pour qualifier la communauté qui s'articulait autour des films d'Itachi.

Asuma devait bien avouer en avoir regardé un ou deux, pour savoir de quoi il retournait, mais ce n'était pas exactement son genre préféré, donc il les avait vus d'un œil ennuyé, plus par conscience professionnelle que par envie.

Évidemment, Kurenai avait lancé un drôle d'air sur son écran, quand elle l'avait surpris devant. Elle lui avait tendu une moue étonnée et il avait expliqué « c'est pour le boulot, ce gars, c'est le propriétaire de l'appartement 1301 ».

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas vraiment influencé le jugement que le gardien avait porté au nouvel habitant de la résidence quand Naruto le lui avait présenté : _« vit pour son métier, tendance à l'esquive, craint les foules, foncièrement gentil, calme, ne posera que peu de soucis »._

Cependant, il devait admettre qu'il avait été un peu surpris. Alors, quand les premiers courriers de fans étaient arrivés, si suggestifs, il s'était vraiment demandé s'il devait s'enquiller la lecture de tout ce charabia.

Dans la tournée du jour, Asuma avait trouvé quelques demandes en mariage, un string en dentelle pour homme – il avait cligné des paupières plusieurs fois en portant l'objet au niveau de ses yeux pour l'examiner plus en détail –, pas mal de mots indignés de la victoire de Kimimaro, d'énormes colis emplis de cadeaux – du gadget inutile au carrément glauque, la communauté d'Itachi regorgeait de créativité quand il s'agissait d'essayer de lui montrer tout son amour. Et au milieu de ça, il y avait la lettre.

Il avait comparé avec l'autre, reçue plusieurs semaines plus tôt. C'était le même genre de couplets cryptiques et sentencieuses, le même assemblage de signes découpés dans des magazines, fixés pour former des phrases.

À l'odeur du papier, Asuma avait su qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus : faible qualité, trouvable n'importe où, des traces de pince sur les caractères, l'arôme fort de cette colle à étaler au pinceau que sa fille utilisait à l'école. Pas de signature, bien évidemment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, bien sûr que non, qu'Itachi recevait des lettres d'insultes, ou de menaces. Asuma en avait lus, des tissus d'horreurs, où les pires noms d'oiseaux étaient mal orthographiés, écrits à la va-vite avec une graphie maladroite et emplie de frustration, de colère, et de mal-être.

Mais tout ceci avait été passé à la corbeille, selon les ordres du destinataire des courriers, « je ne veux pas que ma vie professionnelle interfère avec ma vie privée ». Pourtant, cette horreur-là n'avait pas le même ton que les autres, elle était beaucoup plus soignée, beaucoup plus méticuleuse, ce n'était pas un coup de sang, elle n'était pas le fruit d'impulsivité.

Il contempla une nouvelle fois le morceau de papier, saluant au passage l'inspecteur Uzumaki qui rentrait tard, lui tendant le courrier qui lui était destiné et s'assurant que tout allait bien pour lui.

— Eh bien, s'amusa Nagato en jetant un regard sur les divers colis qui dévoraient l'espace de la loge du gardien, que se passe-t-il ?

— Quelqu'un a fait forte impression, le week-end dernier… Ça a été comme ça toute la semaine, je suis épuisé.

— Je vous souhaite bon courage, rit l'inspecteur en reprenant sa traversée du hall d'entrée.

Lorsque l'homme eut atteint l'ascenseur, Asuma baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la lettre et saisit un bâton de réglisse dans sa poche pour le porter à ses lèvres, habitude acquise quand il avait arrêté de fumer à la grossesse de Kurenai.

_« Même si tu te caches sous de beaux atours, je sais qui tu es. Tu ne pourras pas toujours te dissimuler. Je viendrai pour toi. Tu auras ce que tu mérites. »_

* * *

— J-je s-s-serai absente demain, annonça Hinata, faisant se tourner Itachi.

Ils s'étaient rejoints à la résidence Phénix, profitant d'avoir terminé leurs scènes de la journée suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir se libérer du temps et commencer à discuter véritablement d' _Un flic à Vice-city_ sans avoir besoin de jouer de sous-entendus – il s'agissait de ne pas donner le ton du scénario à leurs collègues, pour créer un peu de surprise, quand le film sortirait.

Dans le bureau d'Itachi, il y avait suffisamment de place pour pouvoir travailler confortablement et, grâce à ses accès, il avait pu revenir sur la plateforme en streaming d'Akatsuki Productions pour faire un point rapide avec sa future partenaire sur leurs performances antérieures.

Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais ils aimaient travailler ensemble, parce qu'ils partageaient le même amour du métier, la même détermination à faire au mieux pour servir leur art.

Pivotant sur sa chaise, il l'observa, une question muette imprimée sur la rétine.

— M-mon orthoph-phoniste v-veut me v-voir t-tôt.

— Oh bien sûr, je comprends.

Les bégaiements d'Hinata étaient en grande partie psychologiques. Quand elle passait sur les plateaux de tournage, les mots parvenaient à sortir, fluides, elle ne butait plus sur les syllabes et c'était principalement pour ça qu'elle avait choisi de rester dans le métier.

Kiba et elle étaient venus à une audition, sans doute pour faire plaisir au jeune homme, mais c'était elle qui s'était sentie libre quand elle était entrée dans la peau d'un personnage, libérée de ce problème d'élocution qui l'avait rendue renfermée et timide.

Itachi sourit.

— Alors essayons d'en faire le plus possible aujourd'hui.

Retournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur portable, il regarda quelques secondes l'arrêt sur image, examinant le décor, la position des acteurs, puis il soupira.

— Sincèrement, tu penses que je dois le dire à Nagato ?

Hinata hocha la tête, portant sa main à sa frange pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien placée.

— J-je pense que o-oui. Il a le d-droit de s-savoir.

— Ça m'inquiète, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Je…

Il se tut une seconde, fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour réfléchir à comment il allait tourner son explication.

— J'aime mon métier, mais tout le monde ne le comprend pas.

— Et tu c-crains que N-Nagato soit… comme t-tout le monde…

Baissant les yeux, il approuva doucement.

— Ça me décevrait, soupira-t-il. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

L'aveu fit sourire Hinata qui lui jeta un regard amusé, mais ne rajouta aucun commentaire supplémentaire, se contentant de le scruter en silence, alors qu'il saisissait de nouveau le scénario pour le feuilleter, laissant l'image figée sur son écran.

— Idéalement, il faudrait que tu lises quelques ouvrages qui parlent d'infiltration, des témoignages de policiers, par exemple, suggéra-t-il en ignorant l'œillade qu'elle lui portait.

Approuvant avec grâce, Hinata nota patiemment toutes les références dont l'inondait Itachi, lui promettant de ne pas la laisser partir sans une collection complète de films et de livres à consulter le plus rapidement possible.

C'était aussi pour ça que l'actrice adorait travailler avec Itachi : il était doué pour donner des directives faciles à suivre et il l'aidait à merveille pour préparer ses rôles.

— Dis, Hinata…

La voix enfantine les fit tous deux sursauter : aucun d'eux n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux. Leur réaction fut immédiate, Itachi s'empressa de refermer son ordinateur pour cacher l'image qui se trouvait à l'écran, ses joues chauffant un peu, alors qu'Hinata se déplaçait pour se mettre en travers du champ de vision de la petite fille qui venait d'entrer.

— M-Mikan ? demanda l'actrice.

— C'est quoi, une salope ? chuchota-t-elle.

Devant les échanges de regards des deux adultes, Mikan baissa les yeux, triturant l'ourlet de son pull avec minutie.

— C'est une salopette en plus grand ?

Hinata sourit, s'accroupissant devant l'enfant, laissant à Itachi le soin de dissimuler pendant ce temps tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas que la petite vît.

— N-non, c'est un v-vilain mot pour d-décrire les f-femmes qui ont eu p-plusieurs amoureux. Q-qui te l'a d-dit ?

Mikan leva ses yeux bleus pour dévisager Hinata.

— C'est Papa… Il a ouvert une lettre et il a dit « Ah la salope ! » et il m'a demandé d'aller dans ma chambre, mais je m'ennuyais, alors je suis venue voir ce que vous faisez.

Immédiatement, Itachi se redressa pour observer, à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon. Par-delà le canapé, Nagato fulminait de rage en faisant les cent pas, la main crispée sur un document qu'il devina être la seconde mouture de l'accord amiable pour le divorce.

Comprenant très bien qu'Itachi souhaitait aller s'enquérir de l'état de son locataire, Hinata saisit Mikan dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, lui chuchotant doucement qu'elles allaient s'occuper de trouver une activité toutes les deux et la gamine, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point la situation était tendue, s'empressa de lister tous les jeux qu'elle avait.

Itachi les suivit, en refermant la porte de son bureau, effleurant suavement la peau d'Hinata pour la remercier, puis il descendit jusqu'à Nagato qui enrageait toujours, prononçant une série d'insultes à l'encontre de son ex-femme.

Quand il remarqua enfin qu'il n'était plus seul dans l'espace commun, il arrêta sa marche colérique, puis il tendit le document à son propriétaire qui le consulta du regard, sentant ses mains se crisper aussi lorsqu'il arriva aux exigences révisées. Ses rétines sautèrent d'un mot à l'autre, saisissant « 50% », « garde totale », « droit de visite », puis il ricana sourdement.

La page suivante décrivait les prochaines étapes de la procédure en cas de refus. La première audience chez le juge statuerait le type de divorce dont il s'agissait, fixant la seconde qui permettrait aux deux avocats d'exposer la situation du mariage afin de présenter au magistrat leurs clients respectifs, ce qui donnerait une première vision d'ensemble et le ton du procès.

Deidara, lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, avait longuement décrit ces procédures. Il avait été acteur, avant d'être avocat, il avait choisi ce métier pour financer son école de droit et il n'était pas rare, entre deux scènes, de le voir déambuler en arrière-plan du studio, récitant ses cours. À vrai dire, les spectateurs attentifs pouvaient même distinguer des livres de droit dans le décor de leurs films.

De ce qu'Itachi pouvait se souvenir, la première audience était déterminante dans un procès pour divorce. Le juge avait quasiment tranché, à ce moment, qui obtiendrait gain de cause et cela ennuyait beaucoup celui qui deviendrait l'avocat d'Akatsuki Productions : pour lui, un procès dans lequel il n'y avait pas de suspens, c'était aussi plaisant que des élections avec un unique candidat, sans intérêt aucun.

Nagato suffoqua d'indignation une nouvelle fois quand il tenta de s'exprimer sur la proposition de l'avocat de son ex-femme et la seule chose qui franchit ses lèvres fut :

— Mais quelle connasse ! Quinze ans de mariage pour en arriver à ça ?

Pas vraiment sûr de ce que le policier attendait comme réponse, Itachi demeura silencieux, se contentant de suivre le parcours des pas de Nagato qui traduisait tout de la sidération qui l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.

Pourtant, son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, il avait déjà considéré cinq fois l'idée d'enfiler son manteau, de saisir ses clés et d'aller lui faire bouffer sa paperasse pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait cordialement aller se faire foutre. Il avait tout autant imaginé prendre le même chemin, mais se rendre chez l'avocat pour ravager son visage ou son bureau. L'option de la fuite du pays avec son enfant sous le bras avait aussi eu sa place dans son processus de réflexion.

Aucune de ces solutions ne paraissait acceptable, pourtant.

Il arrêta de parcourir son chemin pour porter son attention sur son colocataire qui restait figé au pied du canapé, l'air de quelqu'un qui ne voit pas vraiment de sortie convenable, puis il soupira :

— Je n'ai pas envie de signer cette merde.

— Tu m'étonnes, grommela Itachi. Elle n'a rien changé du tout.

Se forçant à souffler le plus fortement possible, glissant ses mains dans ses mèches roux foncé, Nagato ferma les paupières pour se calmer, au moins un peu. À la place, il visualisa l'air satisfait de Konan et la colère fit de nouveau battre son cœur, envoyant une décharge de haine dans ses veines. Il saisit finalement son manteau en disant « je vais aller directement chez moi, on va s'expliquer en face à face et pas par courrier interposé » et Itachi bougea pour se mettre devant la porte.

— Non. Je ne vous laisse pas sortir dans cet état de rage. Ne lui donnez pas le plaisir de vous voir perdre le contrôle de vous, parce que le moindre signe de violence risque de vous coûter réellement la garde de Mikan.

Le ton calme, la voix grave, la respiration lente et mesurée, l'attitude entière d'Itachi incitait à la fois à lui dire de dégager promptement du chemin s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans les dommages collatéraux et à écouter ce qu'il venait d'énoncer avec autant d'assurance que de self-control.

C'était particulièrement pertinent et, sa veste à moitié passée, Nagato baissa la tête, accordant ce fait à Itachi. À vrai dire, il était même probable que ça lui coûtât autrement plus cher qu'uniquement la possibilité de vivre avec sa fille, si jamais cette menace n'était pas suffisante pour doucher ses ardeurs.

Et Konan le savait très bien. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle comptât sur une violence de sa part, qu'elle espérât qu'il finirait par traverser la ville pour venir la chercher et cela acheva de le calmer. Cela ne ressemblait pas une seule seconde à la femme qu'il avait épousée, à la femme qu'il aimait et il déglutit doucement.

— C'est vrai, lâcha Nagato avant de retirer sa veste qu'il jeta par-dessus le dossier du canapé. C'est vrai, ça peut tout me coûter, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Considérant son colocataire déjà plus serein en constatant qu'il s'appuyait contre le sofa, la tension dans ses épaules se réduisant petit à petit pour qu'il achevât par se voûter, Itachi s'écarta de la porte pour s'approcher.

— Ça va être la guerre, alors, accepta Nagato d'un air abattu. Je ne voulais pas ça.

Itachi avisa les escaliers puis il s'avança encore pour essayer de saisir le regard de Nagato, qu'il finit par trouver voilé de tristesse.

— Voilà ce qu'on va faire : vous allez appeler Yahiko et Zetsu pour écumer votre rage. Et moi, je vais prendre Mikan, l'amener manger des frites et voir le dernier dessin animé au cinéma. Je cherchais justement une excuse pour y aller.

Nagato sourit dans le maelström d'émotions négatives qu'il ressentait, tendant une œillade chargée de reconnaissance à son colocataire, puis il se força à dissimuler toute sa colère pour appeler sa fille et lui annoncer l'excellente nouvelle.


	13. Chapter 13

— Donc, reprit Yahiko pour la troisième fois en plongeant sa main dans un bol de biscuits apéritifs, résumons.

Zetsu roula des yeux et plaça les pieds sur la table basse, les retirant aussitôt quand Nagato fit claquer sa langue en guise de réprobation.

C'était une chose qu'Itachi posât ses pieds sur la table, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, ce n'était pas la sienne. Mais quand c'était un de ses amis, là, il avait le champ libre pour les empêcher de faire des trucs pas hygiéniques, comme installer leur voûte plantaire à des endroits qui n'étaient pas destinés à ça.

— Non, mais le résumé, il est vite fait, trancha le coach sportif, Konan est une pétasse et y a que vous deux pour craquer sur des meufs pareilles.

Mal à l'aise, Yahiko s'agita dans son bout de canapé et Zetsu lui porta un regard un peu embué de fatigue et d'alcool.

— Non, mais c'est vrai, t'avais eu un truc pour sa meilleure amie, non ?

— Pas spécialement, corrigea Yahiko, c'était Konan qui espérait nous favoriser une rencontre, mais on n'avait pas accroché. Donc, là, elle te demande la moitié du revenu de la vente de la maison, la garde de Mikan et une pension alimentaire ?

— Mettre autant d'énergie à se faire détester, ça force le respect, commenta Zetsu en hochant la tête.

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle me déteste autant ?

— T'étais un mauvais coup ? suggéra le coach d'une voix peu assurée.

Il se ramassa une taloche sur le haut du crâne puis il tourna la tête vers Yahiko qui venait d'aplatir sa main sur lui, l'incitant à contempler leur ami, abattu, le visage crispé par l'incompréhension.

— Peut-être… Avant qu'elle décide de divorcer, ça faisait quelques mois qu'elle ne voulait plus que je la touche, révéla-t-il avec un peu de honte.

Yahiko grimaça, dissimula cette moue dans son verre, espérant que la conversation dévierait vers autre chose, mais Nagato persista :

— C'est arrivé sans prévenir. Avant, elle était plutôt partante tout le temps. On m'avait dit que la parentalité tuait la sexualité, mais chez nous, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais elle m'aurait prévenu, si ça avait été bien que pour moi, non ?

Il consulta ses deux amis, tour à tour, un peu mal à l'aise de parler de ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie intime. Il baissa les yeux en constatant que Yahiko était aussi embarrassé que lui, alors que Zetsu réfléchissait à la question.

— Elle te trompe. Me regardez pas comme ça, je suis pas en train de partir du principe que toutes les grognasses sont infidèles, mais c'est méga cohérent.

— En quoi ? protesta Yahiko. Tu affirmes ça depuis leur séparation, mais t'as pas de preuve.

— Aucune preuve, confirma l'homme à la tache de vin, mais bon, une nana qui aime la bite et qui, d'un coup, se retrouve à verrouiller sa culotte, ça veut dire qu'elle a trouvé une autre bite.

— C'est toujours ma femme, parle pas d'elle comme ça, protesta Nagato un peu mollement.

Yahiko approuva. Lui non plus n'aimait pas vraiment entendre ce genre de mots à propos de Konan.

— En plus, continua Nagato, ce n'est pas possible. Konan a des défauts, mais elle n'est pas une menteuse, elle ne me ferait pas une chose pareille. Elle avait piqué une crise de colère quand elle a appris que son père avait trompé sa mère en disant à quel point l'infidélité la dégoûtait.

— Et si tu cédais ? suggéra Yahiko avec réticence. Tu lui accordes tout ce qu'elle veut, mais en échange elle conserve la garde alternée.

D'ailleurs, c'était vraiment étrange que Konan réclamât la garde pleine de son enfant. Elle aimait le système de la garde alternée, de son propre aveu. Elle appréciait réellement avoir une semaine durant laquelle elle pouvait se consacrer à elle, ses loisirs et sa vie de femme. Pendant ces jours, ils pouvaient se voir, sortir, faire des activités de couple qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire s'ils avaient Mikan avec eux, principalement parce qu'il refusait que Mikan les vît ensemble pour l'instant.

— C'est hors de question, répondit Zetsu à la place de Nagato. Et puis quoi encore ? C'est elle qui se barre, il faudrait peut-être voir à pas déconner. Tu veux pas qu'en plus, il lui file sa chemise, son honneur et les clés de sa bagnole ?

— Zetsu a raison, trancha Nagato.

Yahiko hésita, posa son verre sur la table basse, grimaça quand il se rappela qu'il y avait des dessous de verre prévus et déplaça son récipient. Il ne comprenait pas. Vraiment, la semaine passée, Konan semblait déterminée à apaiser la situation, à faire en sorte que le divorce fût rapide, efficace et sans conflit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait approuvé une telle chose et il était certain que cette fois, elle n'avait pas signé sans lire.

— Si tu refuses de capituler, vous allez devoir régler ça devant un tribunal.

— J'ai bien compris, se lamenta Nagato. Mais je ne signerai pas. Si elle veut la guerre, alors elle l'aura.

— Mais tu vas perdre, tenta de raisonner Yahiko. Tu vas perdre le procès parce qu'elle a un avocat parmi les meilleurs du pays et pas toi.

Nagato haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être, mais au moins, j'aurai tout essayé.

La conversation dériva, les deux amis de Nagato étant bien déterminés à lui changer les esprits et ils parlèrent longuement du rencard de Zetsu qui s'était conclu par la prévision d'un second rendez-vous. Le coach sportif était un peu anxieux, même s'il préférait feindre une grande aisance.

Il partit peu de temps après, laissant Yahiko et Nagato seuls.

— Écoute…

Yahiko revint sur le sujet sans prendre de pincettes.

— Je ne voulais pas en parler devant Zetsu, mais tu sais très bien qu'il y a des choses qui vont t'être reprochées, des choses que tu ne pourras pas défendre. Ton passage à vide pendant la grossesse de Konan, par exemple, elle a dû gérer seule l'entièreté de sa grossesse et…

— Obito venait de mourir, protesta Nagato. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me reprocher d'avoir été en deuil !

— Moi non, apaisa Yahiko en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr que je ne te le reproche pas, tu étais proche de lui et je comprends que sa mort t'ait secoué. Cependant, _tu n'as pas le droit de parler de ça_.

Grognant, Nagato se renfonça dans le canapé. Il allait répliquer, mais le son d'une clé pivotant dans la serrure le retint et l'incita à se redresser, les deux hommes s'orientant vers la porte.

— PARRAIN ! s'exclama Mikan en apercevant Yahiko qui se leva pour réceptionner l'enfant qui courait vers lui.

Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, avant de plaquer un bisou sur son front en souriant. Itachi les contourna pour s'approcher de son colocataire, demander s'il se sentait mieux.

Les deux hommes savaient que Nagato mentait en prétendant être plus en forme, mais aucun ne rectifia, leurs regards s'étant portés sur Yahiko et Mikan qui discutaient d'un ton joyeux.

À les voir ainsi, Nagato sentait son cœur s'apaiser. Il n'y avait pas plus attendrissant comme spectacle, un véritable baume sur ses blessures, de contempler son frère d'armes écouter les histoires de sa princesse avec autant d'attention qu'il suivait un briefing de mission.

À les voir ainsi, Itachi était saisi par la ressemblance entre Mikan et Yahiko. La même teinte de cheveux, de grands yeux bleus, une énergie et une vitalité hors-norme, le rire facile, une bonne humeur presque contagieuse. Pendant une seconde, il lui sembla contempler un père et sa fille. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à deux fois, avant de rendre son attention à son colocataire.

Se pouvait-il franchement que Yahiko fût le véritable géniteur de Mikan ?

* * *

— Tu es encore venu pour me faire des reproches.

La voix de Konan fusa, le saisissant alors qu'il fermait la porte avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle émergea du salon de la maison encombré de cartons – elle commençait à faire du tri dans les différentes pièces de son domicile, bien déterminée à repenser la décoration pour s'approprier les lieux.

— C'est bien, cette fois, je n'ai pas besoin de contextualiser, c'est un progrès, siffla Yahiko. Et là, c'est quoi, ton excuse ?

Elle haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'allais faire une pause.

— Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

— Pas vraiment, quand il s'agit de mon divorce, admit-elle en sortant une tasse du placard. Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne serais pas de mon côté.

Yahiko avança dans la pièce, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas échappé à la mise en carton faite par Konan. Elle posa la tasse du placard près de lui, en saisit une nouvelle et versa de l'eau à chauffer dans une casserole.

— J'ai dit ça, confirma-t-il. Et tu m'avais promis que tu réviserais les exigences. La seconde version, c'est un odieux foutage de gueule et tu sais très bien qu'il ne signera pas. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, exactement ? À le tuer ? Ou tu veux qu'il te déteste ?

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Mon avocat a un plan qui sert mes intérêts et je compte bien le suivre jusqu'au bout.

Elle posa deux sachets de thé dans les tasses, vérifia l'eau.

— Il faut aussi que je pense à moi. C'est bien beau de me dire « pense à lui, le pauvre ! », mais, et moi ? Avec mon petit salaire, je ne pourrai pas avoir un appartement correct et les moyens de donner une vie convenable à Mikan. Avec l'argent de la maison, je pourrai assumer jusqu'à notre installation ensemble.

Elle posa entre eux une boîte de biscuits.

— Beaucoup de gens m'ont dit « tu pouvais aussi rester avec ton mari ». Eh bien non. Non, ce n'est pas acceptable, une telle situation. Il n'a pas besoin de l'argent de la maison, lui, il a trouvé un super appartement à prix d'or.

— Il vit en colocation, précisa Yahiko, mettant en relief la chance relative qu'avait eue Nagato. Et tu devrais bénir l'existence d'Itachi, scanda-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle eut du mal à réprimer.

— Je la bénis, ne t'inquiète pas.

Abattant le plat de sa main sur le plan de travail, Yahiko jura.

— Mais merde, Konan, arrête de tout prendre à la plaisanterie, comme ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de qui tu es en train de rendre furieux ! Tu as de la chance qu'Itachi l'ait empêché de venir te parler, ça aurait pu mal tourner !

L'eau fut versée sur les sachets et elle porta un regard à son amant.

— Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as si peur de lui, c'est un véritable nounours tout mou, depuis qu'il a quitté les forces spéciales. Le pire qu'il pourra faire, c'est venir pleurnicher sur le pas de la porte pour que je change d'avis.

— Tu es odieuse, grogna Yahiko en repoussant sa tasse. C'est détestable. Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

— Non. Je _mérite_ cet argent. Il me revient de droit.

— C'est pas toi qui as payé la maison !

Elle ricana.

— Et à ton avis, pourquoi il a pu faire la carrière qu'il a faite, si ce n'est parce que j'ai sacrifié la mienne ?

— Encore Hanae qui parle à travers toi. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu te persuader de ce genre de foutaises… Les sacrifices que tu as faits pour lui, il les a faits pour toi aussi. Nagato a des défauts, c'est vrai, mais–

— Es-tu en train d'essayer de me convaincre de retourner vers lui ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

Il fit silence, ramenant sa tasse vers lui.

— Non, bien sûr que non, finit-il par répondre en contemplant son thé. J'aimerais seulement que tout se passe pour le mieux.

— Ça va bien se passer, sourit-elle. Je te jure que mon avocat a un plan qui débouchera sur un résultat qui arrange tout le monde. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle glissa sa main sur la joue de Yahiko dans une caresse rassurante, et il ferma les yeux sous le contact, pas nécessairement apaisé.

* * *

Ce qu'Itachi vivait était tellement rare qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas le noter dans son agenda pour s'en souvenir. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, l'heure du rendez-vous avec son oncle était passée de déjà plus de vingt minutes et il était toujours seul à table.

Le directeur de l'établissement s'était déplacé en personne pour l'avertir du contretemps que Madara connaissait, l'enjoignant à regarder la carte des hors-d'œuvre pour commencer sans lui et Itachi avait refusé, demandant simplement un verre de quelque chose – « surprenez-moi » avait-il susurré dans un sourire et l'homme s'était empourpré légèrement, s'en allant en soupirant un « ma parole, c'est de famille ».

Sa commande était venue avec la serveuse – au demeurant fort charmante – qui avait déposé devant lui un récipient rempli d'un liquide anisé et alcoolisé surprenant. Depuis lors, il sirotait la boisson en tendant l'oreille vers les airs joués par l'orchestre qui se produisait rien que pour lui.

C'était un agréable moment. Parfois, Itachi se demandait comment Madara pouvait parvenir à privatiser des salles de restaurant entières. Quand il en avait parlé à Jiraiya, celui-ci avait simplement soupiré « c'est l'apanage des puissants ».

Il était vrai que les Uchiha avaient toujours eu beaucoup d'influence dans le pays et Itachi s'était senti un peu bête de s'être posé la question. Depuis qu'il vivait par lui-même, sans s'encombrer de l'aura de ce nom si lourd à porter, il avait tendance à oublier pourquoi il avait fait ce choix.

Avoir du pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était jouer dans des films et rentrer chez lui pour lire des polars. L'impact qu'il laisserait sur le monde l'indifférait parfaitement et il n'avait pas l'envie de servir un dessein plus grand, soumettant cette intelligence que son père disait hors-norme et exceptionnelle à des institutions dont il se fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être heureux.

Et il l'était en ce moment. Bien sûr, il y avait toute cette problématique autour du divorce de son colocataire qui rendait l'homme légèrement sur la défensive – un euphémisme, s'il en croyait les pincettes que Yahiko employait pour s'adresser à son meilleur ami.

Heureusement qu'il y avait la petite fille, toujours présente pour détendre l'atmosphère par une maladresse, un bon mot, un devoir d'école qui nécessitait de déployer des trésors d'inventivité ou qui la faisait réfléchir sur des questions qui laissaient les deux adultes tout à la fois perplexes et attendris.

Itachi retira ses lunettes, prenant quelques secondes pour se réadapter au monde qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, frustré par cette myopie qui rendait sa vision floue et inefficace. Bien embêté, il secoua sa serviette pour la déplier, la passer sur les verres souillés, avant de les rechausser dans un soupir. Il fallait qu'il fît recontrôler sa vue, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait encore baissé.

La première audience du procès pour le divorce de son colocataire aurait lieu le lendemain, donc Nagato serait probablement déjà couché quand il rentrerait, incapable de dormir, tournant et virant dans son lit sans pour autant se relever.

Depuis la réception de la seconde proposition d'accord amiable, Itachi avait développé une sorte de méfiance à l'égard du meilleur ami de Nagato, défiance qui semblait partagée, s'il comptait le nombre de moments où Yahiko et lui s'étaient retrouvés à se dévisager sans un mot, cherchant la faille, cherchant le problème.

Chaque fois que le nom de Konan était prononcé, Itachi portait son regard sur la silhouette de Yahiko, guettant la moindre trace de ce qu'il avait cru déceler, sans parvenir pourtant à trouver un quelconque indice attestant qu'il était peut-être plus de parti pris qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

À aucun moment Itachi n'avait pensé à parler de ses soupçons à son colocataire. Pour quoi faire ? S'il avait raison, cela se saurait bien assez tôt, l'avocat de Nagato était peut-être incompétent, mais il ne pourrait pas rater une telle chose. Et s'il avait tort, il aurait instillé des doutes à quelqu'un qui avait grand besoin d'avoir des appuis stables et solides, pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Il avait essayé, en outre, de parler de son métier à son colocataire, de tout lui dire. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'orienter la conversation vers une telle voie, il avait échoué. « Je ne suis pas étudiant en cinéma, je suis acteur. Un acteur plutôt connu. Pas dans un genre que tu apprécies, malheureusement », cette simple phrase ne parvenait pas à sortir, ce n'était jamais le bon moment.

Il s'était dit qu'il aurait tout le temps d'en parler après le divorce, quand Nagato aurait finalement une idée de comment sa vie allait s'organiser dans quelque semaines.

Consultant sa montre, il constata que le retard de Madara s'étendait à présent à trente minutes et il eut un signe d'agacement qui ramena vers lui la jeune serveuse. Elle lui suggéra quelques amuse-gueules pour patienter et malgré lui, il fut sec :

— Je ne veux pas grignoter, je veux savoir ce qui retient mon oncle si longtemps. A-t-il un souci ?

— Je vais me renseigner, répondit-elle en tremblant un peu. Toutes mes excuses.

— Non, ne vous excusez pas, c'est moi, pardonnez-moi, je suis inquiet, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard… Ça ne me donnait pas le droit de mal vous parler.

Le pâle sourire qu'elle eut trouva un écho sur la figure d'Itachi, puis elle s'en fut rapidement, revenant un instant plus tard pour annoncer :

— Il est en chemin, il sera là dans quelques minutes.

Effectivement, quelques minutes après, Madara franchit la porte, un air agacé sur le visage, son frère cadet sur les talons. Il s'approcha de la table où se trouvait Itachi et s'assit, interrompant la voix qui s'exprimait en chevrotant.

— J'ai entendu, Sénateur Kurosaki, mais je ne comprends pas à quel instant votre problème devient mon problème.

La voix déformée de l'homme haleta.

— _Bien sûr, ce n'est pas votre problème, Monsieur… C'est entièrement mon problème. Un simple contretemps,_ garantit-il d'un ton un peu plus ferme. _Je vais m'en occuper dans les plus brefs délais._

— Je ne doutais pas de votre bonne volonté.

— _Je vous remercie pour votre temps_ , conclut le sénateur avec empressement, _je–_

Madara ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter l'homme jusqu'au bout, il raccrocha et tendit son téléphone à Izuna qui l'attrapa sans broncher.

— Débarrasse-moi de ça, veux-tu ? demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Itachi. Je me suis laissé dire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, fils.

Souriant à son oncle, Itachi hocha la tête, observant Izuna qui pivotait les talons.

— Oui, pardonnez-moi, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez en communication avec un sénateur, sinon, j'aurais pris mon mal en patience. Votre frère ne souhaite pas dîner avec nous ?

— Il est plutôt taciturne et solitaire… Il trouve que je traîne trop à table, sa compagnie ne serait pas un véritable plaisir.

Madara fit un signe et le repas put commencer.

— Comment vas-tu, fils ? J'ai cru comprendre que la cérémonie n'avait pas donné les résultats que tu attendais…

_Touché,_ pensa Itachi. Il tenta de mettre de côté la peine que cet échec lui faisait, de relativiser, puis il dégagea les cheveux qui avaient glissé hors de l'élastique qui les maintenait normalement en place.

— En effet. Cependant, durant cette cérémonie, j'ai pu discuter avec Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki, lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

— Oooh, c'est bien, ça, je sais combien tu l'admires.

Clignant des yeux pour approuver, Itachi se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise.

— Il est vieux, maintenant, mais je lui trouve toujours un charme fou.

Il raconta cette entrevue avec calme, rapporta les propos que Madara appuya avec force, l'encourageant à persister sur la voie qu'il avait choisie, puis la discussion dériva pour planifier comment allaient se dérouler les fêtes de Noël, l'homme d'affaires interrogeant son neveu sur son programme.

L'année précédente, Madara l'avait convié à passer une semaine dans un chalet en altitude, pour savourer la fraîcheur de la neige, les odeurs de feux de cheminée et la relaxation procurée par les spas. Il avait pu prendre des bains dans des sources chaudes en regardant la montagne se couvrir de blanc.

Cependant, Jiraiya, cette année, lui avait dit au détour d'une conversation qu'il allait être tout seul pendant les fêtes et ça gênait beaucoup Itachi qui n'aimait pas que l'homme fût si isolé dans une période censée être joyeuse. Il annonça donc à son oncle sa décision de rester en ville pour tenir compagnie à son père de substitution, précisant qu'ils passeraient probablement la soirée à critiquer la concurrence et à picoler autour d'une dinde.

Madara hocha la tête, lui tendant un regard fier qui l'emplit de plaisir.

— Dans ce cas, je te ferai livrer ton cadeau et j'irai à l'étranger. Puisqu'on parle de garde alternée, comment se porte ton colocataire ?

Itachi eut un rire léger en baissant les rétines sur son assiette.

— Toujours en instance de divorce. Il commence à être réellement en colère contre son ex-femme. Le procès débute demain. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas confiant… Connaissez-vous Onoki Ryôtenbin ?

Madara hocha la tête, croisant les bras, paupières closes.

— Oui, de réputation. Il n'est pas homme à tolérer l'échec, hargneux comme un bouledogue. Mes avocats ont bien failli se frotter à lui, dans sa jeunesse, quand c'était encore un jeune magistrat fougueux. Il s'est réorienté dans le droit familial peu de temps avant les conflits. Dans mes rangs, j'en ai vu quelques-uns éponger leurs fronts avec soulagement.

— C'est ce que je craignais, grinça Itachi. C'est l'avocat de l'ex-femme.

— Ton coloc est cuit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle demande ?

— Tout. La maison, la garde pleine, une pension alimentaire…

— Elle aura tout. Mais ça devrait t'arranger, non ?

Ne comprenant pas où son oncle voulait en venir, Itachi papillonna des cils, lui offrant un air perplexe.

— Eh bien, si c'est lui qui gagne, il récupère sa maison, donc il pourra retourner à sa vie d'avant avec sa fille. C'est tout à ton avantage qu'il perde.

Le jeune acteur n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il s'était mille fois interrogé sur ce qui se passerait si Konan gagnait, si elle récupérait Mikan, la maison, la pension. Il pensait avoir envisagé toutes les solutions, vraiment toutes. Cependant…

Il força le sourire sur ses lèvres, mais ne put le maintenir plus de quelques secondes.

Que son colocataire pût remporter la mise n'avait jamais effleuré son esprit et un bloc glacé descendit le long de sa trachée quand il réalisa que son oncle avait raison, pire encore, quand il réalisa qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que ça pût avoir lieu.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiruzen Sarutobi avait un rituel bien rodé. Depuis quarante ans qu'il était juge, à présent, c'était réglé comme une horloge, il n'y pensait même plus, tellement c'était inscrit en lui : il arrivait au tribunal longtemps avant ses audiences, s'installait dans le silence de son bureau, puis il sirotait un thé Oolong dont l'infusion était maîtrisée à la perfection par son assistant.

Quand il arrivait finalement au bout de sa première tasse, il tendait les doigts vers le premier dossier qu'il aurait à traiter, dressant un rapide historique sur un morceau de papier qu'il gardait à portée de mains pendant le procès. Il continuait ainsi jusqu'à l'heure d'enfiler sa tenue, celle qui, par le retombé des plis, la magnificence de ses couleurs et l'allure certaine qu'elle lui offrait, lui donnait d'emblée le statut de magistrat.

Hiruzen aimait son habit, il l'avait aimé pendant quarante longues années et il avait décidé que les affaires qu'il allait instruire ces prochains mois seraient ses dernières. Fatigué, usé, plus étonné de rien, il ressentait une certaine lassitude face à son métier et il était temps pour de passer le relai à un juge qui serait plus jeune, certes, moins avisé, peut-être, mais qui brûlerait encore du feu sacré de la justice, pas uniquement les quelques braises qui subsistaient dans sa vieille carcasse qui avait déjà tout vu, tout pesé, tout tranché.

Le premier cas qu'il aurait à traiter, ce jour, était une affaire classique d'union qui capote. Mariés à vingt-cinq ans, déchirés à quarante ans, les futurs ex contempleraient probablement sur leur vie en se disant qu'ils avaient perdu un temps considérable dans une histoire d'amour qui n'était plus la leur depuis des années.

Il tourna la page, analysa rapidement les faits. C'était l'épouse qui avait proposé le divorce. Elle avait d'abord procédé à une demande de séparation amiable qui avait été par deux fois refusée par l'époux. Le couple avait un enfant – sept ans, pour un mariage long de quinze ans, c'était rare mais pas inédit. Elle était infirmière à mi-temps, il était officier de police.

Il connaissait déjà les grandes lignes de cette histoire, il en avait vu tant. Ils avaient probablement dû se rencontrer à l'hôpital, quand il était encore un jeune sans-grade, et… Son œil fut attiré par un élément qui, par contre, était relativement inédit.

La feuille qui présentait le futur divorcé – Nagato Uzumaki – avait été remise directement par son avocat, extraite des fichiers de police. Elle était caviardée de part en part, laissant un trou béant dans son suivi de carrière, pendant douze longues années. Fronçant les sourcils, il nota ce détail sur son calepin.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le juge Sarutobi avait affaire à ce genre de documents. Il n'avait pas fait toute sa carrière en tant que juge des affaires familiales, il avait été, fut un temps, président de cour d'Assises. Il savait donc pertinemment que ce type de trous béants ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : l'homme avait fait partie des forces spéciales, au sein de la sécurité intérieure, probablement.

Il revint sur la divorcée, Konan Uzumaki – elle souhaitait garder le nom de son ex-époux, pour avoir le même que sa fille. Les inscriptions sur sa fiche l'amenèrent à retracer le cours de leur histoire. Un classique, vraiment. Il en avait jugé tant, des affaires similaires.

Au moins, pensa-t-il en refermant le dossier, ce serait un cas facile à traiter. Onoki défendrait sa cliente bec et ongles et Ebisu allait gaffer, commettre des vices de procédure, se laisser damer le pion par ce que présenterait le vieil avocat rompu aux plaidoyers déchirants. Et, les éléments fournis penchant du côté de la mère, Hiruzen donnerait la garde à cette dernière et le père se retrouverait avec son salaire tronqué d'une pension alimentaire et l'occasion de refaire sa vie avec une femme plus jeune.

C'était tout le temps comme ça. Et c'était dommage. Ebisu n'était pas un mauvais avocat, il avait des compétences inouïes, mais il était mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de s'exprimer devant quelqu'un d'autre que son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'était pas un homme fait pour plaider et c'était un déchirement à chaque fois qu'Hiruzen le voyait tenter de s'adonner à la prise de parole, comme s'il pouvait faire mieux, comme s'il exerçait un métier qui autorise le moindre bégaiement.

L'avocat était fait pour le droit administratif, pour les batailles par courrier recommandé avec accusé de réception. Il aurait fait un malheur, peut-être aurait-il pu rivaliser avec les plus grands avocats et peut-être même qu'Onoki aurait accepté de l'engager dans son cabinet, à la section des entreprises.

« Quel dommage, ce divorce est réglé d'avance », se lamenta Hiruzen. Et ça lui brisait le cœur de savoir qu'il devrait statuer en faveur de l'épouse, alors que l'époux avait tant offert pour leur pays.

Quand finalement l'heure sonna, il se leva lentement, s'approchant du portemanteau pour enfiler la longue robe rouge et le chapeau.

* * *

Tournant et virant devant le tribunal, consultant sa montre toutes les trente secondes, Nagato s'impatientait. Tenten et Ebisu lui avaient donné rendez-vous directement sur place, elle voulait s'assurer que l'avocat n'allait pas défaillir en plein milieu de l'audience et c'était Nagato qui avait manqué de s'évanouir en apprenant que son représentant gérait mal les apparitions publiques.

Tenten l'avait motivé, lui jurant qu'Ebisu ferait de son mieux, qu'elle-même ferait tout pour qu'il fût en état et Nagato avait murmuré « l'inspecteur Hyuuga a de la chance de vous avoir, si vous êtes aussi bonne pour lui ».

Neji Hyuuga était un jeune gradé de la brigade criminelle, on le disait efficace, il commençait à se faire un nom au sein du commissariat. Tenten avait ri, spécifiant que Neji n'avait absolument pas besoin qu'on l'aidât à lacer ses chaussures, puis elle s'était efforcée de lui donner d'autres conseils.

Les suivant à la lettre, il avait testé plusieurs tenues, le matin même, sous l'air dubitatif et acerbe d'Itachi qui avait ponctué tous les essais de soupirs plus significatifs que n'importe quelle critique. Lassé de passer par sa salle de bains pour se changer et revenir, Nagato avait fini par retirer ses vêtements devant son colocataire qui avait pudiquement détourné les yeux, avant de les masser presque douloureusement.

— Le prêt-à-porter, avait grogné Itachi, c'est vraiment une arnaque. Tu n'as rien de plus… De moins…

— Je ne vais tout de même pas mettre mon costume de marié, avait-il grommelé en réponse.

— Ce serait ironique, avait ponctué Itachi, mais peu adapté.

Il avait fini par se lever et par aller fouiller lui-même dans les vêtements de son colocataire, pour en tirer des pièces « à peu près mettables » que Nagato n'aurait probablement jamais assorties. Il avait fait un commentaire sur la légende affirmant les gays doués avec la mode, Itachi avait ri en disant que c'était son oncle et son père qui lui avaient tout appris à ce propos et Nagato avait enfilé l'ensemble.

C'était surprenant de voir sa silhouette. Il reconnaissait ses cheveux, ses vêtements, mais il se trouvait drôlement plus attrayant lorsqu'il était habillé par son colocataire. Quand il était sorti de sa chambre, accompagné par Itachi, Mikan l'avait observé et scandé un « Wouaouh t'es super beau, Papa ! C'est toi le plus beau ! Pas vrai, Itachi, mon Papa c'est le plus beau ? » et le colocataire, la joue creusée par une fossette amusée, s'était fendu d'un « pas mal » murmuré qui avait fait rouler les yeux de Nagato.

Il était venu directement après avoir déposé sa fille à l'école, Itachi s'éloignant dans une autre direction.

Et depuis lors, il attendait, faisait les cent pas, consultait sa montre, imaginait le pire.

Alors quand enfin Tenten arriva en tirant par le bras un Ebisu échevelé qui ne savait plus quoi faire de sa robe d'avocat, de son café et de ses dossiers, Nagato ne sut pas s'il se sentait encore plus accablé ou s'il se sentait rassuré.

Ils finirent par franchir les portes du tribunal pour rejoindre la salle d'audience numéro 3.

— Ce sera toujours la même, précisa Tenten. C'est celle du juge Sarutobi, on aurait pu tomber sur pire, par exemple sur Koharu Utatane, elle est dure sur les affaires de divorce.

Nagato hocha la tête en suivant les deux habitués des lieux, observant du coin de l'œil son avocat qui paraissait un peu sur le point de s'effondrer. Il pratiquait des exercices de respiration tout en marchant et continua d'avancer même après que Tenten et son client se furent arrêtés aux abords d'une salle. Quand sa jeune assistante toussota en l'interpellant, il finit par faire demi-tour, les joues se colorant de rose.

Il enfila sa robe, se dépêtrant des couches de tissu comme il le put pendant que Nagato s'asseyait, remarquant enfin que Konan et son avocat étaient déjà présents. Ebisu se tortilla, la future divorcée se tourna vers son ex-mari pour le toiser d'un regard dur qu'il lui renvoya aussi sec alors que Tenten se penchait vers lui.

— À partir de maintenant, on ne communique plus sur l'affaire, puisque l'autre parti est en présence. Il serait dommage de trahir notre stratégie.

« Parce qu'on en a une ? » s'étonna Nagato en silence, refusant de laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur Ebisu qui ne trouvait pas la sortie de sa robe. Tenten se leva pour lui filer un coup de main et le policier en profita pour examiner l'avocat de sa femme.

L'homme était petit, le nez rougeaud, une moustache fournie aussi blanche que sa chevelure, il ne paraissait pas vraiment impressionné par Ebisu – qu'il contemplait dans son combat contre son habit d'avocat avec un certain dédain. Un dossier épais attira l'attention de Nagato. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait de cette affaire, quel genre d'éléments il aurait pu réunir et ses yeux revinrent sur Konan qui ne le lâchait pas une seule seconde.

Son stress monta d'un cran. Il se força à déglutir et à paraître assuré, mais il était bien loin de l'être. Quand, finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le juge qui avança depuis son bureau jusqu'à la salle d'audience, Nagato perdit encore plus ses couleurs.

— Bonjour, Hiruzen, salua Maître Ryôtenbin, comment vas-tu ?

— Oh bonjour, Onoki, je vais bien et toi ? On fait toujours un golf, le week-end prochain ? répondit le juge Sarutobi en glissant la clé dans la serrure de la salle d'audience.

L'avocat de Konan hocha la tête avec ferveur, proposant de l'aide au magistrat pour qu'il pût plus facilement ouvrir la porte. Sarutobi accepta, tendant ses dossiers, Onoki continuant la conversation :

— Mirai nous fera-t-elle l'honneur de sa présence ?

— C'est une adolescente, soupira Hiruzen, elle va plutôt aller fumer des cigarettes avec ses copains.

— Quel dommage, c'était amusant de l'avoir avec nous, ça grandit trop vite, les petits-enfants.

Les derniers mots du magistrat se répercutèrent dans l'immense salle numéro 3 et, dans l'esprit de Nagato, le slogan de _jurissimo_ clignota de nouveau : « Vous êtes cuit ! ».

Malgré lui, il dressa un tableau de la situation.

L'avocat de Konan semblait sûr de lui, il avait préparé un dossier très épais et il était _ami_ avec le juge.

Quant à lui, son représentant avait du mal à enfiler une robe, perdait ses moyens quand il parlait en public et avait été surpris par la convocation du tribunal.

— À moins d'un miracle, y a rien qui peut me sauver, murmura-t-il bien malgré lui.

Passant devant lui, Konan suivit son avocat, lui jetant un regard navré.

— Je t'avais prévenu, pourtant, que tu allais perdre, susurra-t-elle en caressant sa main au passage.

Il eut envie de la gifler.

Il se contenta d'entrer dans la pièce en empêchant Ebisu de marcher sur sa robe.

La première chose que Nagato nota quand il pénétra dans le tribunal, était l'austérité des lieux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter une salle d'audience, avant, il s'en tenait à y envoyer des suspects sans s'y rendre et il ne faisait pas partie des agents qui étaient appelés à témoigner.

Les hauts murs blancs, les insipides bancs de bois, l'espace confiné, tout donnait une impression d'enfermement et de fatalité qui s'abattirent rudement sur ses épaules. Il se voûta légèrement en observant Konan qui semblait si à l'aise dans ces lieux. Elle prit place vers l'avant, aux côtés de son avocat, Ebisu s'assit sur l'allée parallèle lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Le juge était face à eux, déjà à son fauteuil, son dossier ouvert et il testait son micro, invitant le greffier à s'installer près de lui.

Nagato avança pour aller se glisser sur la rangée près d'Ebisu, qui finit par se relever et le contourner, chuchotant qu'il serait plus pratique pour lui de se lever sans avoir à le chevaucher et l'évidence résonna, arrachant un pouffement amusé à Konan. Son avocat se contenta d'un nouveau regard dédaigneux alors qu'Ebisu, mortifié, baissait ses joues rougies en direction du dossier.

Tenten se plaça derrière eux, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Ebisu puis le juge prit la parole.

— Bien, nous allons donc commencer cette audience préliminaire qui a été formulée par Maître Ryôtenbin au nom de madame Konan Uzumaki. Sont présents Maître Ryôtenbin et sa cliente, Madame Uzumaki, Maître Tobita et son client Monsieur Nagato Uzumaki et une tierce personne…

Tenten se leva.

— Tenten Tamura, se présenta-t-elle, assistante de Maître Tobita et élève à l'école de droit.

Ces deux mentions justifiaient sa présence en ces lieux et le juge hocha doucement la tête en lui adressant un sourire, la plaignant bien malgré lui. Certains étudiants, généralement sans le sou, pouvaient bénéficier d'une aide au financement de leurs cursus s'ils acceptaient de prêter main-forte à un avocat en devenant son adjoint. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas écopé du meilleur avocat auprès duquel apprendre et c'était bien dommage, parce qu'elle paraissait déterminée.

— Maître Ryôtenbin, pouvez-vous dresser un résumé exhaustif des différentes tentatives de conciliation ?

Dans un mouvement de robe que Nagato trouva hélas bien trop incroyable, le vieil homme se leva, se tenant aux trois quarts dirigé vers le juge, tournant le dos à sa cliente.

Il y avait tant d'assurance qui se dégageait de lui qu'Ebisu éprouvait un agacement certain, rapidement réprimé par les doigts de Tenten qui saisirent un point douloureux de son épaule pour le forcer à rester digne.

Maître Ryôtenbin dressa un tel résumé de la situation, choisissant ses mots avec tant de soin que Nagato se sentit presque coupable de ne pas avoir signé l'accord amiable. Il eut l'impression, un instant, que la proposition avait été juste et proportionnée et qu'il l'avait refusée uniquement dans le but de garder la mainmise sur son ex-femme.

Il tourna le regard vers Ebisu, qui, le visage crispé, s'empressa de prendre des notes sur un calepin. Nagato préféra ne pas chercher à savoir ce que l'avocat écrivait, il avait beaucoup trop peur de se rendre compte qu'il essayait de détailler les postures pour parvenir à les imiter.

Hiruzen Sarutobi hocha la tête à la fin du discours d'Onoki, tournant les yeux vers Ebisu qui se leva comme il le put, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

— Hum, huuuum, oui Monsieur le juge, je vous nous confirmons le déroulement des faits. Toutefois, il est quelque peu euh exagéré de parler de euh requêtes proportionnées, parce que… euh…

Le regard de l'avocat mal à l'aise croisa celui de son aîné qui haussa un sourcil et Ebisu perdit ses moyens. Il bafouilla, buta sur les mots, se reprit à plusieurs fois, confondit les dates, les exigences et finalement le juge soupira, se tournant vers le greffier.

— Épargnez-vous les hésitations, souffla-t-il, merci, Maître Tobita, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Maître Ryôtenbin, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, rappeler le déroulement des prochains événements ?

Tenten dégaina discrètement un stylo, Nagato se tendit. Ebisu se réinstalla, mortifié, laissant la place à son confrère.

— L'échec des conciliations nous amène ici aujourd'hui, reprit l'avocat expérimenté avec emphase. Si les époux souhaitent continuer dans une démarche amiable, vous ferez office de médiateur, écoutant l'un puis l'autre, recevant leurs demandes et équilibrant les biens et, le cas échéant, la garde des enfants.

Hiruzen hocha la tête, portant un regard vers Ebisu, puis vers la jeune Tenten qui prenait frénétiquement des notes. Il laissa le temps au greffier de tout saisir puis il inspira.

— Nous trouvons-nous dans une telle situation ? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

À chaque fois, il priait que les deux avocats répliquassent par l'affirmative avec fougue, parce qu'il était bien plus simple d'être équitable dans une procédure à l'amiable. Cependant, il connaissait Onoki depuis suffisamment longtemps pour anticiper sa stratégie. Hiruzen Sarutobi porta son regard sur le futur divorcé, l'observant glisser ses mains derrière la barrière opaque, sans doute pour croiser les doigts et espérer que la réponse fût oui.

— Non, Monsieur le Juge, affirma Maître Ryôtenbin. Nous sommes dans la seconde situation. Dans la seconde situation, il ne s'agit plus de répartir des biens mais de réparer des préjudices. Il s'agit de rendre justice.

Nouveau mouvement de robe, Nagato pivota vers Konan pour observer le calme éminent dont elle semblait faire preuve, notant tout de même le sourire satisfait qui frémissait sur ses lèvres.

— Dans une prochaine séance, compléta le représentant de la future divorcée, nous dresserons une liste des torts relevant de la responsabilité de Monsieur Uzumaki. Un délai sera accordé à son… avocat…

La pause était accentuée, le regard porté à la silhouette d'Ebisu légèrement moqueur.

—… Afin qu'il puisse défendre son client lors d'une troisième audience. Vous trancherez, enfin, en attribuant des biens de sorte à réparer les préjudices subis.

— Exactement, confirma le juge à l'adresse des deux plaignants.

Il fit silence une nouvelle fois, le temps que les grattements sur le papier et sur la machine à écrire cessassent.

— Maître Ryôtenbin, sous quel motif souhaitez-vous lancer une telle procédure ?

— Ma cliente désire que je la défende dans une procédure de divorce pour…

* * *

— Faute ? s'étrangla Yahiko en recevant un regard accusateur de Nagato.

Il se leva finalement pour baisser les stores des vitres de la pièce, afin de leur donner une plus grande intimité, puis il s'appuya contre la porte, ses rétines effleurant Nagato qui lui collait le tournis à force de faire les cent pas dans son bureau étroit.

— Mais quelle faute ? s'insurgea Yahiko. C'est la meilleure, ça, quel _culot_! Quelle putain de faute tu aurais bien pu commettre ?

— Abandon du domicile conjugal, lâcha Nagato dans un jappement. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison.

Yahiko sentit une horreur profonde l'envahir alors qu'il réalisait :

— Mais c'est… C'est moi qui t'ai suggéré de prendre de la distance pour… Pour que vous puissiez vous réconcilier… Oh merde…

— Pas pris en compte. Pas de preuve que c'était bien dans l'objectif d'une réconciliation.

Assommé, Yahiko se retint un peu plus à la poignée de la porte pour empêcher ses jambes de trembler, de le lâcher. Quand il avait suggéré à son meilleur ami de quitter sa demeure, il ne l'avait certainement pas fait en imaginant de telles conséquences. Ça avait été une demande parfaitement égoïste, dictée par son envie de pouvoir profiter de Konan plus librement, qu'elle pût découcher et rester près de lui.

— Tenten n'est plus aussi confiante qu'au début. Elle dit qu'elle a étudié plusieurs affaires similaires plaidées par l'avocat de Konan. Il a remporté tous ses cas. C'est probablement la seule chose qu'elle puisse me reprocher qui rentre dans le cadre d'un divorce pour faute.

Un rire froid, dénué de joie, remonta le long de la gorge de Nagato alors qu'il fermait les paupières pour tenter de faire refluer les larmes de rage qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il ne vit donc pas la réplique de cette rage sur le visage de Yahiko.

« Quel culot » pensa-t-il une fois de plus. Elle était celle qui aurait dû devoir répondre de ses fautes devant un tribunal et il était le seul qui pouvait informer l'avocat de Nagato d'une telle situation, mais il garderait le silence parce que ça lui coûterait son meilleur ami et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à ça.

Elle le forçait à prendre parti en se taisant et il n'aimait pas ça. Ce divorce allait abîmer sa relation avec elle et plus jamais il ne pourrait lui faire une confiance aveugle. Il enterra ses projets de mariage avec elle, résolu à ne jamais se retrouver dans une telle situation, puis il obligea ses jambes à répondre pour s'avancer et enlacer Nagato, priant si fort pour qu'il lui pardonnât un jour d'être responsable d'un marasme pareil.

— On va se battre, chuchota Yahiko. Tu l'as fait pour le bien de ton couple. On va préparer une défense en béton armé. Si c'est la seule chose qui tient, on va bien avoir des documents à fournir pour montrer que tu n'as pas abandonné le domicile.

Il y avait toujours le paiement du crédit qui attestait qu'il se préoccupait de la maison, il devait bien y avoir des voisins qui l'avaient aperçu dans les environs quand il ramenait Mikan… Se souvenant brutalement que c'était Konan qui la récupérait et la déposait systématiquement à la résidence Phénix, Yahiko écarta cette possibilité.

Il allait fouiller un peu. Il finirait bien par trouver quelque chose pour aider son meilleur ami sans se dévoiler.

— Tenten m'a encouragé à passer un maximum de temps avec ma fille, au cas où, murmura Nagato dans un hoquet. Mais son ton ne laissait pas entendre un « au cas où ». Je ne veux pas perdre mon enfant.

Yahiko le serra plus fort encore, lui jurant qu'ils allaient trouver une solution.

Parce que lui ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'être à l'origine d'un tel massacre.


	15. Chapter 15

Le professeur Iruka n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Pourtant, il se souvenait avoir crevé les plafonds du stress son premier jour de classe, encore plus quand il avait changé d'école pour basculer vers le privé.

Il avait également eu quelques rencards qui l'avaient poussé vers les sommets de l'anxiété – et qui s'étaient pour la plupart soldés par des échecs cuisants. Cependant, il maintenait, il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux.

C'était depuis la rentrée des classes, le souvenir humiliant de sa rencontre avec le cohabitant du père de Mikan le frappait de temps à autre, et il s'était souvent pris à espérer ne plus jamais avoir à le revoir, enfin, si, un peu quand même, mais de loin et sans être obligé de lui parler.

Alors quand il avait reçu un appel de Monsieur Uzumaki à la pause déjeuner, pour lui annoncer que ce soir-là, ce serait son colocataire qui passerait chercher Mikan à la fin de l'étude, Iruka avait senti toutes les couleurs quitter son visage. Allait-il réussir à croiser le regard de l'homme sans se trouver affreusement nul et pathétique, sans bafouiller ? Parviendrait-il à rester professionnel, cette fois ? Pourrait-il simplement dire à Mikan qu'il était arrivé ? Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom !

Il savait qu'il avait été prononcé à un moment de la conversation, mais il n'avait pas fait attention, il n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire répéter pour le retenir et il se sentait incroyablement gêné à l'idée de se retrouver face à l'acteur, de devoir lui demander comment il s'appelle « je ne peux tout de même pas vous nommer par votre pseudonyme ».

L'après-midi, il s'était trompé sur la poésie et avait mal conjugué l'auxiliaire être au tableau, tellement il était nerveux.

Alors, bon, il s'était encore assis sur son professionnalisme et avait laissé ses élèves à son assistante, le temps d'aller acheter des trucs et des machins, pile à l'heure supposée où devait venir le colocataire. Culpabilisant tout de même, il avait réussi l'exploit d'être à la fois lent et empressé pour faire ses courses.

Cependant, ça n'avait pas suffi. Quand il était sorti de la boutique, il avait vu, quelques mètres devant lui, le fameux colocataire qui se dirigeait vers l'école, perdu dans ses pensées, semblait-il. Il avait donc ralenti l'allure pour ne pas le rattraper, pour essayer de ne pas avoir à le saluer – il ne pouvait malheureusement pas prétendre ne pas l'avoir reconnu puisque c'était justement tout le problème qu'il avait, l'avoir reconnu.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre que l'homme était séduisant. Il ne dégageait pas du tout la même chose dans ses films et dans sa vie privée, mais les deux auras étaient puissantes et bouleversantes. Il avait beaucoup d'allure et c'était difficile de ne pas être captivé, se rassura Iruka. Ce n'était pas lui qui était totalement pas professionnel, c'était cet homme qui possédait cette présence hypnotisante.

Il accéléra de nouveau légèrement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se mettant presque à la hauteur du colocataire, au niveau du croisement depuis lequel on percevait les bâtiments de Naka. Relevant la tête, Iruka aperçut Mikan qui trépignait derrière la vitre de l'école.

Il leva les yeux sur le feu de circulation et, par réflexe, il étendit son bras devant l'acteur pour l'empêcher d'avancer, le forcer à reculer loin du bord du trottoir. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour enguirlander longuement l'homme, lui spécifiant de ne pas faire ce genre de choses si les petits pouvaient le remarquer, qu'il donnait un mauvais exemple, qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, mais à l'exact moment où il parvenait à le faire s'écarter, une voiture fila à toute allure, les jantes mordant l'angle du trottoir, manquant de peu de les percuter et il écarquilla les paupières, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot de son sermon.

Itachi papillonna des cils puis se dirigea vers Iruka.

— Vous êtes le professeur de Mikan, reconnut-il.

— Vous êtes passé à deux doigts de mourir, jappa Iruka en l'observant de haut en bas, se tournant finalement pour essayer de voir où avait disparu le chauffard. Quelle idée de vouloir traverser quand le petit bonhomme est rouge ! Je devais insister davantage auprès des services municipaux pour faire poser des ralentisseurs, j'en étais certain ! Cette avenue est trop longue, ils roulent comme des fous !

Itachi sourit, leva les yeux et désigna le bonhomme vert.

— On peut traverser maintenant. Je vais bien, vous pouvez me laisser, je vous assure que je sais emprunter un passage piéton sans aide.

Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, Iruka avait saisi Itachi au coude pour le guider sur la route et, quand ils parvinrent de l'autre côté le professeur le lâcha, prenant quelques instants pour l'observer avec un air contrarié. Si l'enseignant fut surpris de voir l'acteur chausser une paire de lunettes aux verres suffisamment épais pour révéler des problèmes de vue relativement lourds, il n'en montra rien.

— Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de vouloir donner un si mauvais exemple à mes gosses ? demanda-t-il, plein de reproches. Quand le petit bonhomme est rouge, on ne traverse pas ! Enfin, vous n'avez plus huit ans, tout de même, je ne devrais pas avoir à vous mettre une fessée pour que vous compreniez une chose aussi simple !

Il reprit le cours de son sermon, les poings fermés sur les hanches, usant de sa grosse voix fâchée, sans remarquer l'amusement contrit qui vibrait le long des lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

— Si je n'avais pas été là, la voiture vous aurait percuté, souffla Iruka avant de se calmer, croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait gronder comme un petit garçon, commenta Itachi en portant sur le professeur une œillade rieuse.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait faire de faire, Iruka s'horrifia un instant :

— Je suis vraiment navré, vous n'avez rien de petit, en plus, d'un petit garçon, je veux dire… Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? s'attarda-t-il en scrutant le visage de l'homme.

— Je suis seulement un peu préoccupé, confessa Itachi en tournant ses rétines vers l'école.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Iruka avait tout oublié de la gêne qui l'avait hanté toute la journée dès l'instant où le colocataire avait montré des signes d'inquiétude envers Mikan. Ils marchèrent de concert jusqu'à la porte de l'école et s'arrêtèrent devant pour terminer la discussion.

— La première audience pour le divorce était ce matin. Je n'en ai pas eu les détails, mais… Enfin, peu importe, j'imagine que vous vous devez d'être neutre dans ce genre d'histoires.

— Effectivement, attesta Iruka.

— Nagato et moi allons faire au maximum pour épargner Mikan, précisa Itachi. Cependant, ça risque d'être difficile, les prochaines semaines.

Iruka hocha la tête avec vigueur, portant la main à la poignée de l'entrée.

— Je serai vigilant. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Faites attention aux bonhommes rouges !

Il ouvrit la porte, lâchant le fauve et Mikan se jeta littéralement sur le colocataire de son père en scandant son nom avec impatience, déjà prête à raconter l'ensemble des enseignements qu'elle avait reçus, de façon décousue, commençant par la fin, revenant au début, ponctuant de détails le reste de la journée.

Iruka regarda les deux silhouettes s'éloigner avec un sourire attendri, répétant mentalement le prénom que Mikan avait donné à l'homme. C'était certain, plus jamais il n'oublierait, à présent.

* * *

— Papa !

Mikan n'avait pas attendu que son père franchît le seuil de la porte pour se jeter sur lui, impatiente de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école. Nagato était surpris de la trouver en pyjama, déjà lavée, les cheveux propres. Itachi était particulièrement humide, notamment au niveau de sa chemise, il y avait encore une trace de mousse sur ses cheveux miraculeusement secs, compte tenu du reste de sa personne passablement trempée.

Nagato réceptionna sa fille dans un « Oof » légèrement endolori, tentant de suivre le babillage très rythmé qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, sentant la fatigue de la journée et le poids de l'enfant peser sur ses lombaires.

— Alors ce matin on a vu comment les glaçons ils fondent sur le radiateur, et Maître Iruka, il nous a donné une poésie avec plein de couleurs, et y a une voiture qui a voulu écraser Itachi et Maître Iruka, mais Maître Iruka il est trop fort alors il l'a sauvé, et Kyoshiro il m'a tiré les cheveux et il a dit que mon hérisson il était pas bon, mais c'est pas vrai, tu sais, Papa, il était super bon, ton hérisson, mais je préfère les belettes, parce que Itachi il m'a dit que son prénom, ça veut dire belette et c'est trop cool les belettes comme Itachi et…

Elle reprit son souffle bruyamment et Nagato, fatigué, observa sa fille, un peu perdu dans toutes ces informations.

— Quoi… ? Attends, mon cœur, laisse-moi rentrer, tu parles trop vite… Qu'est-ce que… Revenons sur la voiture, lança-t-il en portant un regard à son colocataire qui s'approchait pour récupérer Mikan pour qu'il pût se déchausser et retirer son manteau.

— Trois fois rien, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas fait attention à où j'allais…

— Elle faisait un bruit comme si elle criait, informa Mikan en boudant, et ça m'a fait peur. Mais Maître Iruka il est trop fort ! Et Itachi il m'a promis que tu me lirais l'histoire du vieux monsieur dans la montagne, pour dormir.

« Désolé » marmonna silencieusement Itachi quand Nagato lui lança une oeillade harassée.

— D'accord, ma chérie, l'histoire du vieux monsieur dans la montagne, mais tu me laisses manger, d'abord ?

L'enfant accepta, signalant avec emphase qu'elle allait jouer dans sa chambre et son père s'assit finalement sur une chaise, portant un regard fatigué sur l'autre homme qui s'installa près de lui.

— On en parle demain, jura-t-il. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie.

— D'accord, approuva Itachi en contemplant la main de son coloc qui se levait.

Il écarquilla les paupières en observant la trajectoire des doigts, légèrement paralysé, puis ils s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux avec douceur, récupérant de la mousse qui était toujours dessus.

— Merci de t'être occupé de Mikan. Tu n'étais pas obligé de sauter sous la douche avec elle, toutefois, tu es trempé.

L'amusement qui pétillait dans la voix de Nagato se reflétait étrangement sur ses yeux violets au coin desquels quelques pattes-d'oie se dessinaient, arrachant un battement de cœur désordonné à Itachi qui finit par se relever un peu plus précipitamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Tu as raison, je vais aller mettre des vêtements secs, choisit-il comme prétexte pour opérer un repli stratégique dans sa chambre.

Pourtant, il ne se détourna pas, continuant d'épier les expressions de lassitude qui passaient sur la figure du policier qui s'était avachi sur la table dans un soupir, contemplant la cuisine comme s'il espérait que le dîner viendrait à lui tout seul.

— Penses-tu qu'il y ait la moindre chance que les nouilles instantanées que tu aimes tant atterrissent miraculeusement devant moi ? questionna finalement Nagato en glissant son regard vidé de toute énergie sur son colocataire.

Il ne nota pas le trouble d'Itachi qui esquissa un sourire.

— Je te fais ça, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en rebroussant chemin vers la cuisine.

_« C'est tout à ton avantage qu'il perde »_

La voix de Madara se rappela à son bon souvenir, prenant une signification étrange sur laquelle il ne souhaita pas réfléchir.

Il secoua la tête pour la chasser, laissant le silence envahir la pièce, bien après que l'eau eut été versée sur les pâtes.

* * *

Trois coups frappés à la porte interrompirent Tenten qui observa tour à tour l'avocat et son client, avant de scander une autorisation d'entrer. Yahiko se glissa à travers l'ouverture, en s'excusant à voix basse pour le retard, refermant le battant derrière lui. Il tendit la main pour presser l'épaule de son meilleur ami, signalant sa présence et son soutien et la jeune femme lui désigna une chaise en reprenant sa phrase.

— Avec une procédure pour faute, là, on ne va pouvoir qu'imaginer ce qui va vous être reproché… Je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas anticipé une telle chose. À vrai dire, je m'attendais à un divorce pour adultère.

Nagato s'étrangla avec sa salive, toussant amèrement sous l'honnêteté grinçante de l'assistante juridique et Ebisu hocha la tête.

— Dans 80% des divorces pour faute, il s'agit d'une infidélité de l'homme, conduisant à une paternité illégitime.

— Ce n'est pas mon cas, siffla-t-il, offensé par les insinuations. Je… Je comprends à peine comment elle peut me reprocher d'avoir abandonné le domicile conjugal alors que…

Fermant les yeux, il se força à souffler profondément, avec le plus grand calme possible.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

— Y a-t-il quelque chose dans votre vie qui mérite d'être soulevé ? Un point de détail ? Une femme dans votre répertoire qui pourrait être utilisée comme simulacre d'infidélité ?

Yahiko fronça les sourcils.

— Attendez, pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

— Nous allons adopter la stratégie de l'homme respectable.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas vraiment le charabia qui sortait de la bouche d'Ebisu.

— C'est très simple, expliqua Tenten. L'abandon du domicile est avéré : vous n'habitez plus avec votre épouse depuis août et elle vit toujours à votre adresse commune. Vous dites que c'était dans le but d'une réconciliation et nous vous croyons sur parole. Le problème, c'est que le juge, lui, ne vous croira pas sur parole, il faudra fournir des preuves. Et vous n'en avez pas.

Abattu, Nagato confirma. Il avait épluché l'intégrale de ses conversations SMS avec Konan, tous les courriels qui étaient arrivés pour lui, rien ne pouvait aller dans son sens. Ce qui était encourageant, c'est que rien n'allait non plus dans l'autre sens et Maître Ryôtenbin serait bien en peine de justifier l'abandon de domicile pour une raison répréhensible.

— Donc nous allons jouer la carte de l'exemplarité : un père aimant, présent et à l'écoute, un mari dévoué et surtout un officier à la carrière exceptionnelle.

— Vous ne pourrez pas parler de ma carrière, grimaça Nagato. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Tenten se fendit d'un sourire incroyable qui lui redonna un peu d'espoir.

— Bien sûr que je le sais. Et le juge Sarutobi n'est pas sans connaître la signification de ces lignes noires, il suffira donc d'y faire une vague référence, sans entrer dans les détails.

Yahiko hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, saisissant le poignet de Nagato qui s'autorisa une ébauche de rictus. Ce n'était pas une contre-attaque, loin de là, ça n'avait pas le mordant qu'il aurait voulu, mais c'était un début de quelque chose.

Il suffisait de montrer qui il était. Il n'avait pas besoin de stratégie, d'offensive, de penser dix mille coups pendables qui pourraient lui être faits, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Ebisu l'avait immédiatement rassuré quand il était entré dans le bureau. L'amitié entre le juge Sarutobi et Maître Ryôtenbin n'avait jamais influencé les verdicts prononcés par le haut magistrat, aucun des deux n'aurait toléré une telle chose.

Onoki Ryôtenbin adorait gagner pour la justesse de ses plaidoyers, l'amour de la belle langue et ses argumentaires implacables. Hiruzen Sarutobi mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais laisser un sentiment orienter ses décisions.

— Pas de femme dans mon répertoire, répondit Nagato. Littéralement. À part ma mère.

Yahiko s'agita un peu, il savait que Nagato mentait. Il y avait au moins Rin et Ino, mais ce n'étaient absolument pas de possibles amantes, alors il choisit de suivre la même version que son meilleur ami.

— Ça va vous paraître triste, mais il n'y a rien d'extravagant à raconter sur ma vie. Je fais mes heures au bureau, je vais faire du sport, je rentre chez moi, je prends soin de ma fille, je vais me coucher.

— Et quand elle n'est pas là ? questionna Tenten.

— La même chose, sauf que je m'occupe de mon colocataire. Il m'oblige à regarder des thrillers tout le temps, c'est un passionné de cinéma, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

— Cette ligne de défense tiendra face à tout ? demanda Yahiko, bien plus méfiant que son meilleur ami.

Konan avait beaucoup trop d'assurance. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que son mari allait perdre, elle devait donc détenir une information cruciale, avoir une stratégie si culottée que personne ne pourrait y penser.

* * *

Le froid qui s'était abattu sur la ville à cette mi-novembre forçait tous les festivaliers à s'entasser dans le palais des congrès, créant une masse compacte et suffocante qui vagabondait entre les stands en piétinant.

Itachi n'avait pas voulu suivre ses amis qui étaient partis déambuler parmi le public pour prendre un bain de foule. Il était un peu anxieux : l'annonce de l'arrivée d'Akatsuki Productions sur le marché de la réalité virtuelle approchait et il devait se présenter auprès des spectateurs dans peu de temps.

Il tournait en rond, attendant l'heure avec une pointe d'angoisse. Il était prêt, bien entendu, et ce n'était pas comme si c'était une conférence de presse, se morigéna-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre.

Sakura franchit les portes, tirant sur l'ourlet de sa jupe pour couvrir un peu plus de peau. S'il faisait très chaud à l'extérieur, l'intérieur des loges était presque glacial et elle sentit le froid agresser ses cuisses nues.

— Des gens m'ont reconnue ! annonça-t-elle avec un peu d'excitation dans la voix en s'approchant d'Itachi pour lui tendre la boisson qu'il lui avait demandée.

— C'est bien, félicita Jiraiya qui relisait son discours, assis dans un fauteuil.

— Ça m'avait semblé étrange, la première fois, se rappela Itachi en souriant à son assistante quand il saisit le gobelet.

— Étrange, oui, mais plaisant, taquina la jeune femme en s'installant près de Jiraiya pour examiner le favori.

Son pantalon en coton épais tombait sur ses hanches, son sweat-shirt frappé du logo d'Akatsuki Productions paraissait chaud et confortable.

— Tu devrais peut-être te préparer, suggéra Sakura et Itachi baissa les yeux sur sa tenue.

— Ça ira vite, je suis dans les temps.

Il avait totalement oublié de prévenir Nagato qu'il serait absent ce week-end. Il l'avait fait par texto, s'attirant une réponse un peu agacée qui ne l'avait pas inquiété : depuis la première audience pour le divorce, son colocataire était tendu en quasi-permanence, accumulant le plus de preuves possibles qui pourraient aller en son sens.

Si Ebisu était toujours d'une parfaite inutilité, Tenten se démenait pour essayer de faire croire à Nagato qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir contre l'avocat de Konan. Itachi le laissait faire, parce qu'il aimait mieux son colocataire agressif et battant qu'apathique et abattu, mais il se fiait totalement à Madara. Si ce dernier avait tranché comme il l'avait fait, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce divorce se terminerait mal pour le policier.

_« C'est tout à ton avantage qu'il perde »_

Il secoua la tête pour éloigner les mots que son oncle avait prononcés et qui poussaient si souvent contre son esprit et il s'avança pour s'installer près du miroir, retirant ses lunettes et saisissant la boîte de ses lentilles de contact.

— Comment sont les stands ? demanda-t-il à Sakura.

Elle grimaça d'un air coupable avant de lever un sac de courses noir légèrement déformé tant elle avait forcé pour faire entrer la marchandise. Plongeant la main dedans, elle en sortit un objet en silicone de forme cylindrique qui paraissait mou.

— J'ai pas pu résister. Je ne l'avais pas, celui-là.

— Moi non plus, s'étonna Itachi en clignant des paupières pour s'assurer que ses lentilles étaient bien en place.

Lui tirant la langue, elle reposa l'objet dans son sac.

— Je sais, mais je te le prêterai pas.

— Non, confirma Itachi, mais tu peux me dire sur quel stand tu l'as trouvé et j'irai voir tout à l'heure, quand j'aurai fini.

Jiraiya put presque sentir sa nuque claquer quand il releva la tête vers Itachi, presque choqué.

— C'est rare quand tu décides de te mêler à la foule, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas mélanger ta vie privée et ta vie professionnelle.

— C'est vrai, approuva Itachi. Cependant, je souhaiterais trouver quelque chose qui pourrait détendre Nagato, il est très contrarié, ces temps-ci, donc je voudrais lui faire un cadeau.

Sakura lui porta une œillade étonnée avant d'éclater de rire.

— Tu comptes ramener quelque chose d'ici à ton colocataire ?

Semblant comprendre quel était le problème, Itachi grimaça.

— Peut-être pas, tout compte fait, soupira-t-il.

Tout se passa bien pour Akatsuki Productions. L'annonce de la sortie en réalité virtuelle de _Time Travel_ mit la salle en émoi, réjouissant grandement aussi bien les gens de la société de production que les partenaires commerciaux d'Akatsuki Productions pour cette innovation dans l'industrie du cinéma.

Quand Itachi revint chez lui, ce soir-là, l'appartement était plongé dans le silence et dans le noir et il y avait un petit mot de Nagato sur la table, déclarant qu'il était parti avec Zetsu pour faire un tour et qu'il ne rentrerait probablement pas de la nuit.

_« C'est tout à ton avantage qu'il perde »_

Épuisé par sa journée de travail, sachant qu'il recommençait le lendemain, Itachi ignora la recommandation inscrite sur le mot de son colocataire _« mange quelque chose avant d'aller te coucher ! »_ pour traverser l'appartement et se laisser tomber dans son lit.


	16. Chapter 16

Une nuit blanche à quarante ans n'avait définitivement pas le même impact qu'une nuit blanche à vingt ans. Bien qu'il eût convenablement dormi la nuit suivante, Nagato sentait encore la fatigue tirer sur ses muscles, raidir sa nuque et lui brûler les yeux.

Il était arrivé relativement tôt au bureau et c'était déjà la quatrième tasse de café qu'il buvait, comme si même la caféine était impuissante face au retard de sommeil qu'il avait accumulé le week-end.

Il n'avait pas pu résister : Zetsu l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'il était partant pour tester un nouveau jeu. La solitude était peu à peu en train de peser sur ses nerfs. S'il s'était habitué aux week-ends sans sa fille, les moments où Itachi désertait l'appartement pour aller il ne savait où – et il ne posait pas de questions, ça ne le concernait pas vraiment – tombaient toujours lourdement sur son moral, déjà bien entamé par la procédure de divorce. Alors il avait accepté la proposition de son ami et ils avaient passé la nuit – et une bonne partie de la matinée – à s'amuser ensemble à un jeu d'infiltration. Il était rentré pile à temps pour le retour de Mikan, Yahiko se chargeant toujours de faire l'intermédiaire entre les deux futurs divorcés.

Il avait fait un cauchemar, cette nuit-là, qui l'avait tiré du lit, le laissant incapable de se rendormir alors que ses membres étaient encore engourdis de sommeil, le genre de mauvais rêves qui le faisaient cogiter pendant des heures. Quand il avait finalement décidé qu'il était temps d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner, il avait croisé Itachi dans les couloirs, toujours aussi mal réveillé et grognon, qui avait accepté de lui adresser la parole dès le matin pour dire qu'il avait une sale tête, phrase dont il aurait aisément pu se passer.

Cependant, se dit-il en s'observant dans la vitre de la porte de son bureau, il ne pouvait pas vraiment donner tort à son colocataire, compte tenu des cernes violacés qui dévoraient le haut de son visage.

Il sortit, donc, tasse en avant, dans la ferme intention de camper un peu dans la salle de pause qui était plus lumineuse que son bureau – et qui avait du café et des petits gâteaux, ce qui était un plaisir accordé par les filles de la comptabilité à l'ensemble des unités.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, s'étira longuement le temps que le liquide qu'il avait versé chauffât et se prit un doigt dans les côtes qui le fit protester.

— Hé, c'est pas sympa, ça, rétorqua-t-il avec toute la fougue qu'il put. Ah, c'est toi, Kakashi…

L'homme le dépassait et sa tenue d'intervention à moitié équipée lui donnait une stature bien différente de celle que présentait Nagato, dans son costume à la chemise légèrement froissée.

— Salut, Nagato, le week-end a été court, à ce que je vois.

Le micro-ondes confirma d'un bruit strident et Nagato l'ouvrit pour l'interrompre, attrapant sa tasse qui fit sourire Kakashi – elle clamait « Le meilleur papa du monde c'est Papa ».

— Et le tien ?

Lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, il lui sembla que même les cheveux de Kakashi perdirent de leur enthousiasme. Ce dernier prit sa place devant le micro-ondes, y glissant à son tour une tasse – beaucoup moins cool que la sienne, bien évidemment.

— J'ai dû revendre mes entrées pour le Salon de l'Érotisme. On est sur le pied de guerre, ces temps-ci. Yahiko t'a rien dit ?

— Tu sais bien qu'il ne sort pas d'infos confidentielles, nia Nagato, recevant en retour un regard sceptique.

Indifférent à cette œillade, l'inspecteur attrapa un morceau de gâteau au citron et mordit dedans, alors que Kakashi s'appuyait sur le meuble bas de la cuisine.

— Donc Yahiko ne t'a probablement pas dit qu'on a retrouvé des cadavres, ces derniers mois, il semble y avoir un regain d'activité du côté de la pègre.

— Il ne m'a pas montré le dossier, en effet, confirma Nagato en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

— Tu peux rien faire, asséna Kakashi avec un rien de pitié dans la voix. Personne peut rien faire, on se contente de ramasser les cadavres. Notre meilleure chance, c'était Obito.

Nagato grimaça sous le ton de Kakashi sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Un silence plana entre eux, pesant, durant lequel Kakashi attrapa sa tasse dans le micro-ondes, soufflant sur le liquide brûlant.

Même avec Obito, leurs chances étaient déjà maigres. Le réseau mafieux qu'ils essayaient de faire tomber avait tissé ses liens si profondément partout dans le pays et l'homme à son commandement était si brillant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui.

Finalement, Kakashi secoua la tête, laissant un sourire triste ourler ses lèvres.

— J'ai appris pour ton divorce.

Nagato grogna sourdement, roulant des yeux.

— Ben ça aussi, j'aimerais que ce soit vite fini, j'en ai marre, là.

— Le célibat, c'est bien, ponctua Kakashi en se décollant du meuble. Tu verras, tu seras un homme neuf. Mais d'après tes cernes, tu commences déjà à te rappeler ce que c'est !

Nagato protesta avec plus de vigueur, se forçant à être plus enjoué.

— J'ai passé la nuit avec Zetsu.

Kakashi cligna des yeux, avant de rire :

— Formulé ainsi, ça prête à confusion.

Rosissant, Nagato secoua la tête.

— Uniquement dans ton esprit tordu, on a passé la nuit sur un jeu vidéo, retourne bosser !

* * *

— Monsieur Uchiha, héla Asuma en voyant Itachi passer l'entrée de l'immeuble tout seul, un mot, je vous prie !

Surpris, Itachi ralentit l'allure, s'arrêtant devant le concierge, lui adressant une œillade interrogatrice quand il lui fit signe de pénétrer dans la loge directement.

Il contourna donc le comptoir pour s'approcher de la porte qu'il poussa doucement, saluant de plus près le gardien. Ce dernier exhala avant d'ouvrir un des tiroirs de son bureau, saisissant un paquet d'enveloppes.

— Je sais que ce sont des courriers qui font partie de ceux que je suis censé filtrer, mais…

Il tendit le tas en pinçant les lèvres et, un sourcil haussé, Itachi tira le premier papier, puis le second, et ceux qui suivaient, les examinant sans paraître éprouver la moindre inquiétude. Finalement, il les replia une à une, les remit dans leurs enveloppes et les posa sur le bureau en lançant une œillade perplexe à Asuma :

— Et alors ?

— Je suis inquiet, avoua Asuma en mâchouillant son bâton de réglisse.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

— Jetez-les. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je reçois des menaces de ce genre, ça ne m'effraie pas.

Se retenant de plaquer violemment sa main sur le bureau, Asuma fit changer son bâton de réglisse de côté d'un coup de langue, croqua un peu plus fort.

— Ne soyez pas si désinvolte, je vous en prie. J'aimerais en toucher deux mots à l'inspecteur Uzumaki, si vous le permettez.

— Je ne le permets pas, explicita Itachi en reculant d'un pas pour se diriger vers la sortie. Ne faites pas ça. Ne lui parlez pas de ce genre de choses. Jamais.

Asuma fronça les sourcils devant l'éclat de panique qu'il y avait dans la voix du propriétaire de l'appartement 1301. C'était rare de voir cet homme-là céder autant à une émotion, lui qui était maître de lui-même en toute circonstance. Le gardien écarquilla les paupières quand il réalisa.

— Il ne sait pas, murmura-t-il avec effroi.

— Non et c'est très bien comme ça. Si vous l'informez des menaces, vous devrez lui parler du reste et je ne veux pas.

Itachi se força à arrêter de paniquer, scrutant le hall d'entrée, visible depuis le bureau du gardien, la salle de l'ascenseur vide. Ils étaient seuls.

— Quand j'habitais dans mon ancien appartement, j'ai reçu des tonnes de lettres de menace et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre souci. Je suis sûr que vous vous en faites pour rien. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. Mais je vous en prie, ne dites rien à Nagato. Vous allez me mettre dans une situation que je ne veux pas vivre maintenant et vous allez l'inquiéter. Il a suffisamment de tracas pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas être une source de préoccupation supplémentaire.

Asuma soupira avec force.

— C'est mon job de me soucier de votre sécurité, tenta-t-il, en vain.

Itachi secoua de nouveau la tête en portant ses yeux sur les lettres.

— Détruisez-les, ordonna-t-il. Et n'en parlons plus. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Il sortit sans ajouter un mot et Asuma resta longuement à observer l'endroit où il avait disparu, saluant mollement la propriétaire de l'appartement 0702.

Il lui fallut une demi-heure supplémentaire pour trancher dans son dilemme et choisir d'en parler à l'inspecteur Uzumaki. Tant pis, pensa-t-il.

Pourtant il se rétracta, quand le policier passa la porte avec Mikan, la petite fille s'approchant de lui pour déposer sur son comptoir un joli dessin qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il la remercia gentiment en s'empressant de l'accrocher au mur derrière lui, pour la voir sourire avec joie, puis il jeta un regard au père de famille qui avait vraiment l'air lessivé.

Peut-être qu'Itachi avait raison et qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire.

— Bonsoir, Asuma, votre journée était bonne ?

— Excellente, monsieur, rien à signaler, mentit-il avec un rictus alors que Mikan atteignait l'ascenseur. Comment était la vôtre ?

— Fatigante. J'imagine qu'Itachi est déjà rentré.

— Oui, monsieur, il y a environ trente-quatre minutes.

Nagato éclata d'un rire sincère.

— Je vous remercie, passez une bonne soirée !

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'alerter l'inspecteur tout de suite, se força à croire Asuma. Il avait la situation sous contrôle pour l'instant. Il adressa un signe de la main à Mikan, avant de mordre, pensif, dans son bâton de réglisse.

Si jamais il sentait que la pente devenait vraiment glissante, ordre d'Itachi ou pas, il en parlerait à Nagato.

Fier de sa résolution, il décrocha le téléphone de la réception qui sonnait, afin de rassurer la propriétaire de l'appartement 0201 qui se demandait combien de temps encore dureraient les travaux de son voisin du dessous, se complaignant des heures indues auxquelles il faisait vibrer les murs.

* * *

Le hurlement de joie de Mikan résonna si fort dans l'appartement qu'il arracha de leur sommeil les deux adultes qui dormaient plus ou moins profondément et le bruit de la cavalcade sur les marches tira un grognement outré à Itachi, au fond de son lit, « cours pas dans les escaliers, Mikaaaan », qu'il étouffa sous un coussin en virevoltant sous les couettes chaudes pour tenter de se rendormir. La fraîcheur de l'air mordait les quelques morceaux de peau qui avaient eu le malheur de s'échapper de la couverture et il se recroquevilla davantage, parfaitement réveillé, tendant l'oreille à l'agitation de l'enfant.

Loin derrière sa porte, Mikan franchissait celle de la chambre de son père en scandant « PAPA, IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIIIIIIIGEUH ! », ponctuant chaque phrase par un saut sur le lit, esquivant miraculeusement l'homme qui peinait à sortir convenablement de son sommeil.

— Faut qu'on aille faire un bonhomme de neige, s'extasia la petite fille en cessant de sauter sur les couvertures, pour s'y agenouiller et secouer longuement Nagato.

Il soupira, ses yeux dépassant à peine de la couette. Il les porta sur Mikan qui le remuait toujours, puis il finit par se redresser pour l'attraper et la chatouiller.

— Dis donc, grommela-t-il, petite chipie, t'arrêtes de m'embêter ?

— Nan, protesta-t-elle en riant. Je veux aller jouer dans le jardin tout de suite !

Elle se calma cependant, et Nagato tendit la main vers son réveil.

— Il n'est même pas huit heures du matin, se plaignit-il, non, on ne va pas dans le parc de suite. Tu dois faire tes devoirs avant de partir chez Maman, de toute façon.

— Mais c'est trop nul, les devoirs, bouda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard de chiot abandonné sous la pluie.

Courageusement, il résista, se redressant dans son lit pour lisser les plis que le sommeil avait laissés dans ses cheveux, puis il se tourna vers sa fille.

— Quand tu auras fini tous tes devoirs et si, je dis bien si ton sac est prêt pour partir chez Maman, alors on ira faire un bonhomme de neige.

— OUIIII !

Elle sauta à bas du lit et se précipita hors de la pièce en ajoutant « je vais faire le petit déjeuner » et il fallut quelques secondes à Nagato pour se redresser, parfaitement éveillé et s'élancer à la poursuite de sa fille, se prenant les pieds dans sa couette qui avait glissé un peu sur le sol.

Dans le couloir, il manqua de percuter son colocataire, lui aussi arraché au confort de son matelas et à la chaleur de ses couvertures par les manifestations de joie de Mikan.

— Pardon, lança-t-il rapidement avant de continuer sa course. Mikan, laisse-moi faire, je vais préparer !

Il descendit les quelques marches pour découvrir sa fille qui, les bols à la main, commençait à dresser la table.

— Mais je veux t'aider, Papa, répondit l'enfant.

— Bon d'accord.

De toute façon, c'était difficile de lui dire non, alors qu'elle semblait si concentrée dans sa tâche, transportant une bouteille de jus d'orange qu'elle était obligée de tenir de ses deux bras. Il sourit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de s'atteler à la préparation du premier repas de la journée en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à ce qu'il se passait un peu plus loin.

Mikan essaya d'expliquer à un Itachi peu réceptif qu'il avait neigé toute la nuit et que c'était tout blanc partout et le propriétaire de l'appartement tourna un regard fatigué vers la terrasse pour constater que l'enfant avait raison. Avec un soupir las, il frotta ses yeux et les reporta sur Nagato qui, derrière les fourneaux, s'échinait à leur préparer un repas.

Pour se montrer aussi courageux que son colocataire, Itachi se força à prendre la parole pour répondre à Mikan afin qu'elle consacrât toute son excitation sur lui.

— Oui, je vois ça, c'est tout blanc.

Ça suffit à l'enfant pour babiller tant et si bien qu'elle fit la conversation toute seule pendant tout le repas, ses phrases étant uniquement ponctuées par de vagues grognements émanant d'Itachi.

Ils sortirent dès qu'elle eut terminé ses devoirs, après le déjeuner, comme promis par Nagato, d'abord que tous les deux. Ils firent un bonhomme de neige et prirent un long moment pour le parfaire. Itachi finit par les rejoindre, enveloppé dans un épais manteau et une écharpe rouge vif.

Chaque fois qu'il respirait, de la buée venait se mettre sur les verres de ses lunettes et il regretta à mi-voix d'être descendu, avant de contempler le bonhomme de neige avec un sourire moqueur.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de critiquer l'homme de glace, Mikan ayant récupéré de la neige pour entamer une bataille qui perdura bien après l'heure du goûter. Personne ne sut déterminer qui avait réellement gagné cette bataille qui était devenue très inégale quand Asuma et sa fille s'en étaient mêlés, attirés par les rires et les cris qui émanaient du parc de la résidence.

Quand ils remontèrent, ils étaient tous les trois trempés, fatigués et souriants.

L'enfant finit par s'endormir devant un dessin animé, rapidement suivie dans sa sieste par Itachi et Nagato les observa un long moment, s'attendrissant face au spectacle qui lui mettait un baume au cœur incroyable.

Finalement, baissant les yeux, il se souvint que c'était peut-être une des dernières fois qu'il pouvait voir un tel spectacle. Un sourire triste plus tard, il dégaina son portable pour saisir l'instant et le garder près de lui.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Nagato était plus que prêt, statique devant le tribunal, le regard haut, les yeux balayant la rue avec calme. De ses chaussures cirées avec soin aux gants qui affinaient ses mains et les rendaient bien plus jolies qu'elles ne l'étaient, de son manteau trois-quarts à ses vêtements merveilleusement choisis, il avait laissé Itachi lui élaborer une tenue de tribunal en accord avec leur ligne de défense.

Il s'était une fois de plus trouvé plutôt charmant le matin même.

De la vapeur d'eau s'échappait doucement d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il observait le décor chargé de gel. Il avait laissé de quoi se changer au bureau. À présent, il attendait Yahiko – qui devait venir pour l'épauler – et son avocat. Tenten l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait pas être présente, en raison d'un examen important à son école de droit, mais qu'elle avait donné des fiches détaillées à Ebisu pour qu'il ne bafouillât pas trop. Elle lui avait juré qu'ils avaient paré à toutes les éventualités et, compte tenu de la sacoche bombée d'Ebisu, il la croyait sur parole.

L'avocat s'approchait en compagnie de Yahiko et les deux semblaient silencieux, ce qui se confirma quand ils apparurent près de lui. Son défenseur avait pris le soin de passer sa robe avant d'arriver à proximité du tribunal, s'épargnant ainsi l'humiliation cuisante de la première audience, ayant sûrement appris de son erreur et cela rassura quelque peu Nagato, pendant que son meilleur ami s'avançait vers lui en lui tendant un sourire appréciateur lorsqu'il examina sa tenue.

— Je ne suis pas venu seulement en soutien rapide, je serai présent dans la salle, annonça-t-il.

Étonné, Nagato lui porta une œillade inquiète, saluant au passage son représentant qui semblait très blanc, mais vaillant. Le policier imagina qu'il devait être angoissé de devoir plaider contre un avocat à la renommée de Maître Onoki Ryôtenbin et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ordre du commissaire, trancha Yahiko avec une œillade entendue.

Hochant la tête, rassuré, Nagato se tourna vers Ebisu.

— Ça va aller, Maître ?

Soufflant lentement, Ebisu leva le regard sur son client.

— Ça va aller.

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans le tribunal, les semelles de leurs chaussures crissant sur les mosaïques de carrelage travaillées avec soin. Ils se dirigèrent avec calme vers la salle d'audience numéro 3 et, arrivé à proximité, Nagato saisit son meilleur ami par le coude pour lui sourire.

— Maman demande si tu veux passer Noël avec nous, elle dit que son second fils lui manque.

— Je ne sais pas, hésita Yahiko, je serais peut-être en service ou…

Son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Konan qui attendait près de son avocat et il se tut, s'installant face à elle, alors que Maître Ryôtenbin dévisageait l'homme avec étonnement. Il héla l'avocat de Nagato pour lui demander pourquoi il y avait une troisième personne qui n'était pas son assistante et Ebisu s'étrangla avec sa salive, hésitant à porter la main à ses fiches pour y trouver une réponse. Ce fut Yahiko qui répliqua d'un sec « ordre de la hiérarchie » et Maître Ryôtenbin se tourna vers Konan, un peu surpris. Finalement, il se réinstalla confortablement, ponctua son mouvement d'un « ça ne change rien, de toute façon ». La seule femme en présence leva les yeux vers son ex-mari en lui tendant un demi-sourire frustrant, mais il ne s'agita pas de nervosité.

Il était confiant. Ils étaient préparés à toutes les saloperies qu'elle pourrait sortir.

Le juge arriva rapidement, saluant son ami, puis les autres personnes présentes et tous entrèrent dans la salle. Comme lors de la première audience, Konan et son avocat s'installèrent à gauche, Nagato et les siens allèrent à droite, Yahiko se mettant derrière Nagato et son représentant. Le juge prit sa place et le greffier vint en traînant avec lui un meuble sur roulettes, visiblement demandé par Maître Ryôtenbin.

Avant d'ouvrir la séance, Hiruzen Sarutobi examina l'accessoire, portant un regard surpris sur son vieil ami Onoki.

— As-tu décidé d'innover ?

— Ce sont tes dernières affaires, je te promets de les rendre inoubliables et peu conventionnelles.

Hiruzen esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers le greffier.

— Commençons. Qui est la tierce personne ? demanda-t-il après les formulations d'usage.

Yahiko se leva, s'inclinant légèrement devant le juge, puis le greffier.

—Yahiko Nakamura, mandaté par le commissaire Hanzô Sanshôuo. Je suis présent pour m'assurer que rien de classé ne sera révélé pendant ces audiences.

Il se rassit dès qu'il obtint l'accord du magistrat, nota rapidement le trouble de l'avocat de Konan en espérant que ça jouerait en la faveur de son ami.

Il avait essayé de convaincre le commissaire qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus compétente pour assister à tout ça, qu'il valait mieux envoyer Kakashi, ou Tenzô, mais pas lui. Son chef n'en avait pas démordu. En tant qu'ancien coéquipier de Nagato, en tant que frère d'armes, personne de plus au courant que lui ne pouvait pénétrer dans cette salle, ils savaient tout des missions respectives de l'un et de l'autre et pouvaient ainsi empêcher toute divulgation d'informations classées.

Ebisu s'agita et ouvrit son dossier, Nagato retira son manteau pour se mettre à l'aise, s'attirant un regard de Konan qui évalua sa tenue en dressant un sourcil moqueur. Maître Ryôtenbin se leva, prit une respiration, puis il s'avança, la robe virevoltant.

L'audience commença.


	17. Chapter 17

La tension monta en flèche dès que l'avocat de Konan commença à se déplacer dans l'espace qui lui était alloué pour plaider la cause de sa cliente. Ebisu avait sorti ses fiches pour pouvoir isoler celles qui serviraient au fil de l'argumentaire et Nagato déglutit. L'homme au centre de l'attention fit perdurer le silence encore quelques instants et il parut soudainement bien plus grand.

D'un même mouvement, Ebisu et Nagato se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un regard inquiet. S'ils s'étaient convaincus, durant les semaines qui venaient de passer, qu'ils étaient tout à fait capables de contrer l'argumentaire de cet illustre avocat, le doute s'empara d'eux, serrant sournoisement leur cœur et chacun se força à souffler, à apaiser l'angoisse qui infusait dans ses veines.

— C'est une femme dévastée qui a franchi la porte de mon cabinet il y a quelques mois, raconta Maître Ryôtenbin, appuyant le début de son histoire d'un soupir maîtrisé à la perfection. Elle est venue vers moi à bout de souffle, désespérée, presque brisée.

Nagato s'agita, ses yeux cherchant d'instinct Konan, très étonné de la version présentée par l'avocat. Ebisu attrapa une fiche pour la faire glisser à sa droite : « _Storytelling déchirant, jeu sur les émotions, tentative d'apitoiement du juge »_. L'écriture ronde et régulière de Tenten attira le regard du divorcé qui détailla la fiche en essayant d'appliquer les conseils qui lui étaient prodigués en marge.

Maître Ryôtenbin continua.

— Elle m'a alors expliqué combien son mariage lui faisait de la peine, depuis des années, combien son époux l'avait invisibilisée après qu'elle lui a donné un enfant et le chagrin que cela lui causait.

— Quoi ? murmura Nagato à l'oreille d'Ebisu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Yahiko pressa son épaule pour l'inciter au calme. Cependant, il n'était pas en colère, il ne comprenait pas. Maître Ryôtenbin entreprit de retracer un historique de leur relation, mais clairement, ce n'était pas celle que Nagato avait vécue. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son couple, pas du tout.

Avec tristesse, il l'écouta expliquer à quel point il avait été un mauvais mari, sous les hochements de tête de Konan qui pinçait les lèvres, les bras serrés contre son corps.

Depuis que son ex-épouse avait entamé la procédure de divorce, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, d'essayer d'analyser et de comprendre les erreurs qu'il avait commises pour en arriver à ce niveau. Cependant, entendre ça dans la bouche d'un avocat qui savait choisir avec soin les termes qu'il employait, qui maîtrisait à la perfection ses mouvements, le timbre de sa voix, c'était différent. Blessant.

Il ferma les paupières, serra les mâchoires pour ne plus voir son ex approuver les dires de son représentant, pour se retenir de s'écrier simplement « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais _parlé_ ? », pour s'empêcher de tempêter, de nier. La pile des fiches sélectionnées par Ebisu restait relativement peu élevée, l'avocat jouait surtout sur le récit de combien il avait été un mauvais mari pendant toutes ces années et si Nagato était prêt à accorder certaines choses à Konan, d'autres lui semblaient tellement irréalistes qu'il se demandait comment quiconque pourrait y croire.

Il risqua un regard vers Yahiko qui avait pâli, puis il mordilla ses lèvres en constatant que son meilleur ami se laissait convaincre par le discours du représentant de Konan. Doutant, il se referma un peu sur lui-même, décrocha de la diatribe de Maître Ryôtenbin.

Même si tout ce qui avait été dit, pour l'instant, avait été prévu par Tenten, il n'en restait pas moins que le magistrat allait loin dans son récit. À l'écouter, Nagato réussissait presque à être convaincu de combien il avait été ignoble, combien il avait blessé Konan – sans le vouloir, mais sans essayer de réparer ses torts.

Il était persuadé qu'il avait fini par devenir cet homme solitaire, renfermé, qui avait cessé depuis longtemps de s'investir dans la relation qu'il avait avec son épouse, la reléguant en arrière-plan de sa relation avec leur enfant.

Il s'en voulut, tête basse, de ne pas avoir su voir le mal-être de sa compagne, de ne pas avoir su questionner son éloignement. Il regretta de ne pas avoir interrogé Konan, d'avoir simplement souhaité qu'elle revînt vers lui d'elle-même, d'avoir sérieusement pensé que la distance entre eux était dû à un excès de travail.

Il chercha de nouveau le regard de Yahiko qui était concentré sur le juge, le visage fermé, secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation, mais Nagato ne sut pas s'il rejetait les exagérations de l'avocat ou le comportement supposé de son meilleur ami.

— On en arrive donc à cet été, soupira Maître Ryôtenbin en cessant de faire les cent pas. Ma cliente, après avoir longuement réfléchi, a préparé un sac de vêtements pour se rendre chez une collègue quelques jours, puis a décidé de dire à son époux tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur union, avant de retourner chez son amie pour lui laisser le temps de reconsidérer son attitude. Quand elle est revenue chez elle, il avait pris des affaires et il était parti. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de réparer leur mariage. Elle a laissé passer quelques semaines, dans l'espoir qu'il tenterait de la séduire de nouveau. Comme en témoigne l'historique des messages vocaux, il ne s'est préoccupé que de leur fille. C'est, bien évidemment, à mettre au crédit de l'inspecteur Uzumaki de tant se préoccuper de son enfant…

L'avocat focalisa ses yeux sur le juge Sarutobi.

— Vous et moi savons combien de mariages se sont conclus parce que des pères étaient indifférents au sort de leur enfant. Mais nous savons tous deux qu'un divorce est la séparation d'un homme et d'une femme. De toute évidence, l'homme se désintéressait de la femme depuis longtemps.

Scandalisé, Nagato voulut se lever pour protester, mais le bras d'Ebisu entrava son torse, l'empêchant d'un regard sévère de dire quoi que ce soit.

L'avocat laissa passer un silence durant lequel il s'approcha du meuble qu'il avait fait amener par le greffier. Il ouvrit les portes, découvrant une télévision et un lecteur de DVD, orienta l'écran pour qu'il fût visible aussi bien par le juge que par la partie adverse, avant de l'allumer.

Pendant qu'il enclenchait une vidéo, Nagato tourna les rétines vers son avocat, l'interrogeant du regard alors qu'il fouillait le dossier pour essayer de trouver quel élément allait présenter Onoki. Il finit par secouer la tête pour signaler qu'il n'y avait strictement rien.

Impuissant, le policier porta une œillade vers son meilleur ami qui ne comprenait pas plus. L'air sur le visage de Konan était inquiétant et Nagato fronça les sourcils.

— Monsieur le Juge, cher confrère, Monsieur Uzumaki, Monsieur Nakamura, je vais vous demander de regarder avec attention l'écran. Ça peut être dur, mais il vous faudra être forts.

L'effet dramatique agaça Nagato, la vidéo se mit en marche, sans son. « Akatsuki Productions présente » défila sur la télévision et une silhouette familière se détacha devant les yeux de Nagato, qui, surpris, sentit sa bouche bayer.

L'avocat enclencha la pause, figeant son colocataire sur l'écran puis il se tourna vers Nagato :

— Monsieur Uzumaki, pour être certain, pouvez-vous nous confirmer qui est à l'écran ?

Plus jeune, certes, mais égal à lui-même, si ce n'est qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes, il s'agissait bien d'Itachi qui trônait à côté d'une inscription « Tsuki, dans le rôle de », le nom de son personnage étant caché par le haut du crâne Maître Ryôtenbin.

— C'est mon colocataire, Itachi.

Il n'y avait finalement que peu de surprise à le savoir jouer dans un film. Il chercha le regard de Yahiko qui avait considérablement blanchi, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Son colocataire, étudiant dans un cursus de cinéma, avait tourné dans un film obscur, cela n'avait rien de très étonnant, ni de rapport avec ce divorce.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en scrutant le visage du juge. Je ne vois pas bien ce que ça peut avoir à faire là.

— Cette remarque est pleine de bon sens, accorda Hiruzen Sarutobi. Maître Ryôtenbin, merci de bien vouloir en venir aux faits.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur le Juge. Monsieur Uzumaki a donc choisi de déserter sa demeure conjugale, pour s'installer avec cette personne, avec qui Mikan Uzumaki, la fille du couple, âgée de six ans–

— Sept, corrigea automatiquement Nagato, elle vient d'avoir sept ans.

— De sept ans, se reprit l'avocat en le fusillant du regard, devra vivre une semaine sur deux.

Il fit mine de glisser, d'appuyer sur lecture par erreur et les images s'enchaînèrent. Les rétines de Nagato revinrent sur l'écran, attirées par le mouvement.

Il cligna des paupières, sentit ses lèvres bayer et un sentiment d'horreur profonde remonta en lui alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de voir.

Ce n'était pas un simple film. Le logo en bas de l'écran signalait qu'il était interdit aux mineurs et une foule de gens étaient, semblait-il au beau milieu d'une orgie.

La lumière ne se fit pas immédiatement dans l'esprit de Nagato. Il mit du temps à assimiler ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Il chercha le rapport entre son colocataire et un film pornographique, refusant de comprendre, refusant de se dire que l'homme qu'il voyait à l'écran entouré de tant d'autres personnes était le même que celui qu'il côtoyait au quotidien.

Ce n'était pas possible.

La télécommande échappa à l'avocat, allant s'exploser au sol et il se pencha pour en attraper les piles et le couvercle, mais ce bruit ne parvint pas à arracher de la télévision l'attention de Nagato qui regardait sans la voir une main aller et venir sur une verge gonflée, beaucoup trop proche du visage de son colocataire.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Pourtant, la première giclée de sperme souilla le visage, glissa en longeant le nez jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres, récupérée par une langue taquine. La deuxième éjaculation éclaboussa les cheveux, la troisième retourna l'estomac de Nagato qui murmura un sonore « j'vais gerber » en pressant sa main contre sa bouche, incapable, cependant, de détourner ses yeux de l'écran sur lequel un plan plus large présentait une orgie et l'avocat de Konan remua la tête avec désapprobation en appuyant sur le bouton pause.

Un silence pesant, seulement brisé par un grésillement malvenu provenant de la télévision, envahit la pièce et Ebisu examinait ses fiches désespérément, aussi blanc que Nagato qui se tourna vers Konan pour la foudroyer du regard, puis vers Yahiko qui secouait la tête, tout aussi incapable d'expliquer ce qui venait d'être diffusé.

— Voilà, Monsieur le Juge, toute l'étendue de la respectabilité de l'homme, cingla l'avocat de Konan. Monsieur Uzumaki a donc déserté le domicile conjugal pour se mettre en ménage avec…

Nagato n'écoutait plus, sonné. Son regard restait braqué sur l'écran où l'image en pause le narguait, montrant son colocataire couvert de sperme, fixant la caméra d'une œillade hantée par le désir, les pupilles dilatées.

— Comment je vais défendre ça, moi ? se lamenta Ebisu, en farfouillant toujours dans ses fiches et Nagato pivota la tête vers lui, ne sachant plus vraiment s'il lui parlait ou s'il n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar.

Yahiko se pencha, tapant l'épaule d'Ebisu.

— Demandez l'ajournement immédiatement, on peut pas continuer comme ça, il va tourner de l'œil.

Finalement, l'avocat commis d'office accepta de porter son attention sur son client et se leva d'un bond.

— Monsieur le Juge, interrompit-il, je souhaiterais ajourner la séance, mon client est…

Il désigna Nagato, tourna la tête et constata que l'emplacement qu'il montrait était vide. La porte de la salle d'audience battit avec force et Yahiko se jeta à la suite de Nagato, prenant seulement un arrêt pour dévisager son amante avec réprobation.

— Parti, termina Ebisu, décontenancé.

— J'avais fini, de toute façon, rétorqua Maître Ryôtenbin, satisfait.

Il revint à sa place, fermant son dossier, puis tendit un sourire à son confrère.

— Je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir, pour la troisième audience. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

* * *

Il se massa longuement l'arête du nez en cliquant sur l'icône du moteur de recherche, tapant quelques caractères avant de garder ses doigts en suspens au-dessus de sa barre espace, ses yeux vitreux et flous se perdant sur les suggestions intelligentes.

Il avait quitté le tribunal au plus vite, ne donnant pas à Yahiko la possibilité de le calmer, l'enjoignant à le laisser tranquille le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir apparaître devant lui et il avait marché jusqu'au commissariat, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au prêcheur de son quartier qui tentait de lui adresser la parole pour il ne savait quelle bondieuserie dont il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler pour le moment.

Quand il était finalement parvenu à son bureau, il avait ignoré les appels de son meilleur ami sur son portable, ainsi que les textos qui clamaient « ne fais rien d'imprudent ! C'était peut-être juste une fois, on ne sait pas ! », « Nagato, je t'en prie, garde ton calme » et qui ne faisaient que l'agacer encore plus.

Incapable de se mettre au travail, il avait double-cliqué sur l'icône de son moteur de recherches et commencé à taper « Akatsuki ». Depuis il restait le regard dans le vague, le poids du monde s'étant abattu sur ses épaules.

Il finit par aller au bout de la démarche, complétant sa recherche par « Productions ».

Le premier lien - celui du site même de la boîte de production - était bien entendu bloqué alors il déplaça le curseur jusqu'au second qui renvoyait sur une encyclopédie libre.

Il sauta l'historique, se rendant directement sur la section des acteurs phares, hésitant en effleurant le pseudo de son colocataire.

Quand il se décida, ce fut par colère, au rappel de l'air qu'avait son ex-femme en regardant les images avec eux. Il cliqua avec rage, laissant la page se charger dans un mouvement nerveux qui vint tapoter son bureau avec régularité.

_Tsuki est un acteur pornographique, travaillant pour_ _Akatsuki Productions_ _et ayant fait toute sa carrière auprès d'acteurs comme_ _Samehada_ _ou_ _ Hime _ _._

_**Débuts de carrière** _

_Repéré par_ _Jiraiya Smith_ _, qui reconnaît avoir vu en lui « talent inné et une véritable passion », Tsuki signe un contrat avec Akatsuki Productions à ses dix-huit ans. Il commence sur les plateaux comme chauffeur remplaçant et monte très vite dans les échelons, rapidement choisi comme assistant personnel de_ _Hamaki Mimura_ _._

_Il commence sa carrière en tant qu'acteur avec un second rôle dans le film l'Étoile du Matin qui passe relativement inaperçu aux yeux de la critique._

_**Montée en notoriété** _

_Sa prestation dans ce premier film n'est pourtant pas sans influencer les directions de sa carrière, Jiraiya Smith lui proposant dans la foulée un rôle dans_ _Gangbangs Of New York_ _, où Tsuki fera la rencontre de Samehada, Hime et_ _Kiba Inuzuka_ _._

_Salué par les professionnels du métier, ce film amorce un renouveau du genre._ _Porn Mag_ _, lors de son classement annuel, place Tsuki en tête des acteurs pornographiques les plus à suivre. Une telle affirmation décuple les ventes de Gangbangs Of New York, faisant affluer les propositions de rôle pour Tsuki._

_**Une loyauté à toute épreuve** _

_Après avoir été approché par de grands noms, comme Orochimaru d'ET Entertainment, Tsuki décline pourtant toutes les offres qui lui sont faites, déclarant publiquement rester loyal à l'homme qui lui avait permis d'entrer dans le métier._

_L'année suivante, il remporte son premier prix, qui donne une nouvelle impulsion à sa carrière._

_**Un avenir radieux** _

_Considéré actuellement comme un acteur majeur de la pornographie gay, Tsuki déclare ne pas envisager une seule seconde de changer de carrière. Sont en cours de nombreux projets._

_Il est aussi pressenti pour remporter le_ _Zob d'Or_ _du meilleur acteur, ce qui ferait de lui le premier acteur gay à être récompensé d'une telle distinction._

_**Anecdotes** _

_Le pénis de Tsuki mesure 26 cm et est assuré à un million._

_Akatsuki Productions a vendu les lentilles de contact portées par Tsuki dans le film Time Travel. Elles se sont vendues à cinq mille et l'ensemble des bénéfices de cette vente ont été remis à une association d'aide aux travailleurs du sexe._

_**Distinctions** _

• _Zob d'Or de la meilleure performance dans un second rôle masculin pour son apparition dans_ _Sperminator_ _._

• _Nommé dans la catégorie de la meilleure faciale dans un porno gay pour l'épisode « Maniac » de la série_ _Lust Valley_

• _Nommé dans la catégorie du meilleur acteur masculin dans un film pornographique pour son rôle dans «_ _Brutal Anal 3_ _»_

Nagato soupira longuement, évitant avec soin la filmographie dont il estimait en connaître suffisamment. Une crispation nouvelle apparaissait sur ses mâchoires serrées alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait se sortir d'une telle catastrophe.

Dans un mouvement compulsif, il saisit son téléphone, composant un numéro qu'il avait souvent l'habitude de taper sur le clavier de sa ligne de travail. Une voix féminine décrochant, il se présenta :

— C'est Uzumaki, tu peux me donner une information ? Je veux que tu me trouves l'adresse d'Akatsuki Productions.

Un silence lui répondit et Shizune soupira quelques secondes plus tard.

— C'est pour le boulot, j'espère…

— Bien sûr, il y a des irrégularités que j'aimerais vérifier avec eux.

Il leva les yeux sur la porte de son bureau après avoir raccroché puis finit par empoigner son manteau et le morceau de papier, entrant l'adresse qu'il venait de noter dans son GPS. La meilleure chose à faire, c'était encore d'aller voir de lui-même.

* * *

Quand Itachi arriva sur le plateau où il était attendu, il s'arrêta une seconde pour observer Hinata qui ajustait la culotte fendue qu'elle portait, patientant le temps qu'elle eût fini pour s'avancer et la saluer. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire doux.

— B-bonjour T-Tsuki, ç-ça va ?

— Je vais bien, Hime, merci, et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Il avait mis du temps à se faire aux changements réguliers dans la façon dont il appelait son amie. Leurs noms de scène ne venaient plus aussi naturellement que les premières fois qu'ils avaient tourné ensemble, ayant appris à se connaître au fil des scènes.

Elle était sans doute une des rares femmes qu'il acceptait de toucher pour un film, alors qu'elle possédait, en outre, des attributs féminins fort généreux qui auraient dû l'empêcher à tout moment d'être excité, mais finalement, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui donnait à chaque fois envie.

— B-Bien, t-tu es en r-retard, affirma-t-elle en jetant un œil sur son corps. T-Tu n'es pas p-prêt.

Sous son peignoir, nu, son sexe était encore au repos et il sourit.

— Oui, Nagato devait aller au tribunal, je me suis assuré qu'il était correctement préparé avant de venir. C'est pour ça que je cherche Sakura, d'ailleurs, tu sais où elle est ? J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

L'expression littérale fit sourire Hinata qui signala que l'assistante d'Itachi était sortie quelques minutes pour prendre un appel personnel et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder. Remerciant son amie, il alla finalement s'installer auprès de Jiraiya qui exhala.

— J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, soupira-t-il avant de saisir son mégaphone quand il vit Sakura franchir la porte du studio d'un pas empressé. Allez, mes chéris, en place ! Je veux du cul, je veux de l'amour, on est à Akatsuki Productions, ici, on fait de l'enculade, oui, mais aussi du sentiment !

Il rabattit le mégaphone pour dévisager Sakura.

— Sakura, il semblerait que notre vedette ait besoin de ta bouche experte.

— Il a besoin de beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas que je le suce. Tsuki, précisa-t-elle en revenant vers Itachi, on a un problème. Surtout toi.

Itachi se redressa légèrement en l'interrogeant du regard.

— Ton colocataire vient d'entrer dans les locaux d'Akatsuki Productions, dit-elle le plus vite possible.

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit avec force et Itachi se tendit en percevant la grimace de Sakura qui lui annonçait qu'il s'agissait effectivement de Nagato.

— Eh merde, murmura-t-il.

Le policier se rendit compte que son entrée provoqua un silence lourd sur le plateau. Dans le décor, des gens nus s'étaient interrompus dans leur mise en position. Du coin de l'œil, il entrevit Hinata se tasser dans un coin, mais son regard refusa de lâcher la silhouette de son colocataire qui s'approchait de lui, resserrant son peignoir.

Il cessa d'avancer, donc, le laissant venir et l'interruption du crissement de ses semelles sur le sol finit monter d'un cran la tension qui vibrait dans l'air, émanant par vagues de la contrariété de Nagato.

— Je peux t'expliquer, tenta Itachi en forçant Nagato à tourner le dos au plateau pour le suivre du regard alors qu'il s'appuyait sur un mur, je suis sûr qu'on peut en parler calmement et je–

Il s'interrompit quand le poing de Nagato se leva, atterrissant dans le mur, faisant s'affaisser les couches de plâtre et frôlant son visage. Le plâtre s'effrita, tombant à leur pied en une poussière fine et blanchâtre.

Les yeux écarquillés, il observa le regard furieux de son colocataire s'ancrer dans le sien. Il y vit danser autant de violence que de dégoût, autant d'incompréhension que de déception. Il ne put énoncer un mot de plus.

Quand Nagato se détourna, toujours sans prononcer le moindre son et il sortit en claquant la porte, Itachi sentit finalement la détresse qui roula sous sa peau et fit lâcher ses genoux. Il s'affaissa le long du mur à présent orné d'une trace de coup, laissant échapper un flot de jurons.


	18. Chapter 18

La salle de sport attenante au commissariat était déserte à cette heure-ci. Il n'était pas loin de vingt-et-une heures et, à part quelques frimeurs qui tenaient à pousser de la fonte jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, la plupart des clients de Zetsu avaient quitté les lieux.

Il descendit du ring à la suite de Nagato, retirant ses protections, massant douloureusement sa nuque et, boitillant jusqu'à la table de repos, il soupira. Son ami était particulièrement tendu. La veille, il n'était pas venu et leur séance du jour avait été rude. Il n'avait rien dit, imaginant qu'il avait des choses à évacuer.

— Vas-y, raconte, ouvrit-il en épongeant son front avec sa serviette.

Nagato se débarrassa de son protège-dents, étirant ses bras, puis il jeta un regard par-dessus la table pour observer le coach.

— Mon coloc est une pornstar.

L'affirmation ne prit pas tout de suite naissance entre eux, tombant lourdement dans un silence où Zetsu chercha à situer un univers où cette affirmation pouvait sortir de la bouche de Nagato en ayant un sens qu'il pouvait comprendre immédiatement. Il avait vu un film qui portait ce titre, récemment, et ça finissait mal pour l'actrice qui campait le personnage qui énonçait cette phrase.

Mais ce n'était pas possible que Nagato eût maté son historique, il n'était pas venu chez lui ces dernières semaines. En plus, il veillait à toujours naviguer sur ce genre de sites de façon sécurisée : en privé et avec un rouleau de sopalin triple épaisseur à l'Aloe Vera à portée de mains. Et puis, cessa-t-il de paniquer, il était un adulte depuis longtemps, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle Nagato accepterait de se prendre pour sa mère outrée qui l'aurait surpris en pleine séance de branlette.

Zetsu papillonna des cils.

Ou alors, Nagato demandait un conseil ? Après tout, il était célibataire – ou presque – et il vivait seul, il ne sortait pas beaucoup et cherchait peut-être un moyen moins violent d'apaiser ses tensions ? Mais ça ne ressemblait toujours pas à Nagato, il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir imaginer comment il se touchait sans trop de problèmes. Il était plutôt du type branlette à l'arrache sous la douche en sursautant au moindre bruit. Pas vraiment le genre de personnes à aller chercher des conseils de films X. En plus, Zetsu n'aurait pas vraiment suggéré _Mon coloc est une pornstar_ à Nagato, il pouvait être sensible, le petit chou, et c'était loin d'être un chef-d'œuvre du porno. Très bien pour une séance d'habitué, mais pour un premier film, non.

Voyant que sa phrase n'avait pas vraiment l'effet qu'il espérait – il ne savait pas lequel, autre chose qu'un silence dérangeant qui flotterait entre eux comme s'il venait de s'exprimer en arabe littéraire –, Nagato s'affaissa sur la table, étouffant un cri dans son coude puis il releva la tête.

— Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais prends le sens le plus littéral qu'il soit à cette phrase. Mon colocataire, Itachi, est acteur de X.

— Oh… Je te demande pas comment tu le prends, j'ai encore mal.

— J'étais pire, hier, s'excusa-t-il. Je me sens tellement en colère !

Son poing se crispa autant que ses mâchoires, et il replongea dans son coude pour souffler lentement, alors que Zetsu posait sa serviette sur la table pour reprendre sa bouteille d'eau et avaler une longue gorgée.

— C'est si grave que ça ? questionna le coach. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Tant qu'il t'attend pas à poil sur le canap' en disant « Je veux ta bite », je vois pas le souci.

Nagato releva sèchement la tête.

— Quel dommage que tu sois pas le juge qui décide si je peux avoir la garde de ma fille, alors.

— Mikan, s'exaspéra Zetsu, j'avais oublié Mikan, pardon.

Passant une main sur son front, poursuivant son geste pour écarter des mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, Nagato humecta ses lèvres, un peu pressé de foncer sous la douche. Il était couvert de transpiration de la tête aux pieds. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, mais il appréhendait une rencontre avec Itachi. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. La veille, il avait réussi à esquiver l'homme et le matin même aussi, partant suffisamment tôt pour devancer l'alarme de son colocataire qui s'était endormi dans le canapé.

D'ordinaire, il le réveillait en s'en allant, mais il avait préféré faire comme s'il n'existait pas, pas certain de ne pas sentir une nouvelle vague de rage le saisir en croisant son regard.

— C'est _dégradant_ , scanda Nagato. Que des pauvres types sans atout et des filles perdues s'orientent dans cette voie, c'est leur problème. Mais Itachi est intelligent. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu choisir un métier comme celui-ci, c'est sale et c'est un reflet immonde de la sexualité, de l'amour et ça présente la femme comme un objet dont on peut disposer et…

La colère montait de nouveau, accompagnée d'une vague de dégoût quand les images qu'il avait vues vinrent se rappeler à son esprit.

— Bordel, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

— Tu comptes faire quoi ? Déménager ?

— Et donner du grain à moudre à l'avocat de Konan ? Certainement pas.

Il se ferma encore plus que possible, se sentant pris entre deux feux.

— J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter l'appartement. Je suis en colère contre lui, un peu répugné, aussi, je pense. Mais…

— Mais tu l'aimes bien.

— Bah oui, admit-il. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni hier. Et probablement pas demain non plus. Mais de façon générale, oui, je l'aime bien. Et Mikan l'adore.

Son front rencontra sévèrement le plan de la table alors qu'il grognait « bordel, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je dois empêcher Mikan de lui parler ? » et Zetsu dissimula le plus vite possible son sourire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami.

— Il aurait dû m'en parler, grommela Nagato.

— Ah c'est sûr que vu ton ouverture d'esprit sur le sujet, ça donne tout de suite envie de te le dire.

Recevant une œillade dure en retour, Zetsu soupira bruyamment, portant un regard sur l'horloge pour vérifier l'heure.

— T'es pas obligé de trancher de suite, de toute façon. Mais oui, il aurait dû t'en parler, au moins par rapport au divorce. Que dit ton avocat ?

— Il s'est caché dans son armoire en me voyant arriver. Littéralement. Je pense, grinça Nagato d'une voix ironique, qu'on peut conclure qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il est censé faire. Et moi non plus. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est le même homme. Que celui qui boit de la verveine et se roule sur le canapé en lisant des polars soit aussi… Putain de merde, soit aussi capable de… C'est tellement pas le même homme.

— Et c'est normal, non ? souligna Zetsu fort à propos. Dans « acteur de X », y a également « acteur ».

— Tu parles, ricana Nagato, n'importe qui peut pousser des cris stridents en disant « oh oui, défonce-moi, défonce-moiiii ». N'allons tout de même pas croire que ce sont des rôles de composition.

Peu convaincu, mais bien décidé à ne pas contrarier Nagato alors qu'il était visiblement très en colère, Zetsu prit le parti de réorienter la conversation vers l'avocat.

— Donc Maître Ebisu te fuit.

— Oui, clairement. Déjà qu'il était terrifié par Onoki Ryôtenbin, là c'est fini. Il va probablement me suggérer de quitter l'appartement pour trouver autre chose, mais... Mais y a rien.

— Et tu n'en as pas envie, rappela Zetsu, parce que ton appartement est putain de cool.

— Puis c'est pratique pour ma fille... Si seulement je pouvais faire disparaître le colocataire…

Le coach haussa les épaules.

— Un peu de scotch, de la corde et une pelle, et ce sera vite réglé.

Souriant tant bien que mal, Nagato accepta que son ami tente de lui changer les idées et ils rirent ensemble un long moment sur les méthodes qu'ils pourraient employer pour dissimuler le corps.

* * *

Pourtant, le trajet jusqu'à la résidence Phénix fit remonter en flèche sa mauvaise humeur, au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait que son avocat allait le lâcher sous peu, que Mikan était chez sa mère, que personne ne pourrait empêcher le désastre de la troisième audience.

La justice allait lui retirer sa fille. La meilleure défense qu'il avait était de dire « je ne savais pas » et ce ne serait pas suffisant pour convaincre un juge que son enfant était en sécurité avec lui.

Parce que le fait qu'il n'eût rien vu jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apprît prouvait qu'il n'était pas capable protéger Mikan. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu le moindre signe, le moindre indice.

Bien malgré lui, il repensa à toutes ces fois où quelque chose lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et où il avait préféré une autre explication, même si tirée par les cheveux et il s'en voulut – toujours moins qu'il n'en voulait à Itachi de le lui avoir caché.

Avec un soupir contrarié, il leva les yeux vers le treizième étage de la résidence Phénix, agacé de voir que certaines lumières éclairaient l'appartement, preuve que son colocataire était sur place.

Depuis la nouvelle, Yahiko faisait le mort. Quand il l'avait mentionné à Zetsu, celui-ci avait suggéré l'existence d'une nouvelle conquête dans la vie du meilleur ami de Nagato et ce dernier avait grogné un « Il choisit bien ses moments, lui, ça pouvait pas attendre la fin de mon divorce ? » et le coach sportif avait haussé les épaules en affirmant que, comme pour toutes les précédentes, ça ne durerait pas assez longtemps pour qu'ils remarquassent son absence.

Elle se faisait sentir, pourtant, quand Nagato devait rentrer chez lui la gorge serrée, les mains tremblantes et avec l'idée implacable que sa fille allait lui être enlevée. Parce que son colocataire était acteur de X et que l'avocat de sa femme commençait à distiller dans la tête du juge qu'il s'était installé en ménage avec quelqu'un aux mœurs légères et immorales.

Alors il pourrait tant qu'il le pouvait nier le ménage : jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt amoureux ou sexuel pour les hommes en général, celui-ci en particulier. Et clairement, ça n'était pas près de changer, l'aspect « pornstar » de sa personne était suffisamment glaçant pour refroidir la moindre ardeur.

Il serait des plus aisés de rappeler au juge qu'une colocation n'était pas une mise en ménage, qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, bon sang, certainement pas. Cette idée était _ridicule_. Et ça le blessait considérablement que Konan eût pu utiliser une telle stratégie alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il l'aimait encore de tout son cœur.

Elle le mettait en colère, c'était vrai, mais ça ne changeait rien à son désir d'être avec elle, et leur fille et parfois, il se prenait à espérer que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, qu'il finirait par se réveiller aux côtés de son épouse et qu'elle se plaquerait contre lui avec douceur pour faire passer les sueurs froides.

L'ascenseur finit par s'ouvrir à son étage et il sortit, glissant sa clé dans la serrure de la porte. Il poussa le battant et se força à ne pas jeter le moindre coup d'œil sur le salon où il sentait que son colocataire se trouvait.

Lentement, Nagato rangea ses clés, puis retira son manteau, avant de se déchausser pour amorcer sa course jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il posa son pied sur la première marche, la voix d'Itachi tenta de le retenir, teintée de légers accents presque suppliants :

— Peut-on au moins en parler ?

— Non.

Il continua sa course comme si de rien n'était, sentant la colère remonter en flèche. La porte de sa chambre claqua derrière lui. Il ne sortit pas de la soirée.

* * *

Plusieurs choses arrachèrent Itachi à sa concentration, le dimanche suivant. Il était dans son bureau, en train d'essayer de travailler à la préparation de son futur rôle et il avait du mal à se s'investir dans le scénario.

Son prochain personnage serait un policier infiltré dans l'univers de la pornographie pour démanteler un trafic d'êtres humains et arrêter un assassin pour le meurtre d'un accessoiriste. Et c'était très différent de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, il s'agissait cette fois-ci de mêler thriller, pornographie et scènes de sexe de films mainstream, mais en réel.

Jiraiya avait raison en disant que c'était casse-gueule et que ce film pourrait faire beaucoup de mal à sa carrière. Itachi n'oubliait pas que son Zob d'Or, il avait failli l'avoir pour son rôle dans un film PWP classique. C'était loin d'être aussi travaillé qu' _Un flic à Vice-City,_ c'était seulement un opus facile de la série des _Brutal Anal_ , et si les tournages le laissaient souvent lessivé, c'était plus à cause de la performance physique qu'à cause de la profondeur de son jeu d'acteur.

Et c'était d'autant plus frustrant d'avoir laissé Kimimaro obtenir ce prix.

Il en était là dans sa réflexion quand les sons familiers de Mikan qui rentre à la maison résonnèrent dans le salon et un énième soupir franchit ses lèvres. En temps normal, il allait l'accueillir pour écouter le récit de sa semaine chez sa mère, découvrir les nouveaux dessins qu'elle lui avait faits et qui juraient grandement dans son bureau, encadrant la vidéothèque où il avait depuis longtemps déplacé l'ensemble de sa collection de films X.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il leva les yeux sur la vitre pour regarder Nagato réceptionner son enfant et saluer Yahiko qui la ramenait une fois de plus.

C'était le cinquième jour. Nagato refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis cinq jours. Il avait bien fait des tentatives, espérant que parler permettrait de débloquer la situation, mais visiblement son colocataire n'était pas d'accord et préférait faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il passait de nouveau ses soirées complètement seul, cerné par le silence tendu qui régnait dans l'appartement, se nourrissant de nouilles instantanées et les repas partagés avec Nagato lui manquaient.

Il redoutait le moment où Naruto allait l'appeler pour lui dire que ses deux locataires allaient partir. Il ne voulait pas retourner à sa solitude. Il ne voulait plus d'une vie sans eux.

Pourtant, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait aucun moyen pour arranger la situation. Si Nagato refusait absolument toutes ses amorces de discussion, il ne pourrait pas s'expliquer.

Itachi, cependant, n'avait pas réellement l'intention de _s'excuser_ d'être qui il était. Il aimait son métier et ne comptait pas y renoncer ou le salir en prétendant l'exercer par dépit. C'était un choix qu'il avait fait à dix-sept ans, qu'il avait pu concrétiser à sa majorité et il en était heureux.

Par contre, il pensait réellement dire pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé plus tôt et présenter ses plus plates excuses pour toutes ces fois où il avait voulu tout révéler et où les mots n'étaient seulement pas sortis, comme ce soir où, préoccupé de le voir recevoir si souvent des résultats émanant d'un laboratoire d'analyses médicales, Nagato lui avait demandé d'une voix douce et inquiète s'il était malade.

À ce moment-là, il aurait pu lui dire. Il aurait pu expliquer « Non, ce sont des prises de sang que je dois faire tous les quinze jours dans mon métier parce que je suis acteur de X, donc nous sommes testés régulièrement pour s'assurer que personne ne contamine les autres avec des maladies sexuellement transmissibles ».

Mais il s'était arrêté après le premier mot, un peu ému du soulagement qui était apparu sur le visage de son colocataire et il n'avait pas voulu voir, _eh bien_ , le dégoût transformer cette expression. Et parce qu'il aimait que Nagato se préoccupât de lui, il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire qui il était.

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées, alors qu'il observait son colocataire terminer ses pancakes pendant que Mikan sautillait partout avec énergie en racontant à son père sa visite dans une écurie.

C'était donc Yahiko qui venait le voir. Le meilleur ami de Nagato passa la porte, ayant un léger mouvement de recul quand il constata que la décoration de la pièce était pour trois quarts constituée d'affiches de films peu conventionnels, d'accessoires vibrants et de DVD aux titres évocateurs.

— La vache, j'ai beau le savoir, ça fait un drôle d'effet, commenta-t-il en fermant le battant. J'étais présent au tribunal quand Nagato l'a appris, expliqua-t-il. Ça va ?

Itachi resta dans le silence, clignant longuement les paupières, tournant son fauteuil vers le nouveau venu qui grimaça un peu quand le mouvement dévoila le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dans une position lascive s'étalait sur toute la largeur de l'écran et sa nudité laissait voir qu'il possédait autre chose de vraiment large.

Yahiko papillonna des cils, un peu incrédule, et demanda sans trop pouvoir se retenir :

— C'est une vraie ?

Suivant son regard, Itachi resta quelques secondes à examiner le fond d'écran qui dévoilait son idole.

— Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki, il y a une vingtaine d'années, précisa-t-il. C'est une vraie photo, oui.

— Je parlais plutôt de sa… Hem…

Yahiko rosit, Itachi haussa les sourcils, considérant avec dépit la partie de l'anatomie d'Hagoromo que l'autre désignait d'un geste vague.

— J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour me parler de taille de pénis.

Mal à l'aise, le policier se tortilla, essayant tant bien que mal de détacher ses yeux de l'érection pixellisée. Il finit par hocher la tête en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Itachi.

— À vrai dire, je voulais surtout vérifier que tout allait bien. Apparemment oui.

— Il refuse de m'adresser la parole, grogna Itachi en roulant des yeux. Je ne vois pas comment tu parviens à conclure que tout va bien.

Yahiko retint un commentaire cinglant pour répondre un tout aussi glacial :

— C'est mérité, tu crois pas ?

Agacé par la remarque malvenue, Itachi fit claquer sa langue. C'était une chose que ses amis le lui présentassent ainsi, mais il ne l'accepterait pas venant de quelqu'un qu'il tolérait à peine.

— Je ne pense pas avoir de leçon à recevoir de toi. Si c'était tout ce que tu avais à dire, tu peux sortir, je travaille.

Yahiko grimaça. Ça s'annonçait rude, si Itachi ne voyait pas le problème dans le secret dont il avait entouré sa profession.

— J'ai fait des recherches, relança-t-il. Je me disais que peut-être, on pourrait jouer sur la carte de la protection de la vie privée des personnages publics pour expliquer pourquoi tu avais décidé de cacher ton amour pour les rapports sexuels filmés. Je voulais pouvoir faire plaider le vice de forme, pour faire annuler cette information et pour que le juge n'en tienne pas compte. C'était un peu espérer une négligence improbable de l'avocat de Konan, mais bon… J'ai découvert avec stupéfaction que ce n'était pas ça que tu cachais.

Itachi garda le silence une fois de plus et Yahiko soupira.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu protèges avec cette loi et je m'en fiche. Seulement, c'était l'unique moyen de faire en sorte que le juge Sarutobi soit clément, donc ta carrière sera prise en compte dans sa décision.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui refuse la conversation, cingla Itachi en fronçant les sourcils et Yahiko roula des yeux.

— Je me doute, je le connais. Laisse-le ruminer dans son coin, il n'est pas du genre à aimer qu'on lui force la main. Quand il sera prêt à entendre ce que tu as à dire, il t'écoutera. Et peut-être qu'il acceptera de te pardonner un jour. Peut-être. Parce que, pour lui, tu ne lui as pas simplement caché ta profession, tu as aussi ruiné ses chances d'obtenir la garde de Mikan et c'est probablement le cas.

Abattu, Itachi sentit la tension de ses épaules se relâcher, les muscles de sa nuque se détendant jusqu'à ce qu'il baissât la tête, chagriné. Il n'avait jamais voulu une telle chose.

_« C'est tout à ton avantage qu'il perde. »_

La voix de Madara résonna dans son esprit et il la chassa en fermant brutalement les paupières. Bien sûr que non, ça n'était pas à son avantage, ni de près, ni de loin. Pas si Nagato perdait _à cause de lui_. Pas si cette défaite lui faisait perdre l'affection de son colocataire, ses petites attentions et le soin qu'il mettait à prendre garde à lui. Son oncle avait tort, il n'y avait aucun bénéfice à se retrouver seul avec Nagato, si Mikan n'était pas avec eux, parce que sans sa fille, Nagato serait malheureux.

Il accorda raison à Yahiko d'un hochement de tête douloureux.

— J'espère qu'il me pardonnera, souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

— Allez, viens, c'est l'heure du goûter, Mikan est sans doute impatiente de te voir.


	19. Chapter 19

L'appel qu'Itachi avait redouté, émanant de Kagemane Immobilier, était arrivé le mardi suivant, après sept jours d'un épais silence où, s'il avait constaté qu'il était de nouveau le bienvenu pour partager les repas des Uzumaki, il ne parvenait toujours pas à tirer un mot de Nagato qui semblait bien parti pour nier son existence.

Itachi avait souvent vérifié, tout de même, s'il n'était pas subitement devenu invisible, bien que cela mît sa rationalité en question. Son colocataire avait vraiment un don pour réussir à effacer quelqu'un de son champ de vision, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi transparent, alors qu'il avait grandi auprès de son père qui ne l'avait jamais vu pour qui il était.

Mikan avait bien entendu remarqué la tension entre les deux hommes et Itachi avait craint que Nagato interdît à l'enfant de maintenir un contact. Il ne l'avait pas fait, fort heureusement, et la petite avait éloigné la solitude qui avait étouffé Itachi tout le temps où elle avait été absente.

Itachi n'avait pas pu prendre le coup de fil prodigué par Naruto qui lui avait laissé un message. Sur son répondeur, le ton lointain, un peu contrarié de l'agent immobilier avait fait déglutir la pornstar qui avait longuement soupiré dans la salle de pause d'Akatsuki Productions.

Kisame avait tenté un « je t'avais bien dit qu'on se mélangeait pas aux civils », mais Hinata, toujours un peu dans son rôle, l'avait rabroué d'un cinglant « Pas maintenant, Same. » qui l'avait fait taire et grimacer.

Elle avait demandé s'il souhaitait qu'elle parlât à Nagato, mais il avait refusé. Ce serait bête qu'en plus d'être en colère contre lui, il en voulût tout autant à la jeune femme. Il avait argüé que son colocataire en avait principalement après lui et qu'il aimait mieux que cette colère restât à son encontre et Hinata avait proposé de faire un transfert.

Cependant, Itachi doutait que la fureur de son colocataire ne pût pas tout simplement enfler davantage s'il apprenait que Mikan avait été souvent seule avec une femme qu'il considérait comme ayant des mœurs légères.

Il avait finalement quitté la production d'un pas lourd pour se rendre dans le bureau de Naruto et il était à présent assis dans un fauteuil confortable, attendant que son agent finît sa conversation téléphonique, en battant un rythme erratique de sa jambe.

Quand Naruto raccrocha, il passa quelques instants à scruter le visage d'Itachi, notant le teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, la nervosité de ses mouvements, l'angoisse lisible au fond des prunelles et il soupira avec force, se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège.

— Vu votre tête, c'est le moment où je scande d'un air satisfait un « je vous avais prévenu », non ?

Itachi grogna en se tortillant, baissant les yeux sur ses mains, immobilisant finalement sa jambe.

— Il l'a appris, en effet. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que vous vouliez me voir, il veut partir ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

— Je voulais vous voir à propos des travaux qui vont être initiés dans le parc, j'ai un tas de paperasses à vous faire signer.

Il marqua un silence en dévisageant son client, plein de désapprobation et d'un peu de compassion, mélange qu'Itachi n'était pas certain de vouloir apprécier.

— Monsieur Uzumaki et moi avons longuement parlé de votre carrière, de ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ça… Il le prend très mal, je ne vais pas vous mentir.

Ce n'était rien de le dire. Le matin même, Nagato avait franchi le seuil de son bureau dans un tel état de fureur que Naruto s'était sérieusement demandé s'il ne devait pas appeler le service de sécurité pour faire évacuer l'homme.

À force de paroles, il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et Nagato s'était effondré dans le fauteuil, l'âme en peine. Naruto avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour apaiser l'homme qui avait signalé qu'il était furieux, qu'il espérait des excuses de son propriétaire et qu'il refusait de lui parler tant qu'il ne les aurait pas eues.

— N'est-ce pas un tantinet stupide ? avait suggéré Naruto d'un air perplexe. Vous êtes en colère parce qu'il ne vous explique pas, mais comme vous êtes en rogne, vous refusez de lui parler, donc il ne peut pas vous expliquer.

— Vu comme ça, avait cédé Nagato, peut-être que ça manque de cohérence. Pour l'instant, je suis trop contrarié pour être réceptif, de toute façon. Plus tard, peut-être. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais partir.

Naruto déplaça son stylo du dossier qu'il devait faire signer à Itachi – il était en train de vérifier que tous les documents étaient réunis –, pour le refermer et le tendre à son client, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

— Vous êtes un idiot, Monsieur Uchiha, mais un idiot chanceux, il n'a pas l'intention de déménager. Il lui faut seulement un peu de temps pour digérer l'information.

— Donc vous êtes ma mère, mon confesseur, mon agent immobilier et le thérapeute de mon colocataire. J'espère qu'on vous paie bien, pour ça.

Naruto éclata d'un rire clair et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

— C'est ça, le véritable luxe des prestations de Kagemane Immobilier.

* * *

— _Bonjour, mon chéri, je ne te dérange pas ?_

Rien qu'au ton de la voix de sa mère, Nagato sut qu'elle avait eu écho des derniers rebondissements du procès pour le divorce. Il roula des yeux en se détournant de la liasse indécente de factures qu'il était en train de disséquer à la recherche de quelque chose pour la Crim'.

Neji Hyuuga avait passé la porte de son bureau, le matin même, bien en peine sur une de ses affaires, murmurant un « Tenten dit beaucoup de bien de vous, inspecteur, et j'aimerais vous demander un service un peu hors des procédures standards ».

C'était un malheureux hasard s'il avait été forcé de penser à son colocataire toute la matinée. Un des membres du jury de l'académie des Zobs d'Or avait été retrouvé mort, un couteau planté dans le dos et toutes les pistes semblaient conduire au crime passionnel, à la vengeance impulsive. Neji soupçonnait une maîtresse, mais ne pouvait le prouver.

Nagato n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était cette assemblée et quand il avait demandé des précisions, son homologue lui avait tout expliqué avec un professionnalisme qui avait laissé l'analyste de la brigade financière totalement coi.

Lui n'avait pas pu prononcer « pornographie » sans trembler, sans se rappeler les horribles images qu'il avait regardées pendant l'audience, sans les superposer à son colocataire et il avait serré les dents, hochant la tête pour signifier à Neji qu'il allait vérifier. Il s'agissait d'éplucher des factures à la recherche d'un indice qui aurait pu échapper à Neji, vu qu'il n'était pas, lui, un spécialiste.

Depuis le matin, donc, il ne parvenait pas à écarter Itachi de son esprit, se demandant si c'était l'échec à obtenir le fameux Zob d'Or qui l'avait tant déprimé quelques semaines auparavant, s'il était vraiment possible de _vouloir_ être le meilleur acteur de X de l'année et _comment_ les jurés pouvaient différencier une sodomie merveilleuse d'une sodomie « normale » et il en était là de sa réflexion quand son téléphone personnel avait sonné.

— Je suis au travail, Maman.

— _Je n'ai jamais compris le sens de cette réponse quand je te demande si je te dérange. Enfin, j'ai eu ma bru au téléphone, ce matin._

— Mon ex-femme, corrigea Nagato. Konan est mon ex-femme. Pourquoi continues-tu à prendre à ses appels ?

_— Elle reste la mère de ma petite-fille et voulait me parler de Noël, pour savoir ce qu'on avait décidé. Quand déménages-tu ?_

— Je ne déménage pas, répondit-il. Et je préférerais que mon ex-femme ne soit pas présente à Noël.

— _Mais,_ s'insurgea Fusô d'une voix tremblante de chagrin, _Noël tombe pendant la semaine de garde de Konan. On ne peut pas faire Noël sans elle. Si ?_

— J'imagine que non… Peut-on en reparler ce week-end ? Je vais réfléchir et je te dis, d'accord ?

— _D'accord, mon chéri, profites-en pour réfléchir à quitter ce colocataire bizarre, aussi, je te prie._

— Promis, Maman, j'y penserai.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était tout vu et pour plusieurs raisons.

Déjà parce que l'appartement était parfait sur tous les points. Il avait beau vivre dedans, les seuls problèmes qu'il avait constatés étaient que sa chambre était peut-être un peu fraîche la nuit et que l'évier de la cuisine gouttait parfois sans raison.

Ensuite, parce qu'il en voulait à son colocataire et que faire la gueule à quelqu'un était tout de même bien plus satisfaisant quand cette personne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était de toute façon pas comme si l'homme était dangereux pour sa fille ou pour lui.

Après quelques minutes où ils discutèrent un peu de ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, Nagato raccrocha, puis il se remit à travailler avec acharnement.

* * *

Une fois de plus, il ne put pas croiser le regard de son colocataire sans sentir la colère pulser sous ses veines.

Il s'empressa donc de s'atteler à la préparation du dîner en feignant une nouvelle fois de ne pas voir Itachi installé dans le canapé avec un livre – tellement jauni et abîmé qu'il devait l'avoir lu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois – et laissant Mikan aller s'asseoir près de lui pour lui raconter sa journée.

L'enfant avait noté la tension entre les deux hommes et elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence. Quand elle avait demandé à son père pourquoi ils ne se parlaient plus, celui-ci l'avait gentiment envoyée promener en répondant que les histoires de grands ne la regardait pas et elle avait eu beau bouder de tout son souffle, son père avait refusé tout aussi bien de lui dire pourquoi que d'arrêter de faire la tête.

Alors elle avait passé les derniers jours collée à son copain de jeu pour tenter de montrer à Papa qu'Itachi il était gentil et tout triste quand ils n'étaient plus copains, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Sa contrariété, pourtant, s'était vite envolée quand Itachi fit ce qu'il lui avait promis de faire : de son travail, avait-il dit, il avait ramené une minicaméra pour expliquer à Mikan comment on fait pour faire des films.

Évidemment, Nagato s'était tendu comme un arc en entendant ces mots et il avait failli se précipiter pour empêcher l'imbécile d'acteur de X de mettre entre les mains de sa princesse un accessoire probablement plein de fluides sexuels, mais Itachi avait précisé qu'elle n'avait jamais servi – clairement à sa destination –, alors il avait laissé faire, se traitant mentalement d'abruti.

Combien de fois sa fille avait-elle dit qu'Itachi faisait des films ? Combien de fois avait-il fait abstraction de l'information sans la relever en pensant que sa fille s'inventait une histoire ? Il se promit de ne plus jamais ignorer une phrase que sa chérie pourrait énoncer en enfonçant rageusement du pain aillé dans le derrière du poulet qu'il voulait rôtir.

Itachi ne prononça pas un mot de tout le repas, comme s'il cherchait à se faire le plus petit possible par peur que Nagato lui retirât son assiette et le policier se demanda vaguement si sa rancune était proportionnée au crime commis.

Puis sa fille éclata de rire devant une maladresse qu'il fit et le rire baume au cœur devint une source de douleur quand le père de famille se souvint que bientôt il ne résonnerait plus entre ces murs. Il trouva sa rancune justifiée.

Après le coucher de Mikan, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un roman, se laissant emporter par les mots.

Quand la soif l'arracha à sa lecture et à ses couvertures, il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin. La lumière du salon se reflétait toujours sur les murs du couloir, mais aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à lui.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine pour remplir son verre d'eau et constata que son colocataire s'était assoupi sur le canapé, tout habillé, et qu'un document épais était tombé de sa main.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha, toujours incapable de relier l'homme endormi à celui qu'il avait vu sur l'écran de la salle d'audience, le visage couvert de sperme.

Nagato finit par se pencher pour lui enlever ses lunettes, repliant les branches, puis il les posa sur la table basse, récupérant le scénario qui avait chuté au sol. Il le feuilleta un peu, puis fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment un scénario de film pornographique pouvait être aussi touffu et complexe. Il soupira avant de le poser à son tour sur la table.

Farfouillant un peu, il dénicha une couverture qu'il étendit sur Itachi afin qu'il ne prît pas froid, puis il alla boire avant de filer se mettre au lit.

Quand Itachi se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut secoué par la main de son colocataire qui ne prononça pas un mot de plus en se détournant pour dresser la table du petit-déjeuner, mais qui, au moins, avait arrêté de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

* * *

La pluie n'avait pas faibli de la journée, ensevelissant le salon dans la pénombre bien trop tôt. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Itachi avait allumé le lampadaire qui baignait l'endroit dans une lumière chaude. Il s'était installé sur le canapé avec un thriller dans lequel il ne parvenait pas à se plonger avec le même enthousiasme qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne cessait de revenir en arrière, réalisant qu'il avait raté un indice, un dialogue essentiel, qu'il avait tourné la page par réflexe sans lire les mots imprimés.

Il soupira discrètement en se redressant pour saisir sa tasse fumante et la porter à ses lèvres pour souffler doucement dessus, ses yeux se perdant sur les nervures du bois de la table basse. Le livre coincé dans sa main gauche, il resta pensif pendant encore de longues minutes, un malaise profond tapi au fond du cœur.

Il avait espéré, compte tenu des gestes faits le matin même, que Nagato était enfin prêt à lui parler, après neuf jours d'un silence pesant. Pourtant, quand il était rentré du travail, son courrier entre les mains, son colocataire avait de nouveau feint qu'il n'existait pas et Itachi s'était vraiment demandé ce qu'il avait pu commettre par inadvertance pour que le retour en arrière fût aussi brutal.

Comme il avait eu une rude journée, il avait senti une tristesse immense l'accabler et elle perdurait encore. Il était heureux que Naruto l'eût rassuré sur les intentions de Nagato, sinon, il aurait été réellement très affecté par ce rétropédalage.

Ce qui l'arracha à sa réflexion fut le bruit léger et discret de petits pieds sur le parquet. Il se tourna pour observer Mikan qui le contemplait avec un regard plein de sommeil et de questions, mignonne comme tout dans son pyjama aussi bleu que ses yeux.

— Dis, chuchota-t-elle, tu fais quoi ?

— Je suis en train de lire une enquête de police, répondit-il sur le même ton alors qu'elle approchait pour monter sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il faut que tu ailles dormir, Mikan, tu as école, demain.

Elle l'ignora pour tenter de s'emparer de l'ouvrage qu'il s'empressa de mettre hors de sa portée pour qu'elle n'essayât pas de déchiffrer le résumé.

— C'est un livre pour adultes, Belette, je ne peux pas te le prêter.

Elle gonfla ses joues, croisant les bras sur son ventre et lui adressa un regard blessé.

— T'es trop nul, tu fais que des trucs pour les grands, comme Papa.

Itachi eut un pâle sourire, tendant son index pour tapoter le nez de la petite fille.

— Si Papa est d'accord, proposa-t-il, on ira jouer ensemble au parc, ce week-end, je te le promets.

L'enfant baissa les yeux alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le manque d'enthousiasme de Mikan. D'ordinaire, elle était ravie à l'idée d'une sortie, surtout si c'était pour s'amuser dans la neige.

Elle soupira exagérément, sans doute pour imiter les grandes personnes, puis elle se pelotonna contre lui.

— T'es fâché avec Papa, rappela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Alors il voudra pas. Pourquoi t'es fâché avec Papa ?

Itachi déglutit en jouant avec une des nattes de l'enfant, puis il haussa les épaules.

— Papa est fâché contre moi parce que je lui ai menti, avoua-t-il d'un air contrit. Moi aussi, je suis fâché contre moi, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

— Mais c'est pas bien de mentir, commenta Mikan en papillonnant des cils. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Elle avait l'air horrifié de savoir que son copain pouvait faire ce genre de choses et, sous ce regard scrutateur, il se sentit mal à l'aise, finissant par se trémousser sur le canapé pour confesser d'une voix contrite :

— Parfois, les grandes personnes font des trucs un peu bêtes quand elles ont peur.

— Tu peux pas avoir peur, toi, contra la petite.

— Tu penses ?

— Ben oui, t'es grand, et t'es beau, et t'es fort, comme Papa, tu peux pas avoir peur. Papa, il a pas peur.

Itachi se retint de contredire l'enfant, attrapant le bout de sa natte pour lui chatouiller le nez. Elle rit, écartant les cheveux qui la démangeait puis elle relança la conversation :

— T'as dit pardon ? Maman elle dit que quand on fait une bêtise, il faut dire pardon.

— Ma maman disait ça aussi, souffla Itachi.

— Est-ce qu'elle est au ciel, ta maman ? demanda Mikan d'une voix grave. Tu n'en parles jamais. La maman de mon copain Kyoshiro elle est montée au ciel.

— Non, rassura Itachi, elle est très loin et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis très longtemps.

— Elle te manque pas ?

Il laissa passer un silence pendant lequel elle porta un regard sur lui en s'installant sur ses genoux. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux et referma ses bras sur elle avec un sourire.

— Si, beaucoup.

— Moi, ma maman, elle est belle et elle danse trop bien et elle travaille à l'hôpital. Elle fait quoi, ta maman ?

— Elle…

Il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge avec de reprendre, alors qu'il laissait l'enfant jouer avec ses mains.

— Elle s'occupait de moi quand j'étais petit. Puis de mon frère.

— T'as un frère ? C'est trop la chance ! Moi aussi je veux un frère ou une sœur pour jouer avec moi. Toi c'est pas pareil, t'es un grand et t'es nul pour jouer à faire semblant.

Faussement offensé, Itachi fit mine de bouder un peu, retenant un sourire.

C'était cocasse que l'enfant l'accusât d'être mauvais pour jouer la comédie et, à vrai dire, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

Un toussotement attira leurs regards. Appuyé contre la rambarde des escaliers, Nagato les observait discuter, sans doute depuis un petit moment déjà, si Itachi se fiait à sa posture. Le propriétaire de l'appartement esquissa un rictus contrit et Nagato s'avança dans le salon à pas feutrés, les yeux posés sur sa fille.

— Mon cœur, il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

— Je parle de trucs de grands avec Itachi, parce que je suis une grande, sourit-elle avec insolence.

Nagato retint un soupir et il s'approcha plus près attrapant son enfant dans ses bras.

— Bien sûr que tu es une grande fille, mais tu dois quand même aller dormir.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour grandir encore plus, suggéra Nagato en s'éloignant du canapé.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et se tourna vers Itachi, mordillant sa lèvre.

— J'aimerais te parler, après, lança-t-il à son colocataire, quand j'aurai couché _pour la troisième fois_ cette grande fille qui ne veut pas être encore plus grande.

— Mais si, je veux, tremblota Mikan, je veux dormir et être encore plus grande !

Déglutissant avec nervosité, Itachi referma son livre en écoutant Mikan presser son père de la ramener plus vite dans son lit pour qu'elle pût dormir au plus tôt.

Quand Nagato revint, il hésita longuement avant de s'asseoir dans le vaste salon. Ses yeux ne fixaient pas vraiment Itachi, plutôt un point quelque part au-dessus de son épaule.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion, commença-t-il avant que son regard tombât finalement sur son colocataire qui se sentit tressaillir.

Il y avait tellement d'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage, tellement de rancune, qu'il hésita avant de souffler :

— Moi non plus, mais je pense que je l'ai déjà trop repoussée et… J'avais l'intention de t'en parler, vraiment. Je n'ai seulement pas su comment l'aborder.

Il prit un silence alors que Nagato le dévisageait durement, un sourcil haussé. Quand l'acteur se rendit compte qu'il se cherchait des excuses avant d'en présenter, il baissa la nuque.

— Je suis vraiment désolé et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour réparer le tort que ça t'a causé. Jamais je n'aurais volontairement voulu te blesser ou blesser Mikan.

Se détendant considérablement, Nagato laissa un demi-sourire surgir sur son visage.

— Je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais lui faire du mal. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

— Parce que j'ai eu peur, confessa Itachi avec réticence.

Au moins, la conversation était lancée. Il ne savait pas vraiment si son colocataire serait plus enclin à lui pardonner à la fin de celle-ci, mais ils parlaient. Et c'était une avancée prodigieuse.

— Peur de quoi ?

— Que vous partiez, murmura Itachi en baissant les yeux sur le parquet.

— Pour aller où ? ironisa Nagato en sentant la colère remonter en flèche. Je n'ai plus de maison.

Il se força à souffler. Il s'était promis de faire la paix et de ravaler ses griefs, pour Mikan. Si c'étaient les dernières semaines qu'il pouvait passer avec elle, alors ce seraient les meilleures possible et sa fille souffrait de la distance qu'il avait mise avec son colocataire.

— Ça va me coûter la garde de Mikan, prononça-t-il d'une voix saccadée. Et je t'en veux pour ça.

Il contrôla sa respiration, la crispation de ses mains faisait blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Il secoua le menton, refusant de laisser la colère l'envahir de nouveau. Il se rapprocha de son colocataire, afin que sa voix portât le moins possible jusqu'à la chambre de Mikan.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, à voix basse, principalement de l'impact que cette révélation avait eu sur le procès, Nagato avouant que son avocat était toujours profondément dépassé par les événements, qu'il ne savait pas du tout par quel bout prendre cette nouveauté et qu'il lui avait suggéré de se faire à l'idée que tout était perdu.

Itachi refusa cette solution, lui demandant quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça. Au bout d'une heure, la fatigue commença à tirer sur leurs yeux et Nagato finit par se lever.

— J'ai une dernière question. Quand je suis venu, j'ai cru voir… Est-ce que c'était Hinata ?

Itachi hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, déglutissant sous la crainte qu'une nouvelle vague de colère vînt le saisir.

— Elle est actrice, oui, affirma Itachi. On s'est rencontrés comme ça. Sur un tournage.

— Kiba et Kisame aussi, je suppose, soupira Nagato en s'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil en guettant la confirmation de son colocataire. Très bien. Je vais digérer tout ça et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, je t'en veux toujours et quelques mots d'excuse n'y changeront rien. Mais pour Mikan, pour elle, je ferai un effort.

— Merci.


	20. Chapter 20

Le moteur vrombit une dernière fois et finit par se taire quand le propriétaire de la voiture coupa le contact, laissant tourner l'autoradio qui crachait une musique rythmée et entraînante. Il n'était pas question pour Deidara de louper son entrée dans les locaux d'Akatsuki Productions. Il s'examina une nouvelle fois dans le rétroviseur, vérifiant que tout en lui était parfait, de ses cheveux blonds coiffés avec soin à son costume hors de prix taillé sur-mesure, _prends ça dans les dents, fils à papa !_ Quand il eut la certitude d'être absolument incroyable, il tourna la tête pour saisir les dossiers qu'il devait faire signer à Ji, un de ses clients les plus importants.

Après avoir éteint la radio, il sortit finalement de sa voiture de sport dernier cri, lui portant une œillade satisfaite en se rappelant que _certains_ venaient toujours bosser à pied, puis il la verrouilla, ses dossiers à la main.

Il avait été d'enfer, ces derniers mois, il s'était battu avec acharnement pour récupérer les dommages et intérêts liés à la diffusion sans autorisation des films d'Akatsuki Productions sur un site internet pornographique nommé _Youteub_ , et il était ravi d'avoir obtenu gain de cause auprès du tribunal administratif.

Si certains avocats estimaient que le bon magistrat était celui qui parvenait à esquiver l'épreuve du plaidoyer, Deidara aimait bien trop se donner en spectacle pour renoncer à ce plaisir simple d'écraser ses adversaires, retournant contre eux toutes leurs armes, il s'en était fait une spécialité, amassant des sommes colossales pour Jiraiya, captant des honoraires pas dégueulasses.

Sa voiture était d'ailleurs une petite avance sur honoraires qu'il s'était permis de dépenser sans la moindre honte. Il tira la porte du hangar, veillant à garder ses dossiers stables. Il croisa son reflet dans un miroir devant lequel il s'arrêta – il y en avait partout ici – et il se trouva à tomber.

Tout se déroulait comme selon son plan. Il allait faire une entrée triomphante sur les plateaux et toutes les têtes allaient se tourner vers lui et l'acclamer comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Son pantalon était parfaitement ajusté, mettant en valeur son postérieur rebondi et il devait admettre que s'il avait fait faire ce costume spécialement pour cet instant, il avait totalement adopté l'idée de ne plus avoir à enfiler _« cet insultant prêt-à-porter qui me gêne à l'aine »_ comme dirait son ex, ce connard prétentieux. C'était même pas si grand que ça, vingt-six centimètres, pesta-t-il, de mauvaise foi.

Oui, c'était son jour, c'était certain, pensa-t-il en reprenant sa route jusqu'au plateau principal. Il fit battre légèrement la porte, veillant à ne pas perturber le tournage en cours et quand il ne vit pas la personne qu'il cherchait, il s'orienta directement vers la vaste salle de pause où la plupart des acteurs prenaient leur déjeuner lorsqu'ils étaient sur les lieux toute la journée.

Évidemment, ce fut là-bas qu'il retrouva toute la bande. Tapi dans l'ombre, il observa rapidement Kiba et Hinata, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours aussi gerbants à baigner dans le bonheur conjugal, installés sur la banquette. Sakura se brossait les dents en expliquant qu'un jeune qui débutait n'avait pas su se contrôler et avait joui dans sa bouche. Les rires-aboiements de Kisame empêchaient presque d'entendre toute l'histoire alors qu'il tapotait sur les cheveux roses de Sakura et Itachi était toujours en train de déjeuner, finissant une… lunch-box ? Depuis quand Itachi mangeait autre chose que les plats préparés par les restaurants alentour ?

Il se faisait ses propres repas, maintenant ?

— Non, mais vraiment, se plaignait Sakura, il pouvait pas prévenir ? Je déteste en avoir plein les dents.

— Désolé, s'excusa Tsuki, j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt, ça t'aurait évité ça, tu aurais pu t'occuper de moi, à la place.

La jeune femme sourit à son acteur attitré.

— C'est vrai que je préfère quand c'est toi, confirma-t-elle. Tu es arrivé tard ce matin.

— La maquilleuse a mis du temps à effacer mes cernes. J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir hier soir, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

— V-vous av-vez en-enfin parlé ? demanda Hinata en se redressant sur la banquette.

— Oui, approuva Itachi avec une drôle de joie au fond des rétines. Il est en colère, mais au moins il le dit.

_Ah tiens_ , pensa Deidara. _Quelqu'un serait furieux contre mon ex ? Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas._

Tout chez ce type était fait pour énerver les honnêtes gens, particulièrement lui. Il avait un corps parfait, un sexe immense dont il savait se servir si bien que Deidara commençait à se dire que même pour la bagatelle, personne ne naissait égal à son voisin, c'était un fils à papa friqué, il passait bien à la caméra, il avait un don inné pour jouer la comédie, il était le chouchou de Jiraiya, tous les acteurs voulaient tourner avec lui parce qu'il était incroyable, même les nanas comme Hinata affirmaient ne pas avoir eu besoin de simuler l'orgasme, il suçait comme personne... Et il avait l'audace d'être si intelligent que s'il souhaitait se reconvertir, il pouvait le faire aisément. Et le pire, _le pire_ , c'est qu'il se permettait le luxe d'être réellement attractif malgré tout ça ! Un mec énervant, en somme.

Ç'en était trop pour Deidara qui poussa la porte avec force, entrant dans la pièce en s'écriant « Boom ! », les faisant tous sursauter dans un bel ensemble – sauf bien évidemment, le crétin parfait qui était trop parfait pour se laisser surprendre. Discrètement, Deidara roula les yeux, accueillant dans ses bras Hinata qui lui sauta dessus avec joie, l'étreinte complétée par Kiba qui les étouffa tous les deux.

Quand ils se lâchèrent enfin, ce fut Kisame qui s'approcha pour lui filer une grande tape dans le dos.

— Salut, Maître, ricana-t-il. Il paraît qu'on doit t'appeler comme ça, maintenant, Monsieur l'Avocat.

Du coin de l'œil, Deidara vit Itachi réagir et se tendre sous les mots de Kisame, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière pour sourire – un rictus moins contrôlé que prévu, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il était tellement fier d'être parvenu à devenir avocat.

Une joie nouvelle s'empara de lui quand il entreprit de raconter en détail certaines de ses affaires, comment il avait réduit en miettes l'armée d'avocats de _Youteub_ , cette bande de voleurs incompétents, et à vrai dire, il avait totalement oublié son plan. Son plan consistait à être si incroyable que son ex le regretterait et qu'il pourrait le renvoyer sur les roses et enfin se venger d'avoir été plaqué.

Parce qu'il aimait vraiment son métier, en fait, et qu'il s'était fait tout seul, malgré les bâtons qu'on avait mis dans ses roues aussi sublimes que le reste de sa personne.

Il avait travaillé avec acharnement, trouvant un job dans le X pour payer ses études, parce que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de naître avec un compte en banque énorme. Le taf lui plaisait sans plus, mais ça rapportait de la thune tout en lui permettant de baiser, ce qui lui évitait de perdre du temps à la recherche d'un plan cul, c'était tout bénef.

Et quand ça s'était su à son école, les vieux qui se sentaient menacés par son talent avaient choisi de l'exclure en estimant qu'il n'était pas respectable, qu'il véhiculait une mauvaise image de leur établissement.

Mais ça ne l'avait pas arrêté, oh non, il avait continué à étudier avec la même fougue, pour leur prouver, à tous, qu'il était fait pour être avocat et que le monde du droit finirait par trembler en entendant son nom. Et il avait finalement réussi. Et, eh bien, face à ça, même se venger de l'affront que lui avait fait Itachi en le quittant en premier, c'était presque accessoire.

Parce qu'il avait réussi.

Quand finalement Itachi pivota vers lui, ce fut pour lui porter un tel regard que Deidara s'interrompit dans sa tirade pour le considérer avec orgueil :

— Quoi ?

— Tu es avocat…

Il y avait quelque chose d'indécent dans la façon dont le contemplait son ex, comme s'il venait de se souvenir à quoi servaient tous ses livres de droit qu'il ramenait tout le temps avec lui, et, vexé, Deidara croisa ses bras, levant un menton boudeur.

— Bien sûr que je suis avocat. Tu doutais ?

Itachi se redressa et s'approcha pour le considérer de ses yeux encore rouges à cause des lentilles de contact qu'il portait. Ce regard, là, précisément, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il donnait l'impression qu'il fouillait au fond de son âme et Deidara en avait horreur, parce que, bien malgré lui, il avait envie de se tortiller de malaise.

Alors, bien évidemment, il n'anticipa pas le moins du monde la phrase suivante :

— J'ai besoin de toi.

— Pardon ? glapit-il alors qu'Hinata et Kisame échangeaient un regard illuminé de compréhension.

Itachi baissa finalement les yeux – _quoi ? Depuis quand il baisse les yeux devant moi ? –_ pour déglutir et répéter « j'ai besoin de toi » d'un air embarrassé. Alors, ça aurait pu être l'occasion rêvée de lui dire « mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi », cependant il était évident qu'il ne parlait pas d'un quelconque attrait amoureux.

D'un coup, Deidara se sentit glisser dans sa peau d'avocat, il fronça les sourcils et désigna les chaises de la salle de pause.

— Vas-y, on s'installe, tu m'expliques et je vois ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Hochant la tête, Itachi retourna s'asseoir à la table alors que Deidara se mettait face à lui, les quatre autres choisissant de sortir pour leur laisser de l'espace. L'avocat contempla son ex qui rangeait avec minutie et délicatesse sa boîte à déjeuner à présent vide. Levant les rétines, Itachi dut percevoir la question muette qui se dessinait sur les traits de Deidara puisqu'il prononça :

— C'est mon colocataire qui insiste. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais parfois pas le temps de manger le midi parce que ma pause tombait tard certains jours, et il a décidé que c'était intolérable que je saute un repas sous prétexte que je ne trouvais pas de quoi manger aux alentours. Alors il me prépare mes déjeuners.

— J'ai du mal à t'imaginer vivre en colocation, tu es tellement pénible, rit Deidara en notant la douceur qui se promenait sur les traits de son ex. Depuis quand ?

— Depuis le mois d'août. C'est pour lui que j'ai besoin de toi. Il est en instance de divorce et… Est-ce que tu veux bien être son avocat ?

— C'est hors de question, rétorqua Deidara en se levant. Je déteste les divorces, tu le sais parfaitement.

— Je sais, répondit Itachi après un silence en observant Deidara récupérer ses dossiers et se diriger vers la porte. Mais Onoki Ryôtenbin se sert de ma profession pour lui enlever la garde de sa fille et…

La main de Deidara glissa sur la poignée et il se figea, les traits déformés par la colère. Onoki Ryôtenbin ? Cet immonde sac à merde qui avait signé son renvoi de l'école ? Il se força à se calmer, s'immobilisant face à la porte, refusant de présenter son visage qu'il savait hideux quand il était habité par la rage. Lorsqu'il pivota finalement, il réussit à rester neutre, écoutant la suite du discours de son ex.

— J'ai fichu en l'air ses chances d'obtenir quelque chose dans le divorce, et son avocat est un incompétent et il a besoin du meilleur. Et c'est toi.

Il accepta de revenir s'asseoir, pour demander confirmation :

— Onoki Ryôtenbin, tu dis ? Ma langue a fourché, quand j'ai dit non. Je la prends, ton histoire de divorce. Dresse-moi un topo rapide, puis donne-moi le numéro de mon client.

Le regard reconnaissant de Tsuki était en fait bien plus appréciable que la vengeance qu'il avait espéré en venant.

_Eh bien_ , pensa Deidara en laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres. La journée était encore mieux que prévue.

* * *

Quand son téléphone sonna, signalant l'appel d'un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas, Nagato était en salle de pause, terminant son déjeuner en compagnie de Neji Hyuuga qui jetait des regards envieux au repas de son collègue.

Neji avait tenté de faire la conversation, posant mille questions sur le travail d'analyste qu'effectuait Nagato et pour savoir pourquoi il était le seul de son service à être détaché dans cette partie du commissariat, quand tous les autres avaient leurs bureaux plus haut, perdus dans les étages. Nagato avait répondu avec beaucoup de plaisir, constatant une nouvelle fois combien Neji et Tenten se mariaient bien et cet appel avait fini par interrompre sa discussion.

Hésitant à décrocher, Nagato posa ses couverts puis, finalement, il prit l'appel.

— _Bonjour,_ scanda une voix enjouée, _je cherche à joindre Nagato Uzumaki._

— C'est moi, apprit Nagato d'un air méfiant.

— _Je me présente, Maître Deidara Tanaka, je suis l'avocat d'Akatsuki Productions._

Nagato laissa passer un silence, le temps de se souvenir qu'Akatsuki Productions était l'endroit absurde où travaillait son colocataire.

— Que puis-je pour vous ?

Se déplaçant vers son bureau, faisant signe à son collègue, Nagato s'enferma pour s'installer dans son siège.

— _Disons que nous avons un ami et un ennemi communs,_ répondit Deidara. _En quelque sorte._

Haussant un sourcil, Nagato sortit son ordinateur de sa veille pour ouvrir son navigateur internet afin de chercher quelques informations sur ce fameux Deidara Tanaka.

— Venez-en au fait, s'il vous plaît, Maître Tanaka.

— _Je veux prendre la relève de votre avocat actuel dans votre divorce. Il semblerait que la carrière d'acteur de X de Tsuki joue en votre défaveur pour obtenir la garde de votre enfant et j'ai l'habitude de gérer les affaires du milieu pornographique._

La recherche internet s'ouvrit directement sur le site du cabinet pour lequel Deidara travaillait et Nagato s'étouffa sur la page des tarifs.

— Je ne pourrai pas régler vos honoraires, avertit-il en grimaçant. Vous êtes hors de prix.

— _Et rappelez-vous qu'on paie un avocat en fonction de ses compétences. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'argent. Tsuki s'en chargera._

— Je ne peux pas accepter une chose pareille.

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, secouant la tête avec force. Même s'il savait que son colocataire avait tout l'argent nécessaire pour régler les frais judiciaires liés à son divorce, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il devrait compter sur lui pour ça. Il lui faisait déjà tellement de fleurs, en termes d'argent… Rien que pour l'appartement, c'était un scandale qu'il paie aussi peu cher de loyer et il ne parlait même pas des équipements supplémentaires, des dépenses qu'Itachi faisait pour Mikan – et pour lui – l'air de rien. C'était inacceptable.

— Non, vraiment, je… Je ne peux pas.

— _Acceptez au moins un premier rendez-vous. Disons dans deux jours. Avec votre avocat actuel. S'il vous plaît ?_

La voix presque suppliante de l'avocat le fit réagir. Il devint subitement méfiant. Compte tenu de la page qu'il avait sous les yeux, les divorces n'étaient absolument pas le domaine privilégié de Maître Tanaka, et il était, effectivement, tout à fait compétent, au vu du détail des procès qu'il avait gagnés et de son classement, parmi les cinquante premiers dans la liste des avocats – Ebisu se trouvait, quant à lui, dans les cent derniers, Nagato avait déjà vérifié pour s'assurer que le rapport de force jouait en sa défaveur, en termes de réputation.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous souhaiteriez vous occuper de mon cas particulièrement.

— _Ne vous y trompez pas : votre cas ne m'intéresse pas spécialement. C'est un divorce classique, de ce que Tsuki m'en a dit. Elle vous a jeté et elle veut tout._

Ça faisait encore mal à entendre, mais c'était malheureusement le résumé le plus concis de la situation. Nagato changea son téléphone de main.

— _Non, vous ne m'intéressez pas vraiment. Par contre, la personne que vous affrontez… Onoki Ryôtenbin… Je me suis juré de l'abattre, un jour, d'aller sur son terrain de jeu et de l'anéantir._

— Vous vous servez de mon divorce pour régler des comptes personnels, donc.

— _Exactement. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, Monsieur Uzumaki, un procès pour divorce, c'est seulement une arène où les avocats jouent à qui a la plus grosse. Il n'y a pas d'enjeu réel derrière, des couples qui se déchirent, il y en a tous les jours. Mais ma connaissance de l'univers du porno vous donne un atout inattendu face au vieux croulant. Je pense que je suis votre meilleure chance._

— Malgré tout votre cynisme, soupira Nagato, je pense que vous avez raison. Peut-on planifier une rencontre ?

— _Tout à fait, avec votre ancien avocat, pour qu'il me passe les dossiers. J'ai déjà eu quelques informations, mais il ne faut rien laisser au hasard si nous voulons gagner. Et nous voulons gagner._

Le policier hocha la tête avec fougue.

— Je suis d'accord, je veux gagner. Vous pouvez venir au commissariat ?

Deidara refusa assez sèchement, avant de préciser que le mieux était encore de garder secret ce changement d'avocat, « n'en parlez à personne, ni à votre meilleur ami, ni à votre mère ». Il proposa une rencontre à domicile et Nagato accepta, promettant de convaincre Ebisu de revenir.

Le rendez-vous fut fixé à deux jours plus tard, directement à la résidence Phénix. Et Nagato raccrocha.

L'entrain de l'avocat, son historique de victoires dans d'autres affaires, si long qu'il était toujours en train de parcourir la page, lui donna une bouffée d'oxygène telle qu'il se prit à rire dans le silence de son bureau.

Itachi avait promis de se faire pardonner, après tout, et de réparer les torts qu'il avait causés. En lui proposant un avocat compétent, il avait fait un prodigieux pas en avant pour obtenir le pardon, ce n'était rien de le dire.

Il lui semblait que la lumière se faisait au bout du tunnel. Sortant de son bureau pour aller dans celui de son avocat, il se prit à penser que la roue allait tourner, qu'ils pouvaient gagner et qu'il ne serait pas séparé de sa fille.

* * *

Nagato était encore un peu guilleret quand il passa la porte de son appartement et sans même y réfléchir, il se laissa tomber directement aux côtés d'Itachi qui était sur le canapé, le surprenant en tendant la main vers le scénario qu'il était en train de travailler.

— Ça, c'est une connerie, lança Nagato en lisant les positions décrites, personne ne fait ça avec son arme, le recul serait trop fort et… Bon, j'imagine que c'est pas fait pour être réaliste.

Itachi ne sut pas quoi répondre et il se trouva bête un instant avant de secouer la tête.

— Je vais le noter, j'en parlerai avec Jiraiya, pour voir si autre chose est possible. Pourquoi tant d'allégresse ?

— J'ai eu un certain Deidara Tanaka au téléphone.

Refermant son scénario, Itachi le posa près de lui sur le canapé, tendant un demi-sourire à son colocataire, l'écoutant détailler sa conversation avec l'avocat d'Akatsuki Productions.

Quand Mikan rentra à la maison, alors qu'elle était toujours en train de raconter à Oncle Zetsu comment elle avait mis par terre un garçon qui l'embêtait en utilisant le geste qu'il lui avait appris, elle eut la surprise de retrouver son papa en pleine discussion avec Itachi.

— Vous êtes re-copains avec Itachi ? demanda Mikan d'une voix enchantée en les voyant côte à côte sur le canapé.

Embarrassé, Nagato s'écarta légèrement pour observer le visage de sa fille, notant qu'elle avait l'air ravi à cette idée et il ne put pas simplement lui expliquer que non, qu'il était encore furax après Itachi, mais que bon, peut-être qu'il pouvait être fâché et quand même parler à son colocataire, surtout s'il s'agissait du divorce – malgré une entrée en matière qui n'avait pas vraiment de rapport.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire et elle poussa un cri de joie en se tournant vers Oncle Zetsu qui la ramenait à la maison. Elle avait passé un moment avec lui, parce qu'il était amoureux d'une des maîtresses de son école et il avait proposé de venir la chercher pour pouvoir regarder la maîtresse Kaguya.

Elle se précipita en direction des deux colocataires et fronça les sourcils, ne se jetant pas contre eux comme elle avait prévu de le faire, un air un peu suspicieux sur le visage. Posant ses poings sur ses hanches, elle les dévisagea tour à tour d'un air sévère :

— Vous avez fait le bisou-câlin de quand on est plus fâchés ?

Perplexes, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Nagato sourit à sa fille.

— Il faut faire un bisou-câlin ?

L'enfant hocha frénétiquement la tête.

— Voui. Maman et Parrain, ils font tout le temps quand ils se fâchent. Ils font un câlin et un bisou, là.

Elle posa ses doigts sur la bouche de son père qui sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine.


	21. Chapter 21

— Maman et Parrain, tu dis ?

— Voui. Avant, ils se fâchaient que quand t'étais au travail et que je fésais semblant de faire la sieste, parce que c'est nul la sieste. Maintenant, ils se fâchent tout le temps. Mais avec le bisou-câlin, tout va mieux !

L'enfant ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de l'effet qu'avait eue son explication sur son père, mais quand elle s'en aperçut, elle se tut immédiatement et eut un léger mouvement vers l'avant, ses grands yeux bleus scrutant le visage considérablement pale de son papa, ses tremblements et la douleur qu'il y avait dans les prunelles violettes.

— Papa ? chuchota-t-elle. J'ai dit une bêtise ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Fermant les paupières, serrant poings et mâchoires, il se força à sourire à sa fille, détendant sa main droite pour lui caresser la joue avec douceur.

— Mais non, ma chérie. Je–

Sa voix parut étranglée, Zetsu et Itachi échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se rencontrer, jusqu'à présent, pourtant ils semblèrent se comprendre en un instant. Zetsu fit un mouvement vers la porte et Itachi se leva d'un bond, contournant Nagato et la table pour s'approcher de Mikan et s'accroupir près d'elle.

— Tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il. On va aller jouer dans ta chambre et je te raconterai tout.

Si Nagato n'avait pas été aussi pris dans la tempête qui s'était soulevée dans son esprit, il aurait noté la performance d'acteur de son colocataire qui sentait la rage émaner de lui par vagues et qui en avait peur. Pourtant, il ne montra rien du tout à sa fille qui finit par détourner son regard de son père et sourire à son copain :

— D'accord.

Itachi empoigna l'enfant, la portant à travers les escaliers, puis il pénétra dans la pièce fermant la porte derrière eux, au moment où le son de quelque chose qui vole en éclats les atteignait. Mikan finit par mollement se laisser tomber des bras d'Itachi, pour se diriger vers l'endroit de sa chambre où elle entreposait ses jouets.

Le silence épais et tendu qui régnait dans l'appartement fit monter des larmes à ses yeux et elle se jeta dans les jambes de son copain à la recherche de réconfort. Suffoquant à moitié, elle leva ses prunelles humides vers lui en crachotant :

— J'voulais pas faire mal à Papa, tu sais. Il va être fâché après moi. Et je, je, je…

Se baissant à son niveau, Itachi s'empara d'elle, l'enlaçant avec force pour la bercer, caressant doucement ses cheveux, les embrassant.

— Mais non, Mikan, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je te le jure. Papa est fâché à cause du travail.

Elle finit par se calmer, hoquetant comme elle le pouvait pour lui présenter son visage brouillé de larmes.

— Promis-juré ? demanda-t-elle.

— Promis-juré, tu n'as rien fait de mal, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête d'un air décidé et essuya ses joues avant de se serrer contre lui et d'aller farfouiller dans ses jouets en scandant « Alors on dit que toi, t'es un prince-acteur et t'es lui, et moi je suis dentiste-vétérinaire et t'es mon grand frère et quelqu'un il a volé mes chevals ».

Distraitement, il la corrigea, recevant entre ses mains une poupée aux allures masculines, alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte, une sombre inquiétude tapie au creux de l'estomac.

Lui qui pensait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais un regard aussi empli de fureur et de douleur que celui qu'il avait vu quand Nagato était venu le trouver à Akatsuki Productions, il se trompait. C'était rien, _rien_ , face à l'ire brûlante qui avait brillé dans les yeux de son colocataire à l'instant même où il avait compris ce que révélait sa fille.

La porte trembla, Mikan s'interrompit dans ses explications pour froncer les sourcils et Itachi sourit.

— Un courant d'air, dit-il avant de tourner de nouveau des yeux inquiets vers le battant. Et pourquoi la princesse du royaume des Écureuils a voulu voler tes chevaux ?

— Parce qu'elle est nulle et méchante et pas jolie et qu'il faut un méchant pour faire une histoire, sinon ça marche pas.

— Dans les histoires d'amour, c'est pas obligé, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

— Voui, mais on peut pas jouer des amoureux, tu veux pas être mon amoureux. Alors tu seras mon frère.

Elle haussa les épaules puis saisit sa main pour le secouer.

— Allez, viens jouer !

Alors il s'arracha à ses pensées, laissant à Zetsu le soin de gérer Nagato qu'il connaissait mieux et depuis plus longtemps. Tout allait très bien se passer.

Pourtant, dans le salon, Zetsu voltigeait à travers la pièce, s'écrasant durement sur une chaise qui se brisa sous l'impact, le laissant grommelant et endolori, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à la volée.

Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha à se redresser avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Nagato qui descendait déjà les marches, trop enragé pour attendre l'ascenseur.

S'engouffrant à sa suite, Zetsu jura dans sa barbe, sautant les marches quatre à quatre, ne se souciant même plus de ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter d'alerter les voisins. Et c'était long, treize étages à dévaler, et en même temps si court. Quand il atteignit le troisième étage, il força davantage encore, constatant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à gagner de terrain.

— Eh merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents en arrivant au premier palier.

Il n'hésita qu'une seule seconde, évaluant d'un œil expert la hauteur de la chute, avant de franchir la barrière qui le conduirait directement au rez-de-chaussée. Quand ses pieds atterrirent, il prit un instant pour se stabiliser de nouveau, arrivé derrière son ami qui continuait sa course vers la porte.

Zetsu savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de le freiner s'il parvenait à sortir de la résidence.

— Nagato, arrête-toi ! cria-t-il en se jetant sur le dos de son ami pour tenter de l'immobiliser.

— Lâche-moi, ordonna l'autre d'une voix forte, portant les mains aux avant-bras de Zetsu qui enserraient son cou. Je vais lui faire la peau à ce fils de pute, lâche-moi !

La prise de Zetsu se resserra alors qu'il avisait le gardien, le hélant comme il pouvait en constatant qu'il les observait avec méfiance.

— Un peu d'aide, s'il vous pl–

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réclamation que Nagato le faisait basculer en avant, les faisant chuter rudement à terre tous les deux. Plus prompt à se redresser, le cocu laissa son ami exhaler de douleur avant de se remettre en marche.

Asuma, bien entendu, n'avait pas raté le boucan que la course-poursuite avait provoqué dans les escaliers, si bien qu'il était sorti de sa loge pour s'approcher. Il avait donc assisté, sur ses gardes, au saut de Zetsu – entraînement militaire, avait-il deviné – puis au dégagement de Nagato – forces spéciales, s'était-il étonné.

Et l'échange entre les deux belligérants était sans équivoque : peu importe qui était l'enfant de prostituée évoqué, si le locataire du 1301 sortait, il y aurait des morts. Et il n'en était pas question.

Immédiatement, il se mit en position, poings levés, genoux solidement ancrés, ne lâchant pas Nagato du regard.

— Si tu veux passer, mon con, va falloir en découdre, murmura-t-il.

Mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air d'être inquiété par cette idée. Il était suffisamment près pour qu'Asuma pût voir vibrer la rage jusque dans ses doigts et il retint son souffle. Puis Nagato perdit l'équilibre, saisi à la cheville par Zetsu qui n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le laisser sortir. La prise était ferme, assez pour déstabiliser Nagato qui lâcha des yeux Asuma rien qu'un instant.

Ce fut l'ouverture qu'Asuma attendait : entre le déséquilibre et la perte d'attention, son locataire était vulnérable. Il se jeta en avant, profitant de la déstabilisation pour inciter Nagato à aller rencontrer le sol face la première. Quand il fut à terre, Asuma appuya son genou entre les omoplates, forçant de tout son poids, ramenant le bras droit vers l'arrière, alors que Zetsu se redressait pour venir immobiliser les jambes en s'installant dessus.

— Dégagez, putain, se débattit Nagato tant qu'il put, dégagez !

L'ignorant, Zetsu s'épongea le front et souffla, souriant à Asuma.

— Eh bah merci, c'était joli, vu du sol, ancien militaire ?

— Yep, confirma Asuma en forçant un peu plus sous les secousses. Puis quelques années dans les forces spéciales. Sécurité extérieure.

— Allez vous faire foutre, putain, ponctua Nagato, bordel, cassez-vous !

Zetsu sourit, changea de position pour être plus confortable.

— Comment on passe de la sécurité extérieure au gardiennage d'immeuble ?

— Allez prendre le thé ailleurs que sur mon dos, laissez-moi tranquille !

Asuma appuya plus fort.

— Oh, on se calme, Monsieur Uzumaki, c'est vous qui nous forcez à prendre le thé sur votre dos.

— En plus, t'es pas hyper confortable des jambes, alors la ramène pas, rajouta Zetsu.

— Va tellement te faire foutre.

— J'espère que tu parles mieux que ça devant Mikan, gronda son ami.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Nagato pour arrêter de vociférer et de se débattre et finalement, ils le relâchèrent et le conduisirent à l'étage, où Itachi les attendait, faisant les cent pas, jetant par moments des regards aux débris de la chaise. Quand son colocataire entra, escorté par Asuma et Zetsu, il grimaça en direction des dégâts.

— Je suis désolé, je… Je la repaierai.

— Je ne les aimais pas vraiment, de toute façon, excusa Itachi d'une voix douce. Ça me donnera l'occasion de les changer.

Un regard reconnaissant plus tard, Nagato affirma qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul et Asuma laissa les deux autres en tête à tête, lâchant qu'il était en bas s'il y avait quoi que ce fût. Les deux portes claquèrent quasiment en même temps. Et le silence s'étala largement entre Zetsu et Itachi. Le premier finit par tendre sa main au second.

— Nous n'avons pas été présentés, du coup, je suis Zetsu. Je suis coach sportif, précisa-t-il. Et ma spécialité c'est mon pied dans ton cul si tu recommences à cacher des infos cruciales comme le fait que t'es acteur de X.

Itachi se pencha avec un demi-sourire pour murmurer à l'oreille de l'homme à la tache de vin :

— J'ai eu pire que ça à cet endroit.

Zetsu éclata d'un rire tonitruant, lui envoyant une grande tape dans le dos.

— Tu me plais bien, toi.

Il perdit son sourire, néanmoins, quand il porta son regard sur la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Nagato.

— Je vais rester encore un petit moment, si ça te gêne pas. Au cas où.

Reconnaissant, Itachi hocha la tête.

— Oui, merci, je pense que je serais dépassé.

Se parant d'un air rassurant, Zetsu se jeta dans le canapé, tapotant la place à côté de lui pour inciter Itachi à venir près de lui.

— Maintenant, parlons des choses vraiment importantes : en tant que pro, conseillerais-tu _Mon coloc est une pornstar_ comme première approche ?

* * *

Nagato balaya la pièce du regard une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Maître Tanaka allait bientôt arriver et, si Itachi lui avait certifié qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire le ménage de fond en comble pour recevoir Deidara, le policier voulait être certain que l'espace était tout de même agréable et propre.

Les dernières quarante-huit heures avaient été plus que délicates et la colère était tellement sourde qu'il avait déjà délégué à Itachi le moment où Yahiko viendrait récupérer Mikan pour la ramener chez sa mère. Et ça l'énervait de devoir laisser sa fille à ce sale traître. Meilleur ami, tu parles. Ça ne fait pas ça, un meilleur ami. Ou ça a au moins les couilles d'assumer.

Ces derniers jours, son vocabulaire s'était coloré de jurons qu'Itachi n'aurait jamais imaginés entre les lèvres de son colocataire. Parfois, subitement, il se frappait le front en grommelant « bien sûr, et j'avais rien vu, je suis vraiment un fils de con ! ».

Itachi restait persuadé que Nagato s'en voulait bien plus à lui-même qu'à quiconque d'autre. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien deviné, d'avoir fermé les yeux sur les indices, pourtant relativement évidents, tentant de se convaincre que jamais Yahiko ne pourrait lui faire une chose pareille. Et pour la première fois, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait conjugué ses sentiments pour son épouse au passé et Itachi avait senti quelque chose remuer en lui, sans s'y attarder outre mesure.

Deidara l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'il pourrait être présent, lui aussi. Il avait une stratégie à déployer et il était nécessaire qu'il soit là, uniquement lui, pas les autres amis. L'avocat n'avait confiance en personne dans l'entourage de Nagato, les considérant tous comme des ennemis potentiels.

Ebisu était arrivé, les bras chargés de dossiers, et Nagato lui avait ouvert la porte avec emphase, portant sur le visage cerné de l'incompétent un regard compatissant. Lui aussi savait ce qu'on ressentait dans une situation d'impuissance totale.

Tout ce petit monde était réuni autour de la table de la salle à manger, alors que Nagato faisait les cent pas, vérifiant qu'il y avait du café, des gâteaux, la possibilité de prendre des notes. Ebisu terminait de relire les fiches qu'il avait rédigées lors des audiences, pour s'assurer de passer un relais clair, net et précis : si le soulagement s'était vu sur son visage quand Nagato lui avait annoncé qu'il allait changer d'avocat, ça n'empêchait pas le commis d'office de vouloir le mieux pour son client.

Bien entendu, quand Ebisu était entré dans l'appartement et qu'il avait constaté qu'Itachi était présent, il n'avait pas su comment s'adresser à lui alors il avait évité autant que possible et la réciproque était vraie : de toute façon l'acteur de X n'avait pas grand-chose à dire à l'homme si coincé qui avait fini par baragouiner un « Mais vous connaissez Samui ? » auquel Itachi avait répondu par un sourcil haussé, avant de raconter qu'il l'avait rencontrée et qu'elle était à peu près comme ses seins : pas très naturelle, gonflée et plus jolie à l'écran qu'en vrai.

Nagato n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire et Ebisu avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en maugréant un « moi j'aime bien » contrit, tellement bas qu'aucun des deux autres ne l'avait entendu.

À présent, Itachi était installé, feuilletant en parallèle le même scénario et un livre de témoignage d'infiltration écrit par un ancien des services secrets. Il finit par lever la tête vers son colocataire et siffler :

— Arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage, tu me déconcentres, je travaille.

— Va travailler dans ton bureau, tu as un espace entier pour faire ce genre de choses, rétorqua Nagato d'un ton tout aussi agressif.

Itachi soupira en lui portant une œillade sévère et Nagato grimaça avant de prononcer une excuse rapide. Il était tendu et il n'y avait pas que le divorce qui jouait. Le fait était qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami deux jours avant et qu'il mourait d'envie d'aller lui expliquer sa façon de penser de manière brutale et douloureuse, mais qu'au lieu de ça, il avait dû garder son calme et feindre de n'être contrarié que par le divorce, au moins le temps de voir son avocat et que ce dernier se payait le luxe d'être en retard.

Pouvait-il réellement râler pour le retard ? Il interrogea du regard son colocataire qui avait refermé son livre et son scénario, secouant la tête.

— Pas d'inquiétude. Deidara est toujours en retard. Il adore se faire désirer, précisa Itachi en roulant des yeux.

— Tu sembles bien le connaître, releva Nagato en choisissant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus.

Celle qui manquait lui rappelait douloureusement la forfaiture de son meilleur ami. Il battit un rythme nerveux avec sa jambe, s'attirant les regards agacés des deux autres, mais Itachi parut prendre sur lui pour répondre à la question sous-entendue.

— Oui, nous avons été relativement proches par le passé.

— Proches comment ?

Itachi hésita, puis mordilla sa lèvre, posant ses yeux sur le plafond.

— Nous nous sommes connus sur un tournage, lui et moi. Il faisait du hard pour payer ses études de droit et moi, j'avais déjà un début de carrière et quelques films à succès dans mon bagage.

Il esquissa un sourire, plongé dans des souvenirs visiblement assez agréables et Nagato retint une grimace de dégoût qu'il sentait poindre bien malgré lui.

— On est sortis ensemble quelques mois, aussi, rajouta Itachi. Il y a quelques années de ça.

Cette fois-ci, Nagato ne cacha pas son agacement.

— Donc mon avocat est l'ex de mon colocataire et une ancienne pornstar. Génial.

— Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était une pornstar, rectifia Itachi, un peu gêné. Ce titre ne peut être accordé qu'aux personnes ayant obtenu des récompenses. Et ce n'est pas son cas.

— Contrairement à toi ? ironisa Nagato.

— Eh bien, oui, puisque tu en parles, contrairement à moi. Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas mon métier, mais évite de le dénigrer, je te prie. C'est difficile d'obtenir ces récompenses et je suis fier d'en avoir eu quelques-unes.

Nagato allait répliquer vertement, il s'apprêtait à dire que c'était bien plus facile d'avoir le prix de la meilleure avaleuse de sabres qu'une distinction, par exemple, honorant la bravoure d'un policier lors d'une intervention, comme lui avait eu, quand il était retourné sauver le cul de Yahiko, alors que tout laissait à penser que l'opération était fichue. Finalement, il choisit de s'abstenir : il n'en avait pas après Itachi – pour cette fois – et c'était injuste de lui faire payer les impostures de ce faux-frère de Yahiko.

— Excuse-moi, je…

Il se tut, secouant le menton, refusant de croiser les prunelles de son colocataire qui hocha sèchement la tête.

— C'est rien, je comprends que tu sois tendu.

— Cependant, intervint une voix provenant de la porte d'entrée, les incitant à se tourner dans un bel ensemble, ce dégoût pour le porno est un problème.

Deidara ferma le battant derrière lui, s'annonçant dans un « Boom, c'est moi ! » qui fit sourire Itachi. Il avança jusqu'à la table, dévisagea son ex d'un air dur avant d'observer l'espace.

— Mieux que le trou à rat où t'habitais avant. Je me présente, enchaîna-t-il en tendant sa main à Nagato qui la serra, Maître Deidara Tanaka. Monsieur Uzumaki, je présume ?

— Et mon avocat, compléta Nagato, comme vous l'aviez demandé. En quoi est-ce un problème que la pornographie me dégoûte ?

— Difficile de convaincre un juge qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux, si vous-même n'êtes pas convaincu.

Ebisu hocha la tête avec vigueur, attirant l'attention sur lui. Deidara le considéra un instant, empêchant Nagato de formuler une réponse.

— C'est le dossier ?

Il tendit la main et le feuilleta, papillonnant des cils quand il tomba finalement sur le suivi de carrière de Nagato. Ses yeux allèrent de l'homme jusqu'à son colocataire, puis l'avocat se tourna vers Itachi :

— Tu m'avais dit qu'il était comptable, marmonna-t-il. Peu importe, vous l'avocat de seconde zone, c'était quoi la stratégie que vous aviez prévu de développer ?

— Je n'en avais pas, se lamenta Ebisu. Pas la moindre piste.

Deidara finit par faire le tour pour s'installer sur une chaise, refermant le dossier, alors qu'Itachi disait « il y a du nouveau ».

Nagato expliqua, suivant la demande de son nouvel avocat, les révélations qui avaient été faites par Mikan, ponctuées de hochements de tête encourageants de Deidara qui ne cachait pas le sourire satisfait qui ourlait ses lèvres.

— C'est par-fait ! scanda-t-il en dévisageant son client. C'est vraiment parfait, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, la stratégie 3, c'était ma préférée !

— Vous en aviez trois ? s'étrangla Ebisu en remontant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

— Sans avoir consulté le dossier, grommela Deidara comme si l'autre magistrat lui adressait un reproche, et seulement avec les rares infos de Tsuki, je n'avais pu imaginer que sept répliques. Mais la trois est définitivement la meilleure. Elle demande à tout le monde d'utiliser toutes ses compétences. La première chose à faire est d'avérer la tromperie. Pour ça, Tsuki, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard, Itachi cilla, sourit et se leva.

— Je t'amène ça.

Le silence tomba entre eux et Deidara en profita, se balançant sur la chaise pour suivre à travers la vitre les farfouillements d'Itachi. Il en avait pour un moment à chercher, se réjouit Deidara. Il prit le temps d'observer Nagato qui se levait pour proposer du café à Ebisu puis, quand il réussit à saisir son regard, Deidara lança à voix basse :

— Il va vous retourner.

L'autre avocat toussota, crachota, des miettes de gâteau parsemèrent la table alors que Nagato tiquait, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Deidara sourit, désignant son ex d'un hochement de tête.

— Itachi. Il va vous retourner. Ce ne sera pas volontaire de sa part, mais il fait ce genre d'effet aux hétéros.

— Je l'avais entendu de façon plus vulgaire, s'amusa Nagato avant de lui proposer du sucre pour son café.

— C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

Haussant les épaules, le policier embarqua la boîte de sucre pour la poser sur la table.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ? Que je m'insurge ? Ce n'est pas une prophétie inévitable, vous n'êtes pas un devin…

Deidara éclata de rire en saisissant la boîte pour déposer un sucre dans son café.

— Je peux prédire la défaite complète de votre ex-épouse, ça compte ?

— On mettra ça au mérite de son infidélité et de vos talents d'avocat, grimaça Nagato. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?


	22. Chapter 22

Une bourrasque de vent plus froid s'engouffra sous ses vêtements, pénétrant le tissu de son écharpe, et Nagato frissonna longuement, reliant son arrêt de tramway à l'avenue qui le ramènerait chez lui. L'air s'était chargé de cette senteur particulière qui annonce une chute de neige et, portant son regard sur les téléphériques dont il distinguait les lumières, il se prit à sourire.

Il aimait cette saison depuis l'enfance. Le mois qui précédait les fêtes de fin d'année s'emplissait toujours d'odeurs délicieuses et les décorations qui fleurissaient sur les devantures des magasins mettaient son cœur en joie.

Se rappelant de comment il allait passer Noël cette année, il perdit son sourire, ses yeux revenant sur le trottoir en avisant une plaque de verglas.

Sa mère le lui avait confirmé, ils seraient tous les cinq réunis pour réveillonner et Nagato s'était senti pâlir quand Fusô lui avait annoncé, ravie, que Yahiko avait accepté de venir passer Noël avec eux, tant elle avait insisté. Oh bien sûr, Nagato n'avait pas révélé à sa mère que son soi-disant meilleur ami était en fait l'amant de sa femme, ça avait été trop dur à prononcer, il espérait encore que Mikan se fût trompée, qu'il eût interprété ce qu'elle avait affirmé, et Maître Tanaka avait été formel : sans preuve, pour l'instant, personne ne devait agir, il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Alors Nagato avait forcé sa voix à prendre des accents ravis pour dire à sa mère « c'est très bien, un Noël en famille » et Itachi, qui était en train de se vernir les ongles sur la table à manger, avait levé des yeux amusés vers lui, quand il avait raccroché.

— Je fêterai Noël avec Jiraiya, avait-il dit. Si jamais tu cherches une excuse pour pas y aller, on va probablement s'enivrer au champagne en regardant moqueusement les films de la concurrence.

— C'est pas cette même concurrence qui a eu le grand prix que vous vouliez ?

— C'est justement pour ça qu'on va se moquer, avait rétorqué Itachi d'un ton plein de sagesse contrebalancée par son air amusé.

Pourtant, à présent qu'il sortait du cabinet de Maître Tanaka, une certaine lassitude s'emparait de lui et prenait le pas sur la colère qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Il avait fait la rencontre de Karin Hôzuki, détective privée, qui avait confirmé la tromperie. Elle avait ricané un « en plus, ils sont même pas discrets » et Deidara avait demandé à Karin de continuer de les suivre, de récolter des informations, pour établir le dossier le plus solide possible.

C'était humiliant, vraiment. Les photos étalées devant lui avaient été prises dans un restaurant où Konan avait toujours refusé d'aller, affirmant qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop chers pour ce qu'ils avaient à la carte voir son meilleur ami porter un regard si amoureux à sa femme dans ce décor appuyait les mensonges auxquels il avait cru sans les questionner, parce qu'il avait eu confiance et ce fut finalement sa propre naïveté qu'il s'était retrouvé à maudire dans le cabinet de l'avocat.

Ce jour-là, c'était encore Zetsu qui se chargeait d'aller récupérer Mikan à l'école. Il avait affirmé qu'il voulait rendre service, mais la petite fille s'était empressée de raconter à son père combien Zetsu aimait bien regarder la maîtresse de l'autre classe. Alors, avec une moue sceptique, Nagato avait hoché la tête vers son ami, ponctuant d'un « rendre service, hein, bien sûr », plus amusé que vexé.

Maître Tanaka avait été parfaitement clair : pour lui, il n'était pas question de signaler le changement d'avocat avant la troisième audience, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Maître Ryôtenbin se préparer et ça passait par entretenir de fausses relations cordiales avec Yahiko. Deidara lui avait dit avec un rictus, « je sais que vous êtes capable de faire semblant, vu que vous laissez Itachi penser que vous êtes comptable ».

Avisant le prêtre de la paroisse à côté en difficulté, Nagato s'approcha prudemment avec un sourire, l'homme tournant vers lui un regard étrange. Il fallut quelques instants au policier pour comprendre que l'ecclésiaste portait un œil de verre, en plus de sa cicatrice sur le menton.

— Puis-je vous aider ? proposa-t-il en tendant la main vers l'homme.

— Oh, je vous en prie, remercia le prêtre avec un sourire. Je n'avais pas vu la plaque de verglas, avant de me garer là, expliqua-t-il en désignant sa vieille voiture aux couleurs camel, je suis bien embarrassé pour ramener mes courses. Je prépare une soupe pour les démunis, il me manquait des ingrédients. Quelques paroissiens et moi-même allons la distribuer ce soir, dans le parc.

Nagato s'empara du sac de courses, qu'il cala sous son bras, tendant l'autre à l'homme afin qu'il pût s'y tenir pour traverser la plaque de verglas sans chuter.

— Vous êtes bien aimable, mon fils. Aurons-nous la chance de vous voir venir nous aider, ce soir ? Cela me permettrait de vous instruire sur le diable et ses intentions.

— Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire, malheureusement.

Le prêtre fronça les sourcils, observant avec attention le profil de l'homme qui s'était porté à son secours.

— Vous semblez grandement soucieux, puis-je vous aider à y voir plus clair ? Pour vous remercier de l'aide généreuse et désintéressée que vous venez de m'offrir.

Nagato soupira, suivant les instructions du vieil homme pour le conduire jusqu'à l'entrée de son église.

— Disons que j'ai l'esprit encombré, ces temps-ci, céda le policier en poussant une porte. Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. Ça me fait déjà du bien de savoir qu'il existe des personnes comme vous.

Souriant, l'homme récupéra son sac de courses et s'inclina légèrement devant Nagato.

— Si jamais vous avez besoin, venez donc ici et demandez le père Danzô. Je saurai me rendre utile.

Le policier le remercia chaleureusement, avant de sortir, son sourire se transformant quand il repensa à l'insistance de l'homme à propos du diable. Il rentra finalement chez lui, restant quelques instants derrière la porte pour écouter les chamailleries de Zetsu avec Mikan, surpris par la présence étouffée d'autres rires qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Il poussa le battant, accueilli par le spectacle de Mikan mettant Zetsu à terre – il avait énormément accompagné le mouvement – sous les regards hilares d'Itachi et quelques-uns de ses amis. Papillonnant des cils, Nagato réceptionna sa fille qui se désintéressa bien vite de Zetsu pour se jeter dans les jambes de son père et lui raconter sa journée.

Il finit par la reposer quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il roula des yeux en voyant le nom de son ex-femme s'afficher sur l'écran.

— Bonsoir, mon amour, que me vaut le déplaisir ? décrocha-t-il avec aigreur.

Autour de lui le silence se fit instantanément, les conversations en sourdine lui parvenaient étouffées, les amis de son colocataire ayant décidé de chuchoter, Zetsu récupérant Mikan pour qu'elle allât s'asseoir avec les autres, pour laisser à Nagato la place pour discuter avec Konan et retirer ses vêtements d'hiver.

— _Quel accueil contradictoire… Je voulais t'appeler parce que quelque chose me turlupine… Mikan a mentionné une des amies de ton colocataire, Hinata… Nous sommes bien d'accord qu'à présent que tu sais comment cette… femme… gagne sa vie, il n'est plus question de la laisser s'occuper de notre enfant ?_

Nagato tourna les yeux vers Hinata. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur Mikan, l'empêchant de rétorquer de façon sèche, puis il se pencha pour délacer ses chaussures.

— Nous ne sommes pas d'accord, soupira-t-il. Quand c'est ma semaine, je gère Mikan et qui l'entoure comme je le souhaite. Si tu voulais t'occuper de mes fréquentations, il fallait rester mariée avec moi.

— _Oh écoute, il ne s'agit pas de nous, il s'agit de donner le meilleur à notre fille et je ne suis pas sûre que cette femme corresponde à ce que nous avions défini en ayant Mikan._

Les chaussures volèrent dans l'entrée, il retira son manteau, qu'il abandonna sur le dossier d'une chaise.

— Ma réponse ne changera pas. Si c'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je vais–

— _Je suis inquiète_ , avoua Konan.

Et Nagato était prompt à la croire. Il consentit à la laisser développer.

— _Hinata est tout de même une actrice de X prisée et réputée. Si elle va la chercher à l'école, que des gens la reconnaissent, quelle image auront-ils de notre fille ? Je ne voudrais pas que ce genre de relations que tu as nuise à Mikan et tu sais combien les associations d'idées sont rapides. Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais l'intention de déménager, alors il vaut peut-être mieux freiner les contacts de suite. Ça évitera que Mikan s'attache trop à des personnes que tu ne seras plus amené à fréquenter par la suite, et ça lui épargnera un chagrin inutile._

S'avançant dans la cuisine, il saisit un verre, ouvrit le robinet pour l'emplir d'eau, avant de soupirer bruyamment, abandonnant son gobelet plein pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et mener la fin de sa conversation sans blesser personne.

— Bon, Konan, maintenant ça suffit. Admettons. Admettons que quelqu'un reconnaisse Hinata, il se passera exactement la même chose que lorsque Maître Iruka a reconnu Itachi, réalisa-t-il. C'est-à-dire strictement rien. Mais si tu veux jouer au contrôle des fréquentations, je trouve que tu as des idées vraiment immondes depuis que tu t'es rapprochée d'Hanae et je ne veux pas de ce genre de pensées nauséabondes près de ma fille. Donnant-donnant ? Tu arrêtes de fréquenter ta meilleure amie ?

— _Hanae ne vend pas son cul, elle n'est pas une actrice de la dégradation de l'image de la femme et elle n'est pas–_

— J'ai plein de choses à faire plus intéressantes que t'écouter, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Il prit un plaisir immense à raccrocher au nez de son ex-épouse, laissant un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres quand il ignora l'appel suivant. Il abandonna son téléphone dans sa chambre, avant de la quitter pour s'approcher du groupe et saluer Kisame, Kiba et Hinata, et Mikan lui tendit un regard curieux :

— C'était Maman ?

— Oui, ma chérie, c'était Maman.

— Vous vous disez quoi ?

— Disiez, corrigea Itachi sans y penser.

— Vous vous disiiiez quoiiii ? reprit Mikan en sautillant sur les genoux d'Oncle Zetsu.

Nagato fit semblant d'hésiter et de céder sous le regard suppliant de sa fille.

— Elle a reçu une lettre du Père Noël qui demande si tu es sage chez Papa aussi. Alors j'ai dit à Maman que j'allais vérifier que tu avais bien pris ta douche et fait tous tes devoirs.

L'enfant porta sa main à sa bouche, comme prise en faute, puis elle sauta à bas de Zetsu pour se précipiter vers sa chambre (« Ne cours pas dans les escaliers, Mikan », grogna Itachi) afin de finir les devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas faits pendant l'étude. Amusé, Nagato regarda la porte de la chambre se fermer puis il ricana.

— Ça marche à tous les coups à cette période de l'année.

— Et en vrai, elle voulait quoi ? grogna Zetsu en se renfrognant d'un coup.

Malgré lui, Nagato tourna les yeux vers Hinata, avant de secouer la tête.

— Rien qui ne vaille la peine qu'on s'y attarde. Par principe, je dirai non à tout ce qu'elle me demande.

— Bah tu m'étonnes, aboya Kiba en serrant Hinata contre lui. Itachi nous a touché deux mots de ton histoire, sérieux, elle abuse. Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je suis acteur de X que j'ai pas de race.

— Un point pour l'homme des cavernes, signala Kisame. Dans mon univers, ne pas respecter un contrat, c'est le déshonneur total. Donc tu as mon soutien.

— Ton univers ? interrogea Nagato sans comprendre.

— BDSM, ricana Kisame.

Fermant les yeux, Nagato décréta qu'il ne voulait pas de cette information, mais remercia tout de même les deux autres acteurs pour le soutien, Itachi soupira finalement en portant ses rétines sur sa montre.

— Vous voulez rester dîner ? C'est Nagato qui cuisine.

* * *

Pendant les quinze jours qui suivirent, Nagato parvint à éviter de se retrouver seul avec Yahiko, esquivant ainsi toute envie subite de lui casser la figure qui aurait pu ruiner ses chances lors de l'audience du 28 décembre.

Il avait bien entendu prévenu Zetsu de ne pas agir contre son ancien meilleur ami, et le coach sportif avait accepté de mauvaise grâce en sifflant « par contre, dès que l'audience est passée, octogone et je lui démonte la face pour ton honneur ».

Karin Hôzuki cherchait toujours à cumuler des preuves et les appels réguliers de Maître Tanaka le rassuraient énormément. Travaillant de concert avec Ebisu, ils avaient réussi à monter un dossier béton et l'orchestration de la séance avait bien avancé.

Depuis le repas qui avait eu lieu chez Nagato et Itachi, Zetsu s'entendait suspicieusement bien avec Kiba, les amenant à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Le policier jaugeait cette connivence d'un œil mitigé, ravi pour Zetsu qui avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté à se faire des amis et vaguement inquiet de l'association des deux.

Lorsque Yahiko frappa à la porte de son bureau, il prit le temps de se composer un visage presque anxieux avant de l'inviter à entrer d'une voix fatiguée. Croiser son regard lui donna envie de se jeter en avant pour lui éclater la tronche, mais il se contenta de sourire quand l'autre lança :

— On se voit quasiment plus, en ce moment, dis donc…

— Je profite au maximum de Mikan, répondit Nagato avec une grimace, quand c'est ma semaine.

Yahiko tira une chaise pour s'asseoir, claquant un journal sur le bureau – qui titrait « Renforcement de la loi de protection de la vie privée : le bras de fer s'achève » – et les yeux de Nagato survolèrent le sous-titre « Les syndicats de police s'indignent de la décision du Sénat, reprochant au texte de saper le travail des agents », puis il observa de nouveau le rouquin qui soupirait.

— Ouais, je suis désolé, avec toutes ces conneries, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Ça va mieux, avec Itachi ?

Nagato saisit le quotidien pour le déplier et se rendre à la page de l'article pour le lire en grommelant – sincèrement – après cette nouvelle loi qui venait étendre encore l'arsenal juridique pour la protection des grands de ce monde qui souhaitaient cacher des choses aux enquêteurs.

— J'ai cédé du terrain. Vu qu'Ebisu n'est absolument pas convaincu de gagner, je préfère que l'ambiance soit bonne quand elle est là. Enfin, écarta-t-il en désignant le journal. Au moins, je comprends pourquoi le commissaire voulait tant pour qu'on finisse les Sharingan Industries au plus vite.

— C'est un scandale, rebondit Yahiko sans paraître insister sur le divorce. Comme si c'était pas assez difficile de mettre la main sur les méchants, maintenant, la justice va aller dans leur sens. Ça me fout hors de moi !

— Le syndicat va faire quelque chose ?

— J'sais pas, j'ai pas eu le temps d'y passer, vraiment, on est toujours en mission. Tu veux que je prenne des renseignements ? Je te donnerai ce que j'ai à Noël…

Feignant l'étonnement, Nagato sourit :

— C'est vrai que tu seras là, ça me fera plaisir. Quand ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait invité Konan,ça permettra d'éviter les disputes, je suis rassuré de savoir que tu seras présent ! On fait une petite soirée chez moi, pour Nouvel An, tu voudras venir ?

À vrai dire, c'était assez facile de faire semblant. Les automatismes ne s'étaient pas perdus, les plaisanteries finirent par arriver toutes seules et pendant quelques instants, il oublia la traîtrise, il oublia la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en entendant Mikan, en voyant les photos, et il eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière.

Quand Yahiko quitta son bureau sur un éclat de rire, Nagato laissa le sien mourir, et le chagrin le frappa avec force. Effectivement, leur relation était comme ça depuis la naissance de Mikan. Quelque chose lui serra soudainement le cœur, alors qu'il se souvenait des paroles de Maître Tanaka : « Ça peut vous blesser, ce que Karin va trouver. Elle va gratter loin… Vous allez peut-être découvrir que votre meilleur ami vous trompe depuis des années. »

Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de son dos, se perdant sur sa nuque et le forçant à fermer les paupières.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu « C'est vous, le père ? » d'un air étonné, les yeux se portant sur Yahiko avec stupeur ? Combien de fois avait-il dû expliquer que oui, lui aussi était roux comme son ami quand il était petit, qu'il avait foncé avec l'âge ? Que oui, Mikan était sa fille ? Comment pourrait-elle être celle de son meilleur ami ?

Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de grogner de rage et de pleurer, se forçant à penser à autre chose, à ne pas revenir sur ça, Mikan était son enfant, il en était certain. Mikan était son enfant, par-delà les gènes et ça ne changeait rien si elle n'était pas vraiment de son sang, c'était tout de même son bébé, sa princesse et son rayon de soleil. N'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, quand il franchit le seuil de chez lui, plusieurs heures plus tard, le doute continuait de le ronger. Prenant sur lui, il se força à aller taper à la porte du bureau d'Itachi, malgré un accord tacite qui disait qu'il ne poserait jamais un orteil dans cet antre de la pornographie. Il évita soigneusement tous les posters, les DVD et la vidéo mise en pause – _yerk_ , pensa-t-il tout de même – pour tortiller ses mains en cherchant ses mots, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son colocataire.

— Tu fais souvent des analyses de sang, posa-t-il comme base de réflexion.

Itachi hocha la tête, faisant pivoter son fauteuil vers Nagato qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien dans ses pompes.

— Oui, tous les quinze jours. Pour vérifier qu'aucune maladie ne circule sur les plateaux. Certains de mes collègues ont une vie privée intense.

— Ils sont discrets ? Dans ce laboratoire, ils sont… Ils sont discrets ?

Approuvant avec fougue, Itachi entreprit de raconter l'anonymat dont les tests étaient entourés dans la base du laboratoire, la diffusion des résultats d'une part auprès de Jiraiya, d'autre part auprès des acteurs – c'était contractuel et c'était la seule information sur la santé de son personnel qui était communiquée, en outre.

Jiraiya demandait également des contrôles de toxicomanie, mais c'était principalement dû à des problèmes survenus sur le tournage quelques années plus tôt, après qu'un des acteurs fut revenu sur les plateaux shooté à la cocaïne après une soirée particulièrement mouvementée.

Quand il finit sa tirade, Nagato hocha la tête, baissant les yeux.

— Et… Est-ce qu'ils font les tests de paternité ?

— Les tests de paternité ? Mais pourq… Mikan est ta fille, rassura-t-il immédiatement. C'est certain.

— Je veux seulement que tu répondes à ma question, pas que tu me lances des paroles creuses pour lesquelles ni toi ni moi n'avons de certitude. Ose me dire que ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Capitulant, Itachi soupira.

— Ce serait mentir. C'est vrai que j'y ai déjà pensé. Mais réfléchis bien, si les tests reviennent négatifs, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

— J'en sais rien, confessa Nagato. J'en sais rien, je crois que j'ai besoin de me rassurer et de me dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de réel entre Konan et moi. Qu'il y a eu quelque chose d'heureux dans notre histoire et que tout n'est pas un échec.

Avisant l'air perdu de son colocataire, Itachi secoua la tête.

— Bien sûr que c'était réel. Même si… Même si Mikan n'avait pas ton sang, tu es son père et tu l'aimes comme ta fille et…

Il se tut finalement, secouant la tête.

— Ils font les tests de paternité, confirma-t-il. Mais je t'en conjure, réfléchis bien avant de le faire. Mikan est bien trop mignonne pour payer un possible négatif dont elle n'est pas responsable. Elle t'aime si fort, ne prends pas le risque de la blesser.

Nagato soupira bruyamment, attrapant le courrier que lui tendait Itachi – où il trouverait toutes les informations du laboratoire afin d'effectuer les tests –, notant au passage que son colocataire était de toute évidence en bonne santé. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée, pensa-t-il avec dépit.


	23. Chapter 23

Le bouchon se hissa hors du goulot de la bouteille de champagne avec un « pop » satisfaisant, et Madara émit un léger rire en récupérant la coupe que lui tendit le serveur pour la faire passer jusqu'à Izuna, avant de remettre la deuxième à Itachi et de garder la troisième entre ses doigts.

— À nos victoires, scanda-t-il, aussi minces soient-elles !

Les coupes s'entrechoquèrent, Izuna portant la coupe à ses lèvres avec réticence, n'y trempant qu'à peine les lèvres, alors que Madara vidait la sienne d'une traite. Il porta un regard à son cadet l'incitant d'un regard à s'asseoir.

— Détends-toi, petit frère. On a le droit de se reposer une soirée de temps en temps, surtout pour fêter une telle avancée.

— Si tu le dis, soupira Izuna de sa voix aux inflexions si dures avant de finalement prendre une position plus souple sur la chaise où il avait pris place. Comment se passent tes… tournages, Itachi ?

Surpris, haussant un sourcil face à la pause un peu insultante qu'avait prise Izuna, l'acteur consulta son oncle du regard qui lui fit signe de ne pas prêter attention au ton du dernier Uchiha présent. Itachi esquissa un sourire, reportant ses yeux sur le bras droit de Madara :

— Très bien, je vous remercie. Nous allons bientôt commencer le tournage d' _Un flic à Vice-city,_ c'est un véritable tournant dans ma carrière. Je m'éloigne totalement du film pornographique classique, c'est un pari risqué.

— Vraiment ? s'interrogea Madara avec un sourire. En quoi ?

— Déjà, au début du film, mon personnage est hétérosexuel. En termes de performance personnelle, pour moi, c'est risqué, il y a des scènes de sexe réel avec ma partenaire.

— En quoi est-ce différent de la pornographie ? questionna Izuna, curieux bien malgré lui. Je pensais que la pornographie était déjà du sexe réel.

Itachi lui porta un regard d'autant plus surpris qu'il était rare d'entendre l'homme émettre des phrases de plus de quelques syllabes. L'acteur pensait que la différence entre le sexe et la pornographie était plutôt évidente, aussi fit-il très attention quand il répondit à ne pas vexer l'homme en le prenant pour un idiot.

— Il s'agit plutôt de reproduire une scène de sexe comme un film classique, mais sans tous les accessoires utilisés pour simuler la pénétration, elle sera véritable, c'est très différent de la pornographie.

_Et c'est très inquiétant que vous confondiez sexe réel et pornographie, je plains vos partenaires,_ tut-il.

Et si le sexe classique avait tendance à l'ennuyer un peu, il n'en restait pas moins parfaitement conscient qu'il jouait des rôles dans des films et que ce qui ressortait à l'écran n'était absolument pas le reflet de ce qu'il se passait réellement sur les plateaux. Ou dans sa vie personnelle. Principalement parce qu'il n'avait aucune vie personnelle de ce genre.

— Ah bon, rétorqua Izuna en croisant les bras d'un air pensif. Eh bien, je me coucherai moins bête, je suppose.

— Et ton colocataire, dévia Madara, comment se porte-t-il ?

— Il a appris quelle était ma profession, grimaça Itachi avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de ce fabuleux champagne. Il l'a assez mal reçu.

D'un geste, Madara exigea un second service, Izuna refusant une seconde coupe de champagne et prenant un regard plein de reproches de son frère.

— Tu devrais vraiment te laisser aller, parfois, s'exaspéra Madara. Dois-je intercéder en ta faveur auprès de lui ? revint-il vers Itachi qui se prit à sourire.

— Non, ça va mieux. Je crois qu'il commence à me pardonner. Il me parle de nouveau, en tout cas. Ce n'est pas encore aussi complice qu'avant, mais ça revient…

Il se tut une seconde, mordillant ses lèvres d'un air embarrassé, ses joues se colorant d'un peu de rose – il ne sut pas si c'était dû au champagne qui lui montait à la tête, ou s'il s'agissait de l'embarras.

— Je… Je crois qu'il me plaît. Mais je… Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être seulement qu'il est paternel avec moi, et… Je vous avais dit qu'il s'assurait que je ne fasse rien qui me mette en danger…

Madara hocha la tête, son regard se faisant perçant et Itachi leva la tête vers lui.

— Ah non, mon oncle, ne menez pas une enquête qui me mettrait mal à l'aise. Je vous en prie, je connais ce regard, vous avez traumatisé mon dernier petit-ami.

— S'il est impressionné par si peu, il ne te mérite pas, trancha Madara avec un sourire. Mais très bien, si tu insistes, je ne mènerai pas d'enquête.

— J'insiste. Il ne sait pas qui je suis et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le sache. J'aime mieux qu'il pense à moi comme son coloc acteur de X.

— Alors tu espères qu'il finisse par regarder tes films et par se rendre compte qu'en fait, ça lui plaît ? ricana l'homme d'affaires.

Le rire trouva un écho à la fois chez Izuna et Itachi qui finit sa coupe sous la pression du serveur qui souhaitait le resservir.

— Ça fait scénario de mauvais film, ça, répondit l'acteur, amusé. Mais très honnêtement, il ne comprend déjà pas pourquoi je fais ce métier, je n'ose imaginer comment il réagirait si je lui expliquais que j'ai renoncé à ce que j'avais pour ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait comprendre que je fais seulement quelque chose que j'aime.

Izuna secoua la tête avec un soupir.

— Si c'était le cas, alors Madara aurait raison : il ne te mérite pas.

— De toute façon, nous n'en sommes pas là, et nous n'y serons probablement jamais, il est hétéro. Je suis seulement très satisfait qu'il accepte de me parler. Je ferai probablement une apparition à la troisième audience de son procès, annonça-t-il. Deidara voudrait que j'y aille, mais il souhaiterait que j'y aille en tenue de tournage.

— Totalement nu ? s'étonna Izuna. Ça fait mauvais genre, dans un tribunal.

Madara ne put retenir le fou rire qui lui échappa à la fin de sa réplique, imaginant son neveu pénétrer nu dans une salle d'audience, face à un juge qui avait probablement presque trois fois son âge. L'image cocasse resta imprimée sur sa rétine, intriguant son frère et son neveu, jusqu'à en pleurer. Quand il essuya le bord de ses yeux avec un soupir dans lequel flottait encore le son de son rire, il porta à son cadet un regard attendri.

— Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il faudrait que tu te détendes plus. Tu es la personne la plus drôle que je connaisse.

Itachi contempla la complicité des deux frères avec un peu de nostalgie vissée au fond du cœur et, brutalement, Sasuke lui manqua. Il aurait aimé pouvoir conserver une relation aussi complice avec son cadet et le protéger comme Madara protégeait Izuna.

C'était peut-être l'approche de Noël, peut-être, mais il eut envie d'entendre le son de sa voix, de savoir comment il se portait et ses yeux se perdirent sur la table. Quand Madara lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il mentit, un pieux mensonge, prétendant être seulement fatigué. Son oncle ne le crut pas, mais n'en dit rien.

Quand Itachi rentra chez lui, il sentait vraiment l'alcool et ses lunettes ne suffisaient plus à maintenir son champ de vision parfaitement clair. Il s'écroula sur son lit, ravi d'avoir accepté que le chauffeur de Madara le raccompagnât, espérant qu'un verre d'eau finirait par se matérialiser sur sa table de chevet comme par enchantement.

Il se réveilla une première fois quelques heures plus tard, assoiffé, et un récipient plein d'une eau rafraîchissante avait fait son apparition à ses côtés, ses couvertures rabattues sur lui. Un sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait ses yeux en direction de la chambre de son colocataire.

* * *

Le matin du 25 décembre, ce fut un coup de sonnette appuyé et impatient qui réveilla Nagato. Il mit quelques instants à se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre chez sa mère. Il avait fait la route de nuit, comme souvent, et pesté tout du long contre cette foutue neige qui l'obligeait à ralentir l'allure.

Se redressant dans son lit, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter sa fille s'écrier « Oooooh ! Le Père Noël il a laissé plein de cadeaux, ici ! », la voix de l'enfant bientôt ponctuée par celle de Yahiko. Nagato se laissa retomber sur son matelas en secouant la tête.

— Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de bien faire semblant, grommela-t-il à l'adresse de son plafond. Vous me prenez vraiment pour le dernier des cons.

La colère qui se réveilla le força à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les couvertures, tâtonnant le sol près de son lit à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Quand il le déverrouilla, la lumière de l'écran le fit plisser les paupières alors qu'il accédait au milliard de messages que Zetsu lui avait envoyés pour savoir comment il allait, si ce n'était pas trop dur, dans quelle ville il souhaitait enterrer le corps de Yahiko, si ça pouvait attendre le printemps, histoire que la terre dégèle, s'il pensait, grâce à la photo, que la dinde qu'il s'était préparée était assez cuite, si ses cadeaux lui avaient plu, s'il avait déjà été arrêté par les flics et le dernier, finalement, qui disait : « J'dois appeler Itachi et Kiba pour qu'ils paient ta caution, c'est ça ? » auquel il répondit un « Relax, je me réveille à peine. ».

Consentant finalement à s'extirper de son lit douillet et confortable, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever pour passer la porte de sa chambre et descendre les marches.

Arrivé en bas, il tomba sur Mikan qui se jeta sur lui et il scruta son visage à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui indiquerait qui était le père de cette enfant, un trait héréditaire qui viendrait de lui et de seulement lui. Les yeux bleus de sa fille pouvaient aussi bien venir de lui que de Yahiko, et le nez retroussé, les quelques taches de rousseur venaient clairement du côté de Konan. Il se concentra pour écouter ce que disait l'enfant :

— … spère que le Père Noël m'a apporté la maison de la poupée !

— On verra ça après le repas, ma chérie, d'accord ? Tu me laisses dire bonjour à Mamie ?

Un sourire plus tard, il se tourna vers sa mère qui venait de s'approcher pour lui tendre l'enfant, embrassant sa joue au passage.

— Bonjour, Maman.

— Bonjour mon fils, tu es arrivé très tard, cette nuit, je t'ai entendu. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Beaucoup de neige… Je suis parti tard, aussi, je dois bien l'admettre.

Désapprouvant d'un mouvement de tête, Fusô soupira en replaçant Mikan sous son bras.

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu roules de nuit, pourtant… Va t'installer, j'espère que tu as faim !

À vrai dire, pas vraiment. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, passer tout un repas avec Yahiko, Konan, Mikan et sa mère, c'était dérangeant.

Les deux premiers passeraient sûrement tout leur repas à essayer au maximum d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux, lui-même devant tout faire pour ne pas montrer à Yahiko qu'il savait tout et qu'il lui en voudrait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Le fait était que maintenant que les soupçons avaient effleuré son esprit, il ne parvenait plus à regarder son enfant comme avant, il y avait une certaine retenue en lui, il cherchait sans trouver un signe qui pourrait montrer qu'il avait tort de douter. Écoutant les conseils d'Itachi, il avait reporté à plus tard la possibilité de faire un test de paternité, se convainquant que ce n'était pas si grave, tentant de s'assurer qu'il était certain qu'elle était bien de lui, mais il n'y parvenait pas vraiment.

Et au milieu de tout ça, sa mère, qui détestait les conflits, ferait probablement tout pour ménager la chèvre et le chou, amplifiant sans le vouloir un malaise qui ne pourrait se dissiper que quand Nagato les aurait tous deux jetés hors de sa vie. Il n'avait rien dit à sa mère. Il craignait qu'elle ne comprît pas, qu'elle se rangeât du côté de ses deux ex. Il lui avait souvent semblé que sa mère préférait Yahiko qui avait tellement plus de qualités que lui-même. Et Fusô avait toujours eu un énorme faible pour Konan, en qui elle se reconnaissait quand elle était plus jeune. Alors, il s'était tu.

Peut-être avait-il eu tort, s'en voulut-il en se forçant à ne pas rejeter Yahiko qui s'approchait de lui pour l'enlacer en lui promettant son soutien durant le repas.

_« J'en veux pas de ton soutien »_

Sa voix intérieure se tut à l'approche de l'enfant qui s'installa près de lui et, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien mis sa serviette sur ses genoux, que ses mains étaient propres, Nagato sortit son téléphone pour consulter la notification qui venait de se signaler par un bip sonore.

Il éclata de rire et montra le téléphone à sa fille :

— Tiens, regarde, Itachi aussi fête Noël.

— C'est qui le monsieur à côté ?

Récupérant son téléphone, Nagato avisa son colocataire, l'air dépité, vêtu d'un splendide pull en laine à tête de renne aux couleurs criardes verte et rouge, le serre-tête assorti et l'homme d'environ soixante ans qui se tenait près de lui, l'enlaçant par le cou, bien plus souriant. Un bout de doigt passait sur l'objectif de l'appareil-photo. Le policier sourit à sa fille.

— C'est Jiraiya, son père adoptif. Tu sais, il nous en a parlé, de Jiraiya, c'est lui qui t'a donné ta caméra.

Elle hocha la tête, et reprit le téléphone de son père pour enclencher la caméra. Elle tira Nagato vers elle avec un « Souris, Papa ! » puis elle appuya sur le bouton, avant d'expédier la photo sous le regard de Konan qui papillonna des cils.

— Tu t'entends bien avec ton colocataire, lança-t-elle innocemment.

Forçant un sourire sur sa bouche, Nagato se redressa, tourna la tête vers la cuisine pour savoir ce que faisait sa mère. La conversation allait partir sur une pente glissante, il le sentait.

— Je n'ai absolument pas envie de répondre à ton interrogatoire, affirma-t-il d'une voix douce, pas devant Mikan, pas trois jours avant l'audience pour le divorce et certainement pas le jour de Noël.

— Maître Iruka, rebondit Mikan, il dit que c'est pas grave d'avoir des parents divorcés et que c'est pas parce que vous vous divorcez que ça veut dire que vous m'aimez plus. Et Maître Iruka, il aime bien Itachi, il est tout rouge quand c'est Itachi qui vient me chercher.

Nagato sentit son cœur se serrer une seconde. Il n'avait pas réalisé que sa fille pourrait craindre être la cause du divorce de ses parents, et l'idée du test de paternité lui effleura l'esprit un instant. Il retira sa main de près de sa fille et Yahiko réagit, en lui portant un regard plein de reproches, il changea de sujet :

— Ah bon ? Maître Iruka est amoureux d'Itachi ?

— Nan, répondit Mikan en saisissant son verre d'eau alors que Fusô revenait avec un plat immense entre les mains. Il le trouve beau, c'est pas pareil. Mais c'est vrai il est beau, pas vrai, Papa ?

— Euh… Maman, tu as besoin de moi ? détourna Nagato.

Sa mère posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever, souriant et secouant la tête.

— Mais non, mon chéri, reste assis, je m'en occupe.

Il retint un grognement, Yahiko attira de nouveau l'attention sur lui :

— Pour Nouvel An, c'est chez toi, c'est ça ? Y aura qui ?

Nagato força une fois de plus son sourire, se disant qu'à la fin du repas, ses joues seraient endolories. Quand Fusô revint, pour apporter le dernier plat, elle amena également une distraction inattendue, réorientant les conversations sur Mikan en lui demandant ce qu'elle espérait avoir pour Noël.

L'enfant reporta son regard sur le sapin coloré et clignotant ainsi que le tas de paquets aux teintes acidulées, ses joues s'agrémentèrent d'une légère touche de rose alors qu'elle racontait à sa grand-mère exactement tout ce qu'elle espérait trouver sous le sapin, captivant l'attention des quatre adultes qui évitaient d'échanger des regards.

Fusô ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de son garçon. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté de la situation, il lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait récupérer sa femme, mais ce n'était pas avec de la soupe à la grimace qu'il pourrait de nouveau charmer Konan, ni même en tenant coûte que coûte à rester dans cet appartement, certes magnifique, mais étrangement peuplé.

Non, vraiment, la mère de Nagato ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait son fils. Il avait toujours eu des traits de personnalité qu'elle n'avait jamais su expliquer, mais tout de même, autant de contradiction était presque insultant. Elle finit par le pousser du genou pour qu'il arrêtât de jouer à ce drôle de jeu dont elle ne saisissait pas les règles et il lui retourna un regard empli de questions.

Le repas se déroula dans ce mélange sournois de tension et de tentatives de réconciliation entre les deux partis, rythmé par le babillement indifférent de Mikan, par les caresses retenues de Nagato qui ne parvenait plus à se comporter normalement avec elle et par les toussotements de gêne émanant de Yahiko.

La matriarche, toutefois, finit par comprendre, entre le plat et le dessert, les raisons pour lesquelles son fils se montrait aussi grincheux. Il était parti accompagner Mikan pour qu'elle se passât les mains sous l'eau, grimpant les escaliers, elle le suivant pour pouvoir lui toucher deux mots de tout ceci.

Bien entendu, il l'avait gentiment envoyé promener et, dépitée, elle était descendue par les escaliers, sans le moindre bruit. Quand elle était parvenue sur les dernières marches, elle s'était figée, horrifiée face au spectacle étrange de sa bru pendue au cou de celui qu'elle avait considéré comme un fils jusqu'à ce moment.

Dire qu'elle était choquée n'était rien : elle ne parvenait pas réellement à s'expliquer ce qu'elle voyait et elle allait protester, vivement les inviter à se séparer – pas de ça sous son toit, certainement pas, pour qui se prenaient-ils ? N'avaient-ils pas _honte_ ? – quand une main autoritaire se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard violet de son fils qui contemplait le spectacle d'un air tellement dégoûté qu'elle le suivit sans protester. Ils s'enfermèrent dans sa chambre et, tendant l'oreille pour écouter le ruissèlement de l'eau provenant de la salle de bains, Fusô chuchota rapidement :

— Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang ? Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ?

— J'en ai peur, répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais surtout ne dis rien, je suis au courant de cette saloperie et mon avocat veut s'en servir dans le divorce, sans qu'ils puissent rien voir venir. J'ai absolument besoin que tu fasses comme si de rien n'était… Et puis, je… préférerais que Mikan n'assiste pas à ce genre de disputes…

Fusô se laissa tomber sur le lit encore défait de son fils, secouant la tête avec tristesse.

— Bon sang, mon chéri, je suis désolée, si j'avais su… Si j'avais su, je serais venue fêter Noël toute seule avec toi… Quand je pense que je les considérais comme ma famille ! se fâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Comment osent-ils te faire ça, à toi ? Je suis furieuse !

Souriant, Nagato s'assit aux côtés de sa mère qui saisit ses mains, qui l'enlaça, qui l'embrassa sur le front.

— Tu ne méritais pas une telle trahison. Je suis désolée, désolée, de faire peser ça sur tes épaules, je me sens tellement mal…

Il ne répondit pas, entendant la porte s'ouvrit et Mikan apparut, les mains encore un peu humides.

— Papa, j'ai fini, on peut aller ouvrir les cadeaux, maintenant ?

Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une attente presque douloureuse et Nagato sentit toute sa colère s'évaporer. Ensemble, ils descendirent les marches, retrouvant Yahiko et Konan assis, et Fusô se crispa légèrement quand elle retourna dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le dessert.

— Bon, il est temps de passer à l'ouverture des cadeaux, lança-t-elle en revenant pour tenter d'apaiser l'atmosphère tendue.

Sous la table, elle agrippa les doigts de son fils en lui offrant un regard plein d'amour et de soutien. Mikan sauta à bas de sa chaise en criant de joie, se précipitant sur les cadeaux et Konan pivota vers sa fille, la retenant avant qu'elle plonge la tête la première dans le tas de cadeaux.

— Tu fais la distribution, ma chérie ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et tendit la main vers un premier cadeau cherchant l'étiquette. L'air concentré, elle déchiffra :

— Ya... hi... ko... Parrain ! C'est pour toi ! Le Père Noël il t'a apporté ça !

Yahiko reçut entre ses mains le paquet, puis, reconnaissant l'écriture de son meilleur ami, il lui adressa un immense sourire, auquel Nagato répondit en espérant que ce serait vite fini. En plus, il avait choisi un présent sympathique, pour cet immonde tas de mensonges. Même le cadeau pour son ex-femme était sympa. Exigence de Maître Tanaka : « ils ne doivent pas voir que vous avez changé votre esprit, il faut qu'ils soient persuadés que vous espérez toujours retrouver votre ex-conjointe. »

— Elle a fait des progrès, complimenta Fusô, c'est super.

Konan hocha la tête en récupérant d'un air surpris le cadeau qu'elle avait reçu, visiblement de son ex-mari. Elle lui porta un regard difficile à interpréter, avant de sourire à son ancienne belle-mère.

— Oui, c'est grâce à cette nouvelle école et son professeur.

— Maître Iruka est vraiment bien, confirma Nagato. Il est très compétent et il a les progrès de ses élèves à cœur. Quand je suis allé à la précédente réunion parents-professeurs, il avait l'air presque plus fier que moi de ses progrès.

— Quand sera la prochaine ? demanda Konan avec un sourire – sincère pour une fois.

Les yeux de Nagato revinrent vers elle.

— Début janvier, tu pourras être présente ?

— Probablement, oui, confirma-t-elle.

— ET TOUS LES AUTRES, ILS SONT POUR MOI ! scanda Mikan en sautant partout. WAOUH, IL EST ÉNOOOORME ! rajouta-t-elle en désignant un carton qui lui arrivait à peu près au niveau des yeux. On peut les ouvrir ? Dis, Maman, je peux les ouvrir ?

Konan n'eut même pas le temps de finir de hocher la tête qu'un large bruit de déchirement retentissait dans la pièce, alors que l'enfant s'attelait à l'ouverture de tous les cadeaux, ponctuant chaque découverte d'un « Waouh ! c'est trop génial ! ». Un instant, un instant à peine, les tensions s'envolèrent et les adultes échangèrent des œillades pleines de tendresse pour la fillette dont les cheveux étaient parsemés de morceaux de papier cadeau, de scotch et de Bolduc.

Elle avait laissé le plus gros pour la fin, posant avec minutie chaque cadeau qu'elle avait reçu en deux piles différentes : « Ça, c'est pour chez Papa », « Ça, c'est pour chez Maman ».

Quand elle parvint enfin au bout de l'immense pile (« elle est trop gâtée », avait soupiré Fusô et Nagato avait ri « tu es pour moitié responsable de ça, Maman »), elle tourna vers ses parents en désignant le paquet.

— J'espère que c'est la maison pour mes poupées !

Konan chercha le regard de son ex-mari pour essayer d'évaluer ses réactions et il haussa les épaules. La maison de poupée dont elle parlait était une structure en plastique modulable qui permettait d'agencer des pièces pour faire évoluer ses poupées. Hélas, ce cadeau était parfaitement hors de budget, que ce fût pour l'un ou l'autre des parents. Et l'énorme paquet qu'elle désignait avait été choisi et emballé par Itachi – plus vraisemblablement par les vendeurs du magasin qui l'avaient ensuite fait livrer à l'appartement.

Dégainant son téléphone, il activa le mode caméra afin de filmer la scène pour l'envoyer à son colocataire. Sur son écran, il y avait deux messages de Zetsu (« En attendant, ma dinde était bonne ! Puisqu'on parle de dinde, j'espère que Konan s'étouffe », « avec sa dinde, bien sûr ! »).

Un sourire en coin sur le visage, il activa l'enregistrement : les ongles de Mikan agrippèrent un bord de papier et elle déchira, avant de pousser un cri ravi, reprenant l'ouverture avec plus de hâte.

— Papa, s'écria la petite fille, t'as vu le Père Noël il m'a amené la maison pour mes poupées !

Malgré lui, il se redressa légèrement, heureux de s'entendre ainsi interpelé en premier pour exhiber ce cadeau et il lui sourit en continuant à filmer.

— J'ai vu, ma chérie, c'est super !

— OWIII, je vais pouvoir jouer avec Itachi !

La compréhension éclaira le visage de Yahiko et quelque chose d'approbateur glissa dans ses yeux – comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'éducation de Mikan, cet enfoiré, comme s'il avait son mot à dire. Nagato déglutit, ravalant sa colère et ses yeux glissèrent sur Mikan à qui il adressa le plus large sourire possible :

— Tu dis bonjour à Itachi, ma chérie ? Je vais lui envoyer la vidéo !

— Mais Papa, t'es trop nul pour faire des films ! Itachi, t'as vu ? T'as vu ? Je l'ai eue ! T'avais raison, si j'suis très sage, le Père Noël, il me donne des cadeaux trop cools !

La vidéo fut envoyée promptement et Mikan retourna à ses cadeaux, ignorant parfaitement sa grand-mère qui lui demandait de venir prendre le dessert.


	24. Chapter 24

Le grand jour, enfin.

Si Nagato n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que son colocataire quant au motif de sa chemise, il l'avait mise sans angoisse le matin même, la boutonnant avec soin, prenant garde de ne pas la froisser en enfilant sa veste – et son arme, toujours bien cachée sous la veste taillée sur mesure. Itachi avait replacé son col, avant de hocher la tête et de murmurer un « à tout à l'heure » qui l'avait fait frissonner sans qu'il ne pût identifier la source de ce frisson.

Il était à présent assis confortablement sur le banc, aux côtés de Yahiko et Ebisu qui consultait sa montre régulièrement, vérifiant l'heure avec une pointe de stress. Face à eux, Konan était indécemment assurée et Nagato lutta pour retenir un rictus moqueur.

Oh, comme il avait hâte de voir ce sourire fondre, comme il avait hâte de voir cet avocat rougeaud perdre toute sa confiance en lui et bégayer. Sa jambe commença à battre un rythme erratique et son ancien meilleur ami y plaqua une main rassurante, se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille :

— Ne sois pas si nerveux, ça va bien se passer.

Percevant sa phrase, Konan haussa un sourcil, tournant son regard vers Ebisu qui secouait la tête d'un air anxieux. Bien entendu, elle se méprenait complètement sur les raisons de l'angoisse qui saisissait l'avocat de son ex-mari, mais il se garda bien de la détromper, pinçant les lèvres pour hocher du menton en direction de Yahiko.

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder », avait expliqué Maître Tanaka, la veille, lors du dernier rendez-vous secret qu'ils avaient eu avant l'audience. « Ebisu, cher collègue, c'est à vous que revient l'honneur de débuter le grand jeu. J'aimerais que vous soyez nerveux. Visiblement nerveux. Ça va les endormir. »

Lorsqu'Ebisu avait demandé comment il était censé faire une telle chose, être anxieux sur commande, Tenten avait dit « je m'en charge, ne vous inquiétez pas » avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Il sera parfait ». Si l'avocat incompétent s'était étonné de cette prédiction quelque peu hâtive quand on connaissait ses performances habituelles devant un public, elle n'avait finalement pas eu tort : il respirait la nervosité, probablement dû au reste du plan de Deidara, risqué, osé, mais totalement convaincant.

Le juge finit par arriver, saluant chaque personne présente et il pénétra dans la salle d'audience, chacun rejoignant la place qu'il avait jusqu'à présent occupée. Nagato ferma les paupières et se força à souffler, jetant à son tour un œil à sa montre, le temps du récapitulatif, puis il tourna la tête vers Konan qui semblait presque ennuyée de se trouver là.

_Tu vas voir, chérie, dans quelques minutes, tu seras moins à l'aise._

Nagato tendit un léger regard sur Yahiko, installé derrière lui, s'étant déplacé à l'arrivée du juge. Son ex meilleur ami se redressa pour lui souffler un rapide : « courage, ça va aller ! » auquel l'ex-mari répondit d'un hochement de tête discret.

Le juge Sarutobi laissa passer un silence dans lequel il rouvrit le dossier concernant ce dossier, portant un air atterré sur les dernières lignes du rapport de greffier. Bien entendu, il n'avait en rien oublié cette histoire, elle était suffisamment originale pour tenir les promesses faites par Onoki : un policier et son épouse infirmière divorçaient pour faute, laquelle étant un abandon du domicile au profit d'un appartement loué à une star du X, avec lequel le policier vivait.

Le vieil homme tendit un regard à son ami qui semblait peut-être un peu trop confiant, mais compte tenu des affaires défendues par l'autre avocat, il était difficile de lui en vouloir. Ebisu était en train d'éponger son front, déjà en sueur dans son vêtement de magistrat, n'attendant que l'accord du juge pour commencer à plaider la cause de son client.

S'assurant que le moment était propice, Hiruzen Sarutobi finit par donner le signal à Ebisu, qui glissa sur le banc pour franchir la barrière de bois clair et s'avancer dans le centre de l'arène.

— Madame Uzumaki, cher confrère, monsieur le greffier, monsieur Nakamura, monsieur Uzumaki, cher client, énuméra-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il souffla et ses épaules se relâchèrent alors qu'il relevait la tête vers le juge.

— La dernière audience avait révélé des informations dont je n'avais pas connaissance à propos du colocataire de mon client, dévoilant ainsi sa profession – acteur de X. Face à une telle situation, je dois avouer mon incompétence.

Onoki Ryôtenbin retint un sourire. Si seulement il n'y avait que dans un cas comme celui-ci qu'il était incompétent… Commencer un plaidoyer en admettant qu'il ne tenait pas la route, c'était inédit, même pour cet avocat. Il échangea une œillade avec sa cliente, c'était quasiment dans la poche, la rassura-t-il en murmurant à son oreille.

Le juge Sarutobi leur jeta un regard d'avertissement puis revint vers Ebisu, avançant légèrement son buste pour accéder à son micro.

— Maître Tobita, où souhaitez-vous en venir ? demanda-t-il.

— Je renonce à défendre cette affaire, déclara Ebisu en s'épongeant le front. Je crains malheureusement de ne pouvoir offrir à mon client le plaidoyer qu'il mérite. J'ai eu beau y réfléchir, je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre piste pour lui.

Ebisu se tourna vers Nagato, ses yeux glissant au passage sur Yahiko qui avait considérablement blanchi, sa bouche bayant sans grâce. Nagato adressa un sourire à Ebisu, hochant doucement la tête.

— Je comprends, Maître Tobita. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce que vous avez pu.

— Je regrette sincèrement, confessa Ebisu, j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous, vraiment, vous m'êtes sympathique.

Il s'avança, passa de nouveau la barrière et récupéra sa sacoche, se tournant une dernière fois pour contempler toutes les personnes présentes.

— Vraiment je regrette, monsieur le juge.

Le bruit de ses pas résonna dans le silence éberlué que son abandon avait laissé tomber sur la salle. Nagato s'étira longuement, avant de s'installer confortablement, écoutant la lourde porte claquer. La main de Yahiko enserra son épaule avec force et il se tourna vers lui.

— Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il a le droit de faire ça ? Comment tu vas faire ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit Nagato en jetant un œil à sa montre.

_Dix secondes._

Il prit le temps de savourer la victoire facile qui s'afficha sur le visage de Maître Ryôtenbin, l'éclat de joie sur celui de Konan, puis ses yeux trouvèrent le juge qui inscrivait cette défection sur le dossier. Quand la plume s'immobilisa, le magistrat remonta ses rétines pour les poser sur Nagato.

— Que souhaitez-vous faire, Monsieur Uzumaki ?

Nagato se leva.

_Cinq secondes._ Réglé comme du papier à musique. Exactement ce que Deidara avait calculé : _« la mise en scène, on va la pousser jusqu'au bout. Et s'il y a des couacs, on improvisera »_.

— Permettez-moi, monsieur le Juge, de vous présenter mon avocat.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Deidara qui pénétra d'un air assuré dans la salle, terminant d'accrocher les boutons qui fermaient sa robe d'audience, il posa sa sacoche à côté de Nagato, alors que Yahiko murmurait de plus belle au creux de l'oreille de son ami qui s'était rassis.

— Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta-t-il. C'est qui ce type ?

— Maître Deidara Tanaka, sourit ledit type à l'adresse du juge.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Onoki et ce fut un plaisir considérable de le voir blanchir, verdir et trembler un peu. Lui adressant un clin d'œil taquin, il revint vers Hiruzen Sarutobi.

— Je suis ici pour défendre les intérêts de mon client, l'inspecteur Uzumaki.

Yahiko s'agita derrière Nagato.

— T'étais au courant de ça ?

— La ferme, chuchota Nagato en se mettant encore plus à l'aise, et observe.

Bouche bée, Yahiko retourna à sa place, ses yeux scrutant sa maîtresse qui discutait à voix basse avec son avocat. Maître Ryôtenbin semblait avoir perdu un peu de sa superbe. Aucun de ces trois-là ne paraissait vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et le juge retint un sourire alors que Deidara s'inclinait, feignant la pénitence.

— Pardonnez mon retard, monsieur le juge.

Le juge Sarutobi leva la main, posant son coude sur le comptoir.

— L'audience n'était pas vraiment commencée, excusa-t-il. Voulez-vous nous faire un récapitulatif, Maître Tanaka ?

— Avant toute chose, monsieur le juge, je tiens à préciser quelques petits points. Sachez tout d'abord que je suis également l'avocat qui défend les intérêts d'Akatsuki Productions et qu'il est venu à mes oreilles que des images avaient été diffusées dans cette salle sans les autorisations nécessaires. Il me semble que le titre de l'œuvre était _Gangbangs Of New York._ Je demanderai au tribunal une sanction à l'encontre de Maître Ryôtenbin pour cela, Akatsuki Productions renonçant aux poursuites judiciaires.

Le représentant de Konan se renfrogna et Nagato adressa un sourire provocateur à son ex-épouse qui répondit par une moue agacée. Elle n'était pas encore convaincue qu'elle allait perdre, mais ça allait changer, oh que oui, ça allait changer.

— Mec, chuchota Yahiko, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais pris un nouvel avocat.

— Ça aurait été avec plaisir, répondit sèchement Nagato, mais ça ne faisait pas partie de notre stratégie.

Deidara se tourna vers son collègue, lui offrant un sourire moqueur.

— J'imagine que dans son impatience à faire éclater la vérité, mon confrère a omis de s'enquérir des autorisations nécessaires pour diffuser ces images, aussi, je ne demanderais qu'un petit blâme.

— Je vous remercie, cher confrère, grogna Onoki en croisant les bras.

Deidara prit le temps de savourer à quel point ce « confrère » semblait arracher la langue de son ancien professeur, oh bon sang, comme il allait prendre son pied à s'engouffrer dans toutes les failles qu'il avait pu trouver. Il revint vers le juge.

— Également, je tiens à préciser, puisqu'il est relativement évident que l'information sera diffusée à un moment, que je suis un ancien acteur de X. Cela nous évitera quelques surprises, je sais combien mon confrère adore innover, je pense qu'il me pardonnera de lui retirer le droit de dévoiler ce pan de mon CV.

— C'est noté, ponctua le juge, incitant Deidara à dresser le résumé de la séance précédente.

— Prenant l'affaire en cours de route, il se peut que mes informations soient peut-être un peu confuses, s'excusa Deidara. Il me semble que c'est Madame Uzumaki qui demande le divorce pour faute, reprochant, entre autres, un abandon du domicile conjugal – c'est curieux, s'il en est, nous nous y attarderons – et de mettre son enfant dans une situation de… « grand danger moral », si je me reporte aux comptes rendus de mon prédécesseur, du fait de sa colocation avec une pornstar.

« Parmi les autres accusations notables dressées par Madame Uzumaki, on peut lire une période difficile pour mon client, mais je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

Deidara prit un silence entendu, fixant ses yeux dans ceux du juge, lui désignant le dossier de Nagato. Sarutobi hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, Yahiko se détendit. Impossible d'attaquer sur la période délicate où Nagato avait totalement renoncé à exister suite à la mort d'Obito. C'était un soulagement profond. Cet avocat avait l'air d'être largement plus compétent que le précédent. Il le signala à l'oreille de Nagato qui lui répondit un cryptique « si tu savais à quel point… » qui le fit un peu paniquer.

Il se força à respirer. Nagato avait probablement changé d'avocat un long moment avant. S'il avait découvert quoi que ce fût, il en aurait parlé bien plus tôt. Non ?

Déjà, Deidara reprenait.

C'était impressionnant de le voir en action, pensa Nagato. Deidara occupait tout l'espace, il cristallisait sur lui toute l'attention disponible. Les modulations de sa voix étaient troublantes, son timbre envoûtant. Il était vraiment bon.

Alors qu'il finissait de dresser les accusations faites à l'encontre de Nagato, Deidara s'autorisa à jeter un regard vers Onoki, qui était redevenu plus serein et il fronça les sourcils. Ça, c'était un imprévu. Normalement, il était censé être en panique. N'en tenant plus compte, il focalisa son attention sur le juge.

— Si vous le permettez, monsieur le juge, reprit Deidara, j'aimerais commencer mon argumentaire en débutant par la fin, pour revenir à la « mise en ménage » avec un acteur de films pour adultes.

— C'est peu conventionnel, accepta Hiruzen Sarutobi, mais je vous en prie, faites.

Deidara lui offrit un sourire.

— Je vais continuer à ignorer les conventions, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, en invitant directement Tsuki – dans la mesure où le colocataire de mon client est couvert par la loi de protection de la vie privée des personnages publics, je ne l'appellerai que par le nom par lequel il souhaite être désigné, son nom de scène – je vais donc demander à Tsuki de bien vouloir entrer dans le tribunal, si vous le permettez.

À ce moment-là, la panique se vit sur le visage d'Onoki qui se leva et toussota :

— Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le juge, appeler un témoin à la barre, ce n'est absolument pas prévu dans une procédure de divorce pour faute, je n'ai jamais lu aucune greffe d'audience mentionner une telle chose…

— Pourtant, rétorqua Deidara, rien ne l'interdit, comme le dispose la loi du 9 mai 1798 concernant la réglementation des divorces pour faute.

Le juge considéra les deux avocats, réfléchissant quelques instants, puis finalement il porta son regard sur Maître Ryôtenbin.

— Vous m'aviez promis une affaire peu conventionnelle, il me semble, Maître. Maître Tanaka a raison, rien n'interdit d'user de témoins pour appuyer des dires dans une affaire de divorce pour faute, bien que ce soit très peu usité. Maître, je vous prie, faites entrer votre témoin.

Reconnaissant, Deidara se tourna pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'immense porte, la poussant et s'écartant pour laisser passer Itachi.

Nagato avait beau être parfaitement au courant que son colocataire allait venir – et surtout dans quelle tenue –, cela n'empêcha absolument ses sourcils de se hausser, ses paupières de battre et son souffle de se couper.

« _Et toi, Itachi, je veux que tu sois magnétique, nonchalant, incroyablement attractif. Retourne-moi tous les hétéros de la pièce, je veux qu'ils s'astiquent en pensant à toi en sortant de l'audience. »_ les mots de Deidara l'avaient fait sourire. Comme si c'était possible…

Et pourtant, il se retrouvait, dans cette salle, à suivre son colocataire des rétines, déglutissant difficilement sous le poids du regard rouge qu'il lui portait, hypnotique. Itachi quitta son rôle rien qu'une seconde pour lui adresser un sourire et c'est ce sourire qui fit vaciller son esprit. Il lui rendit, l'observant s'installer dans un fauteuil avec grâce. Puis il sursauta quand Yahiko attira son attention.

— T'étais au courant de ça, toi ?

— Pas du tout, mentit-il, Maître Tanaka ne m'a pas informé de toutes les subtilités de son plan.

— Pouvez-vous vous présenter, je vous prie ? demanda le juge à l'acteur qui venait d'arriver.

Itachi étendit ses jambes croisées, posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs, ses mains se liant naturellement sur le bas de son ventre. Il esquissa un rictus avant de cligner lascivement les yeux.

— Je me nomme Tsuki. Je suis à la fois le colocataire de Monsieur Uzumaki et un acteur de X. Pardonnez mon apparence, j'étais en tournage avant de venir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

Deidara reprit le fil de son scénario, interrogeant Itachi sur sa vie, ses hobbies, sa marque de thé préféré, son romancier fétiche, et l'acteur lui donnait la réplique avec style, de sorte que Nagato se sentait réellement subjugué par leurs interactions.

Lorsqu'il réussit à s'arracher à cette contemplation, ce fut pour balayer la salle et voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être si fasciné par les deux amis qui se répondaient sans la moindre hésitation. Maître Ryôtenbin fut même un rien décontenancé quand Deidara lança :

— Vous n'êtes, en somme, qu'un homme profondément normal, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Tout à fait, confirma Itachi.

— Et votre carrière pornographique ne fait pas de vous un satyre ?

— Uniquement sur les plateaux et uniquement dans _Lust Valley_ , sourit l'acteur, ses yeux rouges se posant sur le juge qui hocha la tête en prenant des notes.

— Bien, trancha Deidara, je vous remercie. Cher confrère, avez-vous des questions ? Je vous laisse le témoin, si vous le souhaitez.

Maître Ryôtenbin consulta le juge, qui, toujours aussi amusé par la tournure des événements, accepta de jouer le jeu. Hiruzen avait déjà entendu parler du jeune chien fou qu'était Deidara Tanaka. Un étudiant brillant, éloquent, qui connaissait sur le bout des doigts leur législation, au point de pouvoir en remontrer à certains membres du conseil. Mais il était également impertinent et peu attaché aux conventions, légèrement mégalomane et égocentrique.

À vrai dire, le juge Sarutobi ne l'avait jamais vu plaider, jusqu'à présent. L'homme ne s'intéressait pas aux histoires de divorce. Cependant, il n'était guère surprenant de le trouver face à Onoki. Son vieil ami lui avait souvent parlé de cet élève, vantant ses qualités et regrettant qu'il eût choisi une profession si peu honorable pour financer ses études, estimant que le renvoi serait une leçon acceptable à lui donner, pour lui expliquer que certaines choses ne peuvent être faites et mélangées.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas arrêté le jeune Deidara qui avait présenté son barreau en candidat libre et l'avait obtenu avec les félicitations – réticentes – des membres du jury.

Maître Tanaka retourna s'asseoir près de son client, murmurant à son oreille que tout se déroulait strictement comme prévu et, derrière eux, Yahiko s'agita en constatant que son meilleur ami baissait encore plus la voix pour répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être hors des secrets de Nagato et ça le chagrinait un peu que ça arrivât à un moment aussi important.

Maître Ryôtenbin s'avança près du témoin, les mains croisées dans le dos et il laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de trouver les bonnes questions à formuler.

— Combien d'amants avez-vous eus, cette année ? finit-il par lancer en plongeant son regard dans les rétines de l'acteur de X.

Itachi ne bougea pas de sa position pour soutenir l'œillade pénétrante.

— Aucun, affirma-t-il.

Un silence éberlué flotta dans la pièce et Nagato s'agita, exhalant d'inquiétude. Là, clairement, il mentait. Deidara posa la main sur sa cuisse.

— Détendez-vous, respirez calmement. Cette question fait partie de celles qu'on a travaillées. Buvez de l'eau, proposa-t-il en sortant une bouteille neuve de son cartable.

Dans l'arène, Onoki se tournait vers le juge, puis vers le témoin, incapable de retenir un sourire face à un mensonge aussi flagrant.

— Donc vous, acteur dans des films pornographiques, affirmez n'avoir eu aucun amant cette année ? Est-ce un mensonge ? Ou peut-être êtes-vous payé pour ne rien faire ?

Itachi se redressa avec un sourire.

— Je pense que c'est un problème de définition, estima-t-il et Maître Ryôtenbin l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main. Je marque une différence importante entre mes partenaires de tournage et mes amants. Pour mieux vous expliquer…

Le ton légèrement méprisant et hautain, le sourire en coin, la morgue dans la voix, tout en Itachi, à présent, montrait à l'homme face à lui combien il était insignifiant à ses yeux et Nagato avala sa gorgée d'eau le moins bruyamment possible, pour ne pas interrompre la performance.

— C'est comme si je vous demandais de compter dans vos maîtresses toutes les avocates avec lesquelles vous avez déjeuné au cours de l'année. C'est un non-sens total. Je maintiens donc : je n'ai eu aucun amant, ces cinq dernières années.

— Et combien de partenaires ? rebondit Onoki.

— Monsieur le juge, intervint Deidara, cette interrogation n'est pas pertinente. Il n'est nullement question de juger le témoin sur le nombre de collègues qu'il possède et cette information est confidentielle, dans la mesure où l'exercice de l'année n'est pas terminé. Tsuki a signé une clause de confidentialité lui interdisant de dévoiler les projets sur lesquels il travaille tant qu'ils ne sont pas sortis. Malheureusement, cela inclut le nombre de ses partenaires.

Il adressa un sourire confus à Maître Ryôtenbin qui changea de stratégie.

— Puis-je parler de sa carrière, alors ? interrogea-t-il.

Le juge le lui accorda :

— Effectivement, puisque nous sommes également ici pour savoir si cette carrière peut influencer négativement l'éducation de Mikan, la fille du couple Uzumaki. Continuez, Maître Ryôtenbin.

Le susnommé se tourna de nouveau vers le témoin.

— Pouvez-vous nous raconter votre carrière ? Quand et comment avez-vous commencé, par exemple ?

— J'ai signé mon premier contrat à Akatsuki Productions quand j'avais dix-huit ans et trois mois. Je suis entré dans le milieu grâce à Jiraiya Smith, que j'ai connu un an plus tôt. À l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'il était réalisateur de films X, je l'ai appris plus tard. Il a, à maintes reprises, refusé que je joue dans un de ses films tant que je n'étais pas majeur.

— Doit-on lui adresser une médaille parce qu'il respecte la loi ?

Deidara maintint la pression sur le bras de Nagato pour qu'il reste immobile. Ce genre d'attaques aussi était prévu par son plan. Itachi savait qu'il ne fallait pas répondre, faire passer ce type d'interrogations pour de la mauvaise rhétorique. L'acteur continua comme s'il n'avait eu aucune interruption.

— Et finalement j'ai commencé comme chauffeur. À mes dix-neuf ans, j'ai joué dans mon premier film, _L'Étoile du Matin_.

— Comme chauffeur ? s'étonna sincèrement l'avocat de Konan. Vous conduisiez une voiture ?

Et Nagato devait bien admettre s'être aussi posé la question quand il avait lu la page internet dédiée à son colocataire. Itachi éclata de rire, amusé.

— Décidément, nous avons vraiment un problème de définition. Non, dans le porno, un chauffeur, ce n'est pas une personne qui conduit une voiture. C'est une personne qui s'occupe de maintenir les rôles principaux dans un état d'excitation convenable.

Nagato ferma les yeux, retenant de justesse une grimace écœurée. Itachi continua :

— C'est un travail qui demande beaucoup de dextérité, particulièrement quand on est le chauffeur d'un homme. Comme j'étais doué, je suis rapidement devenu le chauffeur attitré d'Hamaki Mimura. Il a gagné un Zob d'Or il y a une quinzaine d'années, c'est une célébrité dans l'univers du hard.

— Quel âge avait-il, quand vous étiez, jeune majeur, son chauffeur ?

— Trente-neuf ans.

Onoki hocha la tête, ses sourcils se haussant.

— Dernière question pour le témoin, monsieur le juge, précisa-t-il avant de sourire. Ressentez-vous une attirance sexuelle pour votre colocataire ?

— Oui.

Nagato s'éclaboussa avec la gorgée qu'il allait avaler, il toussota le plus discrètement possible avant de se pencher vers l'avocat pour chuchoter « non, celle-là, vous auriez pu me prévenir, Maître ».

— Elle n'était pas prévue, murmura Deidara rapidement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait si loin. C'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire qu'il a peur, il essaie de montrer que votre relation n'est pas qu'amicale.

Nagato ne sut pas quoi répondre quand il porta ses yeux sur Itachi. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle affirmation. Itachi se tendit légèrement, puis il prit une respiration profonde, faisant tiquer Deidara. _Il va mentir_ , pensa-t-il.

— Mais ne vous y trompez pas, Maître Ryôtenbin, précisa Itachi, ça fait partie de mon métier de pouvoir ressentir du désir pour à peu près n'importe qui. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis romantiquement et sexuellement intéressé par les hommes, cela ne m'empêche pas de tourner régulièrement avec quelques femmes.

— Et êtes-vous romantiquement attiré par votre colocataire ?

— Pas le moins du monde.

Ça piquait l'ego, c'était certain, mais Nagato éprouvait une sorte de soulagement face à ces affirmations.

— Ce sera tout pour moi, monsieur le juge, lança Maître Ryôtenbin. Nous pouvons passer à la suite.

La suite… Nagato expira lentement alors qu'Itachi se levait pour rejoindre les bancs de la salle d'audience, pendant que Deidara reprenait sa place dans l'arène.

_« Après l'intervention d'Itachi, qui, je l'espère, permettra de convaincre le juge, je reprendrai le fil de mon argumentaire et je… »_

— Bien, nous en arrivons maintenant à cette « faute » que mon client a commise, l'abandon du domicile conjugal. Et je souhaiterais contester le motif du divorce. La faute.

— Elle est avérée, refusa Hiruzen Sarutobi, votre client a bel et bien quitté le domicile conjugal.

— Bien sûr, monsieur le juge, je pense qu'on s'est mal compris.

Il prit une pause dramatique.

— À vrai dire, l'époux lésé et victime de la première faute est mon client. Or, est considérée comme légitime la faute d'abandon du domicile conjugal lorsqu'elle survient dans le cadre d'une faute commise par l'autre époux.

Maître Ryôtenbin pâlit, Konan retint sa respiration. Et Deidara enfonça le clou.

— Ainsi, mon client était parfaitement légitime à quitter le domicile conjugal, puisque c'est son épouse qui a commis la première faute.

— Quelle est cette faute ? s'enquit le juge d'un air appréciateur.

Il défendait très bien sa cause, ce jeune homme, vraiment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une affaire de divorce ne s'était pas teintée d'autant de complexité et de rebondissements.

— Adultère.

— Non avéré, scanda Maître Ryôtenbin.

Deidara mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. C'était presque trop beau. C'était parfait, l'intervention tombait pile là où il la désirait.

— C'est vrai. Je voudrais donc que l'amant de Mme Uzumaki vienne à la barre.

Il y eut un silence. Nagato se tendit. Ça aussi, il était au courant, mais c'était dur à entendre. Deidara se tourna vers lui, le consultant du regard et il hocha la tête.

— Monsieur Nakamura, veuillez vous avancer, s'il vous plaît. Je viens de vous appeler.


	25. Chapter 25

À la mention de son nom, Yahiko redressa vivement la tête, sentant son cœur rater un battement dans sa cage thoracique, un cube glacé tombant lourdement sur son estomac. Automatiquement, ses yeux trouvèrent la nuque tendue de Nagato et il voulut ouvrir la bouche, prononcer un mot, mais que pouvait-il dire ?

Ses rétines glissèrent sur l'avocat qui continuait de le fixer, puis sur Itachi qui s'était assis suffisamment près pour pouvoir voir ses mains trembler. Il essaya de nouveau de parler, mais ne put pas plus que la première fois et sa vision se voila un peu.

— Monsieur le juge, intervint précipitamment Maître Ryôtenbin, cette allégation est particulièrement culottée. Monsieur Nakamura doit-il répondre à l'appel de son nom, ce qui correspondrait à un aveu, ou faire un refus de témoignage devant un juge, ce qui pourrait lui valoir des soucis dans l'exercice de sa profession ?

— C'est pertinent, trancha le juge Sarutobi.

Deidara fronça les sourcils et feignit de rechercher dans ses notes avant de soupirer.

— Pardonnez-moi, je me suis un peu précipité. Ce n'était pas Yahiko Nakamura que je voulais convoquer, mais Karin Hôzuki. Puis-je la faire entrer ? Elle doit patienter dehors.

Hiruzen accorda la permission, relâchant le bouton qui activait son micro pour pousser un soupir discret. Donc l'épouse aurait eu un amant ? Cela changeait drastiquement la donne, surtout s'il s'agissait effectivement du meilleur ami, c'était moralement discutable, plus que louer une chambre dans un appartement appartenant à un acteur de X.

La femme qui entra avait une allure singulière, à n'en pas douter : une partie de son crâne était rasée, le reste de ses cheveux avait une couleur semblable à celle de Nagato, entre le roux et le rouge, elle portait un minishort et des rangers sur une tunique aux manches longues et au dos ouvert. N'a-t-elle pas froid ? s'interrogea Nagato en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce ne fut pas cette allure qui fit grimacer Maître Ryôtenbin. Il connaissait Karin Hôzuki de réputation. Ses services étaient hors de prix et normalement, Nagato Uzumaki n'aurait jamais pu payer la moitié des gens en présence. Par réflexe, l'avocat de Konan tourna la tête vers le colocataire qui soutint une fois de plus son regard. Évidemment, ça devait être cet homme qui payait.

Karin Hôzuki tendit un geste de la main et une moue amusée à Itachi en passant et celui-ci se renfrogna légèrement, plissant le nez. Elle franchit la barrière, salua le juge, puis Deidara, avant de s'installer.

— Présentez-vous, exigea le juge.

— Karin Hôzuki. Détective privée.

Yahiko, abattu, sentit ses muscles se décontracter d'un coup. Avachi sur le banc, il comprit à ce moment qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser la convocation de l'avocat de son meilleur ami. Il y eut un semblant d'espoir qui vibra dans son cœur quand Maître Ryôtenbin intervint :

— Monsieur le juge, il est nécessaire de rappeler que le nom de naissance de Karin Hôzuki est Uzumaki.

— En effet, rebondit Deidara, je vous remercie pour cette précision tout à fait cruciale. J'ai versé au dossier – vous en avez reçu un exemplaire dans votre bureau et je ne doute pas que vous l'ayez longuement consulté avant de vous présenter devant la cour – toutes les pièces attestant que, bien qu'ils portent le même nom, ils ne sont pas de connivence. La neutralité de Madame Hôzuki ne peut donc être remise en cause, je suis celui qui les a présentés.

Et Deidara ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir demandé son numéro à Itachi. Évidemment que ce dernier avait gardé les références de cette agence de détectives et il était heureux que son ancien petit ami fût à ce point conservateur.

— Donc, reprit-il quand le juge confirma ses dires après avoir examiné les pièces tendues par Deidara, Madame Hôzuki, je vous ai contactée il y a quelques semaines déjà. Pourriez-vous expliquer au juge et à mon confrère pour quelles raisons ?

Karin plongea une main dans une de ses poches pour un tirer un chewing-gum qu'elle glissa entre ses lèvres avant de mordre dedans avec amusement.

— Votre client a appris de la bouche de son enfant que sa femme le trompait avec son meilleur ami.

La déconfiture sur les visages conjoints de Yahiko et Konan était presque jouissive, mais ce n'était rien face aux rouages que Deidara devinait s'enclencher dans l'esprit d'Onoki et de l'étincelle qui vacilla dans ses yeux quand il comprit qu'il avait _perdu._ L'avocat de Nagato hocha la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

— L'enfant a dit à son père avoir vu récemment Yahiko Nakamura et Konan Uzumaki échanger plusieurs baisers.

— Définissez « récemment », coupa Onoki en perdant un peu les pédales.

Karin consulta le juge du regard qui hocha la tête.

— Répondez à la question peu conventionnelle, je vous prie.

— Quelques semaines, prononça Karin. Mais vous emballez pas, rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de l'avocat de Konan, la gamine a aussi affirmé que son parrain profitait de l'absence de son père pour venir chez eux et qu'elle les avait surpris avant même l'abandon du domicile.

Nagato serra les mâchoires, les poings et les paupières. Il sentit les tremblements de colère qui s'emparaient de lui et Itachi glissa sur le banc derrière lui, portant une main à son épaule, se penchant pour murmurer quelque chose au creux de son oreille. Yahiko vit les tremblements de son ami s'apaiser et il pinça les lèvres, quelques larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux.

— Cependant, reprenait Karin, de telles accusations ne peuvent être portées sur les mots d'une enfant, donc votre client et vous-même avez souhaité que j'accumule des preuves, ce que j'ai fait. J'ai des clichés, des témoignages, des relevés de compte… Nous avons comparé les absences déclarées de Madame Uzumaki – son mari les répertoriait scrupuleusement dans son agenda – et les dépenses faites par Monsieur Nakamura. Ça coïncide.

— Comment Monsieur Uzumaki a réagi, quand vous lui avez confirmé l'imposture conjointe de son épouse et de son meilleur ami ?

— Le terme d'imposture n'est pas neutre, protesta Onoki, ça influence le témoin.

Le juge hocha la tête et Deidara leva une main en signe d'excuse.

— Je reformule : comment Monsieur Uzumaki a-t-il réagi quand vous lui avez communiqué les preuves de l'adultère de son épouse ?

Karin se tut quelques instants. Elle examina la mine incrédule de la future ex-épouse qui scrutait la silhouette de son mari, probablement en se demandant comment il avait pu garder pour lui cette information si longtemps – la détective avait bien vu que l'autre Uzumaki était un être plutôt sanguin et impulsif. Le contrôle qu'il avait dû exercer sur lui-même était une épreuve surhumaine pour quelqu'un avec un tel tempérament, ça forçait le respect. Rien qu'actuellement, constata-t-elle, il faisait preuve d'un calme honorable, étant donné qu'il avait enfin la possibilité d'aligner son prétendu meilleur ami en lui en collant une et qu'il ne le faisait pas, laissant la voix de son colocataire le raisonner, alors que ce dernier continuait à chuchoter à son oreille.

— J'ai vu beaucoup d'histoires d'infidélité, dans ma vie, raconta Karin. Les principales affaires que je traite sont soit des coucheries, soit des recherches d'enfants fugueurs. Mais j'ai rarement vu un époux trompé réagir comme Monsieur Uzumaki. La plupart nient d'entrée de jeu, m'accusent de mentir, de mal faire mon job, mais pas lui. Il a simplement porté une main à une de mes photos pour la regarder et a dit « ça explique tout… ». Il était dévasté, mais quelle dignité, chez cet homme. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était à protéger son enfant de tout ça.

Deidara se tourna de nouveau vers son client qui ferma durement les yeux et hocha la tête pour donner son accord. L'avocat avait été clair : si c'était trop difficile pour son client, s'il risquait de perdre le contrôle de son calme, il arrêterait l'interrogatoire du témoin à ce moment, c'était bien suffisant pour pouvoir convoquer Yahiko et le faire avouer devant l'audience, réduisant ainsi toute chance de retraite.

— Et qu'avez-vous découvert à propos de cette liaison, Madame Hôzuki ? Durée, fréquence de rencontres, peut-être même les projets de ce couple ?

— Eh bien, leur liaison a commencé il y a un peu plus de huit ans–

Nagato souffla bruyamment et retint sa respiration, sentant son corps trembler avec force. Deidara tourna le regard vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

— Monsieur Uzumaki, ça va ?

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler, fermant les paupières quand un « quelle comédie ! » provint de Konan. La prise sur son épaule se raffermit il glissa les doigts sur la poigne. Karin humecta ses lèvres et continua.

— Au début, ce n'étaient pas des rencontres régulières, jusqu'à il y a trois ans, à peu près, où la double vie de Madame Uzumaki est devenue plus concrète, avec des rendez-vous secrets hebdomadaires. En janvier dernier, elle a commencé à parler de divorce.

Les ongles de Nagato s'enfoncèrent dans le poignet d'Itachi qui grimaça de douleur et retint le mouvement d'esquive qui lui venait. Deidara hocha la tête.

— Je vous remercie pour votre temps, Madame Hôzuki. Cher confrère, souhaitez-vous interroger le témoin ?

— Je n'ai pas de question.

Karin quitta la salle d'audience, laissant derrière elle un silence à couper au couteau. Maître Tanaka pivota de nouveau vers l'assemblée, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Yahiko.

— Monsieur Nakamura, je me vois contraint de renouveler ma demande à votre encontre. Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous installer dans ce fauteuil, afin que je vous soumette quelques questions.

Yahiko hésita, vraiment. Il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux risquer la mise à pied, déserter son poste, quitter la salle d'audience. Cependant, s'il entrait dans l'arène, il pourrait saisir le regard de Nagato, lui montrer combien il était désolé que tout ceci se passe ainsi.

Le représentant de Konan lui signala qu'il devait le faire, alors, lentement, pas vraiment capable de contrôler ses mouvements, il se leva pour se diriger vers la place que lui désignait l'autre avocat. Malgré lui, en passant, il fusilla Itachi du regard. Sans lui, cet avocat n'aurait jamais mis le nez dans ses affaires et… S'installant lourdement, il se fustigea. C'était lui qui avait commencé. S'il n'avait pas totalement trahi son frère d'armes, il ne serait pas assis là. Il déglutit et accepta de tendre le cou vers l'avocat.

— Déclinez votre identité, ordonna le juge.

— Yahiko Nakamura. Lieutenant de police.

— Monsieur Nakamura, confirmez-vous les informations révélées par Madame Hôzuki ?

Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer quand il répondit.

— Oui, s'étrangla-t-il.

Il toussa un peu et s'agita sur son fauteuil. L'avocat s'approcha pour lui dire à voix basse – mais parfaitement audible dans le silence à couper au couteau :

— Détendez-vous, Monsieur Nakamura, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire votre procès, vous vous débrouillerez avec votre conscience pour ça.

— Ma conscience, murmura Yahiko. Je suppose, oui.

— Cette liaison a donc bien commencé il y a huit ans.

— À peu près, oui.

— Avez-vous eu des relations avec d'autres femmes durant ces huit ans ?

— Oui.

— En même temps que votre liaison avec Madame Uzumaki ?

— Oui. Pas toutes. Je pensais que certaines pourraient m'aider.

Deidara feignit de ne pas comprendre.

— Vous aider ? Vous aider à quoi ?

— À mettre fin à… À mettre fin à ça.

Yahiko tourna la tête pour tenter de saisir le regard de Nagato, mais celui-ci refusait obstinément de lui accorder de l'attention, fixant ses yeux sur la silhouette de Konan un peu dépassée par les événements. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Voilà pourquoi il aurait voulu ne pas être mêlé à tout ça, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas souhaité prendre parti. Tout ce qu'il tairait nuirait à son meilleur ami. Tout ce qu'il dirait nuirait à la femme qu'il aimait. Équilibriste, marchant sur un fil, il devait choisir quoi dire, quoi taire pour faire le moins de mal possible et il savait que c'était parfaitement impossible. Et il s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul.

— À cette liaison.

— Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

— S… Si, plusieurs fois. M… Mais je ne suis jamais parvenu à…

— Tenir votre engagement ? suggéra Deidara avant de jeter un regard sur le juge qui lui retourna une œillade sévère. Pardonnez-moi, je retire. Vous avez donc plusieurs fois essayé de mettre fin à votre liaison sans parvenir à maintenir cette décision.

— C'est ça.

— Comment cette liaison a-t-elle commencé ?

Yahiko déglutit.

— Je… Konan est venue chez moi, un jour, elle était très inquiète parce que… Parce que…

_Vas-y_ , pensa Nagato en serrant davantage ses doigts sur le poignet. _Dis-le, espèce de fils de pute._

Il réalisa que ses ongles crispés blessaient son colocataire, il changea de main pour serrer dans une position plus adaptée, liant leurs doigts avec reconnaissance. Heureusement que Deidara avait eu l'idée de garder Itachi toute la matinée. Hinata et Sakura avaient accepté de décaler certaines scènes pour qu'Itachi pût venir le soutenir. Quand il repartirait, à la fin de l'audience, Zetsu prendrait le relais, pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait pas seul, pour faire barrage. Connaissant le coach sportif, il devait déjà être en train de faire les cent pas à l'extérieur de la salle, aux côtés d'Ebisu qui attendait les retours.

— Parce que Nagato traversait une période difficile. Et j'étais moi-même très inquiet. Et ça a dérapé.

— Dérapé ? Que signifie « dérapé » dans un tel contexte ?

— Nous avons couché ensemble, répondit Yahiko en tremblant.

— Donc votre meilleur ami, le mari de Madame Uzumaki, traversait une période difficile… Quel genre de période difficile ?

— Stress post-traumatique, avoua Yahiko.

— Donc mon client était dans une phase de stress post-traumatique, il se débattait, j'imagine, avec des pensées morbides – peut-être suicidaires ? – un événement difficile, des réminiscences, des cauchemars, peut-être ? Et, inquiète de ça, Madame Uzumaki est venue vous trouver pour en parler. Et vous avez couché avec l'épouse de votre meilleur ami.

— Oui, souffla Yahiko.

Et formulé ainsi, ça le faisait se sentir encore plus sale.

Deidara se tourna vers le juge, d'un air étonné.

— Et mon confrère reproche au colocataire de mon client de manquer de morale, soupira-t-il. C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Yahiko baisser la tête approuvant la réplique sans s'en rendre compte.

— C'était avant ou après la naissance de Mikan ? reprit Deidara.

— Quelques… Quelques mois avant… Je ne saurai pas vous dire combien, je n'ai pas compté.

— Je vous remercie, j'imagine que mon confrère n'a pas plus de questions à adresser au témoin.

Maître Ryôtenbin considéra Deidara d'un air mauvais en secouant la tête.

— Vous pouvez vous retirer, Monsieur Nakamura.

Le cœur lourd, peiné, Yahiko se leva, cherchant à saisir le regard de son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier feignait toujours qu'il n'existait pas. Il franchit la barrière, les mains moites, la tête basse et quand il voulut s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, la voix de Nagato retentit :

— De l'autre côté. Va de l'autre côté.

Le danger qui vibrait dans sa voix fit glisser une sueur froide contre la colonne vertébrale de Yahiko et il traversa la salle pour s'installer près de sa maîtresse qui lui adressa un regard malheureux et désolé. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il souffrît autant lors de ces audiences. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité lui faire du mal, bien au contraire.

— Voici la réalité de la situation, monsieur le juge, reprit Deidara d'une voix forte.

Tous les regards se braquaient de nouveau sur lui.

— Là où Maître Ryôtenbin parlait de ménage avec un acteur de X, je révèle une simple colocation avec un homme tout à fait dans les normes, droit, doté d'un grand sens moral et qui a à cœur de maintenir l'enfant qui vit chez lui hors de son univers professionnel non pas honteux, mais réservé aux adultes.

« Là où mon confrère évoquait une épouse dévastée, je découvre une épouse infidèle. Quand je m'attendais à devoir défendre un homme presque monstrueux, je me retrouve avec un client brisé, trahi par son meilleur ami et la femme qu'il aime toujours bien malgré lui, trouvant tout de même la force de continuer pour protéger son enfant du divorce, qui a tout mis en œuvre pour être le plus disponible pour cette petite, pour l'épargner et ne pas l'impliquer.

« Là où Madame Uzumaki évoquait un homme passif et éteint, je trouve un père de famille dynamique, aux états de service brillants, montrant les trésors d'énergie qu'il déploie au quotidien.

« Là où je pensais me mêler d'une histoire de divorce classique, durant laquelle je devrais minimiser les conséquences d'un abandon de domicile, je découvre que la faute n'est pas pour mon client, mais pour la plaignante.

« Et la négligence de mon confrère – pardonnez-moi, Maître Ryôtenbin, entre négligence et malhonnêteté, j'ai choisi la négligence, dites-moi si vous préférez être malhonnête – la négligence de mon confrère, donc, l'a conduit à ignorer le fondement même de la décision prise par mon client de quitter le logement conjugal, à savoir un conseil donné par celui qu'il ignorait être l'amant de son épouse, les preuves ont été versées au dossier. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre cette information et l'idée que peut-être Mme Uzumaki essayait de pousser son mari à la faute par le biais de son amant, pas que je ne franchirai pas ici sans la moindre preuve.

— Non, s'écria Yahiko, non, c'est faux ! Nagato, je te jure que… Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas suggéré ça avec l'intention de te nuire, je ne voulais pas, je n'ai jamais voulu, j'essayais seulement d'être un bon ami et–

— Ne vous adressez pas à mon client, Monsieur Nakamura, vous êtes dans une salle d'audience, pas au troquet du coin, siffla Deidara. Vous parlez quand on vous y autorise. Si vous aviez quelque chose à dire, il fallait le faire lorsque c'était votre tour de parole.

Le juge approuva et Yahiko, mortifié, baissa les yeux. Les deux amis avaient les rétines baignées de larmes et le juge Sarutobi soupira en secouant la tête. C'était peut-être cet aspect-là du métier qui lui manquerait le moins, quand il serait à la retraite. Deidara finit par s'appuyer sur la barrière pour énoncer.

— Compte tenu de tous ces éléments, mon client souhaite obtenir le divorce pour faute et demande à récupérer sa maison, la garde de son enfant et que son ex-épouse lui verse une somme symbolique en guise de dommages et intérêts. Également, il ne souhaite pas qu'elle conserve son nom. Ce sera tout pour nous.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, Nagato se leva, salua son avocat, puis le juge et il quitta la pièce précipitamment, Itachi le suivant promptement. La porte claqua une première fois et Deidara se tourna vers son confrère, avec un sourire ironique.

— Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir pour défendre une telle chose durant la prochaine audience. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr.

Comme il était entré, Deidara récupéra ses affaires, salua le juge et sortit, tel un prince. Sarutobi éclata d'un rire contenu avant de porter sur son ami un regard désolé.

— Je t'avais prévenu qu'un excès de confiance pouvait être fatal, à ton âge. Des jeunes loups prêts à mordre l'alpha vieillissant, il y en a plein et ce petit est prometteur. On se reverra dans trois semaines.

* * *

À l'extérieur de la salle numéro 3, Zetsu était assis depuis presque une heure aux côtés de l'ancien avocat de son ami. La nervosité qui s'était emparée de lui l'avait forcé à tendre l'oreille, prêt à débouler dans cette salle pour empêcher Nagato de tuer Yahiko à tout moment, se demandant s'il aurait le temps d'agir avant le moindre coup, se demandant s'il souhaitait réellement le faire.

À intervalles réguliers, les différents témoins étaient entrés, mais seule Karin, la détective méga canon, était sortie. Elle lui avait tapoté la tête au passage en ricanant un « Zen, mon pote, il est très bien, ton Nagato, il gère ! », mais ça ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré. Il connaissait son ami, tout de même, et l'inquiétude était valable.

Du coup, quand Nagato sortit en trombe, talonné par Itachi, Zetsu bondit sur ses pieds, se jetant sur lui, pour saisir son visage entre ses mains et l'examiner, fouillant au fond de ses yeux pour savoir comment il était et s'il gérait, avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

— C'est mon champion, ça, scanda-t-il avec fierté, ouais, c'est mon champion, c'est bien, t'as tout géré, t'as maîtrisé ta colère, t'as–

— Ruiné ma main, coupa Itachi en montrant son poignet dans lequel apparaissait encore des marques d'ongles enfoncés avec rage.

— Pardon, murmura Nagato d'un air penaud.

Zetsu écarta ça d'un geste empressé.

— Mah, on s'en fiche, t'as besoin de tes mains, pour bosser ? Je crois pas. Y a pas de mort, c'est déjà un petit miracle.

Nagato esquissa un pâle sourire alors qu'Itachi protestait pour la forme, commençant une argumentation avec Zetsu. Ebisu se leva de son siège, s'inclinant doucement devant Nagato.

— Je voudrais vous remercier pour cette affaire. J'ai beaucoup appris lors de ces quelques réunions en compagnie d'un avocat comme Maître Tanaka. J'en ressors grandi. Et je pensais sincèrement ce que j'ai dit en début d'audience, j'aurais voulu être capable de vous offrir la défense que vous méritiez.

— Merci d'avoir essayé, répondit Nagato avant de se tourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau sur Deidara.

Ce dernier attendit qu'elle fermât complètement avant de s'approcher de son confrère pour enserrer ses épaules et affirmer :

— La punchline finale, elle était parfaite, j'en connais un qui va enrager pendant un moment, c'était tellement jouissif, presque mieux que le sexe.

Une moue sceptique parcourut le visage d'Itachi et Deidara croisa les bras.

— Je t'assure, c'était mieux que du sexe.

— Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? demanda Nagato, vaguement inquiet.

— Le juge va prendre trois semaines pour trancher, peser le pour et le contre. Lors de la prochaine audience, l'avocat de votre ex pourra éventuellement tenter d'affaiblir le jugement en présentant une défense et une réponse, mais vous saurez ce qu'il advient de votre enfant dans trois semaines. En attendant, c'est repos. Pour vous, en tout cas, moi, je vais réfléchir à des contres pour éviter de le laisser déployer une défense trop invasive. Mais vous, détendez-vous. Vous avez été très bien.

Se penchant pour être plus discret, il murmura :

— Demandez à Tsuki de vous sucer. Fermez les yeux, imaginez que c'est la femme de vos rêves et savourez simplement, je vous jure que ça vous détendra, il est doué.

Nagato s'empourpra, bafouilla, la scène se glissant insidieusement dans son esprit et Deidara éclata d'un rire amusé en le voyant si mal à l'aise.

— Je plaisante, bien sûr. En tout cas, à présent, vous pouvez laisser tomber les faux-semblants. Évitez simplement de frapper Nakamura tant que le divorce n'est pas prononcé par le juge.

Le temps de cette conversation, le groupe s'était mis en marche vers l'extérieur et souriant à son client, Deidara se décala pour aller discuter avec son confrère, lui prodiguer quelques conseils supplémentaires pour qu'il pût s'améliorer, laissant Nagato recueillir le soutien de ses amis.

Ils n'étaient pas loin de la sortie lorsque la voix de Yahiko résonna dans le hall, attirant sur eux tous les regards – s'il y en avait encore qui ignoraient les cinq hommes aussi beaux que charismatiques, s'imagina Deidara.

— Nagato, attends !

L'homme interpelé passa outre le cri et continua à avancer, si bien que Yahiko força l'allure pour saisir son poignet et l'empêcher de franchir le seuil. Nagato se figea, les quatre autres aussi, à retardement.

— Nagato, je t'en prie, je voudrais seulement que tu m'écoutes. Je–

Il se tut, ravala sa phrase, ses excuses, ses suppliques en même temps qu'un surplus de salive. Les yeux de Nagato se posèrent sur lui, puis sur la main qui enserrait son poignet et Yahiko le lâcha en reculant, une terreur sourde vibrant dans son cœur.

Le regard braqué sur lui était glaçant, noirci de haine, de désir de mort, de dégoût et de mépris. Il ne tenta pas de les rattraper alors qu'ils se remettaient en route, ignorant parfaitement l'interruption et Yahiko resta dans le hall, encore tremblant.


	26. Chapter 26

Le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la maison dans laquelle Fusô vivait n'avait jamais paru aussi long à Yahiko qui allait déposer sa filleule chez sa grand-mère pour que son père pût venir la récupérer.

Il était celui qui avait proposé cette solution. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à affronter Nagato. Il avait beaucoup trop peur pour ça. Cependant, la réaction de Fusô ne le rassurait pas plus. Il aimait cette femme comme si elle était sa propre mère, vu qu'il aimait Nagato comme son frère et savoir qu'il l'avait déçue le rendait profondément inconfortable.

— Dis, Parrain…

La petite voix de Mikan l'arracha à ses pensées et il réalisa qu'il marchait trop vite pour elle, qu'elle peinait à le suivre. Il s'arrêta pour l'écouter et elle se tortilla de malaise.

— Maman a dit que Papa il est fâché contre toi… Pourquoi Papa il se fâche contre tout le monde ?

Elle baissa les yeux alors qu'il battait des cils, surpris.

— Contre qui il s'est fâché, ma puce ?

Mikan fronça les sourcils pour compter sur ses doigts.

— Il s'est fâché avec Maman parce qu'elle a voulu le divorcer. Il s'est fâché contre Itachi parce que Itachi il lui a menti et c'est pas bien. Il est fâché contre toi. Et il est fâché contre moi, mais je sais pas j'ai fait quoi comme bêtise.

— Comment ça, il est fâché contre toi ?

— C'est pas pareil, avec Papa, il est bizarre, il est toujours grognon. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'aime pas quand Papa il est fâché tout le temps.

Yahiko s'agenouilla, pour se mettre au niveau de sa filleule, appuyant sur son nez une seconde, puis il passa une main tendre dans ses jolis cheveux roux.

— Je suis sûr que Papa n'est pas du tout fâché contre toi, chérie, c'est seulement que c'est pas facile pour lui en ce moment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il soit fâché contre toi ?

— Je lui ai menti.

Mikan parut réfléchir une seconde.

— Pourquoi les grandes personnes disent qu'il faut pas mentir, si elles le font tout le temps ?

Question pertinente à laquelle il n'avait aucune explication à apporter. Il haussa les épaules.

— Je sais pas.

— Et toi, Parrain, pourquoi t'as menti ? Itachi, il dit qu'il a menti à Papa parce qu'il avait peur. Et toi ? T'avais peur ?

— Je crois, sourit Yahiko. J'avais peur de lui faire mal.

— C'est parce que t'es amoureux de Maman ? interrogea-t-elle en portant ses immenses yeux bleus sur lui.

Mal à l'aise, il se demanda si c'était à lui de l'annoncer, aussi choisit-il de retarder sa réponse, pour trouver la meilleure possible, mais elle continua en se tortillant.

— C'est pour ça que Maman elle est plus amoureuse de Papa ?

— Oui, soupira-t-il finalement. Maman et moi, on est amoureux. Et Papa a raison d'être fâché contre nous, parce qu'on aurait dû le lui dire depuis longtemps.

Mikan hocha la tête puis reprit sa marche vers chez Mamie. Elle allait passer les prochains jours avec elle, et Papa viendrait la chercher pour qu'elle puisse faire la fête avec Itachi, et Hinata, et Oncle Zetsu. Papa avait dit qu'elle pourrait aller dormir tard et qu'elle aurait le droit de manger plein de bonbons.

Yahiko releva et observa l'enfant emmitouflée dans plusieurs couches de vêtements, avant de se remettre en route pour la rejoindre. Elle attrapa sa main et tira dessus.

— Moi, je te pardonne, Parrain. Parce que Papa, il le fera pas.

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il ne sut pas vraiment comment il put les retenir ni s'il était heureux du pardon offert par sa filleule, ou si c'était le chagrin de savoir qu'elle avait raison à propos de son père. Jamais Nagato ne lui pardonnerait. Il aurait beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour gagner le droit d'espérer un pardon, son ami ne le lui accorderait jamais.

À vrai dire, il s'estimait déjà chanceux que Nagato ne fît que l'ignorer quand ils se croisaient au sein du commissariat. Kakashi et Tenzô avaient été des plus surpris, le jour de l'audience. Lorsque Yahiko avait rasé les murs, Nagato avait feint ne pas le voir pour donner à Kakashi une information qu'il avait demandée.

L'interrogatoire pressant de ses deux collègues d'unité n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer un aveu, parce qu'il avait honte de lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de formuler les mots qui mettraient un terme à une amitié vieille de vingt ans. Parce qu'il s'en voulait d'être tout de même heureux d'avoir enfin la possibilité d'être avec Konan sans se cacher.

Ils passèrent le portail et Mikan s'amusa, sur la dernière portion de chemin, à sauter d'un carreau coloré à un autre, « viens, Parrain, on dit si je touche les carreaux blancs, en fait, c'est le vide et je tombe ! », et elle riait sous son regard alors qu'il l'avertissait « Oh ! Fais attention, tu vas tomber ! Oh lala, tu es beaucoup trop forte ! ».

Souvent, il se prenait à imaginer que cette enfant était sa fille, que Nagato n'était pas celui qui avait épousé Konan en premier lieu et qu'il était l'heureux chanceux à avoir donné naissance à une telle merveille. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais le rappel de dates de l'avocat de Nagato avait distillé un doute en lui.

Il avait traqué avec fougue les signes, demandé à Konan et cette dernière avait humecté ses lèvres en confessant qu'elle n'était pas complètement sûre. Qu'elle préférait ne pas se poser la question. Que c'était mieux si personne ne savait. Que les dates étaient confuses et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé demander un test de paternité. Puis elle avait froncé les sourcils en le dissuadant d'y réfléchir.

— Mikan est la fille de Nagato, avait-elle juré. Même si elle n'avait pas son sang, elle restera la fille de Nagato. C'est lui qui l'a élevée, qui a renoncé à sa carrière pour elle, qui se saigne aux quatre veines pour lui payer son école, ce n'est pas toi. Ne pense même pas à lui enlever ça. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, ça s'est mal fini.

Il avait protesté, noyé le poisson, affirmé que le verdict n'était pas encore tombé, mais c'était évident pour tout le monde. Même Onoki Ryôtenbin avait admis qu'il avait voulu jouer et qu'il avait perdu. Konan avait suivi le mouvement, refusant pour cette fois d'écouter Hanae qui lui avait dit de continuer de se battre.

Mikan appuya avec force sur la sonnette et Fusô lui ouvrit tout de suite, l'attrapant dans ses bras pour embrasser toutes les parties de son visage qui s'échappaient ses vêtements couvrants, avant de porter un regard réprobateur à Yahiko.

— Franchement, Yahiko, reprocha-t-elle avant même de lui dire bonjour.

— Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix penaude.

Elle soupira fortement puis s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser pénétrer dans la chaleur de la maison. Fusô s'attela à découvrir Mikan, récupérant les diverses couches alors que la petite fille racontait qu'elle avait hâte de rentrer chez son père pour pouvoir jouer avec son copain, puis voir Oncle Zetsu pour apprendre à se battre et, avant même que sa grand-mère ne pût répondre quoi que ce fût, elle était partie pour se mettre devant la télé, allumant l'écran et le décodeur pour s'installer sur la chaîne de dessin animé.

D'un mouvement de tête sec, Fusô désigna la cuisine à Yahiko, l'air toujours aussi fermé. Il s'installa sur la chaise, elle lui servit une tasse de café fumant et répéta :

— Franchement, Yahiko…

— Comment va-t-il ? murmura-t-il alors que la mère de famille revenait vers la table pour s'asseoir à son tour.

— À ton avis ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Comment il peut aller après avoir découvert que son meilleur ami et la femme qu'il aime fricotent ensemble derrière son dos depuis huit ans ?

— Il doit me détester…

— À vrai dire, je pense que c'est encore au-delà de ça. Je crois que s'il avait le choix entre sauver ta vie et sauver celle de l'assassin d'Obito, tu serais mort.

— Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Comment sais-tu pour Obito ? C'est une information classée…

Elle secoua la tête et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, avalant délicatement une gorgée de son thé. L'odeur de jasmin emplissait la pièce, se mélangeant aux effluves de café qui rappelaient tant de souvenirs plus heureux à Yahiko.

— Sois sérieux une minute, je te prie. Son ami est mort violemment. Il a sombré dans le désespoir et ni toi ni Konan n'étiez là, et pour cause, trop occupés à vous pourlécher le visage. Vers qui penses-tu qu'il se soit tourné pour discuter ? Il ne m'a pas raconté les détails, il n'en avait pas le droit, mais évidemment qu'il m'a parlé d'Obito. J'espère que tu as honte de toi, siffla-t-elle avec force.

— J'ai honte de moi, confirma-t-il, et je m'en veux. J'imagine que…

Il déglutit et baissa les yeux.

— J'imagine que c'est la dernière fois que je suis le bienvenu ici ?

Fusô pinça les lèvres.

— Je suis désolée, chéri. Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon garçon et continuer de t'accueillir comme si tu étais toujours son ami. Je ne peux pas fermer ma porte à Konan, puisqu'elle reste la mère de ma petite-fille, mais… Tu paieras aussi pour elle.

— Je comprends, réagit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Tu vas me manquer, Fusô.

— Toi aussi, chéri. Prends soin de toi.

À vrai dire, il aurait préféré qu'elle le disputât, qu'elle lui prodiguât une leçon de morale qui aurait fait cuire ses joues d'humiliation. Il aurait préféré qu'elle grondât comme un dragon furieux, comme elle le faisait vingt ans auparavant quand Nagato et lui avaient fait une connerie qu'elle devait réparer.

Fusô était opposée à son fils, sur ce point, il tenait bien plus de son père : quand elle était en colère, ça explosait soudainement et ça retombait, aussitôt hurlé, aussitôt oublié. Qu'elle fût si calme, si apaisée pour énoncer ces quelques phrases montrait par contraste tout ce qu'elles possédaient de plus définitif.

Il avait le cœur brisé quand il repartit et l'impression que même si un vainqueur allait être déclaré à la fin de cette séparation, aucun d'eux n'avait rien gagné du tout.

* * *

À intervalles réguliers, des lumières parsemaient les coteaux des montagnes aperçues depuis la terrasse, déposant des gerbes colorées dans le ciel qui remplaçaient les étoiles rendues invisibles par les éclairages de la ville.

Les rires à l'intérieur de l'appartement faisaient écho à ceux qui s'envolaient des rues et Itachi, son verre serré contre sa paume, se pencha vers le vide pour observer les allées et venues des personnes qui pressaient l'allure, avant de se réinstaller, voûté, les yeux brouillés par l'alcool qui saturait son sang.

Il entendit le bruit la baie vitrée qui coulissa, les pas qui s'approchèrent de lui, assurés, en terrain conquis, mais il sursauta tout de même quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva paresseusement les yeux sur Nagato qui s'accota à la balustrade qui les préservait de la chute de treize étages.

— Trop bu ? questionna le policier en examinant le fond du verre que tenait Itachi.

Un liquide ambré stagnait au fond, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment et la vapeur d'eau qui entoura soudainement Itachi lui signala qu'il était un rien trop près. Il fit un mouvement pour se remettre à distance, fronçant les sourcils quand son colocataire frissonna.

— Non, répondit Itachi. Trop pensif. Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il en se redressant, ses yeux se perdant de nouveau sur la vue bouchée par la nuit, c'est seulement que je suis mal à l'aise avec tout ce bruit.

Le léger mouvement qu'il fit vers la terrasse força Nagato à reporter ses prunelles vers l'intérieur. Mikan dansait dans les bras de Kiba en le taquinant, alors que Kisame s'approchait discrètement de Sakura pour finalement l'effleurer doucement et le père de famille sourit.

— Sakura est une femme gentille, jugea-t-il en l'examinant alors qu'elle riait à gorge déployée.

— Elle te plaît, affirma Itachi et il ne parvint pas identifier ce qu'il y avait au fond de son timbre.

De la tristesse, peut-être ? Une pointe d'aigreur ? De la jalousie ? Il secoua la tête alors que Nagato souriait.

— Si j'avais vingt ans de moins, probablement, oui, réfuta-t-il. Mais… Non, c'était un constat. Tu t'es entouré de femmes adorables.

Il finit par retirer sa veste et la tendre à son colocataire qui considéra le vêtement un instant, une question muette au fond des yeux.

— Tu es gelé, commenta Nagato. Je m'en voudrais si tu attrapais froid.

— Déshabiller l'un pour habiller l'autre est rarement une solution, mais je te remercie.

Itachi finit par enfiler le vêtement, retenant un sourire quand l'odeur de son colocataire, imprégnée sur le tissu, vint à son nez, lui donnant l'impression d'être enserré dans une étreinte confortable.

— Oui, elle l'est. Gentille. Elle a eu un parcours particulier, elle aussi.

Il désigna des chaises de bois qui restaient là, proposant à Nagato d'aller s'y installer quand il remarqua qu'il allait poser une question. Ils s'assirent sans un bruit, Itachi plaça son verre sur la table basse où traînait un cendrier encore vide, mais où ne tarderaient pas à s'écraser les cigares de la nouvelle année.

Ses yeux suivirent le chemin que les doigts de Kisame traçaient dans le dos de Sakura et il esquissa un sourire.

— Je le savais, se réjouit-il avant de reporter son attention sur Nagato. Je savais qu'il lui tournait autour, il n'a jamais voulu l'admettre…

Son sourire retomba quand Kisame dégagea les cheveux de Sakura de sa nuque, massant légèrement la zone, faisant apparaître une fine cicatrice qui paraissait relier les deux épaules de la jeune femme.

— Elle en a bavé, révéla-t-il. Tu vois, Kisame, Hinata, Kiba, moi… On a tous des parcours très différents, c'est vrai, mais notre point commun, c'est qu'on est entré dans le métier par envie. Pas elle.

Il soupira, se redressa pour saisir son verre et contempla ses amis à travers la baie vitrée.

— Elle a rencontré les mauvaises personnes, j'imagine, au mauvais moment, continua Itachi. Mais avant de devenir ma chauf… mon assistante, elle travaillait pour _ET Entertainment_.

Le dégoût qu'il mit dans sa voix pour prononcer ces quelques mots en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette entreprise et des contenus qu'elle diffusait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son nom jaillissait des lèvres de son colocataire et son écœurement ne paraissait jamais faiblir. Au début, Nagato avait pensé qu'il était en colère parce qu'il avait vu un prix lui passer sous le nez à la faveur de cette boîte, mais il commençait à réellement se poser la question.

— Plusieurs fois, Orochimaru a essayé de me recruter, mais je refuse d'aller travailler pour lui.

— Je sais, ponctua Nagato en s'attirant un regard surpris. J'ai lu ta biographie sur internet.

— Sakura a traversé l'enfer en bossant chez lui. Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé travailler dans le X, avoua Itachi.

— Alors pourquoi le fait-elle ?

— Parce qu'elle ne sait rien faire d'autre.

Un silence glissa entre eux et Nagato lui jeta un regard en biais.

— Et toi ? Pourquoi tu fais ce métier ?

Itachi exhala, avalant une gorgée, refusant de répondre de suite. Nagato se méprit sur les raisons du silence et il insista.

— Je… Je ne veux pas te juger, je voudrais seulement comprendre.

— Eh bien, je fais ce métier parce que je l'aime.

Un nouveau silence, un peu plus pesant. Leurs regards se portèrent de nouveau vers le salon où tous leurs amis s'amusaient et un sourire similaire s'ancra sur le visage des deux colocataires.

— Pourquoi une _assistante_ femme, si tu es gay ? questionna Nagato. Je ne comprends pas, ce ne serait pas mieux si c'était un homme ?

— Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. Tu veux en parler ? Sincèrement ?

— J'en sais rien, disons que oui. De toute façon, j'ai entendu mon meilleur ami expliquer qu'il avait profité d'une période où j'allais mal pour séduire ma femme, je devrais supporter tes histoires de boulot.

— Tu sais en quoi consiste le travail de Sakura ?

Nagato chercha dans ses souvenirs, pour retrouver la formulation utilisée par Itachi durant le procès.

— Elle est là pour te maintenir en état d'excitation.

— Et à ton avis, elle fait ça comment ?

— … Oh, réalisa Nagato. Effectivement, ce serait contre-productif si c'était une personne qui t'attire vraiment sexuellement.

_« Êtes-vous sexuellement attiré par votre colocataire ?_

— _Oui. »_

Il chassa le souvenir d'un mouvement de tête et Itachi approuva doucement, avant de laisser passer un nouveau silence.

— De toute façon, reprit-il après de longues minutes de quiétude durant lesquelles Mikan avait décidé de cesser d'embêter Kiba pour se jeter sur son Oncle Zetsu et le chatouiller, Jiraiya n'accepterait pas qu'elle fasse autre chose pour l'instant. Elle n'est pas prête. Chez nous, y a pas d'acteur qui tourne des scènes à contrecœur. Et Sakura a encore du mal à admettre que si elle ne veut pas, elle ne fait pas.

Il haussa les épaules Pendant que Nagato se forçait à ne pas repenser à ce qu'il avait vu lors de la deuxième son colocataire avait souhaité une telle chose ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment c'était possible de vouloir être recouvert de sperme du front au menton.

— Et toi ? questionna Itachi. Prêt à retourner chez toi ?

Nagato ferma les paupières. Il avait entendu l'étincelle de panique dans la voix de son colocataire. Il esquissa un sourire.

— C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète tant, murmura le policier en reportant son regard sur Itachi.

Un tic nerveux agita ce dernier qui refusa d'affronter les yeux violets qui se posaient sur lui, inquisiteurs.

— Je ne suis pas inquiet, nia-t-il effrontément. C'est seulement que… Eh bien… Eh bien… Tu vas gagner. Et tu vas avoir tout ce que tu as demandé. Y compris ta maison.

Sa voix mourut et il mordilla sa lèvre.

— Je… Oui, ça m'inquiète.

Nagato leva la main vers son colocataire, déplaçant ses doigts en direction des quelques mèches plus courtes qui bordaient son visage, les effleurant doucement, les saisissant délicatement pour les replacer. Il ne se rendit pas une seule seconde compte du désordre qu'il mettait dans les pensées d'Itachi en agissant de la sorte, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ça fait partie de la stratégie de Maître Tanaka. Je ne compte absolument pas retourner vivre dans cette maison. Je veux tourner la page et les mettre tous les deux à la place qui leur revient de droit.

— Au fond d'une poubelle ? suggéra Itachi, incroyablement soulagé par le discours de son colocataire qui eut une moue amusée. Mais tu l'aimes encore, non ? Konan, je veux dire. Tu l'aimes encore.

Nagato récupéra sa main, laissant le froid envahir la zone qu'il avait réchauffée sur le visage d'Itachi.

— Je suis sacrément glacé par tout ce que j'ai appris ces derniers temps, mais je crois que oui.

Il laissa passer un silence empli de réflexion, puis un faible sourire le prit, alors qu'il reportait ses yeux sur sa fille qui tournait la tête vers lui avec un air heureux, traversant le salon pour rejoindre son père sur la terrasse.

— Je vais le faire, je pense. Le test de paternité. Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Je veux savoir si elle a poussé la malhonnêteté jusque là.

Mikan tira la porte de la baie vitrée, enjambant la marche et se positionnant près d'eux.

— Papa, y a Kiba il dit il veut brancher une console de jeu, je peux jouer ?

— J'ai aussi dit, clama Kiba avec un rire arrogant, que personne ne pouvait me vaincre ici !

Le défi fit immédiatement réagir Nagato qui se leva d'un bond, pivotant vers son colocataire.

— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté, dit-il suffisamment bas pour que Kiba ne l'entendît pas, que lorsque j'étais jeune–

— Tu n'es pas vieux…

— Je te remercie, lorsque j'étais jeune, disais-je, j'étais considéré comme un PGM ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'un PGM ? interrogea Itachi alors que Mikan repartait vers l'intérieur pour dire à Kiba que son adversaire se mettait en route.

— _Pro Gamer Master_. Tu viens me regarder lui mettre une fessée ?

— Il a apporté un jeu de rythme, soupira Itachi. Il est bon, tu sais.

Le sourire incroyablement machiavélique que lui tendit son colocataire l'arracha à sa chaise alors qu'il revenait dans le salon, fermant derrière lui la baie vitrée. L'atmosphère brûlante le saisit à la gorge et il observa Kisame et Zetsu bouger les meubles dans un boucan infernal pour dégager de l'espace à Nagato et Kiba qui se défiaient du regard.

Quand le canapé fut en place, il s'y installa confortablement, près d'Hinata et Sakura, alors que les deux autres venaient les rejoindre. Mikan, au contraire, se leva pour tirer sur la main de Kiba qui se pencha vers elle.

— Faut pas dire ça à Papa, tu sais.

— Ah bon ? sourit Kiba. Et pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il va te rouler dessus et que tu te sentiras bête.

Elle s'écarta, s'asseyant dans le canapé, avant de scander : « VAS-Y, PAPA ! C'EST TOI LE PLUS FORT ! » sous la déconfiture totale de Kiba, perturbé bien malgré lui par la franchise teintée de machiavélisme de la petite fille. Se mettant en position, il grommela en direction de Nagato.

— C'est méga pas cool d'utiliser une petite fille pour déstabiliser ton adversaire.

Comme prévu par Mikan, Kiba perdit, dix fois de suite, et finit par s'écrouler sur le canapé, haletant, en sueur et dérouté.

— Mais pourquoi il est pas fatigué, lui ? gémit-il, outré.

Il s'attira les commentaires moqueurs de ses amis et Nagato accepta la reddition qu'il lui offrit en s'inclinant, avant de se tourner vers son coloc, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

C'est un peu malgré lui, toujours envoûté, qu'Itachi saisit la main tendue, laissant un sourire heureux s'épanouir sur son visage.

Et c'était peut-être éphémère, mais pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'une respiration, le temps que leurs regards complices s'accrochassent avant de se détourner vers l'écran, ils se prirent tous les deux à bénir Naruto Uzumaki qui avait eu l'idée merveilleuse de les présenter.


	27. Chapter 27

La coiffure, s'assura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, c'était parfait. Le rasage négligé contrôlé, vérifia-t-il en examinant de près ses joues, bon c'était pas génial, mais ça masquait un peu la tache de vin qui s'étendait sur son visage, descendant dans son cou et partant sous ses vêtements.

Il continua son examen, passant en revue ses chaussures assez propres, dissimulant ses chaussettes trouées, son pantalon fraîchement lavé était à sa taille, il avait mis la bonne ceinture et il n'avait pas oublié un vieux slip dans une des jambes du pantalon. Sa chemise était pas trop mal repassée, pour une fois – il aurait dû demander à Nagato de lui faire son repassage en échange du service rendu. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bains exiguë, puis dodelinant de la tête, il leva les bras, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas d'auréoles moches, reniflant rapidement l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui.

Bien.

Il était prêt. Ce jour était le jour où il prenait ses couilles à pleines mains et où il invitait la maîtresse Kaguya à boire un verre. Il avait accepté de remplacer Nagato à la réunion parents-professeurs qui devait avoir lieu, son ami ne se sentant pas de croiser Konan et de rester coincé avec elle une heure entière. Comme Zetsu avait toujours eu du mal avec cette femme, ce n'était pas une heure en plus ou en moins qui pourrait lui faire un effet quelconque.

Quand Nagato lui avait dit « finalement, t'avais raison de te méfier d'elle », il avait mollement hoché la tête, faisant semblant d'avoir eu un instinct imparable, mais, à vrai dire, ça n'avait rien à voir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Konan aurait pu être infidèle à Nagato, tout comme il n'aurait jamais pu considérer que Yahiko pourrait trahir son meilleur ami.

Et c'était justement ça qui lui avait posé problème. Quand Nagato avait commencé à fréquenter Konan, elle s'était merveilleusement bien intégrée, prenant le temps de connaître tout le monde. Et Zetsu avait assez mal vécu que leur trio devînt un quatuor, parce que petit à petit, pas à pas, il avait été exclu du trio où il avait à l'origine sa place. Alors bien sûr, il ne blâmait pas totalement Konan pour cela, mais il avait eu du mal à encaisser les espacements des rencontres, surtout depuis la naissance de Mikan.

Lui-même n'envisageait pas d'avoir des enfants. Pas que la gosse fût totalement désagréable, disons qu'elle était fréquentable. Mais jamais la paternité de son ami ne lui avait donné envie de jouer à ce jeu. Il avait longuement argüé qu'il était déjà incapable de s'occuper de lui, comment pouvait-on envisager de le voir prendre soin d'un être totalement dépendant ? C'était impossible.

Ce manque de goût pour les enfants avait créé une fracture entre lui, Yahiko et Nagato. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas volontairement cherché à le mettre de côté, s'était-il rassuré lors des longues semaines où il ne les croisait qu'à peine au détour de la salle de sport, c'était seulement qu'ils étaient très occupés, les deux, vu que Yahiko prenait son rôle de parrain très sérieusement.

Les trois adultes qui s'étaient regroupés autour de Mikan avaient petit à petit réorganisé leur temps et lui s'était retrouvé seul. Alors oui, bon, peut-être que le divorce de son ami avait été un peu soulageant pour lui. Il avait fait taire cette petite voix horrible d'égoïsme pour lui montrer tout son soutien, mais il était, en réalité, absolument ravi de pouvoir recommencer les sorties entre amis, d'être de nouveau invité aux soirées.

Et jamais il n'avait considéré l'idée de n'être qu'un remplacement pour Nagato. Bien sûr que non.

Parce que Yahiko serait toujours irremplaçable, dans son cœur.

C'était bien pour ça que la trahison était pire que tout. Parce que, dans l'univers de Nagato, il n'y aurait jamais qu'un seul Yahiko, et que, si les amis vont et viennent, dans une vie, des âmes aussi sœurs que ces deux-là, c'était rare.

Zetsu soupira en enfilant son manteau, vérifiant une dernière fois sa tenue dans le reflet de sa vitre, puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

Vu qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le projet de prendre la place de Yahiko dans le cœur de Nagato, autant aller essayer de prendre le cœur de cette jeune institutrice magnifique et incroyable.

Tout le long du chemin qui le conduisait jusqu'à l'école Naka, il se répéta les différentes amorces qu'il pourrait envisager, tentant d'écarter les trop classiques, les trop originales, les carrément craignos et, finalement parvenu devant le bâtiment, il se trouva bête, réalisant qu'il avait éliminé tour à tour toutes les options auxquelles il pouvait penser.

Quand il avisa la silhouette de Konan, il la suivit des rétines un instant, pour la regarder rejoindre Yahiko. Ce dernier attrapa la main de sa compagne pour les glisser dans sa poche, lui portant un coup d'oeil tendre, et Zetsu se sentit en colère contre lui-même, parce que le temps d'un battement de cœur, il avait souhaité voir Nagato à la place.

Soupirant, il prit sur lui et s'approcha, restant quelques pas derrière eux en attendant l'appel du professeur Iruka.

Ses yeux caressèrent les vitres de l'école et son cœur palpita un peu quand il aperçut la jolie institutrice. Oubliant momentanément Konan et Yahiko, et il replongea dans ses pensées pour essayer de réfléchir à une phrase qui serait à la fois mystérieuse, drôle et charmante et qui pourrait attiser la curiosité de cette femme tellement sublime qu'il avait la gorge sèche uniquement à la regarder.

Alors bien sûr, qu'elle s'appelât comme sa mère était un problème, mais chaque chose en son temps. Elles n'avaient rien, mais rien à voir, physiquement, et ce serait vraiment bien qu'il arrêtât de penser à sa génitrice.

Quand deux ombres apparurent à la bordure gauche de son champ de vision, il s'arracha à la contemplation de Maîtresse Kaguya, portant son regard sur Yahiko, puis Konan.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le premier.

— Et toi ? rétorqua-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un parent de Mikan.

_Touché_ , afficha le visage de Yahiko qui baissa les yeux et s'écarta d'un demi-pas, acceptant de se mettre en retrait de la conversation que sa petite amie continua :

— Nagato ne vient pas ?

— Nan, lâcha Zetsu, il avait beaucoup de travail et…

Soupirant, il ne finit pas sa phrase, les considérant tous les deux avec dureté.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je mens. Il avait pas envie de voir vos tronches d'accidents de capote, donc comme moi, je suis un vrai pote et pas un bâtard de traître, je me suis proposé.

— Es-tu obligé de nous insulter ? siffla Konan et il lui offrit un sourire.

— Pas du tout, je le fais parce que ça me fait plaisir, ça me détend.

Yahiko refit le demi-pas qu'il avait annulé pour se tenir aux côtés de sa compagne, serrant sa main avec plus de force. Aucun d'eux n'avait élevé la voix et probablement que de l'extérieur, ça ressemblait à une conversation cordiale entre trois amis, jugea-t-il en laissant son regard se promener sur les autres parents qui attendaient devant l'école.

— Écoute, mon pote–

— Nope, nope, nope, précisa Zetsu, c'est un truc que t'as pas compris, mais t'es plus mon pote, en fait. Parce que moi, quand j'ai le choix entre Nagato et quelqu'un d'autre, je choisis Nagato.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté, tenta une nouvelle fois Yahiko, mais–

— Mais rien, interrompit le coach sportif, parce que j'étais avec lui quand Karin Hôzuki lui a montré ce qu'elle avait découvert en enquêtant sur vous. C'est con, parce qu'en fait, t'es pas passé loin d'être vraiment un mec bien. Tu vois, il suffisait de garder ta bite dans ton futal, de lui dire que t'étais amoureux de sa nana, bref, d'avoir des couilles, un peu.

Ils eurent la bonne grâce de paraître gênés et Maître Iruka vint les chercher pour les conduire à son bureau. Scrupuleusement, il prit des notes sur ce qu'il se disait pour pouvoir faire un compte rendu clair à Nagato, se faisant le plus discret possible.

L'enseignant semblait extrêmement fier de sa jeune élève, soulignant longuement les nombreux progrès qu'elle faisait, précisant que la séparation de ses parents n'avait pas eu d'incidence négative sur elle, affirmant qu'au contraire, depuis qu'elle vivait à deux endroits différents, elle paraissait prendre bien plus au sérieux ses devoirs.

Iruka expliqua qu'il pensait que l'enfant avait à cœur de ne pas créer de problèmes, avouant à voix basse qu'elle avait peut-être peur que ses parents ne voulussent plus s'occuper d'elle si elle ne travaillait pas assez bien. Zetsu grimaça, entourant cette affirmation d'un grand cercle rouge, se promettant d'insister là-dessus auprès de Nagato.

C'était vrai que son ami traitait sa fille avec plus de distance, depuis la fin de l'audience. Il avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais avait bien compris que c'était trop dur à prononcer, alors il n'avait rien dit, mais si ça commençait à jouer sur la gosse, il n'était plus du tout d'accord.

Parce qu'en fait, il pouvait bien l'admettre devant lui-même, Mikan était un peu plus que « pas trop infréquentable ». Alors, bon, il n'avait pas changé d'avis pour avoir des enfants à son contact, mais elle était adorable, et toujours heureuse de le voir et elle le considérait comme un membre de la famille et pour lui, c'était un peu de chaleur et d'amour qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Donc flûte, si Nagato merdoyait, il allait se faire recadrer fissa.

Quand Iruka finit par prendre congé d'eux, il ne tint pas compte des deux autres, se concentrant de nouveau sur son but en avisant Maîtresse Kaguya. D'un pas décidé, sûr de lui, le torse bombé, indifférent aux regards en coin que lui jetait Yahiko pendant que Konan allait récupérer Mikan en salle d'étude, il marcha jusqu'à la femme de ses rêves et elle tourna ses incroyables yeux bleus vers elle et il se sentit transpercé. Plus il avançait, plus il se dégonflait.

Arrivé près d'elle, il sentait que ses mains étaient devenues moites et qu'il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois de suite avant de pathétiquement prononcer un : « Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, madame, où sont les toilettes ? ».

Gentiment, elle lui désigna la porte un peu plus loin à sa droite et il s'y précipita, fermant le battant avec hargne.

Il s'insulta longuement à voix haute, crétin qu'il était, incapable de parvenir à prendre la parole devant une femme qui lui plaît, puis il finit par s'appuyer sur le lavabo, pour contempler son reflet :

— Il est où, le champion, là ? se lança-t-il avec colère. « Excusez-moi, où sont les toilettes ? » n'était pas une phrase d'accroche acceptable ! Con de toi, t'es vraiment un abruti, tu devais lui demander son numéro, d'aller boire un verre, pas l'endroit où tu peux pisser un coup !

Soupirant, il passa de l'eau sur son visage, qu'il sécha doucement avant d'essuyer ses mains et de ressortir en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, chose très difficile s'il considérait que Maîtresse Kaguya le contemplait avec un sourire, bien plus près qu'il pensait l'avoir laissée. Elle avança encore, tournant et retournant quelque chose dans ses doigts puis elle finit par lui tendre un morceau de papier.

— Les toilettes résonnent, avoua-t-elle. C'est mon numéro. Appelez-moi.

Le plus dignement possible, il la remercia, tentant comme il le pouvait d'oublier le ridicule dont il avait dû se couvrir bien malgré lui, et drapé dans cette cape de fortune, il franchit le hall de l'école d'un pas viril.

Quand il ne fut plus en vue de l'établissement, il se mit à sauter, les bras tendus vers le haut, le poing fermé sur le numéro.

— YES ! Je savais que t'étais un champion, mon cochon ! Je le savais !

* * *

Nagato, fier de lui, près de la porte d'entrée, s'appuya sur le manche de sa serpillère, épongeant son front couvert d'un voile de sueur. Un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il contemplait le parquet qui brillait d'humidité, l'eau noircie qui tournoyait doucement dans le seau gris. Il étira son dos et huma avec délicatesse l'air qui laissait un parfum fleuri qui embaumait dans tout l'appartement – exception faite de la chambre d'Itachi et de son bureau.

Toujours aussi fier de lui, il appliqua ses poings sur ses hanches pour énoncer avec entrain :

— Aaaah, voilà, enfin une maison qui sent le propre ! Il était temps, ça faisait un moment que je voulais nettoyer et que je n'avais pas pris un instant pour le faire et maintenant tout est nickel ! Il faudra seulement faire les carreaux de la baie vitrée, je m'en occuperai quand le beau temps sera revenu.

Au-dehors, des nuages de neige s'amoncelaient au-dessus des montagnes. Le chauffage central maintenant la température de l'appartement à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour qu'ils n'eussent pas besoin d'accumuler les couches de vêtements.

— Tu m'en diras tant, marmonna une voix émergeant du canapé.

Itachi n'avait pas bougé depuis le matin. Cloué au lit depuis deux jours à cause d'un rhume traître, il s'emmitouflait dans un plaid, une boîte de mouchoirs posée près de lui, une pile de livres s'accumulant de l'autre côté, un plateau chargé de médicaments et de tisane délaissé sur la table basse. Régulièrement, armé de patience, Nagato passait pour récupérer tous les mouchoirs usagés et les jeter à la poubelle, glissant au passage un thermomètre dans la bouche de son colocataire pour vérifier que la fièvre ne remontait pas.

Nagato laissa ses rétines balayer de nouveau le fruit de son labeur. Il était, quant à lui, d'une merveilleuse humeur. Levé du bon pied, la journée s'était annoncée incroyable : il n'allait pas croiser Yahiko au commissariat puisqu'il avait posé un jour pour s'assurer qu'Itachi survivrait, Konan ne l'avait pas contacté. Maître Tanaka avait appelé pour confirmer que tout allait bien, Mikan rentrait dans quelques heures.

— Je persiste à dire, commenta Itachi, qu'on peut aussi simplement engager quelqu'un pour le faire à notre place. Ça fait gagner du temps.

— Et la satisfaction du travail accompli, dans tout ça ?

— Hmhm, est-ce qu'elle t'aide à réaliser que tu t'es coincé près de la porte, ta satisfaction ? se moqua Itachi en se redressant pour le considérer d'un air amusé.

Clignant des yeux, Nagato observa le sol mouillé autour de lui avant de sentir ses épaules s'affaisser.

— Encore, marmonna-t-il.

— Encore, confirma Itachi. Au moins, la dernière fois, tu t'étais coincé près du canapé.

— Et tu pouvais pas me le dire ?

Le rire joyeux qui ponctua sa réplique le força à retenir un sourire.

— Non, répondit le colocataire terrassé par la maladie. C'est bien trop amusant. À chaque fois–

Le reste de la phrase fut avalé par son rire, moins contrôlé que d'ordinaire, à cause de son rhume.

Renonçant à trouver une solution pour s'échapper de son coin sec sans saccager tout son travail, Nagato prit appui sur la porte, pour contempler le canapé.

— Si tu as la force de te moquer de moi, c'est que tu te sens mieux.

Et ça le rassurait. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sensible à la fièvre qu'Itachi. Lui-même se targuait d'être plutôt résistant, mais pas son colocataire. Il avait eu drôlement peur à l'entendre si mal, il avait même hésité à appeler une ambulance. Son colocataire, dans son délire fiévreux, l'avait saisi par le poignet « jamais l'hôpital, jamais l'hôpital, c'est dangereux l'hôpital, y a des gens qui meurent là-bas et je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve ».

Quand Nagato avait essayé d'interroger Itachi à ce propos, il avait haussé les épaules, disant ne pas se souvenir. Mais le policier n'avait pas appelé les urgences. Il avait hésité à contacter Konan et s'était souvenu, pile à temps, que Konan était probablement occupée à papouiller son traître de meilleur ami et le _statu quo_ qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre en place avec Maître Iruka par l'intermédiaire de Zetsu avait manqué de chanceler quand il s'était figuré les deux ensemble. Alors il était retourné prendre soin d'Itachi.

— Je devrais peut-être, réfléchit le père de famille, en profiter pour aller faire des courses… Ça ira, si je te laisse seul une heure ou deux ?

— C'est un rhume, tu sais… Je pense que je devrais survivre.

— Bon, rétorqua Nagato, de toute façon, j'ai mon portable, si t'as le moindre souci, tu m'appelles.

Quand il revint des courses, Itachi s'était endormi sur le canapé et le sol était sec. Il déposa les sacs sur le plan de travail, se déchaussa et retira son manteau, passa près du sofa pour rabattre le plaid sur son colocataire, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour observer les traits apaisés, le nez rougi à force de mouchage et les cernes accumulés par les nuits horribles qu'il vivait à cause de son rhume.

— Et dire qu'il est le fantasme ultime de tous les gays de ce pays, chuchota Nagato avec un sourire.

Itachi s'agita et frotta ses yeux pleins de sommeil.

— Et aussi de quelques femmes, mon public est en partie féminin, précisa-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le réveil. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

— Je suis parti trois heures, maximum.

La pornstar se redressa dans le canapé, s'emmitouflant dans la couverture pour frissonner longuement et poser sur son colocataire un regard flou et un peu à l'ouest. Quand il ne portait pas ses lunettes, comme c'était le cas, il avait toujours du mal à bien positionner ses yeux sur son interlocuteur. Évidemment, Nagato réagit immédiatement :

— Mets tes lunettes. Attends, comment ça ton public est en partie féminin ? Y a des femmes qui regardent ce genre de choses ?

Le ton outré de Nagato fit rire Itachi qui attrapa ses lunettes pour les chausser et se tourner de nouveau vers son colocataire.

— Tu veux parler de la pornographie ? Ou de la pornographie gay ?

— Le tout, s'étouffa Nagato en repartant vers les sacs de courses pour les ranger.

— Eh bien, oui, les femmes consomment de la pornographie et une large part d'entre elles tend à préférer la pornographie gay.

— Ça me dépasse…

Itachi se força à se lever pour le rejoindre et le policier examina son colocataire sous les lumières.

— T'as l'air un peu mieux, quand même.

— Oui, merci, je suis seulement fatigué. Demain ce sera passé.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher et dormir dans ton lit…

Tirant une chaise pour s'installer dessus, Itachi secoua la tête.

— Non, ça va aller, une douche, du paracétamol et je serai comme neuf, sourit-il. C'est ce soir, non, que tu voulais faire une soirée jeu de société et friandises ?

— Oui, mais si tu n'as pas en forme, on peut reporter, c'est pas grave.

Pesant le pour et le contre, Itachi finit par hocher la tête.

— Tu as raison, je ferai mieux d'aller dormir. Tu embrasses Mikan pour moi ?

Il disparut dans sa chambre peu de temps après, laissant Nagato seul avec ses pensées et son cœur se serra quand il réalisa que c'était le lendemain qu'il recevrait les résultats du test de paternité.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Le saxophoniste prit une respiration entre deux morceaux, consultant les musiciens qui l'accompagnaient pour s'accorder avec eux avant d'avancer vers le bord de la scène pour reprendre.

Madara tapa le rythme des premières mesures, se délectant du son si savoureux de l'instrument à vent, les paupières closes, puis reporta son attention sur son neveu.

— On parle de moi, on parle de moi, mais toi, fils, que se passe-t-il ? Tes yeux luisent drôlement et je suis certain que ce n'est pas le vin.

Itachi esquissa un sourire, trépignant d'impatience de raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis leur dernière rencontre, avant l'audience où Deidara avait superbement retourné le procès en leur faveur.

Pour se faire prier un peu, il prit pourtant le temps de terminer son dessert, se délectant de ce parfait à la framboise et au chocolat noir, avant de lever le nez vers son oncle.

— Il s'est passé tant de choses, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois entiers que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, finit-il par dire sous l'œillade pressante de Madara.

L'homme d'affaires se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, posant ses mains croisées contre le bord de la table, repoussant son assiette pour avoir plus de place.

— Tout d'abord, nous avons presque gagné le procès pour le divorce. Le juge nous accordera très certainement la garde de Mikan.

Si Madara nota le pronom, il ne le releva pas, laissant Itachi lui retracer la séance avec fougue.

— Deidara a été brillant, annonça Itachi comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il est parvenu à dévoiler l'adultère de telle sorte que c'était beau à voir. Mon colocataire ne se sentait pas bien, mais il a réussi à rester digne toute l'audience. Nous aurons bientôt les conclusions du juge, mais Deidara est très confiant et je me fie totalement à son appréciation.

Son enthousiasme parut s'affadir, néanmoins, quand il continua à raconter que Nagato avait choisi de faire un test de paternité, ayant appris par la même occasion le début de la liaison entre son ex-épouse et son meilleur ami. Madara pinça les lèvres.

— Quelle tristesse de ne pas pouvoir se fier à son frère, compatit l'homme avec beaucoup d'émotions. J'éprouve beaucoup de pitié pour ton colocataire, il doit se sentir si incomplet, à présent, si seul…

Itachi hocha la tête avec circonspection, avant de tapoter inconsciemment le rythme de la musique sur la table, du bout de son ongle.

— Quand doit-il recevoir les résultats ?

L'acteur dodelina de la tête.

— Il les a reçus aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ses côtés ?

Itachi écarta cette idée d'un geste de la main qui atterrit sur son verre. L'empoignant, il fit doucement tourner le liquide, humecta sa bouche en détournant les yeux, les posant sur un point au-dessus de l'épaule de son oncle, maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure avec gêne.

— Ce n'était pas ma place. C'était un moment entre lui et Mikan, je n'ai pas eu envie de m'imposer.

Il baissa les rétines, laissant un silence flotter entre eux et Madara se demanda un instant si le colocataire se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné et prévenant.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ramenant son regard sur son oncle, Itachi haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, est-ce vraiment important, le sang ? Si ça avait une telle importance, je ne ressentirais pas ce que je ressens pour vous, ou pour Jiraiya. Je l'éprouverais pour mon père, mais je ne ressens que mépris pour lui… La famille qui compte vraiment, c'est celle qu'on choisit.

Embarrassé, il baissa de nouveau les yeux.

— Non ? demanda-t-il comme s'il y avait une mauvaise réponse à apporter à cette question.

— Tu as raison, fils, je suis d'accord avec toi. Et j'espère que tu sais que tu es de la famille, pour moi.

Se fendant d'un sourire plein d'affection, Itachi releva la tête, savourant le regard fier que portait sur lui Madara. Et le moment passa, laissant place à un nouveau morceau du saxophoniste, moins intimiste. Alors l'oncle essaya de détendre l'ambiance : les deux étaient gênés par les effusions et les démonstrations d'affection.

— Que s'est-il passé d'autre, dans ta vie ?

Se reprenant, Itachi se positionna différemment sur sa chaise, écartant légèrement les jambes, puis il se pencha en avant.

— On a commencé le tournage d' _Un Flic à Vice-city,_ ça y est ! Et Jiraiya avait une surprise pour moi… Je ne m'y attendais pas, j'ai failli perdre mes moyens… Purple, mon personnage, travaille en partenariat avec sa compagne, Yellow, sur une affaire criminelle qui les conduit à s'infiltrer dans le milieu de la pornographie. Et Purple se retrouve engagé comme acteur, mais il ne sait pas du tout faire et ça met sa couverture en péril. Et Fade, sentant son potentiel, décide de lui apprendre… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à retrouver Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki dans le rôle de Fade !

Madara écarquilla les paupières, surpris.

— Tu devais être content…

— Oui, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Il avait raccroché, mais Jiraiya m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient contactés et qu'Hagoromo avait demandé s'il n'y avait pas une place pour lui dans un film avec moi… Vous vous rendez compte, mon oncle, il voulait tourner avec moi spécifiquement !

— Qui ne le voudrait pas ?

La question rhétorique fit sourire Itachi.

Parfois, quand il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il essayait de s'imaginer avec qui il aurait pu discuter aussi librement de son métier, là-bas. Qui n'aurait pas tenté de le dissuader, de le faire changer de carrière ? Qui aurait simplement accepté, sans le juger ?

Ici, il avait trouvé Madara.

— Eh bien, répondit-il tout de même pour rétablir la vérité, il y a Hamaki Mimura…

— Voyons, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est simplement jaloux que ton talent l'ait éclipsé.

— Ça, concéda Itachi, et l'idée que mon sexe soit plus grand que le sien.

Riant de bon cœur, l'homme d'affaires considéra son neveu avec affection, l'incitant à reprendre son récit et entrer dans les détails du tournage.

Alors Itachi expliqua avec fougue l'ensemble de sa journée de travail, l'hallucination qu'il avait cru avoir quand Hagoromo était entré sur le plateau, les difficultés que Sakura avait eues à le canaliser, tellement il était surexcité.

* * *

L'unique lumière qui luisait dans l'appartement provenait de la chambre de Mikan, sa veilleuse baignant le couloir des escaliers dans une lueur aux couleurs changeantes et cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle était couchée, laissant son père complètement seul dans le silence.

Il n'y avait le moindre mouvement, pas le moindre son. Itachi était sorti pour son dîner mensuel avec son oncle laissant, Nagato totalement seul avec lui-même et ce maudit courrier qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à ce que sa fille fût couchée.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'ouvrir devant elle, il avait craint sa réaction s'il voyait que les résultats n'étaient pas ceux qu'il espérait. Quand il avait rabattu sur elle la couverture, humant l'odeur d'agrumes qui se dégageait des cheveux de l'enfant, il n'avait pas souhaité se rendre immédiatement vers le courrier, repoussant toujours un peu plus le moment de sortir la feuille sentence de son écrin de papier.

Quand il était finalement parvenu à exécuter ce simple geste – simple, mais si dur –, il avait senti ses yeux brûler, ses jambes céder sous son poids et il avait pris appui sur le canapé pour réussir à s'y glisser avant de tomber.

Le bord de ses paupières avait chauffé longuement avant qu'il ne consentît à laisser les larmes dévaler ses joues, retenant le moindre bruit afin de ne pas alerter sa fille, garder pour lui ce qu'il traversait.

Par le passé, deux fois il avait réalisé avec brutalité qu'il était père.

La première fois, c'était le jour de l'accouchement. Quand il avait tenu Mikan dans ses bras, alors qu'elle venait seulement de naître, qu'elle avait encore le morceau de cordon ombilical sur le ventre, il avait vu son monde s'éclaircir, il s'était senti tiré hors de la noirceur dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis la mort d'Obito.

C'était plus qu'une bouffée d'air, c'était une décharge de tendresse et de vie qui l'avait traversé de part en part, le laissant muet d'amour pour Konan et pour cet être si petit, si fragile. Pendant un instant, il n'avait plus su si c'était lui qui portait sa fille ou si c'était elle qui le portait.

Ce jour-là, il avait compris qu'il venait de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, que personne d'autre ne pourrait compter davantage pour lui, qu'elle était toute son existence et il l'avait rendue aux infirmières avec réticence, déçu de voir que le moment avait duré si peu de temps, empressé d'être au suivant. Et dans son trouble, dans son émotion, il avait oublié de s'enquérir de l'état de Konan.

Elle en avait ri, le lendemain, quand il était revenu, lui demandant, cette fois, comment elle se portait. Les infirmières s'étaient présentées dans la chambre une heure plus tard et il avait refusé de lâcher Mikan, la contemplant avec des yeux émerveillés, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il était incroyable qu'il fût à l'origine d'une si jolie petite fille.

La seconde fois qu'il avait pleinement réalisé qu'il était père, Mikan avait deux ans et demi. Les trente mois précédents, il les avait traversés dans cette sorte de flou halluciné, partagé entre la fatigue, l'émerveillement et un sentiment incroyable d'impuissance, somnolant au travail entre deux photocopies, des cernes énormes dévorant son visage et celui de son épouse.

Les rares soirées en amoureux qu'ils avaient pu faire, ils avaient été si épuisés qu'ils avaient, la plupart du temps, piqué du nez sur le canapé sans sortir, riant à voix basse le lendemain et se promettant mieux la prochaine fois.

Et ce jour-là aurait dû être un jour comme les autres. Ils étaient de sortie, en famille, tous les trois – accompagnés par Yahiko – et Mikan et Konan s'étaient éloignées quelques minutes pour conduire la petite aux toilettes. Et quand elle l'avait appelé, quand elle avait crié « PAPA ! », il s'était reconnu spontanément, il n'y avait eu aucune latence et il s'était surpris à penser que c'était le meilleur nom qu'il n'eût jamais porté.

Il avait observé son enfant courir vers lui et chuter, encore mal à l'aise sur ses appuis. Le mouvement en avant qui l'avait saisi avait été retenu par Yahiko « tu dois la laisser apprendre à se relever seule, elle ne s'est pas fait mal » et effectivement sa merveille s'était redressée, frottant ses genoux en gonflant ses joues d'un air vexé, foudroyant le chemin du regard comme s'il avait fait exprès de la faire tomber, puis elle avait oublié ses griefs en voyant que son père attendait plus loin.

Elle avait donc repris sa course avant de se jeter au cou de son père qui l'avait emportée dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien, alors qu'elle était cruciale pour le lester au sol, à cette nouvelle vie si loin du terrain, de l'action.

Rien n'avait pu gâcher le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti quand sa princesse l'avait appelé Papa ce jour-là. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, mais celle-ci avait compté, plus que n'importe quelle autre, parce que pour une fois, il n'avait pas hésité, il avait su au plus profond de lui que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être.

Les paumes de ses mains trouvèrent ses yeux pour les essuyer longuement et une nouvelle salve de larmes jaillit quand il empoigna de nouveau le papier, tremblant, relisant les résultats. La feuille s'humidifia et il la replia, la rangeant dans l'enveloppe lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point Itachi avait eu raison : ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Parce que, peu importe ce que disaient ces résultats, vraiment, peu importe, Mikan était son enfant, parce qu'il s'était un jour senti père et que ce sentiment ne l'avait jamais quitté.

La porte de la chambre de Mikan s'ouvrit un peu plus grand sans qu'il s'en aperçût et ce fut le bruit des pieds de sa fille qui l'alerta quand elle s'approcha, traînant derrière elle Monsieur Nours. Tournant la tête, il fit ce qu'il put pour dérober à ses yeux inquiets les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

— Papa, chuchota l'enfant en s'approchant plus près, tu t'es fait mal ? T'es triste ? Tu veux un bisou magique ?

Elle lui porta un regard ensommeillé et il tendit les bras pour l'attraper, l'enserrer en hochant la tête, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de sa fille pour s'enivrer de son odeur, alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras sur lui.

— Je t'aime, ma chérie, murmura-t-il.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il la garda longuement dans ses bras, savourant l'étreinte et laissant doucement toute sa colère quitter son corps, calant sa respiration sur celle de l'enfant qui finit par se rendormir.

La portant jusqu'à sa chambre, il la recoucha, ramenant les couvertures sur elle, admirant à quel point elle était mignonne. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida de faire le deuil de son mariage. Peu importait Konan, peu importait Yahiko, il lui restait Mikan. Et elle, rien ni personne ne pourrait la lui prendre.

* * *

La veille de la dernière audience avant la prononciation du divorce, Yahiko ne prit même pas la peine de taper avant de franchir la porte du bureau de Nagato, sachant très bien qu'il pourrait rester des heures entières sur le seuil sans que son ami l'invitât à entrer.

Il déposa les dossiers qu'il lui ramenait dans la corbeille à traiter, portant son regard sur les cheveux rouge sombre qu'il pouvait apercevoir par-dessus l'écran :

— On aurait besoin que tu t'occupes de ça assez rapidement, c'est plutôt urgent.

Il ne savait jamais si Nagato l'entendait ou pas. La première fois qu'il avait simplement laissé un dossier, il avait vraiment cru que l'ex de sa petite amie pousserait la rancune jusqu'à l'effacer au boulot, nier le travail qu'il lui apportait, mais le dossier avait été traité et avait reparu sur le bureau de Kakashi. Le suivant avait connu le même parcours, terminant sa course chez Tenzô. Jamais une demande faite par Yahiko ne lui revenait directement et il perdait parfois quelques minutes à essayer de trouver ce qu'il avait réclamé parmi toute la paperasse qui s'accumulait.

Alors bien sûr, il faisait partie des forces d'intervention, il passait beaucoup de temps à l'entraînement, beaucoup de temps sur le terrain, mais ça n'empêchait pas les enquêtes de devoir être menées, les comptes rendus de devoir être rédigés et tout ce beau foutoir finissait par le rendre fou.

Il s'attarda quelques minutes dans le bureau de Nagato, tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre et sa main se leva pour fermer la porte. Il prit place sur une chaise et décida de voir lequel des deux pouvait gagner au jeu du silence.

Oui, il avait totalement mérité le sort qui lui était réservé et c'était sans doute encore trop tendre, mais quand il s'agissait du boulot, des vies étaient en jeu, il ne fallait pas que leurs histoires personnelles vinssent interférer. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu de soucis, mais ça pouvait arriver : parfois, ça se jouait à quelques minutes et s'il les passait à courir après des dossiers parce que Nagato avait décidé de l'effacer du paysage, ça allait le contrarier.

Il déglutit doucement et se jeta finalement à l'eau :

— Je sais que tu m'en veux et tu as raison de m'en vouloir, mais je souhaiterais vraiment qu'à défaut de garder ton amitié, je puisse continuer à faire mon travail correctement.

La main que Nagato laissait sur sa souris glissa sur le tapis, il cliqua quelque part sur son écran avant de rapprocher son clavier pour commencer à taper quelques lignes, la touche tabulation frappée à intervalles réguliers alors que son autre main naviguait sur le pavé numérique.

— Je veux dire, merde, on est pas n'importe qui, ici… Je suis dans les forces spéciales, j'ai des vies entre mes mains et toi aussi.

Nagato se leva, ouvrant le tiroir coulissant dans lequel il rangeait ses dossiers, recherchant une chemise particulière à la lettre K de son classement. Quand il trouva, il laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres et il retourna s'asseoir, revenant vers son écran.

Il fallait admirer sa façon de faire, convint Yahiko avec agacement. La plupart des gens, quand ils souhaitaient ignorer quelqu'un, se contentaient de ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Nagato, lui, ne faisait pas ça. Ses yeux passaient sur la silhouette de son ancien meilleur ami et le traversaient, le rendant transparent.

Pinçant les lèvres, Yahiko attendit une réaction quelconque pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles il envisagea de lui demander pardon sans parvenir à trouver une formulation qui rendrait justice à ce qu'il ressentait.

Le lendemain, il y aurait la dernière audience du procès. Le divorce serait prononcé, en faveur de Nagato, et Konan perdrait probablement tout. Les prochains mois allaient s'annoncer particulièrement difficiles pour leur couple déjà malmené par le comportement indécent de la divorcée tout au long de la procédure.

Bien malgré lui, Yahiko lui en voulait de la façon dont Nagato avait tout appris. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement responsable, si Mikan les avait surpris, mais il aurait souhaité avoir une chance de s'expliquer avec son ami sans être mis devant le fait accompli par un avocat.

Finalement, résigné, il finit par se lever, comprenant que Nagato ne dirait rien. Il prit le plus de temps possible pour se redresser sur ses pieds et lui tourner le dos, avança d'un air abattu vers la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée.

— J'aurais pu comprendre.

La voix de Nagato fit sursauter Yahiko qui se tourna vers lui d'un bloc, pour vérifier qu'il lui parlait bel et bien. Le regard toujours braqué vers son écran, Nagato orienta rapidement ses yeux vers son ancien ami, s'assurant d'avoir son attention. Il n'était pas question pour lui de se répéter.

Et cette fois-ci, l'œillade ne traversa pas Yahiko, elle le cloua sur place.

— Vraiment, continua-t-il, j'aurais pu comprendre que tu sois tombé amoureux de mon épouse. J'aurais été particulièrement mal placé pour te juger, vu que j'étais moi-même amoureux d'elle.

Yahiko nota le passé, se réjouit d'avoir enfin réussi à établir un dialogue. Il voulut répliquer, mais préféra attendre un peu plus.

— J'aurais aussi pu comprendre qu'elle finisse par tomber amoureuse de toi. J'aurais même pu, avec du temps, vous pardonner qu'elle me quitte pour toi.

Nagato braqua son regard sur lui, dur, colérique, transpirant la haine.

— Cependant… Jamais je ne te pardonnerai d'avoir profité de mon deuil pour coucher avec mon épouse. Jamais je ne pardonnerai à Konan de m'avoir privé de toi quand j'avais désespérément besoin de mon frère.

Il se leva et Yahiko eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il passait près de lui pour récupérer un des dossiers qu'il avait abandonnés dans la corbeille.

— Mikan, prononça Yahiko d'une voix tremblante.

— Mikan est _ma_ fille. Et jamais je ne vous pardonnerai de m'avoir fait douter de ça au point que je doive vérifier qu'elle porte bel et bien mes gènes.

Il consulta sa montre, restant debout près de son ancien ami.

— Je te laisse trois minutes pour t'exprimer. Après ça, tu seras mort à mes yeux.

Yahiko prit une énorme respiration et, réalisant que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait à rien, il baissa la tête.

—Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse ainsi et j'aurais préféré que tu me frappes, prononça-t-il dans les quelques secondes qui lui restaient. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Tu me manques et tu me manqueras toujours. Je t'aime.

— Ton temps est écoulé, sors de ma vie.

Abattu, Yahiko pivota les talons et, la main sur la poignée, il hésita, mais se tourna finalement :

— Est-ce qu'on peut au moins essayer de communiquer pour le boulot ?

Nagato s'était déjà replongé dans le travail, annihilant totalement sa présence de son esprit.


	29. Chapter 29

Le sifflement qu'émit Deidara à l'approche de son client résonna dans tout le couloir, attirant sur lui les attentions de tous ceux qui étaient réunis. D'un air appréciateur, l'avocat tourna autour de Nagato, examinant les vêtements qu'il portait avec minutie, avant de lever les yeux sur lui.

— Canon, pour un vieux machin, sourit Deidara.

Rosissant, il prit place aux côtés de son avocat, n'adressant pas la moindre œillade à Yahiko et Konan qui se trouvaient pourtant en face de lui, avant de remercier Deidara pour le compliment, précisant que c'était Itachi qui avait insisté qu'il porte cette tenue pour la dernière audience.

Avec un rire amusé, Deidara lui tapota la cuisse.

— Quelquefois, son snobisme de haut bourgeois prétentieux a un intérêt.

Konan s'agita sur le siège, tentant d'attirer l'attention de son ex-mari. Il accepta, alors de jeter un regard sur l'allure de son ex, constatant avec une pointe de satisfaction que cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui paraissait misérable. Elle avait les yeux cernés et rougis, comme si elle avait passé sa nuit à pleurer, ses épaules étaient voûtées et elle avait le teint pâle.

Lui, au contraire, était frais comme jamais. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie et il avait hâte de s'y jeter à corps perdu. Deidara acheva sa réplique :

— Il a un sacré coup d'œil, avec vous, en tout cas. Vous devriez le laisser faire plus souvent.

Amusé, Nagato sourit :

— Donnant-donnant, je le laisse m'habiller et en échange je lui prépare à manger ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord. Je vais aller boire un verre avec Sakura, se rappela-t-il. La semaine prochaine.

Konan se renfrogna. Donc il en était là. Déjà. Quelque chose d'insidieux mordit son cœur alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il la regrettât plus longtemps. Cela dut se voir sur son visage, parce qu'à ses côtés, Yahiko fronça les sourcils, s'éloignant un peu d'elle. Elle s'étrangla sur le commentaire de Deidara.

— Ah oui ? C'est bien, ça lui fera un peu de compagnie et à vous aussi.

— Oui, je me sens un peu seul, ces temps-ci. Être avec une compagnie plus jeune risque de me fatiguer un peu, elle nous a prévu un programme chargé.

— C'est tout à fait son genre de planifier longtemps avant ce genre de rencontres, confirma Deidara. Ça la rend un peu nerveuse.

Oubliant sa rancune envers Konan, Yahiko écarquilla les paupières en échangeant un regard avec elle, alors que les deux autres ne semblaient pas remarquer le malaise que provoquaient leurs conversations.

Étaient-ils réellement en train de discuter du prochain plan cul de Nagato en plein milieu de ce couloir ? Avec une actrice de X ? Qui avait vingt ans de moins que lui ? Et qui, en plus, se trouvait être l'assistante personnelle de son colocataire, avec tout ce que ça implique de contact physique entre eux ? Yahiko papillonna des cils. Non, ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à Nagato, ce n'était pas possible qu'il eût changé à ce point au contact de cette bande d'amis.

Ce fut Konan qui intervint, se raclant la gorge :

— Dois-je vous rappeler que nous attendons le juge qui statuera sur notre divorce ? C'est exagéré, non, de parler de ton prochain rendez-vous coquin ?

Éberlué, Nagato sentit sa bouche bayer, alors qu'il braquait sur elle un regard dur. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer que pas du tout, que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous coquin, que Sakura ne l'intéressait pas comme ça, puis il se souvint de justesse que c'était son ex-épouse qui lui posait la question et qu'il ne lui devait rien, d'autant plus qu'elle était avec son amant, à l'heure actuelle, ce foutu traître d'ex meilleur ami.

— À ta place, je ne l'aurais pas tentée, cette réflexion, sourit-il, dans la mesure où ta main se trouve actuellement sur la cuisse de l'homme avec qui tu as fauté.

— Outch, grimaça Deidara avec amusement.

Maître Ryôtenbin secoua la tête, un peu dérouté par la réflexion de sa cliente, qui était, effectivement, parfaitement déplacée. Lui n'avait rien entendu de sexuel dans cette conversation et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Konan et Yahiko l'avaient perçu ainsi. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle pour lui signifier de garder pour elle ce type de commentaires s'ils étaient lancés sur de simples suppositions comme c'était le cas, présentement.

— Vous savez très bien, Madame Uzumaki, que votre ex-mari n'est pas ce genre de personnes. N'oubliez pas qu'il peut encore apaiser le jugement en corrigeant ses exigences, ne le provoquez pas.

Pinçant les lèvres, Konan donna raison à son avocat et se tourna vers Nagato.

— Pardonne-moi, je te prie. Ma remarque était déplacée.

Nagato la considéra un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de l'ignorer, voyant le juge arriver.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle dans un bel ensemble, se répartissant de chaque côté et Hiruzen Sarutobi alluma le micro, lançant les habituelles salutations, avant d'ouvrir son dossier et de soupirer longuement en analysant les deux partis.

— Bien, commençons… Il semble relativement évident que, compte tenu de la défense orchestrée par Maître Tanaka, le divorce pour faute demandé par Madame Onishi ne tient plus, Maître Ryôtenbin.

L'usage de son nom de naissance heurta Konan, lui montrant que le juge avait tranché en sa défaveur. Elle échangea un regard avec son avocat qui grimaça, réellement désolé pour elle. Il ne perdait jamais, en temps normal, et il n'avait pas pu anticiper l'arrivée de Deidara. Il s'était montré tout à la fois négligent et malhonnête, d'abord en considérant que son adversaire conserverait un avocat incompétent, ensuite en ignorant volontairement l'adultère de sa cliente, dont il était bien évidemment parfaitement au courant. Il pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête.

— Il est évident, continua le juge en lui portant un regard sévère, que j'ai également préféré l'explication de Maître Tanaka plaidant votre négligence et espérant que vous n'ayez pas été malhonnête. Monsieur Uzumaki.

Nagato se leva avec déférence.

— Monsieur le juge ? demanda-t-il.

— Lors de la dernière audience, votre avocat, en votre nom, a montré ses exigences. Êtes-vous revenu sur votre opinion ? Que souhaitez-vous, aujourd'hui, à présent qu'est passée l'émotion ?

Le policier prit quelques secondes, comme avait demandé Deidara. Le discours qu'il allait prononcer avait bien entendu été préparé et il avait eu amplement le temps de le répéter pour pouvoir sembler naturel en le récitant.

Quand Deidara avait lu les exigences de Maître Ryôtenbin, il avait soupiré, en traitant son ancien maître de croûton prévisible et périmé. Puis il avait longuement expliqué que durant la dernière audience, il était possible de revenir sur les demandes et que c'était probablement la stratégie du vieil avocat : cela permettait de faire passer celui qui demande le divorce pour une personne compatissante et altruiste et de donner l'impression à celui qui n'allait rien avoir qu'il suscitait la pitié.

Et c'était exactement la stratégie que Deidara avait choisie. Retourner chacune des armes de son vieux professeur contre lui, y compris celle-ci.

— J'ai réfléchi, Monsieur le juge, prononça Nagato. À présent que la vérité est rétablie, la seule chose que je souhaite est de pouvoir avancer et tourner la page de ce mariage. Je veux donner le meilleur à mon enfant, continuer à faire de mon mieux, peut-être avancer dans ma carrière. Je suis fatigué de me battre avec mon ancienne épouse. Et je ne souhaite pas que ce combat épuisant ait des conséquences sur la vie de ma fille. Aussi, en accord avec Maître Tanaka, j'ai décidé de modifier mes exigences.

Onoki eut un rire et porta sur la silhouette de Deidara un regard à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et le respect. C'était drôlement bien joué, ça. Quel dommage que ce petit n'eût jamais rien entendu aux valeurs du corps des avocats, aux exigences de respectabilité du métier, parce qu'il était véritablement exceptionnel quand il traitait ses affaires. Le vieux magistrat n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître une de ses stratégies, plutôt efficaces, en outre, permettant de faire passer les exigences réelles pour des cadeaux à l'adversaire. Il en avait usé plusieurs fois. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça se retournerait contre lui avec tant de force.

— Je souhaite toujours vendre la maison, reprit Nagato, et propose à mon ex-épouse de récupérer l'argent de la vente au prorata de ce qu'elle a effectivement payé. Elle peut, si elle le désire, garder les meubles sans compensation financière, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai tout le nécessaire dans mon logement. J'aimerais choisir personnellement l'agence qui s'occupera de la vente. Également, je renonce à la somme de dommages et intérêts que je voulais qu'elle me verse. À la place, je souhaite qu'elle la reverse à une association de protection des travailleurs du sexe, afin d'expier le tort qu'elle a fait à mon colocataire en l'obligeant à dévoiler quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie d'exprimer – ce qui était parfaitement son droit.

Il laissa un silence passer. Konan le considéra avec attention, se demandant à quel moment son ex-mari était devenu aussi machiavélique et Yahiko pressa sa main avec douceur, murmurant une parole de réconfort dans son oreille.

— Pour finir, je souhaite conserver le système de garde alternée pour notre fille que nous avons instauré jusqu'à l'officialisation de notre divorce. Seul un monstre priverait un enfant de sa mère et si mon ex-épouse n'est pas la meilleure des femmes, elle reste pour Mikan la meilleure des mères et il n'est pas question pour moi de lui retirer ça. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas la laisser utiliser le nom de mon clan.

— C'est très généreux à vous, Monsieur Uzumaki, approuva le juge. Je suis heureux de vous savoir revenu à des sentiments plus apaisés. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Nagato s'exécuta et le juge Sarutobi porta un regard à la volée, pour croiser les yeux de chacune des personnes présentes, avant de s'arrêter sur son ami.

— Maître Ryôtenbin, avez-vous quelque chose à opposer à ces demandes ?

— Non, Monsieur le juge, elles sont très raisonnables. Je souhaiterais remercier Maître Tanaka, jeune confrère, pour sa clairvoyance sur cette affaire, et également Monsieur Uzumaki pour sa bienveillance envers ma cliente malgré tout.

Et ça lui coûtait de prononcer ces paroles, ça lui coûtait tellement.

Le juge confirma sa décision, fixant une somme de dommages et intérêts relativement basse, choisissant une association parmi la liste remise par Maître Tanaka. Elle serait donc contrainte de verser l'équivalent des loyers payés par Monsieur Uzumaki depuis leur séparation, en plusieurs fois si elle ne pouvait pas tout régler d'un coup, à l'association « Putes, pas soumises » gérée par Ino Yamanaka.

Nagato précisa qu'il souhaitait utiliser Kagemane Immobilier comme intermédiaire dans la vente de la maison, le juge le rajouta au dossier, puis l'audience fut terminée.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes, au sortir du tribunal, pour rejoindre le cabinet de l'avocat. Sur le chemin, le policier incita Deidara à changer de voie quand il aperçut le père Danzô qui distribuait des tracts, affirmant à son représentant qu'il aimait mieux éviter l'homme d'église, vu qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de passer et qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il insistât. Riant de bon cœur, comprenant parfaitement, Deidara s'était laissé faire.

Nagato manqua de s'étouffer en contemplant la somme sur la facture, se retenant à son siège.

— Il pourra vraiment payer ça ? pâlit-il subitement, encore plus gêné qu'il ne l'était lorsque son colocataire avait suggéré de régler les frais du divorce.

Même s'il avait la rancune tenace, Nagato pouvait voir que c'était bien trop cher payé pour obtenir le pardon d'avoir simplement eu peur de dévoiler quelle était sa profession.

— Vous inquiétez pas pour lui, c'est un des acteurs les mieux rémunérés de l'univers du X. Et la sortie VR de _Time Travel_ cartonne, j'ai vu les chiffres, c'est assez fou, Jiraiya a eu du flair !

Nagato grimaça.

— Yerk, Akatsuki Productions a sorti des films en réalité virtuelle ?

Deidara, installé au fond de son siège, se balança un peu, jouant avec un coupe-papier.

— Oui, ça rend les gens totalement fous, ils adorent ça ! On a d'abord testé avec un porno gay, mais vu comme ça marche, on va probablement l'étendre à nos films hétéros, ça va permettre de bien rattraper le manque d'engouement du public pour le SOD. _Sex On Demand_ , précisa-t-il en voyant l'air perplexe de Nagato. Certains de nos acteurs acceptent de tourner des scènes avec des amateurs qui en font la demande et qui repartent avec le film.

— C'est vraiment pas un monde que je comprends, soupira Nagato.

Il prit congé peu de temps après, retournant au commissariat, soulagé que la procédure de divorce fût enfin achevée.

* * *

Cette fois, ç'en était trop, décréta Asuma en mordant pensivement son bâton de réglisse, comparant avec attention les dernières lettres insultantes qui avaient été reçues par le propriétaire de l'appartement 1301.

Tant pis. Il s'était promis de ne de rien faire tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que la procédure de divorce était passée — l'inspecteur Uzumaki ayant, comme l'avait déjà précisé Itachi, d'autres soucis actuellement – mais les courriers étaient devenus de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus insultants, et il craignait réellement pour la vie d'Itachi.

Alors tant pis. Il y perdrait peut-être son boulot, mais il avait laissé ces menaces planer depuis trop longtemps. Alors bien sûr, il comprenait que prévenir la police était compliqué, dans la mesure il ne pouvait pas mentionner le nom de son protégé, mais Nagato, lui, Nagato saurait se dépatouiller d'une telle histoire. Il saurait sortir Itachi de ce pétrin.

Asuma avait bien remarqué, dès les premiers échanges avec l'inspecteur, que ce n'était pas un simple officier de la brigade financière. Très peu d'entre eux avaient le permis port d'armes – et son œil avisé avait su reconnaître la légère déformation sous la veste de Monsieur Uzumaki. Très peu d'entre eux étaient capables de faire voltiger un homme comme il l'avait fait sous le coup de la colère.

Intrigué par ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là, Asuma avait passé un ou deux coups de fil, pour savoir ce qu'il en était et Chiriku lui devait un service, alors il lui avait communiqué quelques infos, assez pour que le gardien comprît à qui il avait affaire.

Ça avait été un soulagement pour lui d'apprendre que Monsieur Uchiha était sous la protection d'un ancien gradé des forces spéciales. Puis Asuma s'était souvenu que Monsieur Uchiha n'était pas en permanence sous la surveillance de Nagato, qu'il y avait trop de moments où il allait et venait, insouciant, méprisant le danger qui couvait dans ces lettres agressives.

S'il approuvait Itachi quand celui-ci affirmait qu'il ne pouvait pas réagir à toutes les menaces de mort qu'il recevait, celles-ci avaient quelque chose de dérangeant. Les propos étaient devenus plus violents, plus insultants, et pourtant, il y avait un calme et une mesure inouïs qui transpiraient des collages mis sous pli.

L'homme – ou la femme – qui envoyait ces lettres avait franchi une étape à la période de Noël, quelque chose avait dû se produire, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Les menaces avaient changé. Si, au début, il s'agissait de donner à l'acteur de X ce qu'il méritait, la personne désaxée se sentait désormais investie de la mission de protéger le monde entier d'Itachi, sous-entendant qu'elle était prête à tout.

Et Asuma était réellement très inquiet de la désinvolture avec laquelle Itachi considérait ces courriers, comme si ce n'était pas important.

Alors, quand Nagato franchit la porte d'entrée avec Mikan, Asuma fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit, il interpela l'inspecteur :

— Inspecteur Uzumaki, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous, s'il vous plaît ?

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir prononcé cette phrase et reçu une œillade sincèrement curieuse de la part de Nagato qu'il s'aperçut qu'Itachi se trouvait derrière lui, rentrant pour une fois en même temps.

L'acteur le foudroya du regard et il sourit.

— Bonsoir Itachi, j'espère que vous allez bien.

— Très bien, de quoi souhaitez-vous parler ?

— J'ai… J'ai reçu une contravention un peu injuste, mentit Asuma.

Itachi le considéra avec suspicion, restant derrière Nagato tout le temps qu'il s'approchait du comptoir, un peu usé, mais suffisamment de bonne humeur pour accepter de jeter un œil au procès-verbal.

— Montrez-moi, sourit l'officier de police.

Asuma sortit la contravention qu'il avait reçue quelques jours avant – et pour laquelle il était totalement responsable, il n'avait pas fait attention au panneau qui avait été renversé par un chauffard et il avait stationné son véhicule sur une place réservée.

— Alors voilà, expliqua-t-il, c'est très injuste parce que le panneau était renversé.

Tout au long de son monologue, il tapota un rythme sur le comptoir, observant en périphérie de son regard Itachi qui se détendait.

Pourtant, au bout d'un instant, Nagato fronça les sourcils, se tendant légèrement, ses rétines glissant sur les doigts pour les contempler frapper trois courts, trois longs, trois courts. Toute sa concentration passa dans les yeux d'Asuma, puis il finit par soupirer.

— Pour un PV de stationnement, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. C'est pressé ? Ça peut attendre demain ?

— J'imagine que oui, accepta Asuma.

— Je vous appellerai demain depuis le bureau et on parlera de ça.

Son hochement de tête paraissait désigner le morceau de papier que le gardien présentait. Asuma sourit, rassuré et Nagato se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, demandant à Mikan de bien vouloir cesser de râler après le menu du soir – qui ne lui plaisait pas – et questionnant Itachi sur comment s'était passée sa journée.

Impatient de raconter à demi-mot la scène qu'il avait tournée avec son idole, Itachi oublia aussitôt Asuma, sa contravention et même l'audience du procès qui avait eu lieu. Et à vrai dire, Nagato aimait mieux ça. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite le babillement de son colocataire, entrecoupé par celui de sa fille, passant de l'un à l'autre, rompu à l'exercice depuis le temps : il avait développé une certaine aptitude pour être à plusieurs endroits à la fois.

Mikan s'empressa, une fois franchie la porte de l'appartement, d'aller se laver, pendant qu'Itachi terminait le récit de sa journée avec fougue, expliquant que s'il n'avait pas le Zob d'Or, cette année, au moins, il aurait eu le privilège de tourner avec l'un des plus grands acteurs de X de ce siècle. Quand il s'interrompit, il réalisa qu'il avait totalement oublié de demander à Nagato comment avait fini l'audience.

Dans un sourire, Nagato l'excusa. Il comprenait l'excitation que devait ressentir son colocataire à l'idée de travailler avec une personne qu'il admirait depuis toujours et il se força à ne pas mettre d'image sur ce qui signifiait « travailler » pour Itachi. Quelque chose serra légèrement son cœur, les souvenirs de la salle d'audience revinrent dans son esprit, il ne se sentit pas aussi dégoûté que les premières fois qu'il y avait repensé malgré lui.

— Plutôt bien, admit-il. Maître Tanaka m'a fait passer la facture.

Tâtant ses poches, il sortit le papier et hésita à le tendre à Itachi qui finit par s'en emparer pour l'ouvrir.

— Il a dit que tu pouvais payer en plusieurs fois, précisa-t-il avec une grimace. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que… C'est une grosse somme. Je… Je te rembourserai.

— Pas la peine. Je lui ferai un virement demain, c'est pas très cher payé. Mikan reste avec nous ? demanda-t-il enfin, impatient de connaître les résultats.

— Oui, confirma Nagato. On maintient la garde alternée.

Le sourire éclatant qu'eut Itachi trouva un écho sur son visage, puis le plus jeune des deux finit par se détourner, précisant qu'il allait continuer à travailler un peu dans son bureau. Quand la porte se ferma derrière lui, Nagato sentit son rictus fondre. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts tapèrent le même rythme que celui d'Asuma.

Trois courts. Trois longs. Trois courts.

_SOS_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, petite annonce pour la fin : je m'octroie dix jours de vacances sur la publication d'ACAT, le temps de reprendre un peu d'avance sur l'écriture et de terminer un truc important pour les cours – la joie du master, hahaha, j'ai un truc à faire pour mon mémoire qui est assez important. Oui, bon, j'admets, c'est un peu méchant de faire une pause là, mais c'est la fin du premier arc – et le début du deuxième, comme vous pouvez vous en douter !
> 
> Nous nous retrouverons donc le 20 février !


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoici ! Merci pour votre patience dans l'attente de ce chapitre !

Le sommeil l'avait fui pendant plus d'une heure, bien après le repas et la soirée passée au calme, le rythme de l'ongle d'Asuma sur le bois de son comptoir cognant contre son crâne avec un soupçon d'angoisse. Il avait tourné le message codé dans tous les sens, en alerte, se disant que s'il n'avait pas formulé cette demande à haute voix, c'était pour une raison précise.

Quand le réveil avait sonné, il s'était extirpé de son lit, chassé par les pensées morbides qui avaient peuplé ses rêves et il avait repris le cours de sa routine en ne montrant pas le fil de ses réflexions à son colocataire – étonnamment alerte si tôt le matin.

Il s'installa près de lui, surpris, lui portant une œillade scrutatrice et Itachi sourit.

— Dernier jour de tournage avec Hagoromo.

Nagato porta un regard à Mikan, attrapant sa serviette pour essuyer son menton qui dégoulinait de lait alors qu'elle essayait de mettre le plus de céréales possible dans sa bouche, il offrit un sourire un peu forcé à son colocataire.

— J'ai cherché sur internet qui était cette personne. J'ai regretté d'avoir fait ça, admit-il. Ma mère me disait que la curiosité est un vilain défaut et elle avait raison. Je dois passer par Kagemane Immobilier, ce soir, annonça-t-il, pour la vente de la maison. J'ai rendez-vous avec Naruto.

— Tu veux que je récupère Mikan ? Ou c'est Zetsu qui s'en charge ?

— Je peux demander à Zetsu si tu as beaucoup de travail…

Itachi refusa, disant que ce serait avec plaisir qu'il passerait par l'école sur le chemin du retour.

Ils finirent de se préparer puis descendirent, Nagato saluant au passage Asuma, croisant son regard avec attention. Mikan commença à expliquer ce que Maître Iruka avait prévu à l'école le même jour, mettant fin à cet échange. Impatiente d'être en classe, elle tira la main de son père pour tenter de le faire aller plus vite, trépignant tant qu'elle le pouvait. Le professeur avait, pour la journée, décidé d'abandonner les enseignements traditionnels pour consacrer tout le temps à des activités manuelles. Une journée sans lecture, sans écriture et sans calcul, c'était la classe rêvée pour Mikan qui voulait déjà y être.

Itachi les quitta au croisement, s'éloignant lui aussi d'un pas guilleret et Nagato l'observa par-dessus son épaule, ne pouvant s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, cessant d'écouter le babillement de sa fille pour se plonger dans ses pensées, se détachant de la description minutieuse que faisait Mikan des peintures qu'elle avait décidé de faire, bien partie pour inonder tout le monde de nouveaux dessins.

Il la déposa auprès de Maître Iruka, souriant à l'instituteur.

— C'est Itachi qui viendra la récupérer ce soir, précisa-t-il à l'enseignant qui s'étrangla sans élégance dans sa salive en le remerciant pour l'information.

Nagato eut un mouvement de latence et il prononça, un peu gêné :

— Il est célibataire, vous savez.

Son annonce tomba dans l'oreille d'Iruka qui ne sut pas vraiment quoi en faire, papillonnant des cils, alors que Mikan rejoignait ses camarades après avoir embrassé son père.

— Je dis ça comme ça, rajouta Nagato. Il a l'air de vous plaire, alors…

— Merci pour l'information, sourit Iruka, mais je pense que je n'en ferai rien.

Iruka soupira, tentant de mettre de côté le rouge qui montait à ses joues au même rythme qu'il envahissait celles de Monsieur Uzumaki.

— De toute façon, il n'est pas intéressé, rajouta Iruka en déglutissant.

Nagato haussa les épaules.

— Dommage. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et lui aussi. Vous méritez d'être heureux.

— Je vous remercie, répondit Iruka, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

La cloche de l'établissement sonna, rappelant l'enseignant à ses devoirs et Nagato finit par prendre congé, faisant demi-tour pour retourner à la résidence Phénix, une pointe d'inquiétude pulsant dans son allure rapide.

Il franchit la porte de l'immeuble et sa démarche empressée fit réagir le gardien qui cligna des yeux.

— Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda Nagato en arrivant sur le comptoir. Que se passe-t-il ?

Asuma lui fit signe de venir derrière et il s'exécuta, poussant la porte rapidement.

— Fermez-la, je vous prie, demanda le gardien en jetant des regards dans le hall de l'immeuble pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

Finalement, il invita à Nagato à s'asseoir dans un long soupir, prenant lui-même place sur la deuxième chaise de son bureau, à proximité du tiroir dans lequel il avait accumulé toutes les lettres.

Il prit un moment supplémentaire, durant lequel il resta muet, examinant le visage de l'inspecteur pour savoir comment il allait lui annoncer ça.

— Tout d'abord, ça va être brutal, mais j'ai pas le temps de faire dans la finesse. Itachi est acteur de X.

Nagato cilla, hocha la tête.

— Je sais.

Soulagé, Asuma se détendit immédiatement, frottant ses yeux, riant légèrement.

— Voilà qui va grandement me faciliter la tâche. Il y a quelques années, son adresse a fuité sur certains médias en ligne, des communautés de fans undergrounds. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour colmater la fuite, mais un certain nombre de fans ont conservé son adresse.

Il désigna son bureau.

— La plupart des colis et cartons qui sont reçus par la résidence Phénix sont à son attention. Ce sont des cadeaux, des déclarations d'amour, des propositions de plan cul ou de tournage amateur… J'ai vu des demandes en mariage passer, aussi…

Étudiant le local étroit, Nagato constata qu'il était encombré de colis en tout genre, de tailles et de consistance différentes, certains paraissaient mous, d'autres d'une extrême solidité. Sur certains d'entre eux étaient posées des caisses de plastique emplies d'enveloppes.

— Sa communauté s'étend sur plusieurs centaines de milliers de personnes. Alors, bien sûr, toutes n'écrivent pas, mais… Quand il s'est installé, il a exigé que sa vie professionnelle n'interfère pas avec sa vie privée.

— Il ne répond pas à ses fans, comprit Nagato.

Et à vrai dire, le policier ne voyait pas bien ce que ces gens pouvaient espérer comme retour. « Merci pour le sextoy, je l'ai testé, pas de problème pour le plan cul, quand vous voulez » ? Un frisson d'horreur le traversa de part en part, alors qu'il frottait son visage pour écarter cette hypothèse. Il ne s'était toujours pas vraiment fait à l'idée.

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait à Akatsuki Productions, enchaîna Asuma, mais effectivement, les lettres qu'il reçoit ici ne sont lues que par moi, elles ne remontent jamais jusqu'à lui puisqu'il ne souhaite pas que sa vie professionnelle et sa vie personnelle se mélangent.

— Montrez-les-moi, exigea le policier.

Asuma lui offrit un air perplexe et Nagato soupira.

— Vous me parlez du courrier de fan d'Itachi, mais hier vous avez clairement mentionné qu'il y avait un problème. Montrez-moi les lettres.

Le tiroir coulissa et Asuma les attrapa, les tendant à Nagato qui farfouilla dans ses poches pour trouver un mouchoir dans lequel envelopper ses doigts avant de saisir la liasse de papiers.

Il les examina, tour à tour, les lut avec attention, puis, arrivé à la dernière, il leva les yeux vers Asuma.

— Ça colle la chair de poule, confirma Nagato. Je vois. Vous en avez parlé à Itachi ?

— Oui, il a refusé de prendre ces lettres au sérieux et m'a interdit de vous en toucher le moindre mot.

— Il est complètement inconscient ou quoi ? siffla le policier avec colère.

Son regard revint sur les lettres, l'énervement grandissant de la personne qui menaçait, les caractères découpés et la façon dont ils étaient collés. Attrapant la première, il l'analysa de près à la lumière, une moue sceptique sur le visage, puis il secoua la tête en retournant le papier pour continuer son examen.

À première vue, il n'y avait rien de particulier. Le papier était ordinaire et les lettres probablement découpées sur les publicités distribuées dans les boîtes de tout le monde. Même un relevé d'empreintes partiel pourrait donner lieu à une fausse piste. À l'odeur d'amande, il reconnut une colle bon marché achetable dans n'importe quelle grande surface et les pliures n'étaient pas assez appuyées pour que les lettres eussent été fermées avec un ongle ou un doigt, retirant ainsi le moindre espoir de retrouver de l'ADN.

La moue sur son visage s'accentua.

— Ok, donc on a affaire à quelqu'un d'une grande minutie. Ces menaces sont pensées et pesées, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un fan insatisfait d'un dernier film qui enverrait un courrier sous le coup d'une impulsion, conclut-il. Il y a de la colère, énormément de colère, mais ça a changé récemment, la résolution de l'homme s'est davantage accentuée… En tout cas, il est très sérieux.

— J'avais à peu près ces conclusions, se rassura Asuma. Je me suis refait les films de surveillance de la résidence pour savoir qui déposait ces lettres vu qu'elles ne sont pas affranchies, mais il joue avec les angles morts des caméras pour atteindre les boîtes aux lettres, donc je ne le vois pas sur les bandes. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parano, alors.

Souriant, Nagato lui porta un regard amusé.

— Ou alors, nous sommes deux paranos, c'est possible aussi. Mais il vaut mieux un peu de paranoïa qu'un cadavre. Je peux les prendre ?

Asuma hésita, puis il croqua dans son bâton de réglisse.

— Des gens me doivent des services, précisa Nagato. Je vais chercher discrètement.

Le gardien hocha la tête.

— Merci, souffla-t-il. Je suis très inquiet.

— Je suis là, je vais veiller sur lui.

— Et c'est un réel soulagement. Voulez-vous que je vous envoie les bandes de vidéo surveillance, aussi ?

Nagato approuva en se relevant, glissant les lettres dans un sachet hermétique avant de jeter le mouchoir qui avait protégé ses doigts.

— Je veux bien. Avez-vous noté les dates auxquelles ont été reçues ces lettres ?

— Scrupuleusement, oui.

* * *

Sur le plateau d'Akatsuki Productions, trois pas derrière la caméra et les techniciens, Sakura retenait son souffle, les yeux rivés vers les deux acteurs qui se donnaient la réplique, incapable d'en perdre une miette.

Le silence s'était fait épais, profond et une tension inédite régnait. Personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement de peur de briser la synergie qui s'était créée entre Itachi et son idole. C'était le point crucial, c'était une scène importante du film, celle où Fade aidait Purple à sortir de ses limites, celle où le personnage campé par Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki comprenait qui était réellement l'agent Purple et décidait malgré ça de tout faire pour le transformer en un excellent acteur.

Itachi avait énormément stressé pour cette scène, parce que les indécisions de Purple, ses hésitations et ses peurs faisaient écho à ses propres ressentis et il avait la curieuse impression de se mettre à nu comme jamais.

S'il était censé être rompu à l'exercice – il était plus que cocasse pour un acteur de X de craindre la nudité –, quelque chose en lui l'avait rendu moins sûr de lui, moins naturel et c'était la treizième prise, déjà. Ce chiffre toujours plus gros pesait sur sa confiance en lui et ils avaient fait une pause extrêmement longue, durant laquelle Hagoromo l'avait pris à part, pour tenter de savoir ce qui se grippait lorsqu'il fallait jouer cette scène, lui prodiguant mille encouragements.

— Je n'en sais rien, récita Itachi sur le plateau. Vous est-il déjà venu à l'esprit que peut-être, peut-être je n'étais pas fait pour ça ?

Hagoromo s'approcha jusqu'au repère vert marqué par une croix sur le sol et Itachi compta un demi-temps avant de s'écarter pour s'appuyer sur un bureau, ses yeux posés sur un symbole rouge qui guidait son regard pour le rendre fuyant.

— Peut-être que c'est moi, le problème, chuchota-t-il.

Jiraiya baissa les yeux sur le scénario en souriant et quelqu'un à sa droite déglutit en constatant qu'il ne suivait pas le dialogue inscrit, que c'était une improvisation.

Sakura, quant à elle, hocha la tête avec conviction. Si Itachi commençait à improviser, ça voulait dire qu'il était revenu dans le rôle. Il avait enfin compris Purple et était parvenu à s'imprégner du moment de doute de son personnage, pour le colorer comme il le fallait.

Hagoromo s'approcha, le saisissant par le bras et il se dégagea, se retournant pour plonger ses rétines dans celles de son idole.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi ? demanda-t-il, le regard trouble.

Le vieil acteur fit un pas de plus, appuyant ses mains de chaque côté d'Itachi, le dévisageant d'une œillade transperçante.

— Ce que tu étais avant ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Hagoromo, parce que ce que tu pensais être n'était pas la voie qui est faite pour toi. Tu n'es pas un flic dans l'âme, Purple. Tu es cette petite chienne que tu t'empêches d'être parce que tu as peur d'aimer ça. Je l'ai su dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi.

— Je ne suis pas une petite chienne, contredit Itachi en tournant la tête vers un autre repère inscrit dans le sol.

Hagoromo tendit la main, la glissant sur la joue de son partenaire pour le forcer à ramener son regard vers lui, collant leurs corps.

— Vraiment ?

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la braguette d'Itachi, l'ouvrant délicatement, bouton par bouton. Il finit par plonger la main dedans, caressant le sexe gorgé de sang.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu bandes si fort, alors ?

« Il bande ! » se réjouit Sakura en mordant dans ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait la main d'Hagoromo glisser le long de la verge tendue. « Il l'a fait ! »

Et il était temps. Jiraiya commençait à penser au recours à une médication, pour parvenir à ce résultat. C'était terriblement insultant pour Itachi d'avoir dû l'envisager et ça n'avait bien entendu pas aidé à l'apaiser. Sakura laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage, fière de son ami. Elle retint comme elle put le gémissement satisfait qui venait au bord de ses lèvres alors que ceux d'Itachi emplissaient le plateau au fur et à mesure que la main accélérait ses mouvements.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Hagoromo avec un sourire sadique.

— Je… Ah… Je…

Les mains d'Itachi quittèrent le bureau, saisissant les épaules d'Hagoromo, et Sakura croisa les doigts. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Le moment où Purple cédait à sa vraie nature, où il cessait de se débattre pour enfin convenir qu'il aimait ça, le sexe, toucher des hommes, l'univers du porno.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es ? interrogea de nouveau Hagoromo dans la peau de Fade.

Itachi autorisa Purple à céder plusieurs longues secondes après, appuyant son front contre l'épaule de son idole, et il prononça d'une voix claire :

— Je suis une petite chienne. Par pitié, prends-moi.

Hagoromo laissa un rire remonter le long de sa gorge et fit glisser le pantalon sur les hanches d'Itachi, l'incitant à se retourner contre le bureau.

— COUPEZ ! scanda Jiraiya dans son mégaphone. Elle est bonne, on la garde !

Soudain, ce fut l'effervescence sur le plateau. Hagoromo s'éloigna d'Itachi qui remonta son pantalon pour rejoindre Sakura. Quand il arriva près d'elle, Jiraiya lui fit signe :

— Sakura, finis-le, on reprend après manger, je veux qu'il soit capable de bander correctement. Tsuki, tu étais très bien, bien mieux que dans les autres prises, mémorise bien cet état d'esprit, je veux que tu sois dans le même après la pause. Hagoromo ?

La vieille pornstar s'approcha, Itachi s'installant dans son siège réservé, alors que Sakura se glissait entre ses jambes. Hagoromo sourit aux deux jeunes avant de se laisser tomber dans la chaise à la gauche de Jiraiya, observant les autres acteurs qui se mettaient en place dans le décor et s'échauffaient.

— C'est plus de mon âge, tout ça.

— Vraiment, ricana Jiraiya, tu ne feras croire à personne que tu ne t'amuses pas.

Le rire d'Hagoromo était un peu éraillé, mais sincère lorsqu'il porta un regard sur Itachi qui crispait sa main dans les cheveux de Sakura, paupières closes, accompagnant doucement le mouvement de son assistante.

— C'est vrai que je m'amuse bien. C'est un final qu'il fallait que je fasse, non ? Passer le relais à un jeune talentueux… Il ira loin, ce petit.

Fier comme un paon, Jiraiya se redressa pour bomber le torse.

— C'est mon gamin, ça, précisa-t-il. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait les moyens de crever l'écran. Je te parie que dans trente ans, ce sera devenu une icône du X, presque autant que toi.

Hagoromo hocha la tête avec fougue.

— Il pourrait même aller plus loin, j'en suis sûr. Par contre, j'ai un doute, d'un coup, en revoyant la configuration des lieux, t'es sûr pour l'enchaînement de positions ?

Sakura se redressa, crachant dans un mouchoir ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et se permit d'intervenir.

— Monsieur Ôtsutsuki a raison, Ji', l'enchaînement est pas bon. Yerk, je déteste en avoir plein les dents.

— Pardon, s'excusa Itachi d'une voix lointaine.

Il reprit rapidement une contenance, termina de reboutonner son pantalon et glissa dans son peignoir qui servirait à le protéger. Jiraiya lui porta un regard paternel et fier, avant de considérer Sakura un instant.

— Viens me montrer comment tu ferais, toi. Itachi, va manger, je ne voudrais pas me faire engueuler par Nagato parce que tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de déjeuner.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda, curieux, Hagoromo qui se leva en même temps qu'Itachi pour le suivre jusqu'à la salle de pause.

Kiba, Hinata et Kisame étaient déjà là, à croire qu'ils ne bossaient jamais, s'amusa Itachi. Hagoromo s'installa sur un siège alors que l'autre s'approchait du frigo pour récupérer sa boîte à déjeuner.

— C'est mon colocataire, répondit Itachi en tirant une chaise avant de s'asseoir pour ouvrir son repas.

L'air déconfit qui passa sur son visage attira l'attention de ses amis et il cligna longuement des paupières, avant de tendre une moue dépitée à Hagoromo.

— Et il n'était visiblement pas dans son assiette en préparant les repas, hier soir, s'amusa-t-il en dévoilant le contenu de son déjeuner à son idole.

Hagoromo ne retint pas le rire qu'il eut en découvrant une jolie belette au fond de la boîte. Kisame s'approcha pour observer l'animal de nourriture et Kiba éclata d'un rire un peu fou.

— Ah quel dommage, s'amusa-t-il, il t'a confondu avec sa fille de sept ans. Tu le vis comment, ton séjour dans la « tu es comme mon fils » zone ?

— En plus, renchérit Kisame, il n'a même plus l'excuse d'être perturbé par son divorce, vu qu'il a gagné.

Hinata se fendit d'un sourire désolé, Itachi roula des yeux.

— Arrêtez, je ne suis pas intéressé, de toute façon. C'est mon colocataire, reprit-il à l'attention d'Hagoromo. Et en bon père de famille, il m'a grondé quand il a su que parfois, le midi, je n'avais pas la possibilité de déjeuner. Je vis avec lui et sa fille, une semaine sur deux. C'est très amusant, la colocation. Sauf quand je me fais disputer pour d'étranges raisons.

— Comme regarder une rediffusion du _journal du hard_ en plein après-midi ? questionna Kiba.

— Par exemple, oui. Mikan n'était pas là et il faut bien que je me tienne au courant, tout de même, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir, c'est pour le travail.

Hagoromo eut un sourire qui retomba brutalement.

— Ton assistante, demanda-t-il en se souvenant de l'air qu'avait Sakura, pourquoi… J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait ce métier par contrainte.

Un silence épais tomba sur la salle de pause et le vieil acteur déglutit.

— Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans les affaires internes d'Akatsuki Productions.

Kisame soupira.

— Disons que c'est compliqué. C'est une ancienne de chez Orochimaru.

— Ah, je vois, rétorqua Hagoromo d'un ton polaire. Un sacré tordu, celui-là, concéda-t-il.

Changeant de sujet – il n'avait clairement pas besoin des détails – il interrogea les autres sur leurs parcours, leurs aspirations, afin d'évaluer à quoi ressemblait la relève. Il était confiant, le porno avait un bel avenir devant lui et plus chacun d'eux parlait, plus cette impression se confirmait.


	31. Chapter 31

Le tas de papiers orduriers claqua sur le bureau alors qu'il le contournait après avoir verrouillé sa porte. Il se laissa tomber dans son siège et porta un doigt mou au bouton d'allumage de son ordinateur, faisant tourner son fauteuil d'un côté puis de l'autre, à un rythme lancinant, ses rétines se perdant sur les reflets lumineux de l'ampoule sur le sachet plastique.

De la poche de sa veste, il sortit la liste remise par Asuma, qui déterminait les différentes dates de réception, saisissant le calendrier qu'il gardait en guise de sous-main, tirant un stylo de son pot à crayons pour y entourer les jours.

Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait un schéma, un modèle suivi par le corbeau, quelque chose qui pourrait le conduire à réinsérer ces lettres dans un mode de pensée.

Parce que malheureusement, leur contenu n'aidait pas. Certaines phrases semblaient sorties de leur contexte et s'accordaient pourtant à merveille avec le reste des textes, rappelant une fois de plus combien tout ceci était parfaitement maîtrisé.

Cependant, si le rythme des lettres s'était accéléré depuis fin décembre, il ne put établir la moindre récurrence et il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, un soupir le saisissant au milieu de sa réflexion, ses yeux examinant le plafond de son bureau et la trace d'humidité qui dévorait un des coins.

L'autre gros problème qui se posait était qu'il pourrait difficilement investir les moyens nécessaires sur cette enquête, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de plainte. Il ne pouvait donc pas compter sur le soutien de sa hiérarchie et ne pourrait que demander qu'on lui rende quelques services de-ci, de-là.

Il réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de secouer la tête et de lancer le logiciel avec lequel il travaillait, observant sans vraiment le voir son écran.

Cela faisait déjà des mois entiers que ces menaces arrivaient. Autant qu'Itachi continuait à aller et venir impunément sans sembler s'inquiéter de cette épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de sa tête et risquait de s'abattre à tout instant.

Combien de temps, encore, avant que cet individu perde patience et passe à l'acte ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ? Et lui-même, serait-il capable d'intervenir à temps ? D'empêcher cette horreur de se produire ?

Une seconde, il se vit arriver trop tard, _encore_ , et l'émotion qui le saisit le força à se lever, les mains plaquées sur le bois, les sourcils froncés et le regard braqué sur les lettres. Une exhalation plus tard, il sortait de son bureau, claquant la porte, emportant avec lui le tas de papier et ignorant Yahiko qui s'apprêtait à taper au carreau pour entrer.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son ancien ami ouvrir la bouche et laisser retomber sa main, chuchotant un « Bon ben je vais t'attendre, alors ».

Nagato traversa l'ensemble du commissariat, ne percevant qu'à peine le brouhaha de la salle où les agents en uniforme déambulaient, entre prises de plainte et audition de suspects pour des voies de faits ou des délits mineurs.

Il finit par parvenir de l'autre côté, slalomant avec un brio assez inattendu, hochant la tête en direction d'un civil avachi sur un bureau devant un petit jeune qui peinait à comprendre le gargouillement alcoolisé qui échappait à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres alors qu'il lançait :

— Salut, Tazuna, encore une ivresse sur la voie publique ?

— C'est pas ma faute, inspecteur, tu sais bien, le bar m'a foutu dehors parce que j'avais trop bu.

— Bonjour inspecteur Uzumaki, salua le jeune homme en farfouillant dans les dossiers.

Tazuna était le bizutage préféré pour les petits nouveaux à peine sortis de l'école de police. L'homme était un habitué, depuis trente ans, il finissait au poste une ou deux fois par semaine, si ce n'était pas plus, totalement ivre. Il passait tellement de temps dans les différents paniers à salade qu'il était capable d'identifier dans lequel il posait ses fesses grâce aux amortisseurs.

— Dis-moi, inspecteur, lança l'homme ivre, comment il va le petit Nakamura, on l'a pas vu depuis un moment.

Yahiko et lui avaient été bizutés ensemble, à l'époque, et le vieux s'était attaché à eux, il avait trouvé son ancien ami marrant et lui « trop tendre pour être un poulet efficace ». Après ça, il n'était pas rare qu'ils fussent dépêchés pour récupérer l'ivrogne et l'envoyer en dégrisement, passant parfois des nuits entières à l'écouter parler de sa femme, de son fils mort et des temps qu'il avait perdus pour toujours.

Quand Tazuna vit l'air qui s'imprima sur le visage de Nagato, il soupira en secouant la tête.

— Je te l'avais dit, mon gars… Avec un ami il faut partager le même goût pour l'alcool, pas le même goût pour les femmes.

— J'imagine que vous aviez raison, grommela Nagato en passant la porte qui conduisait à la brigade criminelle.

Et c'était vrai que le vieux soûlard avait souvent prononcé ce genre de phrases, quand ils étaient encore jeunes et naïfs – surtout lui – et qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre à la vie, à la mort, liés pour toujours dans une amitié si grande qu'aucune personne ne pourrait se glisser entre eux.

Il traversa les locaux de la brigade criminelle, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, se demandant s'il souhaitait véritablement consacrer tout son cerveau à ressasser ses souvenirs avec Yahiko. Secouant la tête, il chercha le bureau de Neji Hyuuga, qu'il trouva caché dans un coin, le meuble croulant sous la paperasse, le téléphone en train de sonner alors qu'il se débattait avec son ordinateur visiblement récalcitrant.

Il s'avança lentement, attendant que l'inspecteur de la Criminelle le repère. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent finalement, Neji lui fit signe d'approcher, tout en décrochant le téléphone dans lequel il aboya des mots secs avant de raccrocher, invitant d'un geste son homologue du financier à s'installer.

— Je suis désolé, c'est un peu le chantier. J'ai pris un jour de repos, je crois bien que mes collègues en ont profité pour poser quelques dossiers.

Il désigna la pile branlante qu'il empoigna à pleins bras pour la laisser au pied de son bureau, dégageant de l'espace pour qu'ils puissent se voir sans avoir à pencher la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre.

— Comment va Tenten ? s'enquit Nagato avec un sourire.

La figure de Neji parut se détendre immédiatement et quelque chose dans son expression fit réagir Nagato qui scruta avec attention les traits de l'autre inspecteur, le trouvant soudainement étrangement familier, avec cet air doux sur le visage.

— Elle va bien, répondit-il. Maître Tanaka lui a proposé de venir dans son cabinet pour travailler en tant que juriste, plutôt que de s'embêter à rester ici pour un petit salaire.

— Oh, vraiment ? C'est une bonne chose, je suis content pour elle.

— C'est grâce à vous, inspecteur, remercia Neji. C'est bien parce que vous les avez présentés qu'elle a pu faire ses preuves auprès de lui. Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Pour ça et pour le… petit service…

— Ça vous a aidé ?

Neji observa ses collègues pour s'assurer que personne n'était en train de l'écouter puis il hocha la tête, se penchant un peu sur le bureau.

— J'ai pu établir que la présumée coupable était bel et bien au _Ristretto_ la veille du meurtre. Il est possible que ce soit commandité.

— C'est du lourd, siffla Nagato, pour une de vos premières affaires, ça se complique sacrément… Mais qui pourrait bien vouloir commanditer le meurtre d'un juré des Zobs d'Or ?

— Aucune idée, soupira Neji. Le chef m'a attribué cette affaire parce que j'ai « d'importantes connexions dans le milieu du porno ».

Il secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré, retenant une moue colérique.

— Mais je n'y connais rien, moi, à l'univers du porno, c'est ma cousine, l'actrice de X, pas moi !

La connexion se fit dans l'esprit de Nagato.

— Hinata, vous êtes le cousin d'Hinata. C'est elle que vous me rappelez.

— Ouais, grogna Neji. Vous allez vous y mettre, vous aussi, à me demander de vous la présenter ?

Nagato regarda à son tour les autres officiers qui menaient leurs vies dans la vaste pièce, puis il se pencha.

— Non. C'est la meilleure amie de mon colocataire, je la connais déjà.

— Oh…

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Neji abattit ses paupières sur ses yeux presque blancs tant leur bleu était clair. Il se gratta la tête et finalement décida de passer à autre chose.

— Vous vouliez me voir pour quelque chose en particulier, j'imagine.

Nagato hocha la tête, serrant encore davantage la main sur sa liasse de papiers.

— J'aurais besoin d'une analyse ADN et empreintes sur quelque chose.

— Pas de problèmes, lança Neji en attrapant la souris de son ordinateur pour entrer dans le logiciel. Quel numéro d'affaire ?

— Elle n'a pas de numéro.

L'inspecteur de la Crim' observa celui de la brigade financière pendant un instant, sans paraître comprendre et sa main glissa de la souris alors qu'il pâlissait légèrement. Quelqu'un ouvrit la fenêtre, provoquant un courant d'air qui les fit tous les deux frissonner, saisis par le froid qui venait de dehors. Une autre personne poussa un cri de protestation, la fenêtre fut refermée. Neji raffermit sa prise sur la souris et humecta ses lèvres.

— Vous me suggérez de… faire passer cette demande sur un de mes cas en cours ?

Nagato approuva en grimaçant.

— Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, s'excusa-t-il. Surtout pour une affaire d'ordre privé… Mais… Voyez vous-même.

Il tendit les lettres à Neji qui lut la première, visible à travers le sachet transparent.

— Je vois, en effet.

Il pesa longuement le pour et le contre, puis finit par pester contre lui-même puis contre un collègue qui profita de sa réflexion pour déposer un nouveau dossier sur son bureau.

— D'accord, accepta-t-il. Au pire, vous savez quoi ? Je serai mis à pied. Et je pourrai enfin avoir de vraies vacances.

Et au mieux, il aurait un début d'échange de services entre brigades et c'était essentiel d'avoir des amis dans les autres départements si on voulait de l'avancement. Il ne comptait pas rester inspecteur toute sa carrière, lui, il visait bien plus haut et il était important d'avoir des appuis.

Soulagé, Nagato esquissa un sourire amusé.

— Merci, inspecteur Hyuuga.

Il se leva finalement et, alors qu'il allait partir, Neji le retint.

— Comment va-t-elle ? Hinata… Comment va-t-elle ?

— Bien, sourit Nagato. Elle est très heureuse.

— Ah bon. Très bien, alors. Merci.

Ils échangèrent des sourires en demi-teinte puis Nagato tourna les talons, retraversant l'entièreté du commissariat pour revenir vers son bureau. Quand il arriva à proximité de sa porte, il hésita à faire demi-tour en voyant Yahiko faire le pied de grue devant et il roula des yeux lorsque ce dernier trépigna en consultant sa montre.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Nagato se remit finalement en marche, parvenant près de son bureau qu'il déverrouilla, laissant entrer l'autre à sa suite, qui prononça très vite beaucoup d'informations sur une de ses affaires en cours.

* * *

Hanae fit claquer la porte de son casier, dérapant alors qu'elle lui échappait des doigts, laissant un ahanement halluciné franchir ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, présentement en train d'enfiler sa blouse blanche par-dessus sa tête, après avoir mis son pantalon.

— T'es sérieuse ? Il a tout eu ? Tout ?

— Oui. Et je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter, trancha Konan en nouant ses cheveux, positionnant des barrettes dedans.

Elle ferma son casier à son tour avant de se glisser sur le banc pour enfiler ses crocs, chaussures ô combien confortables quand il s'agissait de déambuler dans tout l'hôpital, parfois au pas de course.

— J'aurais pu perdre ma fille, énonça-t-elle. C'est parce que Nagato a renoncé à la garde plénière que j'ai pu conserver une semaine sur deux.

— Et la maison ? s'horrifia Hanae. Tu ne gardes même pas la maison ?

— Non. Il vend. J'aurai au prorata des échéances que j'ai payées. Et comme il va passer par Kagemane Immobilier, une agence hors de prix, j'aurai un pourcentage de quasiment rien.

La meilleure amie de Konan grogna.

— Merde, alors, il y retourne pas ?

La divorcée secoua la tête en relevant les yeux vers son amie.

— Non. J'aurais préféré, il aurait dû me payer ma part et ça m'aurait permis de prendre un appartement avec Yahiko.

— Déjà… Tu retournes déjà en ménage… Tu voudrais pas te poser toute seule, un peu, et prendre le temps de réapprendre à vivre uniquement pour toi ? Tu as quitté Nagato en septembre dernier, ça fait même pas six mois…

— Tu as peut-être raison… C'est vrai que j'aime bien, aussi, vivre seule avec Mikan, ça nous rapproche, je crois ? Et puis Yahiko n'est pas… Il n'est pas impatient de devenir officiellement le beau-père de ma fille.

— Étonnant, ironisa Hanae

— Je t'en prie…

Avec une grimace d'excuses, la meilleure amie fit un geste d'apaisement.

— Non, je voulais dire… C'est pas étonnant qu'il ait envie de rester un peu à distance, le temps que les choses se tassent. Ça s'est pas exactement passé comme prévu, pour lui…

— C'est rien de le dire… On n'en parle pas trop, pour l'instant, mais je pense qu'il m'en veut. Il aurait voulu avoir l'occasion de lui dire en face à face. Connaissant mon mari… Mon ex-mari, se corrigea-t-elle, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

— Tant que ça fout pas la merde entre vous, lança Hanae avec mollesse.

— Bien sûr que ça fout la merde. Mais on s'aime suffisamment pour surmonter ça.

— Si tu l'dis… Mais quoi ? Tu ne peux pas non plus me demander d'être hyper enthousiaste, ils sont quasiment pareils, l'un et l'autre, y a que la couleur des yeux qui change.

Konan eut un sourire tendre.

— C'est vrai qu'ils sont très similaires, on croirait deux frères.

Un silence passa entre elles et Konan finit par étouffer un rire amer.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû lancer cette procédure. J'aurais dû écouter Yahiko qui me disait de faire des accords amiables corrects… J'ai l'impression de lui avoir volé son meilleur ami. Si on avait simplement… Je sais pas, attendu, si on lui avait dit après la procédure amiable…

— Tu penses vraiment que ton ex aurait été compréhensif ?

— En tout cas, ça me retombe méchamment dessus. Bien fait pour moi, j'imagine.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son téléphone qui s'illuminait, signalant justement un appel de son ex-mari. Elle soupira.

— Quand on parle du loup, dit-elle à l'adresse de son amie avant de décrocher. Allô ?

— _Je te dérange pas ?_

— J'allais prendre mon service, informa-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

— _Je souhaitais seulement te prévenir que je viendrai à la maison ce week-end avec l'agent immobilier._

— Oh, murmura-t-elle, si tôt… Mais ce week-end, ce n'est pas vraiment possible parce que–

— _Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, Konan. Je n'étais pas en train de te demander ton avis, je t'informais seulement. Je suis déjà aimable de te laisser y vivre._

— Tu as changé, grogna-t-elle, dépitée. Particulièrement depuis que tu as ce type snob à tes côtés.

— _Ça, ou le fait que j'aie appris récemment que tu m'as trompé pendant huit ans et qui ne me donne plus envie d'être sympa avec toi, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je parierais pas sur mon colocataire, si j'étais toi._

Elle jappa, échangea un regard avec Hanae et capitula.

— Très bien. À ce week-end alors.

* * *

— Il y avait une belette dans mon déjeuner, lança Itachi en guise de bonjour quand Nagato raccrocha.

Papillonnant des cils, le policier ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que disait son colocataire et Itachi désigna sa boîte à bento qu'il était en train de laver.

— Une belette. Dans mon déjeuner.

— Oh, pardon, s'excusa Nagato, j'ai dû inverser avec le déjeuner de Mikan, je suis désolé, as-tu eu assez, au moins ?

Itachi détourna les yeux en hochant la tête, puis il mordilla ses lèvres.

— Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. C'était surprenant. Et mes amis se sont moqués de moi. C'est le divorce qui t'a autant préoccupé ?

Nagato acheva de retirer son manteau et considéra son colocataire, alors que Mikan se blottissait sur le sofa, exténuée par sa journée.

— Ma chérie, lança-t-il à l'adresse de sa fille, ne t'endors pas sur le canapé, c'est trop tôt pour dormir !

L'enfant bougea mollement, lentement, puis elle se laissa retomber sur le sofa en disant « non, je suis fatiguée ». Nagato dut se mordre très fort pour ne pas rire et se forcer à sévir :

— Mikan, s'il te plaît, écoute ce que je te dis. Tu dormiras après manger.

Elle finit par obéir, se levant pour se rendre dans sa chambre et Nagato répondit à Itachi.

— J'ai un dossier compliqué au travail.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Peut-être devrait-il envisager d'aller inspecter les comptes de réseaux sociaux d'Akatsuki Productions pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des messages étranges, cryptiques, ou des menaces. Peut-être qu'il devrait discuter avec le _community manager_ de la production, pour avoir accès aux diverses interactions des fans pour essayer de savoir si le corbeau avait varié les supports : peut-être que d'autres menaces de mort avaient été ignorées, modérées avec professionnalisme.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche puis le posa sur la table, reportant le moment où il ferait une telle recherche au lendemain – franchement, ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de se farcir les centaines de commentaires d'internautes en chaleur. Souriant, il entreprit de fouiller dans la cuisine pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient manger pour le dîner, se décidant enfin pour une soupe bien chaude.

Pendant qu'il sortait tout ce dont il avait besoin, il porta un regard sincèrement curieux à Itachi.

— Et toi, ta journée ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

— J'ai été nul, ce matin, confessa Itachi en baissant la tête, penaud. C'était la scène la plus importante de tout le film, le moment où Purple s'avoue enfin qu'il préfère… Qu'il n'est pas fait pour être policier, corrigea-t-il.

Même si Nagato commençait à lui parler de son métier, à lui demander comment se passaient ses journées, il n'était pas vraiment capable d'en entendre les détails. À force de s'exprimer par métaphore, de contourner les descriptions graphiques trop hards, Itachi avait tout de même réussi à lui raconter dans les grandes lignes le scénario d' _Un Flic à Vice-City._ Il n'en avait théoriquement pas le droit, mais à qui irait le répéter Nagato ?

— Et j'ai pas réussi à… J'étais tellement stressé, on a dû s'y prendre à treize fois pour que je parvienne à jouer mon rôle correctement.

— Qu'est-ce qui coinçait ? questionna Nagato en commençant la préparation du repas.

Alors, bien sûr, il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de conversations, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils s'aventuraient sur ce terrain, il revoyait les images auxquelles il avait été confronté bien malgré lui. Mais finalement, quand Itachi parlait de son travail, il en parlait comme n'importe quelle autre personne : il y avait les petites joies, les grandes peines, les couacs et les fous rires avec les collègues. Et les moments d'angoisse, comme celle qui passait sur le visage de l'acteur.

— J'ai toujours rêvé de tourner avec Hagoromo. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai voulu faire ce métier, tu sais.

— Je dois bien avouer que non, je ne vois pas ce métier être une vocation.

— Je n'imagine pas ton métier comme étant une vocation non plus et pourtant…

Nagato grogna.

— Non, clairement, c'est pas une vocation, confirma-t-il. Mais ça aurait dû être très bien, alors, non ? Si tu l'admires tant, tu aurais dû être content.

— J'étais un peu trop content. Ça m'a bloqué, j'ai cru que j'allais mal faire et malgré Sakura qui fait très bien son métier, je… Il me fait perdre mes moyens…

Nagato sourit en examinant l'air qu'avait son colocataire, sentant son cœur se serrer légèrement à face la joie au fond des rétines, à la mine rêveuse et aux joues un peu rougies sous l'émotion. C'était touchant de le voir ainsi.

Mikan finit par attirer leurs attentions, revenant de sa chambre. Elle porta ses yeux sur Itachi.

— Dis, Itachi, Maman elle dit que tu es acteur dans des films pour adultes. C'est quoi ?

Nagato aspira une goulée d'air rapide et s'étrangla avec alors qu'Itachi s'écartait du bord de la table, reculant la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis pour recueillir l'enfant sur ses genoux.

— Ce sont des films où des adultes font des trucs pour adultes, affirma Itachi d'une voix ferme.

— Comme payer des factures ? s'étonna Mikan. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça dans tes films ?

Le fou rire de Nagato fit couler des larmes de ses yeux alors que sa fille le regardait d'un air perplexe.

— Ne grandis jamais, ma chérie, par pitié, finit-il par supplier en la prenant dans ses bras.

L'enfant fit la promesse à son père, recevant un baiser sur le front et finalement, ils dînèrent dans le silence seulement brisé par des retours du rire de Nagato.


	32. Chapter 32

Sakura commençait à regretter d'avoir proposé à Nagato d'aller boire un verre pour discuter. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas le personnage, mais elle n'était en vérité pas certaine de vouloir raconter son parcours à un policier.

S'il n'était que comptable – Deidara avait tiqué quand elle avait dit ça, mais elle n'avait vraiment fait attention, l'avocat était bizarre par nature et il adorait donner l'impression qu'il en savait plus qu'en réalité – s'il n'était que comptable, donc, ça n'empêchait pas que ça restait tout de même un flic, et Sakura avait entendu suffisamment d'histoires pour ne plus être sûre de souhaiter en discuter avec lui.

Elle avait prévu une soirée d'enfer pour lui. Itachi avait proposé de rester seul avec la petite Mikan, expliquant à Sakura qu'ils allaient en profiter pour regarder des dessins animés en mangeant des gâteaux et la jeune femme lui avait demandé s'il avait eu une enfance normale, vu la joie qui luisait dans ses yeux à cette idée. Itachi s'était renfrogné d'un coup, perdant ce sourire ravi et elle avait regretté ses mots, tentant de les retirer.

Elle consulta sa montre rapidement et, pour se donner une contenance quand elle remarqua qu'elle était très en avance, elle attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche, pianotant son code.

Elle avait proposé à Nagato de passer le récupérer à la sortie du commissariat et tous les uniformes bleus qui allaient et venaient la mettaient mal à l'aise. Certains l'observaient de travers et elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le visage ou si c'était parce qu'elle était habillée trop court à leur goût.

Quand finalement son rencard sortit, il la repéra immédiatement et s'approcha d'elle avant de s'incliner poliment.

— Pardonne-moi, je suis en retard ?

— Pas du tout, rassura Sakura avec un sourire. Je suis très en avance. Est-ce qu'on… Est-ce qu'on peut partir ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde de travers, ici.

Portant ses yeux à la ronde, Nagato scruta les lieux à la recherche des personnes qui pourraient poser sur Sakura une œillade de mauvais goût, mais il ne remarqua rien. Les agents à l'entrée du poste, quelques collègues en train de fumer une cigarette, mais rien de plus. Papillonnant des cils, il ne remit pourtant pas sa parole en question, lui tendant son bras pour lui désigner une direction.

— Je connais un salon de thé, par là-bas, vraiment bien. C'est pas très loin, mais il n'y a jamais un policier. Tu ne nous avais pas prévu un programme censé nous tenir éveillés jusqu'au bout de la nuit ?

Elle sourit, attrapant le bras tendu pour suivre l'officier jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il voulait aller visiter.

— Tu souhaitais me parler, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, de la buée s'échappant de sa bouche, sa chapka enfoncée sur son crâne.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je pense que c'est une histoire que tu dois apprendre de moi. Sur… mon passé et mon vécu. Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions.

Il resta muet face à l'affirmation, la scrutant du coin de l'œil, examinant ses lèvres tremblant de froid.

— C'est pas une histoire facile à entendre, mais j'imagine que ça doit correspondre à l'idée que tu te fais d'une actrice de X. Une pauvre fille perdue.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils finirent par atteindre le café où elle retira les différentes couches qui la protégeaient du froid. Vieille école, il tira sa chaise pour qu'elle pût s'asseoir et elle lui adressa un regard surpris, avant de laisser un rire vaincre l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait. Il la trouva très jolie, ainsi, joyeuse.

Elle finit par commander une tisane quand lui demanda un thé au jasmin. Le temps que les tasses fumantes arrivassent, Sakura s'éclaircit la gorge :

— J'ai vingt-deux ans, lança-t-elle. Vingt-trois ans en mars.

— Tu pourrais être ma fille, grogna-t-il. Comment tu en es arrivée là ?

La gérante du salon de thé déposa leurs commandes, les agrémentant d'une boîte de biscuits offerte par la maison.

— Avant de rencontrer Itachi, Hinata et les autres, comment tu imaginais une femme devenir actrice de X ?

Il réfléchit une seconde avant de faire claquer sa langue.

— J'imaginais des filles venues d'autres pays, à qui on a volé leurs papiers d'identité, forcées de faire des choses pour le compte d'un trafiquant d'êtres humains.

— Tu vas beaucoup trop loin, rit Sakura. Il y en a quelques-unes, bien sûr. Pas chez Akatsuki Productions, rassura-t-elle immédiatement. Moi j'ai commencé… J'avais seize ans et demi quand un type m'a approchée pour la première fois. Il avait un appareil-photo entre les mains et il m'a dit que j'étais incroyable sur son objectif, que je sublimais sa vision… Il m'a proposé de poser pour lui, jurant de me payer.

Nagato souffla sur sa tasse, Sakura attrapa un gâteau pour mordre dedans, savourant le goût de la cannelle qui se mariait si bien à l'odeur de sa tisane.

— La première séance, je me suis rendue dans son studio. Il m'avait proposé de me prêter des vêtements pour aller avec la mise en scène qu'il avait imaginée. Je les ai enfilés, j'ai posé comme il le demandait. Il allait et venait pour remettre en place un vêtement, rougir un peu plus mes lèvres… Pour la première fois de mon existence, je me suis sentie belle dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Nagato ne comprit pas. Elle baissa les yeux.

— Je… Je suis très complexée par la taille de mon front et par… mes petits seins.

Il ne comprit pas plus.

— Mais pourquoi ? Tu es très jolie. Mon ex-femme, Konan, n'a pas beaucoup plus de poitrine que toi, nota-t-il. Et là, je me fais vraiment l'effet d'un gros pervers, corrigea-t-il en rosissant, je ne voulais pas dire que j'ai euh regardé…

Il toussota de gêne et se tortilla alors qu'elle rougissait à son tour.

— Tu es gentil. Mais j'avais seize ans et toutes mes amies avaient de jolis corps de femme et moi… Moi non. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que c'était ça qui plaisait à Kabuto. Ma silhouette de petite fille.

— Oh.

Il changea de couleur, tournant au verdâtre.

— Je vais m'énerver avant de la fin de cette histoire, je pense.

— J'ai continué les séances de shooting, reprit-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée de tisane, pour prendre confiance en moi et essayer de me convaincre que j'étais belle. Petit à petit, Kabuto a commencé à me proposer de faire des photos de plus en plus osées. J'avais confiance en lui, je me disais que c'était par amour de l'art qu'il faisait une telle chose. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise, mais il affirmait que ce malaise rendait mes photos encore plus belles, que je commençais à avoir des fans sur internet…

— Parce qu'en plus, il les diffusait ? s'étouffa Nagato.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Mais moi, j'étais contente, ricana-t-elle. Une communauté de fans, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable pour moi, la fille que personne ne regardait. Quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, mes parents ont commencé à avoir des problèmes d'argent importants. Mon père a perdu son travail à cause d'une baisse d'activité de son entreprise et il avait du mal à trouver quelque chose et puis mon père…

Elle eut un petit rire.

— Disons qu'il est particulier, il a des convictions qui… Enfin… On a connu de grosses coupes budgétaires pour tous nos loisirs, donc je… Je me suis retrouvée isolée de mes copines, qui continuaient à sortir en boîte, au ciné, faire du shopping… Tout ce qui me restait, c'étaient ces séances photo. Un jour, Kabuto m'a affirmé qu'il connaissait un moyen pour que je puisse me faire du fric facile, j'ai dit oui sans réfléchir. Donc les photos sont devenues plus érotiques et il les vendait sur le darkweb. Cher. Il me reversait une partie de la somme qu'il se faisait, en liquide. Ça va ?

Nagato avait vraiment l'air en colère et écœuré et elle baissa les yeux. Elle se doutait bien que son histoire risquait d'entamer l'estime qu'il avait pour elle, mais ce qu'elle voyait sur son visage était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Sur la table, ses mains tremblaient. Elle reprit tout de même le fil de son histoire.

— Sauf que j'ai appris qu'il m'avait menti. Et tout l'argent que je dépensais en fringues, en sorties, en livres, en fait, il ne venait pas de la vente de mes photos. Que c'était un prêt fait par Orochimaru et qu'il voulait que je le rembourse. J'avais pas la somme, bien entendu, alors il a négocié. Si j'acceptais de jouer dans ses films jusqu'à extinction de la dette, il n'en parlait pas à mes parents. Alors j'ai dit oui.

— C'est immonde…

— J'ai tourné deux ans et demi chez ET Entertainment. Dans des films dits « underage ». Je jouais le rôle de mineures. D'enfants. Quand j'ai eu vingt ans, j'ai claqué la porte. Je me suis dit « tant pis », je voyais pas le bout de ma dette, les intérêts étaient lourds. Sauf que, n'ayant pas fini mon lycée et ayant quitté la maison de mes parents pour ne pas les mêler à tout ça, je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Et je ne savais rien faire d'autre. Et Orochimaru me cherchait. Alors je suis allée taper à la porte d'Akatsuki Productions. C'est Jiraiya qui m'a reçue. Dans son bureau, à ce moment-là, il y avait son étoile montante, Tsuki. J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui, Orochimaru rêvait de lui mettre le grappin dessus, donc il n'était pas rare que son nom se murmure, avec beaucoup de colère, parfois. Enfin… J'ai raconté mon histoire et j'ai expliqué à Jiraiya que je cherchais un endroit où je pourrais être en sécurité. Il a accepté de me faire confiance et d'abord prise comme stagiaire. Mon boulot consistait à choisir les tenues des acteurs et à leur apporter du café. Je suis restée trois semaines sans sortir des studios puis un jour, j'ai reçu un appel de Kabuto qui me disait que ma dette avait été soldée, que j'étais désormais libre.

Elle prit une pause, le temps d'examiner le visage de Nagato qui semblait retrouver quelques couleurs. Elle lui sourit timidement alors qu'il terminait d'une traite sa tasse de thé en disant « j'aurais dû commander une verveine, plutôt » avant de l'inciter à continuer.

— Comment ta dette a été réglée ?

— C'est Tsuki, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je l'ai appris plus tard, c'est Jiraiya qui me l'a dit, lui a toujours refusé d'en parler. Apparemment, il est allé voir Orochimaru et a réglé ma dette. C'était une somme à six chiffres, précisa-t-elle dans un soupir. Jiraiya m'a expliqué que Tsuki ne supportait pas l'idée que je reste dans un métier que je n'aime pas. Alors il a acheté ma liberté.

Elle expliqua longuement qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de partir, parce qu'Akatsuki Productions était devenue sa nouvelle famille. Elle raconta combien fréquenter Hinata et les autres l'avaient réconciliée avec le métier, avec la pornographie et avec elle-même.

— Alors, finit-elle, je n'aime toujours pas le goût du sperme, c'est vrai, mais je ne laisserai ma place à personne d'autre. Le pire, ricana-t-elle, c'est que tout le monde le sait, dans le métier. Et personne ne fait rien. Le seul membre du comité des Zobs d'Or qui désapprouvait, Ao Terumi, est parti à la retraite après la dernière cérémonie. Les autres ferment les yeux en échange de sommes confortables.

— Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé. C'est vrai que je me posais beaucoup de questions, vu que tu n'as pas l'air d'être… aussi enthousiaste que les autres. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer faire un tel métier, mais ça ne doit pas être une surprise pour toi.

— Non, rit-elle en saisissant un nouveau biscuit.

Il lui tendit un sourire rassurant, effleura sa main.

— Ce n'était pas de ta faute, prononça-t-il. Et si je parais en colère, c'est contre les hommes qui t'ont fait subir ça, pas contre toi.

Émue, Sakura humecta ses lèvres et déglutit, détournant le regard avant de changer précipitamment de sujet :

— Donc voilà ce que je nous ai prévu…

Elle égrena un programme qui acheva de donner le vertige à Nagato, avant de finalement se lever, réglant leurs consommations.

Quand le policier bougonna à propos du paiement, elle le traita de vieux jeu puis elle l'entraîna dans le dédale des rues du centre-ville.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit quand Nagato passa la porte de l'appartement, épuisé et avec la ferme impression de luire tellement il avait été enduit de crèmes en tout genre. Sakura l'avait traîné dans un salon de massage, chez une esthéticienne, chez un coiffeur et dans un restaurant plutôt bon, avant de continuer pour les nocturnes de certaines de ses boutiques préférées.

Il avait accepté principalement parce que c'étaient des activités qu'il n'avait jamais faites, encore. Généralement, quand Konan s'occupait de ce genre de choses, elle partageait avec ses amies, pas avec lui.

Il avait décrété que le massage, c'est très bien : il n'avait clairement rien à voir avec ceux, « dynamiques et revigorants », que faisait Zetsu. Il avait bien cru s'endormir une ou deux fois sous la douceur des doigts du masseur qui discutait dans le même temps avec Sakura. Elle lui avait alors expliqué qu'il était entre les mains du masseur attitré d'Itachi et l'homme avait ri « c'est mieux quand ça reste en famille ».

Le coiffeur s'était extasié devant ses cheveux, ses yeux, trouvant le tout absolument magnifique, « dommage que ces cheveux blancs viennent tout gâcher » et Nagato avait froncé les sourcils en rétorquant « c'est l'âge, que voulez-vous, je ne vais tout de même pas les teindre » qui avait déçu le coiffeur.

La manucure lui avait fait de belles mains, plus douces qu'avant, et il était fort possible que Zetsu le charriât quand il s'en apercevrait.

Ce n'était pas complètement désagréable, s'il devait être honnête, d'avoir pris le temps de prendre soin de lui. Évidemment, il ne recommencerait pas toutes les semaines, mais pour cette fois, ça lui avait permis de s'extraire des différentes problématiques qu'il traversait.

Neji lui avait laissé un mot sur son bureau, lui signifiant qu'il lui faudrait attendre jusqu'à la semaine d'après pour avoir les résultats de sa demande. Il avait passé la journée à trépigner, à maudire la police scientifique pour ses lenteurs. Avant d'entrer dans la résidence, il en avait fait le tour, s'inquiétant tout de même, mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait justifier ce sentiment étrange. Après tout, si ANBU Security validait les tests d'intrusion, ce n'était pas lui qui allait pouvoir voir quoi que ce fût de plus.

Même l'histoire de Sakura lui laissé un arrière-goût étrange dans la bouche, le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose, de ne pas avoir fait suffisamment attention et de ne pas pouvoir apporter de réponse à une question pourtant claire. C'était très frustrant.

Sa propre impuissance avait été balayée par ces quelques heures de détente. Il n'avait pas pour autant les idées plus claires, il n'avait pas eu de révélation inattendue, mais au moins, il avait cessé d'y penser pour un temps. Bien sûr, toutes ces idées se percuteraient sans doute dans son esprit dès qu'il aurait posé la tête sur l'oreiller, mais il avait pu prendre un repos bien mérité.

Et la compagnie de Sakura était agréable. C'était une jeune femme vive, très amusante, prompte à l'énervement, aussi. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait pour objectif, à terme, de s'imposer comme assistante de Jiraiya, afin de superviser les films.

Elle lui avait aussi longuement décrit la différence entre le porno classique et celui mis en scène par Jiraiya : « Il n'est pas plus soft, il joue moins sur les relations de soumission. » et peut-être qu'à la fin de son laïus, Nagato avait prononcé un vague « j'irai voir, alors », plus pour meubler le silence qu'avec la véritable intention d'aller regarder un des titres de la filmographie d'Akatsuki Productions.

Il avança dans l'entrée pour pouvoir fermer la porte et retirer son manteau, secouant les cheveux qui s'étaient emmêlé sur son pull à cause de la coupe (« seulement les pointes » avait juré le coiffeur) puis il ôta ses chaussures avant de sourire à Itachi qui se levait du canapé pour remplir une nouvelle fois un verre d'eau.

— T'es pas encore couché ? murmura-t-il.

Itachi désigna son livre, comme pris sur le fait, et Nagato secoua la tête.

— Mais comment tu fais pour te laisser emporter comme ça dans un bouquin que tu as déjà lu des dizaines de fois ?

— C'est fascinant de relire des thrillers, il y a toujours des détails que je n'avais pas vus en première lecture. Et toi ? Tu as fait couper tes cheveux.

— Ça se voit ? pâlit Nagato. Le coiffeur m'avait promis que ça se verrait pas.

— Rassure-toi, ça se voit à peine. Et c'est pas mal. Sakura t'a traîné en soirée détente alors…

— Elle m'a aussi parlé de son histoire et de comment elle en était arrivée là.

Il laissa passer un silence durant lequel il examina le visage d'Itachi. Cet homme avait, sans la moindre hésitation, décidé de régler la dette à six chiffres d'une personne qu'il connaissait à peine et n'avait rien demandé en retour. Et il l'avait fait uniquement pour qu'elle pût avoir l'occasion de repartir à zéro.

Une admiration sans bornes prit naissance au creux de l'esprit de Nagato et Itachi fit claquer sa langue.

— Je connais ce regard, affirma-t-il d'un ton sec. Je ne suis pas un héros.

— Non, probablement pas, confirma Nagato sans se départir de l'admiration qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Mais j'ai connu des héros qui, en dehors de leur seul acte d'héroïsme, ne valaient pas un clou.

Il avança légèrement, levant la main pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Itachi, un sourire sur les lèvres, ses rétines parcourant la silhouette de son colocataire avec quelque chose d'inexplicablement bouleversant au fond du regard.

— Tu es beaucoup mieux que ça. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Mal à l'aise, Itachi esquiva à la fois l'œillade pénétrante et la main chaude posée sur son épaule pour contempler le sol.

— C'était seulement de l'argent et il ne m'a pas manqué, tenta-t-il sans grand succès.

Avec beaucoup de tendresse, Nagato tendit de nouveau ses doigts, attrapant une mèche de cheveux noirs qui s'était déplacée pour la remettre dans le bon sens et il s'attarda un instant de trop, se rapprocha un peu trop près.

— Accepte le compliment, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui hocha la tête sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il approuvait.

À cette distance, Itachi pouvait voir toutes les nuances dans le violet des yeux de Nagato et sa respiration s'emballa un peu alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement. Quand son colocataire, toujours aussi incapable de distinguer le feu qu'il allumait en lui en agissant ainsi, se détourna finalement, Itachi souffla longuement pour tenter de calmer le rythme erratique de son cœur.

Il resta planté là, écoutant la porte de la chambre de Nagato se refermer puis il laissa un sourire retrousser ses lèvres, bien malgré lui ravi du regard qui s'était porté sur lui : franc, admiratif et plein d'affection.


	33. Chapter 33

Le ressort du stylo Bic sauta hors du tube et Kiba grimaça, le rebond de l'objet métallique ayant interrompu Sakura alors qu'elle parlait. Toute la tablée suivit le mouvement, le regardant rouler sous une banquette et Hinata soupira.

— Pardon, souffla Kiba en déposant le reste du stylo sur le rebord de son assiette à présent vide.

— F-franchem-ment, Kiba, se fâcha Hinata, t-tu es ins-s-sortab-ble.

— Pardon, répéta-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs. Mais j'ai besoin de tripoter un truc quand je suis concentré, je te jure que je t'écoutais, Sakura !

La susnommée soupira en secouant le menton d'un air incrédule et, sa main gauche liée à celle de Kisame, elle plongea de nouveau les yeux dans le regard de Nagato.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi autoriser les flics à ramener leurs armes chez eux, en fait. Il y a eu des tonnes d'accidents, tu l'as dit toi-même, entre les agents de maintien de l'ordre qui pètent un câble et descendent leurs épouses, ou les enfants qui jouent avec et se blessent, voire pire ! Ce ne serait pas plus simple de tout bonnement retirer ce droit ?

Nagato laissa un jappement exaspéré remonter le long de sa gorge.

— Bien sûr que non. Évidemment qu'il y a eu des accidents, mais si c'est réglementé, il n'y a pas de problème. Pour tous ces accidents, combien d'agents rentrent armés sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre souci ? Et en attendant, si jamais il y a des menaces, ou des attentats, ou n'importe quoi mettant en jeu la sécurité des personnes, il y a des gens qui peuvent intervenir rapidement.

— Oui, mais si on donne le permis de port d'armes à n'importe qui–

— N'importe qui ? s'indigna Nagato d'une voix grinçante. Mais t'as déjà essayé de l'avoir, le permis de port d'armes, au moins ? Tu sais combien d'heures de tir il faut faire, combien il faut réussir de shoots pour t'en sortir ? Quels sont les critères d'obtention ? Quels sont les taux de réussite ? Je me sens insulté, là. Vingt ans que j'ai mon port d'armes, je ramène mon flingue à la maison depuis que la loi est passée et je n'ai jamais tué personne, je trouve ça scandaleux de tous nous mettre dans le même sac.

Itachi s'étouffa dans son dessert, braquant un regard dur sur le profil de Nagato.

— Tu es _armé_ ? s'indigna-t-il.

— Oui, bien sûr que je suis armé, c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin d'un coffre-fort, c'est pour ranger mon arme de service. Et on en vient à ce que je voulais montrer. Si la réglementation est suivie, il n'y a pas de problème, ni Itachi ni Mikan ne se sont tués avec mon arme, vu que si elle n'est pas avec moi sous ma surveillance, elle est dans mon coffre-fort fermé dont seul moi connais la combinaison.

— Et si tu n'avais pas eu ce coffre-fort, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

— J'aurais été dans l'obligation de rendre mon arme de service, puisque je n'aurais dès lors plus rempli les critères, bien entendu.

Nagato avala une gorgée d'eau en reportant son regard sur Sakura.

— Alors, je ne nie pas qu'il y a de gros problèmes structurels dans la police et qu'il y a une énorme marge de progrès, mais pour le port d'armes, je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi.

Sakura roula des yeux.

— Laisser une arme dispensant la mort entre les mains du premier venu n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Nagato, d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que les personnes titulaires du permis de port d'armes ne sont _pas_ les premiers venus. Tu te rends pas compte, je pense, mais pour pouvoir porter une arme, il faut remplir des critères hyper stricts.

— Vous tournez en rond et vous êtes en train de vous énerver. Je pense sincèrement que brandir vos arguments en les énonçant plus fort ne convaincra personne, tenta d'apaiser Itachi. Et si, simplement, nous changions de sujet ?

Kisame hocha brièvement la tête en serrant la main de Sakura, imité par Kiba qui s'ennuyait un peu dans le débat. Nagato exhala, se forçant à se calmer avant de pivoter vers son colocataire.

— J'imagine que tu es d'accord avec elle ? demanda-t-il avec aigreur.

— Oui, confirma Itachi, lèvres pincées.

— M,-mais, pondéra Hinata d'une voix calme, il ne s-s'agit pas p-p-pour n-nous de te ju-juger, vu que tu n-ne le f-f-fais pas, alors m-même que t-tu ne comp-prends pas nos choix de de vie.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et il baissa les yeux pour retrouver sa sérénité. La voix douce d'Hinata avait le mérite de l'apaiser. Il pensa un instant à Mikan, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi elle la lui rappelait. Sa fille était actuellement sous la tutelle de Konohamaru.

Le jeune homme avait été incroyablement surpris d'être appelé pour venir jouer le baby-sitter dans cet appartement et ses premiers pas à l'intérieur avaient été timides et impressionnés. Il avait dégluti en demandant à Nagato s'il avait le droit de s'asseoir sur le canapé et le policier avait expliqué à l'adolescent que les règles étaient exactement les mêmes qu'à la maison, sans exception.

La sortie au restaurant avait été totalement improvisée, une lubie de dernière minute et Nagato était très heureux de pouvoir compter sur Konohamaru, vu que Zetsu lui avait fait faux bond parce qu'il avait rendezvous avec Kaguya.

Hinata avait raison. Sakura n'avait pas été accusatrice envers lui personnellement, elle avait pointé quelque chose, dans un système, qui lui déplaisait et il pouvait entendre les arguments qu'elle avançait, même s'il n'était pas d'accord. Et bien sûr, il comprenait que l'idée de savoir des gens armés dans les rues n'était pas nécessairement rassurante, particulièrement pour certaines tranches de la population qui avaient perdu foi en la police et qui ne croyaient pas en ce devoir sacré pour lequel il avait prêté serment : défendre et protéger ses concitoyens, tous, sans exception.

Rien ne lui ôterait de l'esprit que son métier était essentiel à la bonne marche de la société. Il _fallait_ que les plus démunis pussent compter sur des personnes aptes à les défendre, il en allait ainsi dans n'importe quelle société croyant réellement à l'idée d'égalité et tout le monde n'était pas capable de se protéger tout seul. Et il ne voulait certainement pas d'un monde comme ça.

— Très bien, capitula Sakura. Pardonne-moi, ce n'était pas contre toi spécifiquement.

Enchaîner après une discussion aussi houleuse était particulièrement délicat. Ce fut Kisame qui réussit à rebondir sur un sujet bien plus neutre :

— C'est demain que tu as rendez-vous pour la vente de ta maison ? Comment ça va se dérouler ?

Au même moment, à l'extérieur du restaurant qui était près d'une avenue passante, une voiture roula à vive allure, et le crissement aussi tonitruant que désagréable de la courroie de distribution les fit grincer des dents, Hinata se bouchant fortement les oreilles en se tassant contre Kiba qui la recueillit entre ses bras avec tendresse.

— Ce s-son est ép-épouvantable, murmura-t-elle. Quand j'ét-tais j-jeune, je p-p-pensais q-que c'était le cr-cri d'une v-voiture m-m-monstre qui v-voulait t-tuer des gens.

Nagato pâlit brutalement, alors que la voix de Mikan lui revenait en tête et il contint difficilement une respiration bruyante, un sursaut dans sa jambe et elle percuta celle de son voisin.

« Elle faisait un bruit comme si elle criait », avait dit Mikan, à propos de…

À propos de la voiture qui avait failli renverser Itachi et Iruka.

Il cligna des yeux, tourna la tête vers son colocataire pour l'observer avec attention, l'air ne parvenant à gonfler ses poumons que par petites goulées teintées d'une anxiété qu'il n'était pas prêt à encaisser sur l'instant.

Et si ce n'était pas un accident évité de justesse ? Et si Iruka avait simplement sauvé Itachi d'une tentative de meurtre ? Ses paupières papillonnaient alors qu'il fouillait bien malgré lui au fond des pupilles d'Itachi. Et si le corbeau était déjà passé à l'acte, sans succès ? Et s'il avait mal jaugé le danger couru par son colocataire ?

Itachi lui toucha l'épaule, le considérant avec inquiétude – c'est le monde à l'envers, se dit Nagato avant de secouer la tête pour émerger de ses pensées.

— Ça va ? C'est parler de la maison qui te met mal à l'aise ?

— Je…

Non, il ne pouvait clairement pas dire devant tout le monde que c'était plutôt l'idée qu'Itachi avait échappé à une tentative de meurtre qui le rendait comme ça. Une telle affirmation, sans preuve, c'était ridicule. Il hocha donc la tête et Kisame s'excusa, ne voulant pas le mettre inconfortable. Ses yeux retournèrent sur Itachi immédiatement après, le scrutant avec fougue.

Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait des choses, après tout. Tenter de le renverser avec un véhicule, en plein jour, à proximité d'une établissement scolaire, ça ne ressemblait pas aux menaces qu'il avait lues dans les lettres, c'était plus proche d'un acte impulsif, une panique qui avait submergé le corbeau à ce moment précis.

Voir un acteur de X à proximité d'une école, probablement ? L'homme semblait considérer Itachi comme une abomination, alors peut-être que le savoir si près d'enfants l'avait fait paniquer et commettre cet acte impulsif et dénué de finesse – ayant peu de chance de fonctionner et risquant en sus de faire des victimes collatérales.

Si vraiment, c'était une tentative de meurtre, alors elle signifiait que l'assassin n'était pas seulement un danger pour Itachi, il était aussi un danger pour lui-même et pour les autres. Et c'était inquiétant.

Son regard passa des yeux en amande qui le fixaient toujours aux lèvres fines et entrouvertes.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? murmura Itachi en profitant de la conversation des autres. Tu me regardes d'une étrange façon.

La main de Nagato glissa sous la table pour tapoter la cuisse de son colocataire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Il n'était maintenant plus question de le laisser seul une seconde. Le meurtrier pourrait réessayer à n'importe quel moment, il ne reculait devant rien. Sa main remonta, enserra l'épaule de son colocataire.

Non, vraiment, à présent, il allait veiller au grain et s'assurer qu'Itachi était toujours entouré, quitte à l'entourer lui-même. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne menacer la vie de son ami. Il en avait perdu un, une fois. Et ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Jamais.

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées tout le temps du dîner, adressant à son colocataire de nombreuses œillades brèves et profondes. Si Itachi les nota, il n'en saisit bien évidemment pas le sens, appréciant cependant l'attention dont l'entourait Nagato et qui continua bien au-delà du repas, sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à la résidence Phénix.

Quand ils franchirent finalement la porte de la résidence, le policier souffla discrètement, jetant un dernier œil méfiant sur la rue, laissant Itachi passer devant. Asuma les salua d'un signe de tête, les regards des deux complices s'accrochèrent alors qu'ils pinçaient les lèvres. Itachi arriva près de l'ascenseur bien avant Nagato, permettant à ce dernier de percevoir le remerciement luisant sur le visage d'Asuma.

Il finit par rejoindre Itachi dans la cage et la porte se ferma dans une sonnerie qui autorisa Nagato à se détendre considérablement.

— Tu as l'air tendu.

La voix d'Itachi meubla le silence et Nagato secoua la tête.

— C'est rien, c'est… La visite, demain.

Il soupira et claqua la langue. S'il s'absentait tout l'après-midi, il n'aurait aucun moyen de veiller sur Itachi. Et si, réellement, la présence d'un enfant à ses côtés pouvait exciter les pulsions meurtrières du corbeau, peut-être valait-il mieux éviter de le laisser avec Mikan pour seule compagnie. Et exiger d'Itachi et sa fille qu'ils vinssent aussi risquait de rendre son colocataire plus que suspicieux. L'idéal serait…

— Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne ?

Ça. L'idéal serait exactement ça. Nagato sourit d'un air contrit. Le tableau de bord de l'ascenseur afficha « 12 ».

— Si ça ne t'embête pas… Je ne voudrais pas prendre sur ton temps, ça risque d'être long et…

La cage se figea à leur étage, la porte métallique s'écarta, Itachi cilla.

— Ça me donnera l'occasion de voir où tu habitais, avant. Ça ne me dérange pas, je n'avais pas vraiment de projets.

Il tut son envie d'aller faire un tour en ville, peut-être de se perdre dans une salle de cinéma pour aller voir un film. Il aimait mieux rester en compagnie de Nagato. Il fronça finalement les sourcils, saisissant son colocataire par le coude avant qu'il ne franchît le seuil sur la porte. Nagato laissa sa main sur la poignée, tournant la tête pour observer Itachi, une question au fond des yeux.

— Je…

Il hésita encore et secoua finalement la tête. Perplexe, Nagato abaissa la poignée de la porte et consentit à entrer dans l'appartement.

Le spectacle qui s'étala sous yeux lui tira un air ébahi alors qu'il perdait un peu ses couleurs face au chantier qu'était devenu le salon.

Au milieu de celui-ci, ligoté sur une chaise, Konohamaru était complètement recouvert de peinture qui gouttait sur le parquet, et Mikan – toujours debout alors qu'elle devrait être au lit depuis longtemps – tournait en cercle avec des plumes dans les cheveux et une fausse machette entre les mains.

Si encore le massacre s'était arrêté là, Nagato aurait probablement fait comme Itachi : il aurait étouffé un rire. Cependant, la peinture ne se contentait pas de goutter lentement sur le parquet massif. Il y avait des traces de mains sur les murs, sous la toile de maître, sur les meubles et un chemin de bleu traversait les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Mikan.

— Oh bon sang, Mikan, se lamenta Nagato, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La petite fille se figea et eut la bonne grâce de paraître mal à l'aise. Elle se tortilla de gêne alors que les adultes entraient dans la pièce, Nagato avançant pour détacher Konohamaru et lui lancer un regard perplexe et vide d'énergie.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Mikan a dit qu'on avait le droit, protesta Konohamaru.

— Et tu l'as crue ?

L'adolescent hocha vigoureusement le menton, sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la réponse espérée par le père de famille qui redressa la tête, dans le but de sermonner sa fille. Les larmes aux yeux, la lèvre tremblante, Mikan l'observa avant de bougonner d'une voix vraiment basse :

— Itachi, il a dit que j'avais droit de dessiner sur les murs.

Un coup d'œil rapide vers le propriétaire lui indiqua qu'elle avait effectivement reçu l'autorisation de vandaliser l'appartement. Il soupira.

— Les murs, pas le parquet et pas les meubles. Tu seras punie. Et je préviendrai Maman que tu es punie, tu m'entends ? Itachi, tu veux bien la débarbouiller pendant que je m'occupe de l'otage ?

L'acteur hocha la tête, tendant sa main vers Mikan qui marcha vers lui, toute contrite et Konohamaru se frotta les cheveux.

— J'suis désolé, M'sieur Uzumaki, je le ferai plus.

— Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de vérifier auprès de moi si Mikan avait le droit de faire telle ou telle chose ?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux.

— Ouais, c'est vrai… Pardon… Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas joué à l'amazone, comme ça, et ça m'avait manqué, quand même, et je me suis laissé emporter… Pardon…

Nagato soupira.

— Quelle peinture vous avez utilisée ?

— Celle de l'école, marmotta Konohamaru. Vous allez pas me priver de salaire, hein ?

— Non, s'exaspéra Nagato, mais je devrais en enlever une partie pour compenser les dégâts. Vraiment, Konohamaru…

— Vous êtes déçu, hein ?

L'adolescent baissa la tête en baragouinant un « de toute façon, je déçois tout le monde, alors bon… ». Le choix qui s'offrit à Nagato à ce moment – ignorer la phrase ou tenter de rassurer le jeune Konohamaru, chercher à en savoir plus – fut un choix extrêmement difficile.

Parce qu'il était fatigué, qu'il fallait qu'il nettoie la peinture avant que ça sèche, parce qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête, parce que… Il aurait pu simplement ignorer le murmure, prétendre qu'il n'avait rien entendu et c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais, relevant le menton, il croisa le regard d'Itachi qui tenait Mikan dans ses bras et guettait sa réaction face au désarroi de Konohamaru, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quelque chose, à obtenir une réponse pour lui.

Et Nagato avait la curieuse sensation de jouer l'estime de son colocataire sur ce qu'il allait faire. Alors, serrant les mâchoires, ignorant sa fatigue et ses autres problèmes, il tapota le crâne de Konohamaru avec douceur.

— Mais non, je ne suis pas déçu. Je suis surpris que tu penses ça, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas, à la maison ?

— Pas trop, avoua Konohamaru. Mais je veux pas vous embêter avec ça, je vais…

L'adolescent essuya discrètement les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux.

— Je vais nettoyer et je vais rentrer, je… Pardon.

— Konohamaru, héla Nagato.

Par réflexe, l'interpelé tourna ses rétines saturées d'eau vers l'adulte.

— Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Et si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler…

— Nan, c'est rien, j'vous dis, m'sieur Uzumaki. J'ai la pression, c'est tout. C'est mon père, il pète un câble, ces temps-ci.

Alors Konohamaru raconta à quel point ses parents lui mettaient la pression pour les cours, pour qu'il fût bon en tout, pour qu'il décidât dès à présent ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie.

— Mais moi, j'sais pas ce que je veux faire. J'ai dix-sept ans, comment j'suis censé savoir déjà ce que je veux faire pour les quarante prochaines années ? Puis Papa il veut que je fasse médecine, mais moi, j'ai pas envie d'être docteur, les gens malades, j'aime pas ça.

Nagato étouffa un bâillement comme il put, Itachi sortit de la chambre de Mikan, où la petite fille était couchée et il s'éloigna un peu dans le couloir. Cependant, le policier n'entendit pas sa porte se fermer, il déduisit donc que son colocataire s'était mis en retrait, mais écoutait toujours la conversation.

Finalement, quand Konohamaru fut apaisé, il prit congé et Nagato sentit un découragement certain en contemplant le massacre total du salon. Retroussant les manches de sa chemise, il se traîna jusqu'à l'évier, ouvrant le placard pour en tirer un seau qu'il remplit d'eau chaude et de savon, puis il attrapa une éponge et se mit au travail, frottant avec acharnement chacune des taches qui parsemaient tout l'endroit.

Il sursauta quand Itachi s'approcha, en tenue de nuit, pour saisir une éponge et l'aider dans cette mission colossale.

Ils frottèrent en silence, seulement brisé par l'eau du seau et des éponges essorées au-dessus.

Quand, une heure plus tard, ils furent arrivés au bout du nettoyage, Itachi adressa un sourire à Nagato.

— Toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, souffla-t-il.

Le regard violet se teinta de surprise et d'incompréhension, mais Itachi ne consentit pas à développer, se contentant de se redresser.

— Je vais finir, va te coucher.

— Merci.

Nagato ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter, passant rapidement par l'évier de la cuisine pour se laver les mains, avant de gravir les marches et de se traîner lourdement jusqu'à sa chambre où il acheva de se dévêtir pour enfiler un pyjama.

Pourtant, quand il s'allongea dans son lit, malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur tous ses muscles, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil immédiatement, hanté par un bruit de courroie, par des lettres punitives et par la sensation révoltante qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait.

Il tourna et vira longuement, protesta dans un murmure après sa couette qui était à la fois trop chaude et glacée, après les draps qu'il imaginait rêches et inconfortables. Il se posa des questions, se réveillant en sursaut régulièrement, arraché à son demi-sommeil par une crainte nouvelle qu'il oubliait aussitôt, par une idée qui fusait et lui échappait.

Quand il tomba finalement de fatigue, ce fut pour être avalé dans un univers sombre de cauchemars peu réjouissants.

La nuit fut courte et peu reposante.


	34. Chapter 34

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison en compagnie de Naruto. L'ambiance était morose, bien entendu. Itachi n'avait pas quitté l'agent immobilier d'une semelle, lui posant mille et une questions sur les mesures qui étaient prises, les annotations en marge du carnet, et l'autre répondait avec entrain, expliquant les ficelles du métier à son client préféré.

Nagato avait eu l'occasion de remarquer, par le passé, que son colocataire et l'agent immobilier avaient une relation particulière, teintée d'affection et de reconnaissance mutuelle. Force était de constater que ça allait plus loin que ça, comme s'ils étaient déjà amis sans oser se le dire.

Lui observait la scène, sans lâcher des yeux Itachi, profitant tout de même d'être sur les lieux pour récupérer des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser à son ex-épouse, des objets de famille, des livres auxquels il tenait.

Konan, quant à elle, était installée dans le canapé, toisant d'un air circonspect tout à la fois Naruto et Itachi, ses prunelles passant de l'un à l'autre comme s'ils essayaient d'évaluer lequel des deux était la plus grande menace. Yahiko s'était tassé dans un coin, imitant à la perfection la décoration du salon, évitant au maximum de se faire remarquer.

Un tel comportement, loin de calmer Nagato, l'exaspérait encore plus. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il trouvait ça indigne ou si c'était parce que Yahiko de façon générale l'agaçait ces temps-ci.

Cependant, quitte à avoir mis fin à leur amitié de cette façon, Nagato aurait préféré qu'il assume ses choix, qu'il relève la tête et qu'il fasse autre chose que prétendre de pas être là alors que tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il était effectivement présent. Un peu de dignité, bon sang, c'était vraiment trop demander ?

Accroupi devant la bibliothèque, un carton posé à sa droite, Nagato réfléchit une seconde en examinant la couverture du livre qu'il avait à la main, puis il le posa sur les autres qu'il avait décidé de garder, avant de jeter un nouveau regard sur son colocataire.

Il s'était apaisé depuis la veille et malgré la nuit horrible qu'il avait passée, il était plus serein. Il ne savait pas si le presque accident était effectivement une tentative de meurtre, mais dans le doute, il allait le considérer comme telle. Il valait mieux être un peu trop paranoïaque, dans ce genre de situations.

Ses yeux parcoururent la silhouette d'Itachi, un rien envieux de le voir si en forme quand lui était si fatigué – c'était moche de vieillir. C'était très rare de voir Itachi porter un jeans, ça l'avait beaucoup étonné, pourtant son colocataire s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en souriant – « Deidara me disait que ça rendait ma silhouette unique », chose que Nagato ne pouvait pas nier.

Son esprit vagabondait entre les livres et les prochaines étapes à accomplir. Le matin même, quand il était descendu pour faire quelques courses, Asuma l'avait apostrophé pour lui signaler qu'une nouvelle lettre était arrivée par le service du jour. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré le courrier.

Même s'il n'espérait pas vraiment que la police scientifique puisse trouver la moindre trace probante, il n'en restait pas moins important d'analyser ce papier pour en savoir plus et l'impatience fourmilla en lui : il avait hâte de pouvoir consulter le rapport, pour lui permettre d'exclure des pistes de façon définitive.

Une ombre le surplomba au moment où il acceptait d'arracher son regard à Itachi pour revenir sur son tri et il ferma les yeux rien qu'une seconde pour soupirer avant de lever la tête vers Konan.

— Tu peux venir un instant ? J'aimerais te parler.

Elle désignait le canapé et malgré lui, son cœur eut un sursaut. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de phrases, les conversations qui commençaient ainsi étaient rarement des discussions plaisantes. Posant le livre qu'il avait choisi sur l'étagère, il se redressa lentement, approchant du sofa, s'installant de sorte à garder Itachi en vue et Yahiko hors de son cadre, bien qu'il fût lui aussi assis dans le canapé.

Konan hésita et tortilla ses mains, les frottant sur ses cuisses, avant de lancer une œillade en biais vers l'agent immobilier qui était en train de vérifier les huisseries sous l'attention d'Itachi qui hochait la tête régulièrement.

— Je t'écoute, pressa Nagato sans la regarder.

— C'était à propos de la vente de la maison, justement. J'ai consulté… Enfin, j'ai reçu par mail les documents relatifs à l'agence Kagemane…

Elle baissa la voix afin d'être sûre que Naruto Uzumaki ne l'entendît pas, considéra un instant Yahiko, se rapprochant de lui pour que leurs genoux se touchent. Nagato ne fit absolument pas attention, trop occupé à scruter son colocataire.

Peut-être que la personne qui le menaçait était un ex-petit ami. Quelqu'un qui aurait été vexé ou blessé qu'il choisisse de continuer sa carrière malgré une relation de couple. Kisame avait dit que les relations amoureuses avec des personnes hors du milieu étaient très difficiles, parce que les « civils » avaient tendance à les considérer comme prisonniers d'une profession infâme dont ils cherchaient à les libérer.

Cependant, de ce que Nagato savait de la vie amoureuse d'Itachi, il n'avait eu qu'une petite-amie à quinze ans et une relation éphémère avec Deidara. Alors certes, l'avocat gardait rancune pour leur rupture, mais il semblait bien plus vexé de ne pas être celui qui quitte que malheureux que leur histoire soit achevée.

— Au vu des honoraires de l'agence qui sont partagés entre toi et moi, ce que j'obtiendrai de la vente me servira en grande majorité à payer Kagemane Immobilier et je n'aurai quasiment plus rien et j'espérais vraiment pouvoir garder une partie de cet argent pour payer le loyer de mon futur appartement.

Donc d'office, Nagato retirait Deidara de la liste des suspects. Le mieux serait d'exercer une surveillance accrue et de suivre Itachi partout où il irait. Heureusement, on était en hiver, il y avait peu de risque de voir l'homme partir en tournage en extérieur, un endroit où il serait exposé et très en danger. Nagato pourrait toujours escorter Itachi jusqu'au travail, mais il finirait par se demander pourquoi.

— Et bon, tu sais à quel point c'est compliqué de trouver un appartement décent quand on a un petit budget. Si je veux pouvoir trouver un appartement dans lequel Mikan aurait sa chambre, il faudrait que je puisse, tu sais, économiser un peu.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de surveiller à distance. En plus, si le corbeau savait quelle était sa profession, il y avait des chances que ça le rende méfiant. Et si Nagato n'avait rien contre faire de la dissuasion, si ça permettait de garder Itachi vivant, le mieux serait encore de pouvoir mettre la main sur le coupable et qu'il aille faire un petit séjour en prison – surtout si, comme il le pensait, il y avait déjà eu des tentatives.

— Alors j'aimerais… Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins ? s'agaça fortement Konan.

Le cri attira les attentions de Naruto et Itachi qui se tournèrent vers eux et Nagato croisa le regard de son colocataire, mettant quelques instants à s'arracher à ses pensées.

— Oui, je t'écoute, affirma-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Bien sûr que je t'écoute.

Il finit par détourner les yeux de son colocataire pour les reporter sur son ex.

— C'est non, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Je n'ai rien demandé, encore, bougonna-t-elle. C'est bien la preuve que tu ne m'écoutais pas.

— Tu voulais me demander de changer d'agence, rit-il en reportant ses yeux sur Itachi qui s'était détourné. Et c'est non.

Finalement, il se concentra sur Konan, ignorant Yahiko qui, lui, s'attardait, sourcils froncés, sur le colocataire, alternant entre l'un et l'autre, perplexe.

— Rappelle-toi, Konan, tu as eu l'occasion de rendre les choses… Comment tu avais dit… Ah oui, « rapides et sans douleur », et tu ne l'as pas fait.

— Tu te rends compte, grogna Konan, que si tu ne fais pas de concessions, c'est Mikan qui va en pâtir ?

— Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer l'éducation de notre enfant malgré notre séparation, tu as toujours la possibilité de renoncer à la garde alternée et de choisir le droit de visite. Prends une coloc, s'amusa-t-il. Moi, ça m'a plutôt réussi.

— Nagato, intervint Yahiko, tu sais que–

— Oh, toi, ta gueule, siffla Nagato. Tu n'as pas ta place dans cette discussion.

Yahiko referma la bouche aussi sec, baissant la tête, et Konan enserra ses mains pour lui apporter un réconfort.

— Mais, commença Konan, même si je passe à temps plein, je n'aurai pas les moyens et c'est toi qui disais que c'était monstrueux de priver une enfant de sa mère…

— J'ai une idée. Installe-toi avec ton…

Il coula un regard méprisant sur Yahiko.

— Après huit ans de relation, il est temps de franchir un nouveau cap. Après tout, ce n'est plus moi qui suis censé te soutenir dans tes petits tracas, nous avons divorcé. Débrouille-toi, Konan. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Kagemane Immobilier et particulièrement Naruto Uzumaki sont dignes de confiance et je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent de la vente, cela ne me gêne donc pas de les payer à la hauteur du travail fourni.

Il se leva en entendant Naruto l'interpeler, le rejoignant avant de le guider vers l'étage, s'arrêtant devant Itachi en lui demandant de regarder dans la bibliothèque si des ouvrages l'intéressaient.

Le propriétaire de la maison disparut à l'étage, suivi par l'agent immobilier et Itachi s'approcha de la bibliothèque pendant que les amants échangeaient silencieusement. Saisissant un livre – « Forces Spéciales » par Dan et Tsunade Kâto –, il le retourna pour consulter la quatrième de couverture. Il s'agissait d'un essai écrit conjointement par son romancier préféré et son épouse, une politologue spécialisée dans le pouvoir exécutif et ses services.

Intrigué, Itachi le plaça dans le carton, se promettant de le lire, puis il en attrapa un autre, d'une maison d'édition obscure, qui condensait des témoignages d'infiltration. Voilà qui pouvait grandement l'aider pour _Un flic à Vice-City._ Il le mit de côté également.

Quand après quelques livres, il constata qu'ils parlaient tous de police, il leva les yeux sur les autres rayonnages pour les parcourir rapidement. Ça sentait la vocation contrariée, sourit-il. Il n'y avait que des ouvrages traitant ouvertement des forces armées d'intervention, que ce soit sur le territoire ou en opération extérieure. Pourquoi Nagato était-il devenu comptable s'il était à ce point attiré vers une autre branche de la police ?

Un toussotement à sa gauche le fit papillonner des cils et il porta un regard curieux à Yahiko qui s'était approché.

— Tu cherches des informations sur les forces spéciales ?

— Pas vraiment. Et toi, que cherches-tu ?

Yahiko laissa retomber son sourire forcé et lâcha un soupir.

— Rien de particulier, pourquoi ?

Itachi se tourna de nouveau vers la bibliothèque, ses doigts caressant les tranches des livres, s'arrêtant sur un titre, tirant dessus. Il jeta une œillade en biais à Yahiko, passant à l'étagère suivante.

— Je ne suis pas stupide, informa-t-il. Et Nagato non plus. Tu n'auras rien de moi qu'il n'aura pas voulu te donner. Je n'intercèderai pas en vos faveurs auprès de lui.

— Je sais que ce qu'on a fait–

— Non, je me fiche de vos coucheries insignifiantes, interrompit Itachi en roulant des yeux. La fidélité n'a pas sa place dans ma lecture d'une relation de couple. Vu mon métier, ce serait culotté.

Il leva le menton vers l'étage en entendant des bruits de pas au-dessus, esquissa un sourire puis pivota franchement vers eux.

— Mais pourquoi devrais-je aider cette femme qui a voulu se servir de moi comme arme contre mon ami ? Il y a des limites à ma gentillesse et je suis quelqu'un de loyal. Vous lui avez fait énormément de mal. Toi particulièrement, avec ton double-jeu indigne. Je ne peux pas me ranger aux côtés de gens ayant fait du mal, sciemment ou non, à une personne qui compte pour moi.

— Recevoir une leçon de moralité de la part d'un acteur de X, ça pique un peu, sourit Yahiko. Mais je comprends ton positionnement.

— Je n'ai aucune compassion pour vous, rajouta Itachi à l'adresse de Konan. Vous méritez ce qui vous tombe dessus.

Même si elle fut vexée, elle n'en montra rien, se contentant de se renfrogner sous le regard lourd d'avertissements de Yahiko.

Itachi finit par se détourner, reprenant son examen minutieux de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Quand il releva la tête de son écran d'ordinateur, ses yeux rencontrèrent le cadre qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis sa séparation avec Konan. Affiché, indécent, le bonheur familial qu'ils avaient construit tous les trois lui apparut soudainement déplacé et il porta la main au cadre pour l'abaisser et ne plus le voir.

Yahiko glissa ses yeux sur l'objet, avant de le reporter sur Nagato.

— T'as rien trouvé ? Rien du tout ?

— Non, répondit-il à l'adresse de Kakashi qui se tenait debout derrière Yahiko. Y a rien. Pas de compte offshore, pas de transaction douteuse, pas de flux d'argent suspect. Pas de signe de corruption de fonctionnaires. J'y ai passé des mois, j'ai tout tracé. Si les Sharingan Industries sont impliquées là-dedans, je veux bien manger mon clavier avec de la sauce samouraï.

— Putain, jura Yahiko en passant une main sur ses yeux. Ce fils de chienne doit bien mettre son argent sale quelque part.

— Oui, commenta Kakashi, mais on savait qu'il était prudent. Il ne laisserait pas de telles traces. C'était au mieux hasardeux d'espérer que Nagato trouverait quelque chose de suspect soudainement.

— C'était notre meilleure piste, grommela Yahiko en portant son regard sur son second.

Nagato se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

— C'est dire combien vous n'avez rien.

Il ne regardait pas vraiment son ancien meilleur ami. Il se racla la gorge en secouant la tête.

— Je ne peux rien pour vous. Sur le financier, vous ne pourrez pas l'avoir, il est bien trop minutieux.

En plus, il s'était juré de ne plus mettre la main dans cette affaire, depuis la mort d'Obito. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait demandé sa mutation à la brigade financière. Pinçant les lèvres, il observa tour à tour chacun des deux agents des forces spéciales, avant de soupirer.

— Vraiment, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Allez plutôt voir du côté de la Crim', ils auront peut-être plus de choses pour vous.

Yahiko finit par se lever, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête, alors que Kakashi ouvrait la porte.

— Oh, lança l'inspecteur Hyuuga qui s'apprêtait à frapper sur le carreau fumé. Pardon, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé, inspecteur Uzumaki, je peux repasser, si vous le souhaitez.

Instinctivement, Nagato se redressa sur son siège, secouant la tête, faisant signe à Neji d'entrer et aux deux autres de sortir tout en même temps. L'inspecteur de la brigade criminelle s'avança d'un pas assuré, évitant avec habileté aussi bien Kakashi que Yahiko et il tendit à Nagato les résultats qui étaient revenus de la police scientifique.

— Comme on s'en doutait, il n'y a rien, dévoila Neji avec une grimace.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour voir Yahiko attarder des yeux curieux sur le dossier avant de fermer la porte, toujours perplexe. Quand ils furent certains d'être seuls, Neji s'installa et Nagato ouvrit le dossier, le parcourant en vitesse, remettant ses pièces à conviction dans son tiroir.

— Ouais, bon, pas d'ADN, pas d'empreintes, je m'y attendais, le type est prudent. Ça me conforte dans l'idée qu'il est sérieux.

— Comment êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit d'un homme ?

Nagato haussa les épaules.

— Simple déduction, les messages sont adressés à une personne homosexuelle de sexe masculin, alors j'en conclus qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Peut-être à tort.

— Ça semble pertinent, commenta Neji. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Nagato soupira, allongea le bras vers son tiroir pour l'ouvrir et en tirer la lettre reçue récemment, qu'il tendit à Neji. Ce dernier la saisit pour la parcourir, une moue un peu écœurée sur le visage.

— C'est la dernière en date ?

— Oui. Et mes options sont très limitées. Idéalement, je préférerais le coincer avant qu'il passe à l'acte.

Il joua des doigts sur le bois du bureau, Neji fit grincer son siège en se replaçant.

— Et la filature ? Pour assurer une protection maximale de la personne menacée…

Nagato cligna des yeux, exhala doucement et pivota sur son fauteuil pour pouvoir étendre ses jambes.

— Oui, j'ai commencé dès ce matin.

Il avait rebroussé chemin au carrefour où ils se séparaient, veillant au grain, considérant toute personne proche d'Itachi comme un agresseur potentiel. Il avait suivi son colocataire sur tout son trajet jusqu'à Akatsuki Productions, ne le lâchant pas du regard une seule seconde.

Il avait avisé d'un œil méfiant la vieille dame qu'Itachi avait aidée à traverser, le kiosquier qui l'avait dévisagé, les gamins qui avaient filé en skateboard en l'évitant de justesse, s'attirant une moue agacée.

Sur le qui-vive, Nagato s'était usé les rétines sur chaque âme vivante qui avait approché Itachi. Quand, finalement, Itachi était arrivé près d'Akatsuki Productions, le policier s'était tapi dans un angle, examinant la configuration des lieux avec attention, avant de revenir pour observer son colocataire qui discutait avec un collègue en train de fumer une cigarette. Il était resté dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que les deux acteurs entrent dans le bâtiment.

— Et j'y retourne ce soir, précisa-t-il. Pendant la journée, il est au travail, c'est relativement sûr.

Il avait donc l'intention de rogner sur sa pause déjeuner, voire de carrément la sauter, pour faire ses heures de travail et reprendre la filature comme il le souhaitait. D'après ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit, il y avait peu de chances qu'il débauche en avance par rapport à ses habitudes. Il allait tourner un certain nombre de scènes dont certaines étaient avec un débutant, apparemment.

L'étoile montante d'Akatsuki Productions s'en était ouvert la veille, expliquant que c'était difficile de jouer avec des nouveaux. Nagato s'était senti rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand son colocataire lui avait dit, d'un air blasé : « généralement, ils jouissent trop vite, on n'a pas le temps de tourner une scène en entier. Alors ce n'est pas vraiment dramatique, on en est tous passé par là au début, mais c'est fastidieux de marquer les placements pour reprendre où on en était et ça multiplie le risque de faux-raccord ».

C'était comme ça que Nagato avait appris ce qu'était un faux-raccord. Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible, pour un cinéaste, de coller des bouts de différentes prises d'une même scène pour obtenir la scène parfaite. Un faux-raccord était donc cette mèche pas à la bonne place, ce figurant qui bougeait…

Avec un énième soupir, il porta la main au cadre qu'il avait abaissé pour l'ouvrir et retirer la photo, la jetant à la poubelle sans le moindre remords, observant les ailettes du nez de Neji se froncer alors qu'il approchait le papier de son visage.

— Il sent une drôle d'odeur, affirma-t-il en le tendant à son homologue.

Nagato attrapa le papier, renifla à son tour puis cligna des yeux.

— Effectivement. Ce n'est pas une odeur qui m'est familière. Vous pensez que c'est possible de la faire analyser ?

Neji secoua la tête.

— Malheureusement, non, ce genre d'indices est absolument indétectable, les molécules ne sont pas présentes en assez grandes quantités… Le nez humain est bien plus sensible pour les odeurs, nos outils sont parfaitement incompétents pour ça.

Pensif, Nagato huma plus longuement l'odeur, tentant d'essayer de se souvenir s'il avait déjà senti pareil parfum, puis il abaissa sa main.

— C'est quand même bizarre de parfumer des lettres de menace de mort.

— Un fan obsédé ? proposa Neji. J'ai compris que ces lettres s'adressaient à votre colocataire… Les communautés des pornstars peuvent être… Comment dire…

— Complètement tarées, grommela Nagato en se souvenant des colis reçus à la résidence Phénix. Vraiment complètement tarées.

— J'allais dire particulières et exaltées. Ou peut-être que c'est une personne qui vit dans un environnement parfumé.

— Les autres ne sentent rien, précisa Nagato, mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elles sont datées et sont restées à l'air libre ou si c'est la différence d'environnement pour écrire.

Ils se murèrent dans le silence et Neji finit par secouer la tête, complètement dépassé.

— Je vais essayer de fureter, rajouta Neji, mais avec le meurtre d'Ao Terumi, je patauge dans les grandes largeurs…

— Ao Terumi ? réagit Nagato. J'ai entendu ce nom… C'était… Sakura Haruno. Elle m'a parlé de lui.

Neji dressa l'oreille.

— Pitié, dis-moi tout.

Le tutoiement lui échappa et il s'en rendit compte une seconde trop tard, adressant une grimace à Nagato en guise d'excuse.

— On peut se tutoyer, ça me pose aucun problème, dit-il pour rassurer le jeune inspecteur. Sakura Haruno travaille à Akatsuki Productions. Elle m'a parlé d'Ao Terumi comme étant le seul membre du comité des Zobs d'Or à s'opposer à Orochimaru, le producteur de chez…

— ET Entertainment, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je suis bête, se fustigea Neji. Évidemment, ça peut tout à fait être un règlement de comptes commandité par Orochimaru, afin d'éliminer le seul membre de jury qui ne cède pas à ses pressions, je peux probablement aller fureter de ce côté-là. Haruno Sakura, tu dis ? Tu penses qu'elle accepterait de venir me parler ?

— Je verrai avec elle et je te dirai, c'est promis, sourit Nagato. Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider à avancer.

Et si Neji quitta le bureau, heureux d'avoir pu progresser dans son enquête, Nagato, lui, se plongea davantage dans ses pensées et dans ses inquiétudes, croisant les doigts pour que rien ne tourne mal.


End file.
